Les enfants et le vampire
by Serleena
Summary: Il paraît qu'à Nagoya, un vampire a adopté deux petits humains. Oui oui, comme s'ils étaient ses enfants.
1. Transfert

**Voici la nouvelle histoire. Avec cette fois-ci un vampire aux mèches rouges se retrouvant dans un rôle inédit pour lui.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Sanguinem, capitale des vampires.

Une haute et large silhouette franchit le passage menant à la ville souterraine. Plus loin, deux gardes s'écartèrent avec un salut de la tête, non sans jeter un œil aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. D'autres vampires leur jetèrent également un regard. Puis, le trio s'arrêta.

« Bien. Je vous laisse ici. Vous pouvez aller voir vote famille pendant que je me rends chez Ferid. Soyez sages, et ne mords personne Yukina. Yuuichiro, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ta sœur. » dit le vampire.

« Oui Crowley. » répondit Yuuichiro avec un sourire.

Crowley Eusford tourna ensuite la tête vers Yukina. Brune aux yeux verts, la jeune fille âgée de douze ans et le portrait de Yuuichiro poussa un soupir.

« D'accooord, je ne mordrais personne. » dit-elle.

« Biiien. »

Le vampire leur frotta la tête, puis les regarda s'éloigner en courant. De son côté, il se rendit au manoir de Ferid Bathory qui l'avait convoqué. Il poussa le portail et avança sur l'allée de pierre. Un enfant lui ouvrit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il précéda ensuite le noble vers le cabinet du vampire. Crowley trouva le géniteur occupé à lire.

« Aaah Crowley-kun. Entre entre. » sourit Ferid.

Le rouquin s'approcha du canapé sur lequel se tenait son congénère. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lisait, ce à quoi Ferid répondit qu'il lisait la bible. Crowley nota cependant que le titre du livre portait sur l'origine des prénoms.

« Alors, comment vont tes petits dis-moi ? » questionna Ferid.

« Bien … tu demandes toujours de leurs nouvelles quand on se voit. Pour quelle raison ? » questionna Crowley.

Le roux lança un regard suspicieux à son comparse. L'intérêt qu'il portait aux enfants ne lui plaisait pas. D'une manière générale, Crowley n'aimait pas qu'il soit en leur présence. Chaque fois, cela faisait jaillir un instinct protecteur digne d'une mère en lui. Et Ferid s'en amusait, comme maintenant à en juger par le sourire qu'il offrit.

« Parce qu'ils sont mignons déjà, et j'avoue que je trouve votre relation intéressante. Si tu me racontais votre histoire ? Qui a apprivoisé qui ? » questionna le noble.

« Tu es bien curieux. » répliqua Eusford.

« Héhé, tu avoueras tout de même que c'est inédit comme relation. Allez ! Raconte ! »

Crowley dévisagea un instant Ferid. S'il en parlait, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Il connaissait trop le phénomène pour ne pas croire qu'il y avait un risque potentiel. D'un autre côté, Ferid voyait bien qu'il était proche des enfants. Il n'avait pas pu le lui cacher. Pour une fois, Crowley lui montra clairement avec l'expression qui va bien, que cela lui déplaisait d'en parler.

« Et ça t'apportera quoi de le savoir ? » questionna encore le roux.

« Ça passera le temps pour commencer. Mais veux-tu bien arrêter de te faire prier ? » fit Ferid.

Crowley soupira. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix avec lui. Bon, puisqu'il insistait il allait donc lui narrer par le menu comment il en était venu à adopter deux petits humains. Avant cela, il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Le vampire marqua un temps de silence, histoire de rassembler ses souvenirs.

* * *

L'histoire débutait il y a quatre ans. La fin du monde des hommes était arrivée un an plus tôt, et les enfants de moins de treize ans avaient été capturés par les vampires et emmenés dans leur ville souterraine. Là, ils servaient de ressource alimentaire, fournissant leur sang régulièrement aux vampires via des centres de collectes. Ils étaient en échange logés et nourris. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pour ce qui était de les soigner, de les rassurer, les consoler il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous livrés à eux-mêmes, enfermés dans cette ville immense sans ciel, presque sans soleil. Sombre, froide. Malgré cela, les enfants tentaient de garder le sourire. Dans une des rues, on put en apercevoir un groupe qui jouait à se poursuivre.

« J'te tiens ! » s'exclama une fillette de neuf ans, en saisissant l'épaule d'un plus petit.

« Rah non ! Mais c'est pas juste ! » protesta l'enfant.

Il alla se mettre sur le côté, dos à un mur pendant que la fillette s'élançait à la poursuite des autres. Elle en attrapa un, puis encore un et encore un autre … la ligne d'arrivée n'était plus très loin. Devant, couraient encore trois enfants, les plus grands : Mika, Akane et Yuuichiro. La brunette arriva droit sur le blond sur l'épaule duquel elle tapa. Puis elle se porta à la hauteur d'Akane, puis toucha Yuuichiro de justesse.

« Gagné ! » s'exclama Yukina.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

« Tu cours … drôlement vite. » fit Mika.

Yukina se contenta de sourire. Le groupe d'enfants se regroupa. Ils se mirent à délibérer pour décider d'un nouveau jeu. Chat perché fut choisi à l'unanimité avec Akane dans le rôle du chat. La journée se passa ainsi paisiblement. Le soir venu, Akane et Yukina s'occupaient comme souvent du dîner et de la toilette des petits. La brunette remplit une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elle disposa dans la pièce faisant office de salle de bains. Elle aida les plus jeunes à se toiletter, pendant que Mika et Yuuichiro mettaient le couvert. Les grands furent les derniers à se laver, par deux. Ensuite, la petite famille passa à table. Le soir, Yukina fit la lecture. Elle avait ramené du temps de la catastrophe le livre des Mille et une nuits. Ils s'endormirent tous au son de sa voix.

Le lendemain eut lieu comme tous les matins l'appel. Les enfants de Sanguinem marchèrent et s'alignèrent devant les vampires chargés de vérifier leur présence. Les petits devaient décliner leur identité.

« Mikaela Hyakuya. » annonça le blond de la famille.

Suivit de Yuuichiro, puis :

« Yukina Hyakuya. »

La sœur jumelle de Yuuichiro rejoignit les garçons, et chacun attendit le reste de la famille. Ils se rendirent en salle de collecte pour le prélèvement.

« Ne bougez pas. » dit un vampire.

Yukina et Yuuichiro ne bronchèrent pas quand on leur piqua le cou.

« Nous les vampires, vous permettons de vivre tant que vous nous fournissez du sang. » dit le prédateur avec un sourire suffisant.

« HA ! Ne me fais pas rire, crétin. Vous nous permettez que dalle : sans nous, vous crevez tous la bouche ouverte. C'est NOUS qui vous permettons de vivre. » rétorqua Yukina avec un sourire moqueur.

Le vampire la regarda outré, pendant que les jumeaux entrechoquèrent leur poing. La créature leur tourna le dos avec rage. Cette déplaisante formalité accomplie, les enfants s'attelèrent à trouver un nouveau jeu. Yukina étant du genre inventive et manuelle, avait confectionné un ballon en cousant de vieux vêtements entre eux puis en les rembourrant pour durcir la balle.

« Yuki nee-san ! » appela une fillette.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'aider à attraper le ballon, je l'ai coincé sur le toit. Il est tout près mais j'arrive pas à l'attraper. »

« Attends j'arrive. »

Yukina suivit l'enfant sur le côté. La petite escalada un muret puis tendit la main, en vain. Yukina arriva alors sur le muret, puis souleva l'enfant par la taille. Mika qui arrivait à cet instant pour jouer, surprit la scène. La petite fille que soulevait Yukina lui arrivait aux épaules, pourtant la brune la soulevait avec aisance. Mika se rappela de l'arrivée des Yus comme on les appelait. Il s'était avancé vers eux pour se présenter. L'arrivée de jumeaux faisait sensation dans l'orphelinat. Cependant, Yuuichiro avait assez mal accueilli Mika. Le blond l'avait simplement salué, un peu contre son gré il est vrai, et cela avait fini en bagarre. Mika avait flanqué une raclée à Yuuichiro, pour ensuite se prendre un poing sur la joue la part de Yukina. La brunette lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, et une fois à terre l'avait saisi par le col pour lui apprendre que s'il touchait encore à son petit frère elle lui referait le portrait.

Yukina était en effet l'aînée, mais la plus sauvage. Avec une drôle de manie : si un adulte l'approchait de trop près, il se faisait mordre. La directrice de l'orphelinat l'avait constaté à son arrivée. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprivoiser la petite : la fin du monde arriva pile lors de leur entrée dans l'orphelinat. Mika se frotta la joue que Yukina avait frappé un an plus tôt. Elle l'avait fait tomber rien qu'avec ça, et le blond s'était étonné de ne pas avoir perdu une dent. Yuuichiro s'avéra d'une grande gentillesse malgré ses airs bourrus, et Yukina attentionnée et assez protectrice. Elle n'était en effet pas la dernière lorsqu'il fallait se battre. Mika soupira avec un sourire : ils formaient tous une famille à présent, et les jumeaux s'y étaient très bien intégrés, quoiqu'ils en disent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Crowley Eusford se rendait au palais pour une audience avec Krul Tepes. Le noble venait en effet de lui rendre compte d'une mission où il lui avait fallu repousser une unité de l'armée des humains, lors d'un assaut surprise. Le rouquin posa un genou à terre. Krul lui donna l'autorisation de parler.

« Fort bien. Heureusement que tu as pris l'initiative et su fédérer des vampires de différentes factions. En récompense, je t'autorise à prendre avec toi cinq de mes têtes de bétail.» décida la reine.

« Je vous rends grâce de votre générosité, Altesse. » répondit Crowley.

Il se releva, s'inclina puis quitta la salle du trône. Des vampires l'escortèrent afin de réunir les enfants promis. Ils commencèrent à prendre des enfants au hasard. Dont Yuuichiro, qui se retrouva poussé dans un petit groupe. Yukina vint immédiatement se positionner à côté de lui.

« Attends c'est bon : on en a cinq. » dit un vampire.

Des chaînes furent attachés à leur collier, sur la boucle tenant le médaillon avec leur nom. Puis les cinq enfants furent traînés vers leur nouveau maître.

« Yuu, où est-ce qu'on va ? » chuchota Yukina.

« J'en sais rien. »

En passant, ils découvrirent le reste de leur famille, groupée dans un coin. L'arrivée et le geste des vampires avaient effrayés les enfants qui s'étaient dispersés. Yukina leur adressa un au revoir de la main, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les autres Hyakuya regardaient sans comprendre. On amena le groupe devant Crowley.

« Voici pour vous, seigneur. » annonça un vampire.

« Parfait. »

Le roux prit distraitement le cercle de chaînes, et tira. Les enfants suivirent. Ils furent invités à monter dans un véhicule. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux furent emmenés loin de leur famille. Comme à leur habitude, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre durant le trajet. Au moins ils étaient ensemble, comme ils se l'étaient jurés quand on était venus les chercher pour les emmener à l'orphelinat. Aucun des enfants n'émit un son durant le voyage. Une fois arrivés à Nagoya, on les fit descendre. Le rouquin confia la charge des enfants à Horn Skuld. Cette dernière prit les chaines, et les conduisit dans la base souterraine. Là, elle défit les chaînes. Chess Belle commença à relever leur nom.

« … »

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment on s'appelle ? » répliqua Yuuichiro.

« Petit insolent ! Oser t'adresser ainsi à Chess Belle-sama tu vas voir ! » lança un vampire commun.

Il leva la main. Yukina bondit à cet instant et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Pendant qu'elle y était, elle écrasa le pied du vampire.

« Je vais te ! »

Le poignet du vampire fut arrêté par Crowley. Intrigué par le raffut, il était venu aux nouvelles.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais lever la main sur eux. » dit-il froidement.

« Mais elle a été insolente et elle m'a mordue cette peste ! » protesta le vampire.

Crowley marqua un instant la surprise. Un humain qui mordait un vampire ? Il relâcha son congénère, puis reporta son attention sur la responsable. Il fit un pas, dominant Yukina de toute sa hauteur.

« _Tiens, des jumeaux. C'est la première fois que j'en ai._ » remarqua-t-il.

En attendant, la petite fille redressa le menton et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux du vampire avec un air de défi. Elle était plantée devant son frère, qui sortit de derrière elle pour toiser lui aussi le vampire. Autour, les autres étaient choqués de cette audace. Crowley de son côté, retint un sourire en coin. Ils avaient du cran, ces deux-là.

« Dis-moi gamine : tu sais où tu te trouves ? » demanda Crowley.

« Comment ça ? On n'est pas à Disneyland ici ? » répliqua Yukina.

« _C'est quoi ça, Diznéland ?_ Tu es chez les vampires là. Chacun de nous peut t'arracher la tête d'une simple gifle. Alors je serais toi je me calmerais tout de suite. » avertit Crowley.

« C'est bon vous avez fini ? » lança Yuuichiro avec dédain.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, un jeune de douze ans se précipita.

« Vous en faites pas Crowley-sama, je m'en occupe. Ils sont encore un peu idiots, mais je leur ferais bien comprendre, soyez tranquille. » dit-il.

« À ta guise, Takuma-kun. » fit le roux.

Takuma s'inclina devant le vampire qui s'éloignait. Il fit ensuite face aux jumeaux, les poings sur les hanches.

« Allez venez. » dit-il en prenant Yukina par le poignet.

« Je serais toi, je lâcherais ma sœur tout de suite. Elle aime pas les contacts avec les étrangers. » avertit Yuuichiro.

« AIEUH ! »

Crowley se retourna pour voir Takuma secouer sa main. Il sourit, puis partit.

* * *

Takuma mena ensuite les jumeaux visiter la cité. Les Yus écarquillèrent les yeux : ici, les enfants gambadaient au soleil dans une cour intérieure. Certains jouaient au foot, d'autres avec des petites voitures et certains se couraient après. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir bien meilleur moral qu'à Sanguinem. Takuma remarqua leur surprise.

« Vous étiez où avant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sanguinem. » répondit Yuuichiro.

« Ben ici, c'est différent. Je connais pas Sanguinem, mais vu votre tête c'était pas le paradis. Crolwey-sama est accommodant avec nous. Il a par exemple interdit qu'on nous frappe, même qu'on nous touche, comme vous l'avez constaté tout à l'heure. On a le droit de lire, d'être dehors au soleil, on a des matelas, de la bonne nourriture … en échange faut être sage. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. » exposa Takuma.

« C'est bizarre. Pourquoi il fait tout ça ? » questionna Yukina.

« Eh bien … je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un gentil vampire. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard ahuri. Un gentil vampire ? Ça existe ça ? Takuma leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les mena à une chambre qui serait la leur. Deux matelas s'y trouvaient, ce qui ravit les jumeaux. Les enfants étant moins nombreux qu'à la capitale, ils logeaient à deux mais dans une chambre, pourvu d'une salle d'eau et de toilettes. Il les laissa prendre leurs marques. Yuuichiro testa le moelleux de son lit, avant de s'y allonger. Yukina de son côté, se rendit à la fenêtre. Ils avaient vue sur la ville en ruines. Super. Enfin, ils voyaient l'extérieur ici, pas comme dans la capitale.

« Bon. On n'est pas trop mal. » déclara Yuuichiro.

« Oui … mais nous avons perdu les autres. »

Yuu tourna les yeux vers elle. Leur famille … il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Comme d'habitude, pensa-t-il. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de famille. Leurs parents avaient essayé de les tuer. Yuuichiro revoyait son père avancer vers lui armé d'un couteau de cuisine. Yukina l'avait défendu, lançant un vase à la tête de son père. Elle avait toujours protégé son petit frère. Pourtant, Yuuichiro se dit qu'il avait été heureux d'être avec des enfants de son âge. Le visage de chacun défila devant ses yeux. Yukina vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

Le soir venu, Takuma vint les chercher pour le dîner. Tiens, ils dînaient donc ensemble ici ? Les enfants étaient en effet réunis dans un réfectoire. En chemin, ils croisèrent le maître des lieux. Yukina détourna la tête avec hauteur. Crowley s'arrêta, et la regarda passer. La petite marchait droite comme un i. Il soupira. La prochaine fois, il choisirait lui-même. Au réfectoire, Takuma alla prendre sa place habituelle.

« Oh des jumeaux ! » lança une fille.

« Vous faites partie des nouveaux ? Venez, asseyez-vous ! » invita un autre.

Les jumeaux se mirent en bout de table, assez étonnés par l'ambiance amicale. On leur demanda de se présenter, ce qu'ils firent. On leur assura qu'ils se trouveraient bien ici. Puis la conversation roula sur autre chose, pendant que les jumeaux contemplaient leur assiette. Puis ils prirent leur fourchette dans un mouvement identique. Aucun ne participa aux bavardages. Ils quittèrent la tablée les premiers.

Temps présent.

« Hahahaha ! Mais quels petits rebelles ! Et alors, comment les as-tu supportés ? » demanda Ferid.

« Ça n'a pas été facile. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est eux qui ont fait le premier pas. Yuuichiro surtout. Il tentait d'en imposer malgré son petit gabarit. Et Yukina a un talent qui a lui a permis d'attirer involontairement mon attention. » sourit Crowley avec nostalgie.

Ferid attendit qu'il reprenne le récit de lui-même. Crowley décroisa les jambes, en passa une sur un genou puis demanda un verre de sang. Ferid saisit une carafe et remplit un verre en cristal qu'il tendit ensuite. Crowley prit son temps pour vider le verre, sous le regard impatient de Bathory. Puis il posa le verre, et se cala plus confortablement avant de reprendre.

* * *

La première nuit fut difficile pour les jumeaux. Ne parvenant pas à dormir, leur regard se perdit dans la voûte céleste depuis la fenêtre. Ils pensèrent aux autres Hyakuya, et se demandèrent s'ils leur manquaient comme ils leur manquaient. Ils finirent par s'endormir assez tard. Le jour suivant, Takuma les conduisit à la salle de collecte. Ils n'en furent pas surpris. Une fois ce détail réglé, ils s'assirent dans la cour pour regarder les autres jouer. Ils comparaient mentalement l'endroit à Sanguinem. Ils étaient à l'air libre certes, mais ensuite ? Soudain, trois des plus âgés vinrent se planter devant eux avec des mines moqueuses. Yukina soupira doucement : un point commun avec Sanguinem.

« Alors les ptits nouveaux ! Ça va vous êtes bien installés ? » lança le premier, et le chef visiblement.

Car le chef parlait toujours le premier. Les jumeaux se contentèrent de le regarder froidement.

« Bref, il y a une règle pour survivre ici : m'apporter ce que je demande. Sinon … gare à vous. »

Yukina ferma les yeux. Devait-elle lui envoyer son poing dans la figure tout de suite ou bien attendre ? Yuuichiro perçut immédiatement la tension de sa jumelle : il lui jeta un regard en coin. Hmmm … se battre pour survivre était chose courante à Sanguinem. Lui et sa sœur s'étaient déjà frottés plus d'une fois aux autres enfants. Yuu préférait éviter la bagarre, toutefois il savait qu'il fallait aussi s'imposer rapidement. Dans la capitale existait aussi des chefs de gang auquel les autres payaient un tribut en échange de leur protection. Les Hyakuya avaient été leurs victimes pendant quinze jours avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'il valait mieux les laisser en paix.

« Donc, vous allez me donner la moitié de votre bouffe quotidienne. Compris ? »

« Et que dirais-tu d'aller te faire voir ? » lança Yuuichiro.

Le brun avait pris sa décision. Yukina afficha un sourire carnassier. La suite fut prévisible : leurs interlocuteurs s'énervèrent, voulurent s'imposer par la force. Sans prévenir, Yukina leur sauta dessus avec un rugissement. Yuuichiro sauta sur le dos de l'un d'eux dont il tira violemment les cheveux. Ce fut suffisant pour l'occuper pendant que sa sœur rossait les deux autres. Elle mordit si fort les doigts de l'un que l'on put entendre un craquement. Le second eut droit à un poing qui lui fracassa le nez. Soudain, Yukina fut soulevée par la taille et reposée aussitôt au sol. Découvrant une main à hauteur de son visage elle mordit aussi sec. Des inspirations choquées retentirent dans la cour. Yuuichiro, toujours accroché au dos de sa victime se figea.

Crowley leva sa main. Yukina ne lâcha pas et se retrouva sur l'extrême pointe des pieds. Les émeraudes croisèrent les rubis dans un regard de défi. Le vampire pourrait lui défoncer le crâne s'il le souhaitait. En un éclair et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Pourtant, il n'esquissa pas un geste. Mais au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Eusford afficha un drôle de regard. Les yeux de cette enfant … ils n'étaient pas normaux. Il décida alors d'une expérience et fit mine d'abattre son poing sur sa tête. En dosant sa force bien sûr. L'action était très rapide pour un humain, trop même. Pourtant, la fillette leva une main et attrapa le poignet qui venait vers elle. La douleur passa dans les yeux verts, et elle serra les dents encore plus fort. Yukina tenta de tenir le poignet du vampire, mais la souffrance était trop forte, aussi le lâcha-t-elle.

« Puis-je récupérer ma main ? » demanda-t-il.

Yukina le libéra et tomba sur les fesses, puis se tint le bras. Crowley la regarda un instant, puis tourna la tête vers Yuuichiro.

« Lâche ton camarade tout de suite. »

Yuu n'obéit pas tout de suite. Crowley vint alors pour le déloger. Le petit brun frappa dans sa main, sauta à terre puis courut vers sa sœur devant laquelle il se plaça.

« Vous deux, un repas en moins pendant deux jours. » décréta Eusford.

Il observa ensuite le trio de l'autre côté. Trois contre deux, il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pour eux, ce fut quatre jours avec un seul repas. Vu le désordre créé la punition devait être conséquente. Ceci dit, le vampire quitta les lieux. Yuuichiro passa un bras de sa sœur autour de ses épaules et lui fit quitter les lieux. Il fallut trois jours à la petite pour guérir complètement. Ils revinrent dans la cour, et s'assirent à nouveau dans un coin. La matinée passa sans incident notable. En début de d'après-midi toutefois, trois petites filles vinrent leur demander s'ils voulaient jouer.

« Non merci, perso je ne suis pas d'humeur. » répondit Yuuichiro, allongé les bras derrière la nuque.

Yukina ne dit rien.

« Ben on peut se raconter des devinettes dans ce cas. » proposa l'une d'elles.

Yuuichiro la regarda, pendant que la troisième rappelait qu'elle était nulle en devinettes. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

« Hé Yukina. »

Elle le regarda, tout comme les fillettes.

« J'aimerais bien … entendre un conte. »

Yukina plissa les yeux. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur, prit une inspiration et commença à déclamer le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Les trois petites filles s'assirent en face. Yuuichiro se redressa. Sa sœur savait rendre ses récits vivants, avec différentes intonations de voix, de la conviction dans ce qu'elle racontait. À Sanguinem, elle avait même fabriqué des silhouettes en papier dont les ombres animaient ses histoires. Yuuichiro vit que les fillettes en face s'immergeaient dans le récit. Elles sursautèrent à l'arrivée du loup, salivèrent face au contenu du panier. Yuuichiro avait déjà entendu l'histoire, pourtant il écouta avec le même plaisir. Lorsque vint la fin de l'histoire, les trois fillettes applaudirent et réclamèrent une autre histoire. Leurs applaudissements attirèrent l'attention des autres, surpris d'entendre pareille manifestation. Un garçonnet vint demander ce qui se passait.

« C'est Yukina, elle raconte des histoires et elle le fait très bien. »

« Des histoires ? »

« Oui des contes. Viens assis-toi avec nous. » invita une des enfants.

Curieux, le garçon prit place. Jetant un regard alentour, Yukina en aperçut deux autres approcher, puis s'assoir. Elle débuta ensuite un autre conte. Il charma son auditoire comme le précédent, et un des garçons demanda si elle pourrait en raconter un autre ce soir, devant les autres. Yukina hésita. Ils insistèrent.

« À Sanguinem, on avait tout un livre et des silhouettes en papier. Si vous pouvez trouver un livre et du papier on fera un petit théâtre. » proposa Yuuichiro.

« D'accord ! Venez on va trouver tout ça. » s'exclama une des filles.

Ils se sauvèrent. Yukina soupira. Après tout pourquoi pas. Ils n'allaient pas rester dans leur coin toute leur vie. Tout comme chez Ferid, Crowley autorisait les enfants à lire. Il eut ainsi la surprise de voir débouler dans sa bibliothèque tout un groupe. D'ordinaire, il n'en venait qu'un à la fois. Il demanda donc quelle était la raison de cet attroupement.

* * *

« Yukina va nous raconter des histoires ce soir, et on voulait savoir si on pouvait avoir un livre de contes et du papier. » demanda timidement un garçon.

« Du … papier ? » s'étonna Crowley.

Le vampire ne voyait pas le rapport entre les contes et du papier. Toutefois, il leur offrit des feuilles blanches pendant qu'un garçon dénichait un livre d'histoires. Et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Le rouquin se gratta le menton. Ainsi, la petite sauvageonne contait. Curieux, il attendit le soir et se rendit au réfectoire. Il poussa doucement la porte. Les enfants s'étaient rassemblé tout au fonds. Yukina était perchée sur une table, à côté d'une lampe. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre. Crowley entra en silence, puis avança le long d'un mur. La brunette le regarda un instant, le temps de prendre en compte sa présence. Il se cala ensuite contre le mur. Yukina débuta son histoire. L'ombre des silhouettes qu'elle avait créées animèrent le conte, lui donnant du relief, de la véracité. Yuuichiro aidait à mettre le décor en place : des arbres, de l'herbe, et même des étoiles via une feuille percée. Crowley se surprit à apprécier le spectacle. Il faillit même applaudir à la fin avec tous les autres. Yuuichiro se sentit fier de sa sœur. Tout le monde sortit en commentant son passage préféré. Il fut ainsi tacitement décidé que Yukina raconterait une histoire tous les soirs.

« Crowley-sama ? Où allez-vous ? » interrogea Chess Belle un soir.

Elle avait remarqué avec sa camarade que leur maître cessait ses activités à une heure précise, qu'elles soient terminées ou non. Ce pouvait être un rapport ou un livre peu importe, s'il fallait s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase il le faisait et ce depuis près d'un mois.

« Je vais à un spectacle. » dit Crowley avec un sourire.

Un quoi ? Les deux vampires se regardèrent.

« Vous pouvez venir, mais ne faites pas de bruit. »

Curieuses, elles lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le roux les mena au réfectoire, et il prit place sur une table. Ses aides s'assirent sur un banc, étonnées de voir les enfants réunis là. Pour le moment, ils papotaient entre eux. Puis les jumeaux firent leur apparition, et des _chut_ fusèrent. Yukina monta sur sa table pendant que son frère disposait les feuilles du décor. Sa sœur alluma ensuite la lampe.

« L'histoire d'Aladdin. » annonça-t-elle.

L'ombre d'un garçon fut projetée sur le mur. Les enfants avaient retrouvé un exemplaire des Mille et une Nuits, ce qui avait autant ravi que chagriné la conteuse. Elle lisait ce livre aussi à Sanguinem.

Ainsi, les trois vampires venaient chaque soir assister à la narration. Crowley farfouilla dans sa bibliothèque pour trouver d'autres livres. Il en trouva un des Frères Grimm, et un autre de Charles Perrault, traduit en japonais. Il alla les déposer tous deux dans la chambre des Yus, dont le sobriquet avait été adopté par tous. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée. Crowley retourna à son bureau. En chemin, il croisa Yuuichiro qui bomba aussitôt le torse et roula littéralement des mécaniques. Le roux pouffa de rire.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il lisait allongé dans son canapé, Crowley découvrit une bouille aux yeux verts se pencher vers lui. Yukina l'observa un moment, ses cheveux noirs tombant autour du visage.

« Merci pour les livres. » dit-elle après une bonne minute à le mirer dans les yeux.

« De rien. »

Yukina lui offrit un mince sourire. Presque invisible, mais un sourire quand même. Puis elle se redressa et s'en alla. Crowley sentit ses lèvres s'étirer un rien après. Un mois supplémentaire passa. Yukina avait entamé son second livre de contes, toujours avec le même succès. Les jumeaux admirent qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas si mal à Nagoya. Un jour, Yuuichiro aperçut Crowley en train de s'entraîner à l'épée dans une salle. Le garçon l'observa un instant. Crowley sentit sa présence, et se retourna. Yuu se cacha avant qu'il ne le voie. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Les vampires utilisaient tous des épées. Sans doute parce que c'était la seule arme efficace. Il pencha de nouveau la tête. Le maniement de cette arme blanche lui parut intéressant. Le garçon observa le vampire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Il se cacha derrière une porte lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir.

Yuu sortit puis alla dans la salle. Le sol était couvert de poussière, laissant ainsi les traces de pas du vampire. Sans réfléchir, il posa le pied sur une empreinte. Puis une autre, et encore une autre reproduisant ainsi les mouvements de l'adulte. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvres en s'arrêtant.

Et si … oui, il pourrait sans doute faire ça.


	2. Imitation et lien

**Contre toute attente, humains et vampire se rapprochent ... et créent des liens.**

* * *

Lorsque Crowley revint dans sa salle d'entrainement, Yuu le suivit. Le jeune avait déniché un manche à balai qui ferait office d'épée. Il se mit ensuite de profil tout comme le roux, restant toutefois hors de la pièce, leva son manche de la même manière et entreprit d'imiter le vampire. Non sans se cacher à plusieurs reprises derrière les murs. Eusford pour sa part, n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement bien qu'on l'épiait. Il fit cependant mine de ne rien remarquer. Du reste, Yuuichiro répétait les mouvements en solo plus tard.

« Tu fais quoi Yuu ? » demanda Yukina en le voyant faire sur une terrasse.

« J'apprends à manier l'épée. »

« Hein ? » fit sa jumelle en clignant des yeux.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait sur le côté tout en maniant son bâton. Yukina se rendit au bord de la terrasse. En bas, Crowley qui répétait. Yukina regarda son frère, puis le vampire.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? » questionna la brunette en s'éloignant du bord.

« Je veux savoir me battre moi aussi. Toi tu es forte Yukina. Plus que tu ne devrais. Tu m'as toujours protégé -han !- mais sans vouloir te vexer tu ne pourras pas toujours être là. » répondit Yuuichiro.

« Si je peux ! » s'indigna Yukina.

« Allons soit réaliste. Si tu te bats déjà contre quelqu'un tu ne pourras m'aider pendant ce temps-là. Et je ne veux pas être un boulet ni un faible. »

Yuu corrigea un mouvement. Yukina le regarda faire un instant.

« Et tu crois que je pourrais apprendre moi aussi ? Les poings et les pieds, ce n'est pas assez contre une arme. »

« Ben fait comme moi alors. »

Yukina se mit en devoir de trouver un autre manche à balai. Puis tout comme son jumeau, elle marcha dans les pas de Crowley, visibles grâce à la poussière. Plus tard, la brunette trouva un traité sur la chevalerie qu'elle rapporta à son frère. Ils lisaient chaque soir après les contes. Puis en journée, ils espionnaient le vampire lors de ses entraînements. Ce manège ne passa pas inaperçu bien longtemps.

« On dirait que les jumeaux se sont mis à vous imiter Crowley-sama. » lança un jour Horn Skuld.

« Oh ? De quelle manière ? » répondit le concerné, qui en avait une petite idée.

« Lorsque vous vous entraînez. Ils brandissent un bâton en se calant sur vos mouvements. »

Crowley releva les yeux de la feuille qu'il lisait. Tiens, ainsi donc ils s'intéressaient à l'art de l'épée. Voilà qui lui rappela quand il enseignait à des enfants de nobles, du temps de son humanité. Il n'avait rien appris à personne depuis. Cela lui manquait un peu, à vrai dire. Le roux décida alors le jour suivant de voir par lui-même. Les trouver ne fut pas difficile. Il les dénicha en effet dans la pièce qu'il utilisait parfois. Ses empreintes n'étaient plus visibles à force, toutefois ils s'en passaient à présent. Durant un instant, Eusford les observa. Puis il entra franchement. Yuuichiro se figea en le découvrant derrière sa sœur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le vampire corrigea sa position en levant ses poignets.

« Là. Ne soit pas si crispée sur ton bâton. Et toi Yuuichiro, ce n'est pas mal mais tu es trop raide. Sois plus naturel. Allez recommencez. » dit-il.

Les Yus échangèrent un regard sans oser bouger. Crowley réitéra sa demande. Finalement, ils se remirent à lancer des coups dans le vide, sous l'œil attentif du vampire. Celui-ci se déplaça autour d'eux, remettant un pied au bon endroit, redressant leur dos ou leur bras.

« Bien. Tâchez de retenir les positions que j'ai corrigées. » conclut Crowley.

Et il sortit l'air de rien, laissant les jumeaux perplexes. Souhaitait-il donc leur enseigner ? Après un instant d'hésitation, Yuuichiro reprit son entraînement. Le lendemain, le roux vint de nouveau surveiller leur progression et donner des conseils. Il remarqua que le garçon lui jetait un œil, demandant muettement s'il faisait bien. Crowley lui adressa un signe de tête à chaque fois, ou un sourire. Par contre, Yukina esquivait dès qu'elle le jugeait trop près. Eusford eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chat sauvage. Par contre, son regard changeait : il n'était plus agressif mais plutôt froid. Le roux y vit un bon présage, signe qu'elle commençait à changer d'attitude. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à être proche d'eux, mais trouvait le changement plus agréable.

* * *

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils avaient bien progressé, Crowley décida de quelques passes d'armes avec eux. Il les habitua ainsi à un adversaire fort et surtout rapide.

« Très bien Yuuichiro. Tu progresses bien. Mais ne sois pas si impatient, prends le temps d'étudier ton adversaire. Tu sauras ainsi prédire ses attaques. » dit-il à l'enfant.

Ce fut au tour de Yukina. La jeune fille para avec calme. Se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il avait vu dans ses prunelles près de quatre mois plus tôt, Crowley décida de l'interroger.

« Dis-moi, d'où veniez-vous avant la fin du monde ? »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Yukina, le regard de nouveau méfiant.

« Par curiosité. »

Crowley s'effaça soudain, et réapparut derrière Yuuichiro, bras levé. Il s'apprêtait à abattre sur sa tête un coup de bâton qui ne manquerait pas de fendre son crâne. Un craquement sonore retentit. Le bâton de Crowley ainsi que celui de Yukina venaient d'être brisés. Yuuichiro cligna des yeux. Comment diable sa sœur avait-elle pu réagir si vite ?

« Je répète ma question : d'où venez-vous tous les deux ? » dit Crowley.

« Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez le savoir tout d'un coup, et j'y répondrais peut-être. » éluda la brunette.

« … »

Savait-elle au moins ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Je trouve que tu as des réflexes étonnamment aiguisés pour un humain. Et une force pas très naturelle non plus. » dit-il enfin.

Yukina afficha la surprise. Crowley songea qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Il ramassa les bouts de bois brisés et déclara la fin de l'entraînement. Le roux se rendit dans son bureau puis sortit quelques archives. Il savait que les petits portaient le nom Hyakuya, pour les avoir entendus se présenter aux autres. Ce nom lui était familier. Le vampire le retrouva dans son dossier. Hyakuya, comme la fameuse église entrée en guerre contre la famille constituant le dernier bastion des hommes. L'organisation qui avait pris part à la création d'armes démoniaques et la fin du monde. Une institution qui pratiquait l'expérimentation humaine … sur des enfants notamment. Eusford releva la tête. Qu'avait-on fait à ces petits ? Il feuilleta les pages, cherchant une liste des sujets. En vain. Yukina avait forcément subi des expériences, c'était la seule explication. Son jumeau aussi, très certainement pourtant rien ne transparaissait chez lui.

Avaient-ils eu droit à des tests différents ? Mais comment pouvaient-ils ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ces humains Hyakuya connaissaient-ils un moyen d'effacer la mémoire de manière durable ? Probablement. Le rouquin referma son dossier. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais vraiment ce qui était arrivé à ces gosses. Du reste, cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Il replaça le dossier avant de quitter son cabinet. Plus tard dans la journée, il observa Yuuichiro s'entraîner encore, pendant que sa sœur renouvelait ses silhouettes de papier. Les livres de contes étaient achevés à présent, mais les enfants tentaient maintenant d'inventer leurs propres contes. Des sujets d'expérience …

Détail qu'il prit bien soin de cacher à celui auquel il racontait cette histoire.

Le temps passa, et bientôt un an s'écoula. Crowley poursuivait son enseignement aux jumeaux. Yuuichiro cessait de faire le coq chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient pour le saluer désormais avec respect et amabilité, tout comme Yukina même si le respect était moins évident. Pour elle toutefois, il faudrait une autre approche. Plus douce, ainsi qu'allait le constater le vampire. Un soir où l'orage éclata, Yuuichiro cessa soudain son entraînement.

« Eh bien Yuu ? Nous n'avons pas terminé. » fit remarquer Crowley.

« Mais il y a de l'orage. » répondit le garçon, comme une réponse évidente.

Crowley haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le ciel grondait.

« Yukina déteste l'orage. Je dois aller la chercher. » reprit le brun.

Il rangea l'épée de bois fournie par Crowley pour ses exercices et se dirigea vers la porte. Un courant d'air passa près de lui.

« Yuuichiro. Je suppose que cela peut attendre ? » dit-il devant lui.

« Non. Je dois y aller. D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas m'aider à la chercher ? »

« Moi mais … »

« Siooouuuuplaaaiiiit ! »

Oh la belle bouille de chaton que voilà. Crowley soupira, puis donna son accord. Chacun partit ensuite de son côté. Le tonnerre résonna de plus belle. Eusford faisait plus semblant de chercher, convaincu que Yuu qui connaissait sa sœur mieux que personne la retrouverait sans difficulté. La tension fit soudain disjoncter le circuit. Pour lui, aucune importance mais les enfants en avaient besoin. Passant soudain près de la bibliothèque, il perçut des gémissements. Étonné, il ouvrit la porte. Son ouïe le dirigea vers un coin, derrière un fauteuil et sa vue lui permit de découvrir Yukina pelotonnée contre le canapé, les mains autour de la tête.

« Yukina ? »

Un gémissement lui répondit. La petite tremblait comme une feuille. Bon, qu'était-il censé faire ? Appeler son frère ? Enfin, elle était assez grande pour réagir toute seule. L'orage n'était que du bruit, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Crowley s'accroupit donc pour qu'elle puisse bien l'entendre.

« Yukina ? C'est moi Crowley. Allez viens, il faut …. Woufff ! »

La brunette se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle entendit son nom, le renversant sur son derrière au passage. Les yeux ronds, il resta planté sans savoir comment réagir. Yukina sursauta de nouveau lors d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre, et serra davantage.

« _Mais euuuuh … je fais quoi moi ?_ » pensa Crowley.

Yukina ne paraissait pas décidée à le lâcher. Et il n'allait pas rester ainsi toute la nuit. Il décida de procéder par logique. La fillette avait peur, il fallait donc la rassurer. Comment … eh bien … en lui parlant ? Eusford tenta alors de lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était que du bruit, avant de réaliser que le tonnerre couvrait en partie sa voix. Échec donc. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si elle ne l'entendait pas bien, il devait y avoir un autre moyen de communiquer. Le vampire tâcha donc de se souvenir comment il faisait pour consoler un camarade humain autrefois. Par le contact. Il leva donc une main, puis lentement la posa sur la tête brune. Doucement, il fit aller et venir sa main. Petit à petit, l'enfant cessa de trembler. Pour autant, elle ne le lâcha toujours pas. Bon, au moins avait-elle cessé d'être effrayée songea le vampire. Maintenant, restait à la décrocher de lui.

* * *

Ce fut à cet instant que Yuuichiro fit son entrée. Crowley tourna la tête pendant que le garçon le contournait. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa sœur et pris le relais, par des caresses et des mots à son oreille. Yukina libéra enfin le grand vampire. Ce dernier en profita pour se lever. Les jumeaux quittèrent la bibliothèque, Yukina collée à son petit frère. Crowley fut pensif : il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la fillette sur lui, ses tremblements puis son souffle chaud. Et il songea que ce moment n'avait rien eu de désagréable. Lui-même s'était détendu en même temps que l'enfant. Curieux. Si bien que le roux se repassa l'évènement en boucle quasiment toute la nuit.

Le matin suivant, la petite brune exprima sa reconnaissance en versant son sang dans un verre puis en l'apportant au rouquin. Qui la regarda avec surprise. Yukina lui sourit, tel l'enfant attendant que le parent ouvre son cadeau. Eusford rapprocha le verre puis se mit à boire. Il nota immédiatement le goût particulier. Une saveur … familière. Pour autant, il ne parvint pas à l'identifier. Il vida le verre, le reposa sur la table et la remercia. Yukina débarrassa le verre après lui avoir offert un grand sourire. Le vampire sourit également. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il nota un rapprochement de la part des jumeaux. Ils vinrent lui proposer un jeu de petits chevaux qu'ils avaient confectionné, un jeu de l'oie, de mime …

Crowley laissait faire, appréciant ces moments de détente. Ses deux aides s'étonnaient qu'il les autorise à se percher sur son bureau. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Chacun leur tour, les jumeaux lui offraient un verre de sang. Le vampire comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un remerciement de leur part, aussi l'acceptait-il sans réserve. En parallèle, il continuait son enseignement auprès d'eux. Il décidé aussi de perfectionner aussi leur instruction en ramenant des manuels de l'extérieur. S'occuper de ces petits remplissait largement ses journées.

« Horn, as-tu vu les petits ? » demanda Crowley en ouvrant une porte.

« Non mon Lord. Sans doute sont-ils avec les autres enfants. » dit la blonde.

« Ils sont en retard pour leur première leçon d'écriture. Sans compter que je vais devoir bientôt m'absenter. Bon. »

Crowley se racla la gorge.

« YUU-KUN ! YU-CHAN ! »

L'appel retentit dans TOUTE la mairie, si bien que les fenêtre du couloir où il se trouvait se fissurèrent. Horn pour sa part, était bonne pour faire le deuil de ses oreilles. Les jumeaux se rendirent au pas de course auprès du vampire.

« Oui Crowley ? » lança Yuuichiro.

« Ah vous voilà ! Vous êtes en retard les enfants, tâchez d'être ponctuels la prochaine fois. » fit Crowley, les mains sur les hanches.

« Mais comment on sait que c'est l'heure ? On n'a pas de montre. » fit judicieusement remarquer Yukina.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. En ce cas, je viendrais vous chercher. Maintenant, entrez. »

Il les fit entrer dans une salle où restaient d'anciens bureaux. Crowley leur montra ensuite un cahier d'exercice, puis expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Les Yus furent perplexes. Le vampire leur souligna l'importance de la connaissance. La leçon débuta. En fin de matinée, ils purent rejoindre leurs semblables. Les autres enfants avaient bien remarqué le rapprochement entre les jumeaux et le maître des lieux. Les Yus jouaient toujours avec eux et lisaient des contes, mais ils passaient plus de temps avec lui.

« Bien. Je dois aller à Sanguinem aujourd'hui, tâchez d'être sages compris ? » annonça-t-il le lendemain aux Yus.

« D'accord. » fit Yuu.

« Ah attends ! » interpella Yukina.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais remettre cette lettre à notre famille là-bas ? » demanda Yukina, tenant une enveloppe entre ses mains.

Yuuichiro se tourna avec espoir vers le rouquin.

« Une lettre ? Yukina je ne suis pas un facteur. » fit doucement Crowley.

Il s'adressait toujours à eux avec douceur maintenant.

« Steeeuuplaaaiiit ! »

Argh ! Pas les deux bouilles en même temps bon sang ! C'était de la triche ! Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir, sentant sa main se tendre malgré lui. Yukina y logea aussitôt sa lettre assortie d'un joyeux merci. Il la glissa dans sa veste puis s'en alla. Les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent bon voyage. Une fois dans la capitale, il commença par chercher la maison occupée par les Hyakuya. Yuuichiro lui avait remis un plan sur une feuille, assorti d'un portrait de mémoire de chacun d'eux. Eusford apprécia son coup de crayon. Il finit par repérer un des Hyakuya, une petite fille avec deux couettes.

« Hé. » interpella-t-il.

L'enfant eut l'air tellement terrorisée que Crowley craignit un instant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes ou ne s'enfuie en hurlant.

« Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal je suis là pour remettre un message. De la part des Yus tu t'en souviens ? » dit-il.

Voilà qui suffit à effacer cette crainte qu'elle affichait.

« Tu es bien une Hyakuya ? » s'enquit Eusford.

Elle hocha la tête. Soudain, deux autres enfants accoururent : un blond et une brunette. Ils se placèrent devant la petite fille. Crowley les reconnut de son portrait. Il réexpliqua les raisons de sa présence, puis leur donna l'enveloppe. La joie se peignit sur leur visage. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient découvert un trésor. Mika leva la tête vers lui, parut vouloir exprimer sa joie mais se contenta d'un banal merci. Crowley hocha la tête puis tourna le dos. Mika invita alors toute sa famille dans la maison pour lire le message. Le petit blond s'installa à la table de la cuisine, ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille. Dans un silence d'église, Mika se mit à lire les premières phrases.

Il en ressortait que les jumeaux se portaient très bien à Nagoya. Là-bas ils avaient la possibilité d'être au soleil, et tout le monde mangeait dans un réfectoire. Le vampire roux qui leur avait remis le message était gentil avec eux. A ce passage, tout le monde échangea un regard. Heing ?

Mais oui, c'était vrai répéta la lettre. La preuve, il enseignait le maniement de l'épée à tous deux, jouait avec eux et leur apprenait d'autres choses. Yukina termina ici, Yuuichiro prit le relais. Il confirma ce que sa sœur avait écrit, rajouta qu'ils pensaient tous les jours à eux et espéra que tous se portaient bien. Ils avaient bien eu des difficultés avec les autres enfants, mais pour le moment tout était calme. Les Yus les embrassèrent ensuite en fin de lettre.

« Eh ben ! Ils ont l'air heureux comme tout là-bas. » dit Akane, un peu surprise.

« Tant mieux pour eux. Mais tout de même, un gentil vampire moi j'ai du mal à y croire. » fit Mika en posant la lettre.

« Pourtant il a bien apporté le message, il est donc pas méchant. » avança un des plus jeunes.

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda Akane.

« Il faut leur répondre ! » dit la petite qui avait croisé Crowley la première.

« Mais avec quoi ? Nous n'avons pas de papier ! » rappela Akane.

« Je vais en chercher ! » dit Mika.

Il sortit en trombe de la maison, courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à chez Ferid. Il reprit un peu son souffle, puis entra au manoir. Il chercha un peu, dénicha des feuilles qu'il glissa dans une poche après avoir regardé autour de lui. Ceci fait, il repartit en courant. Une fois chez lui, la famille s'attela à rédiger une réponse. Une heure plus tard, Mika ressortit pour tenter de retrouver le vampire. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti … tout à coup, il le découvrit en train de s'éloigner. Il l'appela aussitôt.

« Monsieur ! »

Crowley fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna. Le petit blond arriva jusqu'à lui. Il serra l'enveloppe contre lui, déglutit puis demanda :

« Voici notre réponse pour les Yus. Pourriez-vous … pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît … la leur donner ? »

Crowley resta impassible, si bien que Mika pressentit un refus. Enfin, le roux tendit la main. L'enfant y déposa la lettre avec un peu de crainte. Le rouquin s'en alla sans attendre un merci.

* * *

À son retour, les Yus vinrent à sa rencontre et … l'enlacèrent. Laissant ainsi un vampire tout surpris et un brin ému. Ils lui demandèrent en même temps si tout s'était bien passé.

« Très bien, merci les enfants. »

Ils le prirent ensuite chacun par une main pour entrer. Crowley se retrouva à sourire largement. Ses deux aides le saluèrent comme à l'accoutumée, avec respect mais à distance bien sûr.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour vous deux. » annonça soudain Crowley aux enfants.

« Ah bon ? Genre quoi, tu deviens végétarien ? » fit Yuuichiro.

« Non, espèce de p'tit démon. » sourit Crowley.

« Tu changes de look ? » dit Yukina.

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? » s'étonna Eusford.

« Pas assez décolleté. » répondirent les jumeaux.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

Ils se regardèrent en pouffant de rire.

« Hahaha. Continuez comme ça et vous n'aurez rien du tout. » dit-il.

« Pardon ! »

Il sortit alors l'enveloppe en leur révélant ce qu'elle contenait. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie, enlacèrent le vampire puis s'assirent d'un mouvement synchronisé sur le bureau pour lire. La lecture leur tira une petite larme. Ceci fait, ils remercièrent chaleureusement le vampire pour avoir pris la peine de transmettre leur courrier. Yukina alla ranger la lettre dans leur chambre. Plus tard dans la journée vint leur entraînement. Crowley constata leurs progrès avec satisfaction. Les jumeaux allèrent se laver avant de descendre dans la cour. Certains les saluèrent avec gentillesse puis discutèrent avec eux. Les Yus entamèrent ensuite un jeu avec leurs camarades. Ils se mirent à jouer à chat-perché. Durant le jeu, Yuuichiro bouscula un vampire derrière lui. Ignorant le retour de son maître, ce dernier crut pouvoir punir les enfants à sa guise. Il saisit donc Yuuichiro par le cou et le souleva de terre.

« Yuu ! » s'écria Yukina.

Soudain, la tête du vampire voltigea dans les airs en même temps que son corps fut séparé par le milieu. Yuuichiro retomba sur ses pieds. Il arracha la main du vampire de son cou, pendant que Yukina plaçait ses mains sur ses épaules.

« L-lord Crowley ! » geignit la tête.

Le roux rangea son épée, puis marcha vers lui.

« Non seulement tu me désobéis mais tu oses t'en prendre à Yuuichiro ? » fit Crowley glacial.

« P-pardonnez-moi seigneur ! »

Crowley donna alors un coup de pied dans la tête qui roula au soleil. Le fautif brûla aussi sec, sous les yeux des enfants mais aussi d'autres vampires. Puis il se rendit auprès de Yuuichiro.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? » s'enquit-il.

Un peu choqué par l'action du roux, le petit brun secoua simplement la tête. Crowley lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis s'en alla.

« Horn, Chess, tâchez de trouver d'autres vêtements pour les Yus. Qu'on ne risque plus de les confondre avec les autres. » dit-il à ses assistantes.

« Crowley-sama, ne craignez-vous pas qu'ils s'attirent la jalousie des autres s'il devient évident qu'ils sont vos favoris ? » questionna Horn Skuld.

« Hmmm, possible. Toutefois je leur ferais bien comprendre à tous. » dit-il.

Horn le regarda s'éloigner. Elle peinait à comprendre l'attachement qu'il portait à ces petits humains. La blonde nota le regard colérique de certains humains envers les jumeaux. Elle tourna le dos pour s'acquitter de sa tâche. Les mesures des jumeaux furent prises. Une fois dehors, les vampires se rendirent dans une boutique de vêtements. Là, elles choisirent des sweat-shirts verts rappelant le vert de leurs yeux, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu. Les jumeaux furent contents de recevoir leurs nouveaux habits. Lorsque Crowley les vit partir dans la cour, il décida de les suivre pour surveiller la réaction des autres enfants. Comme l'avait prévu Horn, certains les prirent à part pour leur faire payer leur traitement de faveur. Le roux songea à intervenir, quand Yuuichiro esquiva un premier coup. Il dégaina l'épée en bois qu'il avait ceint autour des reins, avant d'en asséner un coup du plat de la lame dans le dos de son adversaire.

Puis il la pointa vers les autres, en un geste de défi. Un des gamins ordonna qu'ils lui sautent tous dessus. Yukina répondit aussitôt en bondissant avec un cri de rage. Yuu s'élança au même moment. Ce fut un mélange de gamins durant un moment. Toutefois, les jumeaux dominèrent assez rapidement le jeu. Ils parvinrent à faire fuir leurs adversaires, enfin ceux qui étaient en état de le faire. Crowley sourit. Il s'éloigna pour aller couper la route aux agresseurs.

« Les bagarres sont interdites par ici. Pour votre désobéissance, vous passerez la semaine cloîtrés dans vos chambres. » déclara-t-il.

Les jeunes baissèrent la tête.

« Et la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à l'un d'eux … je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde est-ce bien clair ? » lança Crowley à la cantonade.

Il reposa la question plus fort, et les enfants hochèrent la tête. Ceci étant réglé il retourna auprès des jumeaux qui examinaient mutuellement leurs bosses.

« Vous vous êtes très bien défendus mes petits. » dit-il.

« Ah ?! Parce que t'es resté planté là à regarder ? » s'exclama Yukina.

« Il faut bien que tes leçons servent à quelque chose. Il est important que vous sachiez vous défendre seuls. » répondit Crolwey, une main dans sa crinière noire.

« Mouais. » répondit la brunette.

Yuuichiro songea qu'il avait raison. Et que lui avait été bien inspiré de prendre son épée. Tout comme Horn il avait pressenti la jalousie de leurs camarades.

* * *

Temps présent.

« Uwaaaaah comme c'est mignoooon ! On dirait vraiment un père avec ses enfants ! » s'extasia Ferid.

Crowley le regarda sans rien dire. Ferid ferma son livre, et informa ensuite son camarade qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, ils se reverraient le lendemain pour continuer l'histoire. Eusford quitta le manoir sans un mot, et entreprit de rejoindre les Yus. Allons bon, où était cette fichue maison déjà ? Après avoir tourné en rond et faillit toquer trois fois à la mauvaise porte il finit par héler un vampire local. Un peu surpris, il le conduisit au bon endroit.

« Crowley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe on repart déjà ? » s'enquit Yukina en ouvrant la porte.

« Non non. Je venais juste vous dire que nous restions au moins jusqu'à demain. Je loge chez Ferid, si vous avez besoin de moi. » dit-il.

« Okaaaay ! »

« Hé attends, entre faire la connaissance de notre famille ! » s'exclama Yuuichiro en approchant.

Les autres émirent une exclamation au même moment que Yukina, mais pour une raison différente. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, Yuu tira le vampire par la main. Crowley faillit heurter le cadre de la porte en entrant. Il était si grand que ses cheveux balayaient le plafond.

« Tout le monde, voilà Crowley Eusford. » déclara Yuuichiro.

Il entreprit ensuite de nommer tout le monde, et le roux était bien incapable de tous les retenir, à l'exception des deux plus âgés. En attendant, il leur adressa un simple bonjour. Les enfants, raidis par la crainte que le vampire leur inspirait ne répondirent pas tous.

« Relax, il est vraiment gentil vous savez. » intervint Yukina.

« Yu-chan. » fit le roux, incertain.

« Ben quoi c'est vrai non ? »

Mika arrondit les yeux devant l'expression de tendresse il fallait bien le dire, que le vampire renvoya à la brunette. Bon, s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance à lui, il le pouvait bien à elle. Et à voir les Yus en effet ils étaient bien traités. Mika voulut être plus accueillant, mais comment était-on courtois envers un vampire ? Mais l'intéressé ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il décida de retourner au manoir. Yukina proposa ensuite à sa famille de lire un conte comme autrefois. Idée qui fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par tout le monde.


	3. Quand la vie bascule

**Le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps hélas. Surtout quand on a un monstre dans son entourage.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Crowley retrouva Ferid pour lui raconter la suite de son histoire avec les Yus. Il retrouva le noble en train de dessiner une carte. Ferid lui demanda son avis sur son croquis. Le roux y jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de déclarer que Yuuichiro dessinait mieux que lui. Bathory fit mine d'être vexé.

« Bon, et sinon où en étions-nous ? » dit-il.

Tiens songea Crowley. Pour une fois qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose sans qu'il lui rappelle. Le progéniteur demanda un verre de sang avant de continuer son récit. Bathory accéda à sa requête, mais dut attendre que le roux ait terminé son verre. Ainsi, les jumeaux avaient été officiellement désignés comme les favoris du maître de Nagoya. Le reste des enfants en prit bonne note, notamment après la défaite des plus grands et l'avertissement du vampire. Ce dernier reprit sa vie avec les Yus, paisible et affectueuse. Les jumeaux grandissaient bien, entourés de l'affection du rouquin qu'ils en venaient à considérer comme une figure parentale. Il leur apprenait également à se battre un peu au corps à corps. Un enseignement qui intéressait davantage Yukina. Crowley trouvait que sa force n'était pas celle des hommes. Non, elle lui rappelait autre chose, que pourtant il refoulait dans un coin de sa tête à chaque fois.

La petite ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire. Cette capacité augmentait au fil du temps, tout comme elle découvrit que ses sens gagnaient en acuité. Détail que le vampire ne remarqua pas. Un jour, Yuuichiro vint trouver sa jumelle dans leur chambre. Yukina terminait un exercice de mathématique quand elle leva la tête.

« J'ai eu une idée terrible. » informa Yuu.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains soutenant son visage. Yukina prit le temps de finir avant de venir s'assoir sur le matelas juste à côté.

« J'ai trouvé la date de naissance de Crowley. » annonça le brun tout sourire.

« Comment t'as fait ? » questionna Yukina, étonnée.

« On en parlait justement, des anniversaires avec Chess et Horn. Ça m'a donné une idée, et j'ai demandé si elles connaissaient celle de Crowley. Bien sûr elles sont au courant. Parait que Ferid le taquine souvent là-dessus. » commença Yuuichiro en levant un index.

« Oh et c'est quand alors ? »

« Le 5 décembre. »

« On est en octobre … ouf c'est pas passé. Laisse-moi deviner : tu veux fêter son anniv c'est ça ? » sourit Yukina.

« Exactement. Bon il aime pas trop ça, aussi je me suis dit qu'on pourrait juste lui offrir un truc. » précisa Yuuichiro.

Yukina fut d'accord. Les jumeaux se mirent ensuite à débattre sur le genre de cadeau qu'ils pourraient offrir au rouquin. Des livres non, une nouvelle épée ils ignoraient où en trouver … alors quoi ? Des bijoux ? Yukina dit que c'était une bonne idée. Ils pourraient en fabriquer un chacun. Yuuichiro approuva, mais il souhaitait autre chose. Des vêtements, suggéra alors sa sœur.

« Euh … t'as vu la taille de l'animal ? Où tu veux qu'on trouve ça ? » fit Yuu, sourcils levés.

« Au même endroit que pour le bijou : dehors. » répondit Yukina.

« O_O ! »

« Ben oui où d'autre ? »

« Mouais. Mais quel genre de vêtement alors ? »

Bonne question. Ils se mirent à réfléchir en silence, imaginant le vampire dans différents styles : jean et chemise, sportif, urbain et même en pyjama. Ils finirent par en rire. Soudain, Yuuichiro trouva. Une nouvelle cape. Celle-là aussi ils pourraient la confectionner eux-mêmes. Une belle qui remplacerait la moitié de tissu qu'il portait. Restait à déterminer la couleur. Yuu la voulait aussi rouge que les cheveux du vampire pendant que Yukina la désirait verte.

« Eh ben faisons les deux. » trancha Yuuichiro.

« Dans ce cas, on tient nos cadeaux. »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rassembler matière et outils. Yukina décida de voir à la bibliothèque si par hasard il n'y avait pas un livre de couture. Son frère n'y croyait pas, ne voyant pas les vampires une aiguille en main. Pourtant, ainsi que le souligna la brune ils devaient bien réparer leurs vêtements. Elle trouva effectivement ce qu'elle cherchait. Une fois le livre caché sous son oreiller, ils planifièrent leur sortie. Celle-ci eut lieu la nuit, le moment où Crowley s'attendrait le moins à ce qu'ils s'absentent et où il ne risquait pas de les chercher. Les Yus n'étaient pas rassurés de quitter l'hôtel de ville, mais ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment t'arrive à y voir. » demanda Yuuichiro, qui tenait sa sœur par la main.

« Je te jure que je n'en ai aucune idée. Me suis réveillée une fois en pleine nuit et j'ai cru qu'il faisait jour, tellement j'y voyais bien. » répondit Yukina.

Ce fut donc elle qui guida son frère dans les décombres de la ville. Elle repéra un magasin de textiles. Ils entrèrent par la devanture brisée. Yuu signala qu'il aimerait bien y voir quelque chose. Apercevant une boutique d'électronique, la brune y fila et ramena une lampe pourvue de piles.

« Aaaah ! » sourit Yuu en allumant.

« Fais gaffe qu'on ne nous voie pas du dehors. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous grille auprès de Crowley. »

Ils allèrent au fond du magasin. Là, des rouleaux de tissus. Les Yus cherchèrent les couleurs désirées, puis extirpèrent deux rouleaux. Yukina dénicha des lanières de cuir, parfaites pour un bracelet, ainsi que des aiguilles, des ciseaux, un mètre ruban.

* * *

Leur expédition couronnée de succès, les jumeaux entreprirent de retourner à la mairie. Yuuichiro éteignit sa lampe qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient proches du but, Yukina émit un son apeuré.

« Quoi ? »

« Chuuut ! Crowley est juste devant ! » s'exclama Yukina en plaçant une main sur la bouche de son frère.

Elle l'entraîna derrière une voiture. Le vampire roux se tenait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, discutant avec des vampires entouré de ses aides. Manquait plus que ça. Comment allaient-ils passer sans se faire remarquer ? Au moment où Yukina se posait la question, elle vit Crowley tourner la tête vers eux. Elle se baissa.

« Mince ! Je crois qu'il m'a vue. »

« Faut pas rester là ! » chuchota Yuuichiro.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un chemin sûr. Il lui sembla percevoir des bruits de pas. Elle tira ensuite son jumeau vers l'arrière de la voiture, passa entre deux autres véhicules. Ceci fait, elle demanda à Yuu de porter son rouleau de tissu, pendant qu'elle-même le porterait. Tant bien que mal le brun serra le tissu. Yukina courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Il leur faudrait faire le tour ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle bondit sur un camion, puis un gros pan de pierre et enfin se rapprocha de la Mairie. Elle atterrit près d'une fenêtre. Yukina déposa son frère.

« Ouvre la fenêtre vite, je crois qu'il nous suit ! » dit-elle à voix basse.

Yuu glissa un pied de biche emporté en prévision, et ouvrit avec un craquement. Ils entrèrent aussi vite que possible, refermèrent derrière eux et coururent vers leur chambre. Là, ils cachèrent les tissus dans la salle d'eau, puis se jetèrent dans leur lit. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Les Yus s'appliquèrent à approfondir leur respiration, et Yukina feignit même de remuer dans son sommeil. Après un instant, la porte se referma. Yukina entrouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Elle inspecta la chambre, puis se redressa doucement. Les yeux ouverts, Yuuichiro attendait son signal. Concentrant son ouïe, Yukina avança vers la porte en silence. Elle l'entrouvrit. Personne. Elle alluma la lumière avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Pffoouuuh ! On l'a vraiment échappé belle cette fois. »

« Tu l'as dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dehors, à cette heure et à cet endroit-là ? » répondit Yuuichiro en s'asseyant.

« J'en sais rien et je ne compte pas lui demander. Bon, mettons-nous en pyjama. » fit Yukina en revenant vers son matelas.

« J'espère qu'il ne nous demandera pas de compte demain matin. »

Le jour suivant, les jumeaux agirent comme si de rien n'était. Ils déjeunèrent avec les autres enfants, jouèrent ensuite avec avant de rejoindre le roux pour leur apprentissage. Crowley tâcha de découvrir quelque chose sur leur visage, en vain. Il leur avait aussi enseigné à cacher leurs émotions, ceci afin que leurs opposants ne devinent pas leurs intentions durant un combat. Plus tard dans la journée, Yukina profita de ce qu'il dormait pour prendre ses mesures. Yuuichiro pendant ce temps, avait pour mission de chiper une cape du vampire afin qu'ils puissent avoir une base. Le brun dénicha également des rideaux, qui pourvoiraient à l'entraînement avant les vraies capes. Les jumeaux étant libres après leurs leçons se consacrèrent assidûment à la couture. Ils apprirent à coudre des boutons, réparer un trou, découper des patrons puis les assembler.

Enfin, ils tentèrent de confectionner des capes avec de vieux rideaux. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent suffisamment exercés, ils décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le rouquin de son côté, songea que les petits se faisaient un peu distants ces derniers temps. Les humains étant du genre versatile, il se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà lassés de lui. Pourtant, il ne décela aucune démotivation lors de leurs leçons. Un ennui avec les autres enfants ? Eusford les observa interagir avec eux. Non, rien à signaler. Que manigançaient-ils donc depuis deux mois bientôt ? Un matin qu'il sortait de son sommeil, le roux remarqua soudain trois paquets posés à côté sur sa commode. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha et découvrir un papier plié en deux.

« _Joyeux anniversaire de la part de Yuuichiro et Yukina. Même si tu n'aimes pas spécialement cette fête, on espère que ces cadeaux te plairont. Avec toute notre affection._ » lut-il.

Des cadeaux ? Pour son anniversaire ? Mais comment l'avaient-ils su ? Curieux, le roux ouvrit les paquets pour découvrir les deux capes ainsi que les bracelets en cuir tressé. Un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres. Il essaya les capes qui se trouvèrent aller parfaitement, et mit les bracelets de cuir. Le vampire ferait broder les motifs pare-soleil sur ses capes. Ceci fait, il se rendit dans la chambre des Yus qui dormaient encore. Il entra puis déposa un baiser sur leur front.

« Gnnn ... Crowley ? » fit Yuuichiro en se redressant.

Il se frotta les yeux, pendant que le roux lui caressait la tête. Yukina se réveilla à cet instant, demandant ce qui se passait.

« Merci pour vos cadeaux mes petits. » dit-il.

« Ils t'ont plu ? » s'enquit Yukina.

« Bien sûr, regarde j'ai vos bracelets. » fit Crowley en montrant ses poignets.

Les jumeaux émirent un cri de joie avant de se jeter à son cou. Eusford les serra contre lui, et reçu un bisou sur chaque joue. Il pouffa de rire. Deux ans plus tard et il s'étonnait encore de l'affection que lui portaient ces deux petits humains. Ni comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade tous les trois. Pourtant, il en était heureux. Heureux de les avoir avec lui, eux qui ne le craignaient pas comme tous les autres, qui le regardaient avec tendresse et non colère, désiraient sa présence plutôt que de la fuir. Ce comportement le changeait c'était sûr. Sans compter le bien que cela lui faisait.

* * *

Temps présent.

Dans la maison des Hyakuya, Mika revenait de chez Ferid. La journée avait été passée majoritairement en jeux, le soir était tombé. Seuls les Yus étaient encore debout. Mika se figea en les découvrant.

« Tu rentres bien tard Mika. » lança Yukina.

« Oh euh … »

« C'est quoi cette marque ? » demanda Yuuichiro, près de lui.

Avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, le brun tira le col et découvrit deux trous. Il leva les yeux vers son frère adoptif.

« Mika … tu donnes ton sang à un vampire. » souffla Yuuichiro.

Le concerné se dégagea.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour ma famille. » dit-il, sur la défensive.

« Rassure-toi, je ne te juge pas là-dessus. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. » fit Yuuichiro.

« C'est gentil. Mais sois tranquille, je ne suis pas le genre à laisser les vampires avoir mon sang gratis. »

Mika exhiba alors une arme à feu ainsi qu'une carte. Une carte de Sanguinem. Mika voulait s'échapper, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les Yus.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Nous partons. Voilà pourquoi j'ai approché Ferid : pour trouver comment sortir de ce trou. Vu que vous avez vous aussi les faveurs d'un noble, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous réfugier à Nagoya. » exposa Mika.

« À Nag … oh non Mika, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Du tout. » fit Yukina.

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous y vivez très bien à vous entendre. Vous êtes heureux là-bas, pendant que nous on se morfond ici. Et nous serions à nouveau réunis, nous serions de nouveau une famille ! » dit Mika.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux semblaient réticents. Ne voulaient-ils plus des autres ? Craignaient-ils donc de perdre leur place de favoris ? Mika ne pouvait le concevoir. Ce n'était pas dans leur caractère. Il repensa à l'attitude de ceux ici qui vendaient leur sang. Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient supérieurs. Les jumeaux auraient-ils changés en trois ans ?

« Ce n'est pas ça Mika. Mais si vous venez avec nous, ça pourrait être considéré comme du vol. Nous avons été offerts à Crowley par la reine en personne. Et si jamais elle s'en aperçoit et veut vous reprendre, on fait quoi ? C'est une troisième génitrice pendant qu'il n'est qu'un treizième géniteur. » expliqua Yuuichiro.

« Oh … vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution ! » reprit Mika.

Yukina et son frère se mirent à réfléchir. Si leur famille partait sans l'aide d'aucun vampire, alors ce ne serait pas un vol. Crowley ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Puis il se trouvait avec Ferid, donc il avait un alibi. Sachant donc qu'il ne serait pas inquiété, ils pouvaient agir la conscience tranquille. Mais la brunette aux yeux verts conseilla une bonne préparation. Mika répondit qu'il y avait réfléchi depuis leur départ déjà.

« On doit pouvoir vous cacher quelque part. On vous apportera de la nourriture et des habits. » dit Yukina.

« Merci ! » fit Mika.

« Oui mais comment on va arriver jusqu'à Nagoya ? Surtout sans que Crowley ne s'en aperçoive ? » objecta Yuuichiro.

« On peut voyager seuls. Il suffit juste qu'on sache où c'est. » répondit Mika.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Puis Yuu demanda du papier. Mika et Yukina utilisèrent les silhouettes de théâtres, sur lequel le brun traça une carte. Il avait étudié la géographie avec Crowley, et le chemin pour venir jusqu'à la capitale. Ceci fait, Mika alla réveiller tout le monde. S'ils partaient c'était maintenant. Avant que Ferid ne se rende compte des vols. Les Yus avaient ramené de la nourriture en cadeau, qu'ils emportèrent. Les jumeaux aidèrent donc leur famille à gagner sa liberté. Yukina se chargea de vérifier si la voie était libre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi près de la sortie sans incident. Malgré cela, Yuuichiro n'était pas tranquille. D'après lui, c'était trop facile.

« Tiens tiens. Les petits favoris de Crowley-kun sont là. » fit Ferid.

Il les attendait. Yukina eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Le noble avança encore, expliquant tout. Les jumeaux sentirent un frisson dévaler leur échine. Un jeu. Il les avait attirés dans un piège. Bathory poursuivit son jeu. Il fila vers un des petits, à grande vitesse.

« _Je peux le voir … je peux suivre ses mouvements._ » remarqua Yukina.

Alors elle pouvait agir. Elle pourrait protéger sa famille. La jeune fille disparut soudain. Arrivant près de Ferid la brunette leva le poing.

« Oh ? Mais te voilà bien rapide toi. Un peu trop pour un humain. Allez ouste, tu me gênes. » sourit Ferid.

Il lui envoya un revers qui fit voltiger la jeune fille loin en arrière, l'assommant pratiquement. Yuu et Mika la rattrapèrent, basculant en arrière sous son poids et la force de l'impact.

* * *

Ferid poursuivit son jeu de massacre. Yuuichiro passa alors à l'offensive et tira sur le noble. Ce dernier esquiva la balle, puis arriva derrière le petit brun.

« Il est bien dommage que tu aies été choisi comme cadeau pour Crowley. Bien, bien dommage. » sourit-il, dévoilant ses crocs ensanglantés.

Yuu le vit soudain arrondir les yeux. Ferid bougea, et Yuu sentit un courant d'air au-dessus de sa tête. Crowley se tenait face à lui, l'épée au clair. Il avait manqué Ferid d'un cheveu. Le roux s'élança immédiatement sur Ferid.

« Whoah ! Puis-je savoir ce qui te prends Crowley-kun ? » demanda Ferid en parant avec son épée.

« Tu as osé lever la main sur mes petits. » répondit le roux, glacial.

« Juste une pichenette, je n'avais pas l'intention de leur faire du mal. » soupira Ferid.

« MENTEUR ! »

Eusford reprit son offensive, déchaînant cette fois cette force qu'il dissimulait depuis tous ces siècles. À cause de lui. Encore et toujours par sa faute. Ferid de son côté, réalisa qu'il avait VRAIMENT énervé son comparse. Il avait du mal à lui résister à présent. Crowley avait toujours été doué à l'épée. Il n'avait pas été reconnu comme un héros de guerre pour rien, et à présent que le temps avait passé sa force avait augmenté. Le roux pourrait bien avoir sa peau cette fois. Mais il était trop tôt pour ça, songea Ferid. Juste quand son adversaire fit voler un de ses bras. Le noble bloqua le poignet tenant l'épée d'Eusford.

Crowley tira Ferid vers lui tout en le soulevant du sol, puis lui flanqua un coup de tête en plein sur le nez. Un craquement retentit. Malgré sa vue floue, Ferid para un coup. Mais Crowley esquiva, lui trancha ensuite les jambes puis le corps par le milieu. Le cri de désespoir de Yukina le distraya un instant. Ferid en profita pour ramper vers son corps. Il rattacha le haut, puis approcha de ses jambes. Crowley rengaina, après quoi il courut vers les jumeaux qu'il emporta chacun sur un côté. Le roux sortit en coup de vent de la cité. Ferid risquait de leur courir après, la priorité était donc de les mettre à l'abri. La nuit était noire dehors, et glaciale.

« Crowley … trop froid. » gémit soudain Yuu à son oreille.

Le vent pénétrait leurs habits à cause de la vitesse. Eusford ralentit, tourna la tête vers le petit brun. Il semblait frigorifié. Yukina également. Il se résolut à faire une pause le temps qu'ils se réchauffent. Il avait mis Sanguinem loin derrière, mais était-ce assez loin de Ferid ? Le vampire entra dans un magasin. Arrivant dans un rayon consacré à la literie, il déposa les jumeaux sur un matelas. Ceci fait, il s'empara de couettes qu'il déposa sur eux. Les Yus frissonnèrent, mais surtout éclatèrent en sanglots. Leur famille … massacrée sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient tout perdu.

« Ça va aller mes petits, je suis là. » leur dit tendrement Crowley en posant une main sur leur tête.

Il frotta leur petit corps pour les réchauffer. Le vampire patienta une heure avant de reprendre la route. Il prit soudain de les emmitoufler dans des couvertures, donnant l'impression qu'il transportait deux momies. Le roux songea qu'il lui faudrait avertir Chess et Horn de ce qui venait de se produire. Ferid ne lui pardonnerait pas de s'être retourné contre lui. Crowley aurait parié son immortalité que ce sale type préparait quelque chose impliquant les Yus. Il serra les dents, insultant mentalement le noble de tous les noms. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre lui. Crowley veilla à ne pas courir trop vite pour que les enfants supportent le froid.

Sa priorité désormais était de les mettre en sécurité. Car Bathory les utiliserait à coup sûr contre lui. Ce type n'était qu'un monstre. Il ne voyait qu'un seul endroit où les Yus seraient à l'abri. Parlant d'eux, il perçut leur respiration profonde. Les jumeaux avaient sombré dans le sommeil, probablement à cause de toutes ces émotions. Heureusement lui ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Le vampire pourrait ainsi les porter une majeure partie du trajet.

« Crowley ? » demanda soudain Yukina.

« Oui ma puce ? »

Il la déposa au sol. Yukina baîlla puis s'étira, laissant sa couverture tomber par terre. Elle la ramassa puis se frotta les yeux.

« On est arrivé à Nagoya ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non Yu-chan. Nous n'y retournons pas. » répondit Eusford, qui recommença à marcher.

« Hein ? Mais alors on va où ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Ailleurs. Où vous serez tous les deux à l'abri. »

Yukina le rattrapa, et demanda de quel endroit il s'agissait. Yuuichiro fut réveillé par leurs voix. Crowley le reposa à terre et lui frotta le dos en guise de bonjour. Regardant autour de lui, le petit brun ne reconnut pas le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus. Sa jumelle l'informa alors qu'ils ne rentraient pas. Le ciel nocturne se colora, signe que le jour se levait tandis que le ventre des enfants gargouilla. Sachant bien qu'il n'y avait rien à manger pour le moment, ils gardèrent le silence marchant silencieusement derrière le vampire. Durant la nuit, Crowley avait rencontré des vampires à qui il avait fait porter un message pour ses deux aides.

* * *

Soudain, de hautes murailles apparurent devant le trio au moment où le soleil fit son apparition. Shibuya. Le QG des hommes. Crowley avait ramené les enfants parmi les leurs. Ils s'en occuperaient certainement comme il faut. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce qui devait être de l'inquiétude. Ces mortels sauraient-ils réellement prendre soin de ses petits ? Et s'ils y étaient malheureux ? Les images du massacre à Sanguinem revinrent en mémoire, et surtout le cri déchirant de Yukina, qui tenait le fameux Mika dans les bras. Celui-ci perdait son sang en abondance, la poitrine transpercée. Non, il devait les amener là-bas.

« Bien. Vous resterez ici désormais. » annonça le vampire en s'arrêtant.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Shibuya. Le bastion qui abrite le reste de l'humanité du Japon. » révéla Crowley.

Les Yus arrondirent les yeux. Il restait encore des êtres humains à l'extérieur. Leurs émeraudes se promenèrent sur l'endroit. Pas très engageant franchement. Tout à coup, les paroles du grand vampire atteignirent leur cerveau.

« Attends ! Comment ça on va rester ici ? » s'exclamèrent-ils.

Les larges épaules s'affaissèrent, puis il se tourna vers eux.

« Vous deux. Vous allez chez les hommes. Là Ferid ne pourra pas vous atteindre. »

« Mais … et toi ? » questionna Yukina.

« Je me débrouillerais. Tâchez de bien vous comporter, je compte sur vous. » répondit Crowley en s'approchant d'eux.

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête, reculant d'un pas. Ils se séparaient. Maintenant. Le reverraient-ils au moins ?

« Non … non je ne veux pas. » gémirent deux voix.

« Il le faut mes petits. C'est pour votre sécurité. »

Les larmes apparurent. Crowley s'approcha, puis se baissa et les serra contre lui. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte en s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

« Pars pas s'il te plait. » sanglota Yukina.

« Nous laisse pas. » gémit Yuuichiro.

Le rouquin les serra un peu plus fort. D'un geste brusque, il se leva soudain, dégaina son épée et envoya une attaque contre la porte de métal. Une alarme retentit chez les hommes. Le vampire disparut, sourd aux appels des enfants. Un peloton de soldats franchit les portes et vint au-devant des enfants. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sur leurs gardes.

« C'est des enfants ! » dit un soldat.

« Mais d'où sortent-ils ? » demanda un autre.

Un autre homme approcha, sommant les soldats de l'informer de ce qu'il se passait. Un grand brun aux yeux violets, à l'uniforme décoré.

« Lieutenant-colonel Ichinose ! Nous ignorons qui a lancé l'attaque. Ces enfants sont tout ce que nous avons trouvé. »

Guren reporta son regard sur la paire qui se trouvait devant lui. Un garçon et une fillette, deux jumeaux. Il observa leur tenue : une couverture sur les épaules, et des habits colorés. Pas une tenue de bétail des vampires.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse, mais un regard de défi.

« Eh bien ? »

Il crut voir la colère enfler dans ces deux petits. Devinant qu'ils ne diraient rien, et ne pouvant pas les laisser dehors par ce temps, Guren les invita donc à entrer dans le monde des hommes. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Très honnêtement ils avaient envie de tourner les talons et de fuir. Mais Crowley était parti, et ils savaient qu'un danger mortel planait au-dessus de leur tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors. Poussant donc un soupir, ils suivirent le soldat tête basse et franchirent l'imposante porte de métal. Ils tournèrent la tête pour la regarder se refermer sur leurs jours heureux. Plus loin au sommet d'un immeuble, Crowley avait assisté à toute la scène, et avait même tout entendu. Les humains acceptaient les petits parmi eux. Une larme roula soudain sur sa joue. Il y porta la main, surpris.

« _Je pleure ?_ »

Il pouvait encore verser des larmes, après tout ce temps ? En attendant, il était temps pour lui de partir, de retrouver ses aides et tâcher de s'en sortir. De l'autre côté, Guren avait conduit les petits dans la cafétéria, encore déserte à cette heure. Il prenait deux tasses de thé quand il entendit soudain un cri.

« Elle m'a mordu ! » s'exclama un soldat en désignant Yukina.

Guren cligna des yeux. Il remarqua soudain que Yuuichiro portait la main sur le côté, comme si une arme s'y trouvait. Le garçon baissa la main qui n'avait rencontré que le vide. Le soldat approcha, et déposa les tasses sur une table, avant de les pousser vers les Yus. Il ramena aussi une assiette pleine de brioche et de croissants. Les enfants déglutirent avant de se servir et de manger avec appétit. Guren attendit qu'ils aient terminé pour les questionner.

« Donc, puis-je savoir au moins qui vous êtes ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard en coin.

« Yuuichiro et Yukina Hyakuya. »

Guren arrondit un instant les yeux. Hyakuya … la fameuse église entrée en guerre contre les Hiiragi quatre ans plus tôt. Et il avait deux rescapés devant les yeux. Yuuichiro … s'il avait bonne mémoire ce nom figurait sur la liste des cobayes employés par cette secte. Mais le second, Yukina, lui était étranger. Or s'ils étaient là ensemble aujourd'hui ils avaient dû subir la même chose. Pour le garçon il savait quoi mais la fille non. Guren prit alors la décision de s'en occuper, afin d'en découvrir plus sur eux et surtout s'ils pouvaient lui être utiles.

« Guren Ichinose, enchanté. Pourriez-vous aussi me dire qui vous amené jusqu'à notre porte ? »

« Non. » firent deux voix.

« Et pourquoi cela je vous prie. »

« C'est pas vos oignons. » rétorqua Yukina.

« _Hmmm, on dirait bien que j'ai hérité de deux petits sauvageons._ » songea Guren.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Guren les emmena avec lui pour les intégrer à la cité. Les jumeaux observèrent les lieux. Quelle étrange sensation que de se retrouver au milieu des humains. Il paraissait y avoir foule ici. Tout à coup, une voix féminine interpella le soldat. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains suivie d'une autre à la chevelure sombre arriva vers eux. Guren leur exposa la situation puis s'écarta pour montrer les Yus. Il chargea les jeunes femmes de parer au plus pressé : logement et habits. Sayuri avança vers eux et les invita à la suivre, une main tendue vers eux. Yukina émit un grognement.

« Attention, elle mord. Pour de vrai. » avertit Guren.

« Oh … je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. » reprit Sayuri en passant derrière eux.

Elle posa une main sur leur épaule. Yuuichiro l'écarta d'un geste brusque pendant que Yukina faisait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

« Aïe ! »

« Nous touchez pas ! » s'exclama Yuuichiro.

Sayuri les regarda d'un air désemparé, tenant sa main où une trace rouge était visible. Shigure s'avança vers eux.

« Inutile d'être agressifs. Nous avons pour mission de vous intégrer parmi nous. Si vous vivez ici il va falloir fournir quelques efforts. Alors veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire.» dit-elle de son ton calme.

« Et vous gardez vos distances, sinon on se fâche compris ? » riposta Yukina.

Les Yus suivirent bon an mal les humains qui allaient désormais s'occuper d'eux.


	4. Populaires

**Voyons un peu comment les jumeaux Hyakuya se débrouillent sans Crowley, et comment ils s'intègrent. Ou pas.  
**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Voilà désormais quatre ans que les jumeaux Hyakuya avaient intégrés la forteresse de Shibuya. Ils avaient découvert que l'armée régissait le quotidien, mais surtout était chargée d'exterminer les vampires. Une nouvelle qu'ils avaient accueillie avec des sentiments mitigés : l'un d'eux les avait adoptés pendant qu'un autre avait massacré leur famille. Quel devait donc être leur choix ? Intégrer l'armée ou se tenir à l'écart ? Les Yus en avaient débattu, avant de décider de finalement prendre part à la guerre. Car les soldats se rendaient à l'extérieur. La seule manière pour eux de retrouver Crowley. Les jumeaux avaient en effet la ferme intention de revoir le vampire. Yuuichiro avait donc recommandé qu'ils se conforment aux us et coutumes de l'endroit, et surtout de se discipliner.

Naturellement, l'adaptation des jumeaux n'avaient pas été simple, et ceux qui s'en occupaient eurent droit à leur agression : Guren, Sayuri, Shigure … morsure comme coups de pied dans les tibias. Et ils tenaient bon face aux adultes qui tentaient de les raisonner ou les gronder. Ce n'est que deux semaines après leur arrivée qu'ils se calmèrent, après avoir fait le point entre eux. Cela ne se fit pas du jour au lendemain, mais les Yus s'assagirent. Guren fut heureux d'apprendre leur choix d'être de la brigade Gekki, et décida de leur enseigner le maniement du sabre. Toutefois, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils possédaient déjà de bonnes bases. Qui donc leur avait appris ? L'officier remarqua également la force de Yukina. Elle frappait bien fort pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Parallèlement à ça, il les avait envoyés à l'école civile pour parfaire leur instruction. Là encore, une personne y avait songé avant lui, au vu de leurs résultats corrects. Cependant, l'endroit avait une autre fonction que les jumeaux paraissaient avoir oublié. Aussi convoqua-t-il celle chargée de surveiller leur progression : Shinoa Hiiragi. L'adolescente se présenta dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel.

« Vous m'avez demandée. » dit-elle en introduction.

« Oui, je désire ton opinion concernant les jumeaux Hyakuya. Comment se comportent-ils en classe ? » questionna Guren.

« Bien, ma foi. Ils ne font pas de vagues, du moins pas directement. » répondit Shinoa.

« Pas directement ? » releva Guren en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Ils sont assez populaires auprès des autres, à savoir qu'ils attirent chacun le sexe opposé. Pour ce qui est des filles par exemple, elles aiment bien sûr le physique de Yuuichiro mais aussi l'aura de mystère qui semble l'entourer, son attitude calme et posée, ainsi que son côté athlétique. Du côté de Yukina c'est similaire, il faut voir le nombre de garçons qui se précipitent pour accéder à ses moindres désirs. Elle est plus directe que son frère, voire brutale, et en dépit de ça toujours courtisée. » raconta Shinoa.

Donc avec ce genre d'atout ils ne devraient pas avoir de difficultés à se faire des amis. Ce à quoi Shinoa répondit qu'ils restaient distants envers les autres. Rendre service, donner un coup de main ne posait aucun problème toutefois cela s'arrêtait là. Guren soupira. Il allait devoir leur rappeler le critère essentiel pour intégrer la classe de formation à la brigade Gekki. Il remercia Shinoa, puis la congédia. Dans les couloirs, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait raconté. Pourvu que rien n'ait transparu quand elle avait parlé de Yuuichiro. À force d'entendre ses camarades s'extasier devant lui, elle avait fini par l'observer différemment. À savoir non plus son comportement mais bel et bien son physique. Et Shinoa devait bien avouer qu'il avait du charme, du charisme. Cela se voyait à sa démarche.

Certains idiots avaient eu affaire à lui et il n'avait eu aucune peine à les vaincre. L'adolescente l'avait aussi examiné lors des activités sportives, pour découvrir une musculature déjà développée. Et ses yeux verts ! Ces deux insondables émeraudes ourlées de longs cils qui accentuaient la profondeur du regard, caractéristique partagée par sa jumelle. Bref, il pourrait bien être à son goût.

Guren retrouva donc les Yus une heure plus tard, dans le gymnase. Il marcha vers eux, tout en les observant mener un combat avec des sabres en bois. Leur style n'était décidément pas japonais. L'officier approcha.

« Bonsoir tous les deux. Alors, comment se passent vos journées ? » demanda Guren.

« Normal. Peut-on savoir quel critère nous ne remplissons pas pour être admis dans la classe de l'armée ? » répondit Yukina en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Toujours aussi directe. Tant mieux qu'elle aborde le sujet directement, songea Guren.

« C'est très simple : je vous avais demandé de vous faire des amis. » dit-il en les pointant.

« Ben on est amis nous deux. » répondirent-ils en se désignant du pouce.

« En **dehors** de vous deux, paire d'imbéciles ! » fit Guren.

« On va y réfléchir alors, unique vieille peau. » rétorqua Yukina.

« HA ! » fit Yuu.

Guren grimaça. Les jumeaux retournèrent à leur entraînement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Yukina se rendit de bonne heure sur un chemin de ronde. Le garde qui avait désormais l'habitude de la voir, et après s'être retrouvé au tapis deux trois fois, la salua d'un signe de tête. La brunette alla se mettre à son endroit habituel. Elle observait l'horizon, toujours dans la même direction : Nagoya. Quatre ans plus tard, et le vampire lui manquait toujours. Souvent Yuu venait avec elle. Un matin sur deux à vrai dire. Vivement qu'ils intègrent cette fichue unité qu'ils puissent le retrouver.

De l'autre côté, le major Shinya Hiiragi venait collecter les rapports sur la garde de nuit et de la veille. Il salua tout le monde avec son amabilité coutumière. Un peu plus loin, son regard accrocha une silhouette inconnue. Une jeune fille se tenait là, de l'âge de Shinoa sans doute, habillée d'une robe blanche à fines bretelles descendant jusqu'aux genoux, mains croisées dans le dos. Les rayons du soleil l'éclairaient, illuminant sa chevelure d'ébène qui atteignait le bas du dos. Sentant un regard, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Shinya arrondit les yeux, se sentant soudain prisonnier de deux émeraudes.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle.

« Euh ! Bon-bonjour. »

Il se sentit idiot, et tout timide d'un coup. Un bip-bip-bip brisa ce silence embarrassé. La brunette consulta une montre, puis s'en alla. Shinya s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Au passage il remarqua une discrète barrette ornée d'une fleur rouge, qui dévoilait son cou. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Le major mit une bonne minute à se reprendre. Il termina sa tâche, puis retourna auprès du garde à l'autre bout.

« Dites-moi. »

« Oui major ? »

« Qui est cette jeune fille qui était là tout à l'heure ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit trouvée à cet endroit ? » questionna-t-il.

« Aucune idée monsieur. Je sais juste qu'elle vient tous les jours aux beaux jours sauf pluie, moins en automne et en hiver. Et elle passe parce qu'elle arrive à me flanquer au tapis, à ma courte honte. Alors à force, vous comprenez. Puis vu qu'elle ne fait que regarder. » expliqua le soldat.

« Hm hm. »

Shinya s'en alla. La mystérieuse jeune fille resta un moment présente devant ses yeux. De son côté, Yukina s'était changée et se trouvait présentement en cours. Elle se tenait à côté de son frère, sur le pupitre voisin. Yuuichiro qui justement, émit un bâillement sonore qui lui valut d'attirer l'attention du professeur ainsi qu'un sermon. Le brun soupira d'ennui en réponse. Il sentit ensuite qu'on lui tapotait dans le dos. Shinoa se tenait juste derrière lui. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aujourd'hui était la première fois où elle s'asseyait derrière lui. Pourtant, elle parvint à garder une expression neutre. Elle lui montra son cahier.

« Hein ? » fit le brun.

L'enseignant se retourna à nouveau, le regard menaçant. Yuu prit une inspiration, quand un raclement de gorge en provenance de sa droite attira son attention. Yukina lui lança un regard appuyé. Le brun soupira doucement.

« Désolé. » dit-il.

Le prof lança un hochement de tête à Yukina. Le cours reprit tranquillement. À la fin de la classe, Shinoa inspira. Il était l'heure du premier contact. Yuu s'était déjà levé et se trouvait à côté de sa jumelle.

« Moi aussi j'adore la glace, attendez-moi. » lança-t-elle.

Les Yus l'ignorèrent complètement. Shinoa se rapprocha d'eux, demandant si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient dû répondre à leurs condisciples. Deux paires d'émeraudes la fixèrent.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Yukina.

« Hiiragi Shinoa, votre superviseure envoyée par le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Hiiragi hein. Guren chercher donc à savoir si on se fait des amis. » comprit aussitôt Yukina.

« En effet, il a aussi ce petit mot pour vous. »

Elle tendit une feuille pliée en deux. Yuuichiro la prit. Les jumeaux lurent sans rien laisser paraître. Puis le garçon roula simplement la lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille.

« On n'a pas le choix on dirait. » dit-il.

« Cela signifie-t-il donc que vous allez vous trouvez des amis ? » questionna Shinoa avec un sourire.

S'il le fallait oui. Mais les jumeaux n'avaient en réalité aucune intention de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Ils avaient un objectif qu'ils comptaient bien atteindre, or cela ne passerait certainement pas auprès de l'armée.

« Pourquoi pas toi dans ce cas ? Vu que tu es là. » lança Yuuichiro.

« M-moi ? » s'exclama Shinoa, dont les joues prirent de la couleur.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui demande directement. Au contraire, elle avait pensé qu'il protesterait.

« Ben oui, si tu es là pour nous superviser autant qu'on s'entende bien. » reprit le brun.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un garçon tomba au sol depuis la porte.

« S'il vous plaît non ! » dit-il.

Yukina plissa les yeux.

« Parfait, v'là le mien d'ami. » dit-elle en déposant son sac.

* * *

Elle marcha vers les trois ados de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bonjour, peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix suave.

« Y-Yukina-san ! » fit un des garçons en rosissant, de même que les deux autres.

« Seriez-vous par hasard en train d'embêter un de vos camarades ? »

« Non non pas du tout ! C'est juste une petite blague ! Pas vrai Yoichi ? » assura un des types.

L'un releva aussitôt Yoichi, pendant que le second arrangea et ses habits et le dernier l'épousseta.

« Une blague hein. »

Yukina s'avança vers un des types, puis d'une geste vif le poussa si fort qu'il alla heurter le mur derrière lui.

« Alors, est-ce que c'était drôle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Euh … pas vraiment non. »

« Bien. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Elle se tourna vers Yoichi.

« Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yoichi se contenta de secouer la tête. Ainsi, voilà donc la fameuse Yukina Hyakuya, la fille la plus populaire de l'école. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Elle reprit son sac à dos.

« Bon, si on allait manger un morceau ? J'ai un p'tit creux. » dit-elle.

Yuuichiro approuva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les trois types qui avaient embêté Yoichi s'écartèrent. L'un d'eux avait baissé la tête vers son buste.

« Yukina-san m'a touché ! Je ne vais plus jamais laver ma veste. »

Yuu leva la tête au ciel.

« Tu viens avec nous Yoichi ? » proposa Yukina en passant près du brun.

« M-moi ? » rosit le garçon en se montrant.

« Bien sûr. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ? » sourit la brune.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis la suivit.

« EEEEEH ! » s'exclamèrent ses tortionnaires.

Yoichi sentit un frisson dévaler son dos. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le regard brûlant des trois autres. Il déglutit puis poursuivit sa route. Le quatuor se dirigea ensuite vers la cafétéria. Pendant que tout le monde consultait la carte, Shinoa remarqua que bon nombre de regards étaient braqués sur eux. L'ado s'était retrouvée en face de Yuuichiro.

« _Oups … on dirait que je me suis attirée la jalousie de mes consœurs._ » se dit-elle, embarrassée.

Yoichi avait également enfoncé sa tête dans sa carte. Lui aussi sentait qu'on le toisait avec animosité. En tout cas, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été remarqué par Yukina. Il baissa son menu pour l'observer. Ses magnifiques yeux verts parcouraient les lignes devant eux, pendant qu'elle se passait la langue sur ses lèvres roses. La brune leva soudain les yeux vers lui.

« Au fait Yoichi, pourquoi ces types en avaient-ils après toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah euh … en fait c'est moi qui les ai approchés. J'avais une faveur à leur demander. »

Il leur raconta ensuite toute l'histoire, en particulier son but. Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille par la faute des vampires. Les Yus plissèrent les yeux, puis se regardèrent. Yukina posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son condisciple en un geste de compassion. Elle lui assura que sa sœur avait fait son devoir envers lui. De plus, contre un vampire il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Personne n'aurait fait différemment. Il n'avait donc pas à rougir d'avoir obéi à sa sœur. Yoichi allait la remercier, quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit, déclenchant des cris de panique. Une annonce retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Un vampire s'était échappé des labos. Les jumeaux et leurs amis se levèrent d'un coup. Puis les Yus s'élancèrent, le brun passant par-dessus la table.

« Mais où allez-vous ? » s'écria Shinoa.

L'adolescente se rua hors de la cafétéria. Elle devait avertir Guren sur-le-champ. Du reste, l'homme fut prompt à réagir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il découvrit les jumeaux maintenant le vampire au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux. Yukina tenait le vampire par le cou pendant que son frère avait planté son sabre dans le cœur de la créature. Le brun dégaina aussitôt et acheva le travail.

« Eh bien. Plutôt pas mal vous deux. » dit-il une fois la créature partie en cendres.

Son regard s'attarda davantage sur Yukina.

« Donc, on va pouvoir intégrer l'armée ? Nous avons chacun un ami maintenant. » fit-elle.

« Ah où ça ? »

Yuuichiro pointa Shinoa, qui haussa les épaules quand Guren la regarda. Bon sang, il lui avait juste demandé de les superviser. Yoichi arriva à ce moment-là puis se jeta sur Yukina qui recula de trois pas.

« Et voilà pour moi. » dit-elle.

Guren soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas le choix. Les Yus allaient donc intégrer la classe spéciale pour l'unité d'extermination des vampires.

« On a réussi Yuu. Nous allons enfin aller sur le terrain. » lança Yukina ce soir-là.

« Ça ne me dit trop rien de tuer les vampires. Quand on a combattu l'autre tout à l'heure je … j'ai eu l'impression de revoir Crowley. C'était horrible. » répondit son frère.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai imaginé Ferid à la place. Lui par contre, je n'aurais aucune hésitation pour le tuer. » répondit Yukina en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Qui sait dans quel pétrin il avait mis le rouquin. S'en était-il sorti au moins ? Est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient autant qu'il leur manquait ? Yuuichiro soupira. Espérons-le. Mais ça n'allait pas être simple de cacher son dégoût aux autres soldats.

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent. Shinya remarqua que la petite brune ne venait plus. Le major n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de la revoir. Il avait ainsi proposé au soldat chargé de collecter les rapports de le faire à sa place. De cette manière, il avait pu la revoir quelques fois. Pour quelle raison par contre … il n'en savait fichtre rien. En attendant, il se rendit au gymnase pour un entraînement. Cela lui ferait du bien, il se vidait la tête grâce à ça. Puis se mesurer à Guren était toujours amusant. Shinya poussa la porte, et remarqua aussitôt un attroupement d'adolescents, assis par terre dans un coin. Filles comme garçons, occupés à bavarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Il y a un spectacle de prévu ? » questionna Shinya en trouvant Goshi.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils sont venus voir s'entraîner de vrais hommes. Y'a de mignonnes petites en tout cas. » répondit le blond, non sans vantardise.

« Ils ne sont pas là pour vous. » intervint Guren en approchant.

« Ah non ? » dit Goshi, faussement déçu.

« Alors pour qui ? Toi peut-être ? » plaisanta Shinya.

Des cris de groupies résonnèrent. Les ados regardaient tous et toutes dans la même direction.

« Ils sont là pour eux. » dit enfin Guren en pointant un coin du gymnase du menton.

Deux jeunes de seize ans venaient de faire leur entrée depuis les vestiaires.

« Yuuichiro-saaaaan ! »

« Yukina-chaaaan ! »

Guren soupira pendant que ses camarades affichèrent une mine étonnée.

« Je vous présente les idoles des jeunes : Yuuichiro et Yukina Hyakuya. » dit-il d'un ton las.

Shinya entrouvrit la bouche. La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le chemin de ronde ! Et elle avait un jumeau visiblement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Guren avait mentionné qu'il s'occupait de jeunes du genre un peu sauvage. Au moins à présent, il connaissait le nom de la brunette. Le soldat avait songé à interroger Shinoa, avant de se demander pourquoi il souhaitait la connaître. Il se répéta mentalement le prénom. Yuuichiro se passa une main dans le cou, inclina la tête comme un certain vampire qui l'avait ramené chez lui. Il adressa ensuite un sourire poli aux filles, tout comme sa sœur.

« Il m'a souri ! » couina une fille.

« Pas du tout ! C'est à moi qu'il l'a fait, il me regardait ! » protesta sa voisine.

« N'importe quoi ! T'es aveugle il regardait dans MA direction ! » répondit la première d'un ton agressif.

« Yukina-san m'a regardé ! » lança au même instant un garçon.

« Pffff dans tes rêves ! C'est moi qu'elle a vu ! T'es aussi intéressant qu'une huître périmée. »

« Répète un peu pour voir ! »

La bagarre menaçait d'éclater. Guren se frappa le front.

« Ah quand même. » dit Goshi, les mains sur les hanches.

Guren marcha vers les ados à qui il ordonna de vider les lieux, arguant que l'endroit n'était pas un spectacle. Bien sûr, il se fit huer. Shinya tourna la tête vers les jumeaux. Ils se moquaient souverainement d'être le centre de l'attention. Yukina avait noué ses longs cheveux en une natte. Sayuri et Shigure se proposèrent d'être leur adversaire pour cette fois. De l'autre côté, Guren menaça de sortir son sabre pour éloigner les jeunes.

« Yo Guren ! Laisse-les et viens plutôt nous aider dans notre entraînement. On n'a pas la journée non plus. » lança soudain Yuuichiro.

« Eh ? Non mais dit, un peu de respect pour tes aînés ! » rétorqua le brun.

« Ouais, pardon papy ! »

« Hahaha ! » fit Yukina.

Shinya pouffa de rire lui aussi. Un nerf battit à la tempe du soldat. Il ordonna ensuite à ses assistantes de régler le cas des jumeaux. Ces deux derniers ne bougèrent pas. Soudain, Yuu sortit son sabre de bois et bloqua celui de Sayuri. Il enchaîna les frappes rapides, ne laissant aucune ouverture à la jeune femme. Il passa soudain derrière elle pour lui asséner un coup de coude. Shinya siffla face à la performance. Sayuri repartit à l'assaut. Yuu se contenta de parer tranquillement. Soudain, il répondit avec force et désarma son opposante comme le lui avait appris son premier mentor. Il pointa ensuite son arme sur la gorge de Sayuri, faisant voler sa frange.

Plus loin, Yukina esquivait habilement les kunais de Shigure. Elle sautait en arrière ou s'écartait simplement. Tout à coup, la brune tira sur ses fils et ligota la brune.

« Hmmm. »

Yukina ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle écarta les bras, manquant de rompre les liens enchantés. Shigure tira encore, resserrant les liens. La brunette libéra toutefois un bras, s'élança alors à une vitesse qui surprit tout le monde. Shigure lança ses armes, mais Yukina sauta haut et faillit lui retomber dessus. Shigure recula, mais la brune repartit si vite qu'elle la saisit au cou puis la plaqua sur le sol, posant son genou sur son torse. Le jeune public applaudit à tout rompre, y compris les oreilles des adultes. Yukina tira sur les fils qui la retenait prisonnière, pour enfin parvenir à s'en libérer. Un rien après, d'autres jeunes arrivèrent sur les lieux. Yoichi salua amicalement les Yus.

* * *

« Encore en train de te rendre intéressant ? T'es au courant que c'est pas un spectacle ici ? » lança Kimizuki.

« Mais t'es encore bien dans ta connarditude toi. J'ai invité personne, je suis là pour m'entraîner et rien d'autre alors lâche-moi ou je t'en colle une ! » rétorqua Yuuichiro.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! Approche si tu l'oses ! »

Kimizuki avait du mal avec la popularité de Yuuichiro. Popularité qui commençait à gagner l'ensemble de la classe, notamment après que le brun ait fichu une première raclée à l'ado aux cheveux roses. Guren de son côté, en avait ras la bille, la boule et le bol. Il marcha donc vers eux avec la ferme intention de les calmer. Il lança un coup de pied retourné, qui fut arrêté en plein milieu. Yuu sentit un courant d'air faire voler ses cheveux.

« Je vous ai déjà dit … de ne pas toucher à mon petit frère. » lança Yukina, qui tenait la cheville de l'homme.

Yukina tira ensuite brusquement et le fit chuter.

« Quant à toi … si tu cherches encore Yuu c'est moi qui m'occuperait ton cas. » dit-elle à l'attention de Kimizuki.

« Yo merci de me laisser régler mes problèmes tout seul, frangine. » répondit Yuuichiro.

« Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler oui ?! » s'exclama Guren en se relevant.

Yuu allait répondre quand sa sœur lui flanqua un coup de coude. Il tourna donc la tête avec humeur. Guren demanda ensuite aux jeunes de commencer quelques exercices. Shinya et Goshi décidèrent également de s'y mettre. Le major en profita pour se rapprocher de son ami.

« Dis-moi, tu les as trouvés où déjà ces deux-là ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est la grande question. Quelqu'un les a déposés devant notre porte il y a quatre ans. Ils refusent catégoriquement de dire qui. » répondit Guren.

« En tout cas ils sont bien entraînés. La fille, Yukina c'est ça ? Elle a l'air d'avoir une sacrée force. » continua Shinya.

Ladite Yukina esquiva un coup de sabre de Kimizuki en bloquant avec son avant-bras sur lequel elle avait mis deux bracelets de métal. Après quoi, elle lança son pied dans son poignet et fit voler l'arme, avant de lui retourner un coup de pied au ventre.

« Yukina ! Doucement bon sang ! » interpella Guren.

Kimizuki était recroquevillé sur le sol. Yuu ricana un instant. Yukina tendit la main à son camarade pour l'aider à se relever.

« _N'empêche, ce n'est pas normal ces capacités. Je me demande si cette gamine n'a pas été infusée avec du sang de vampire._ » pensa Guren.

Depuis le temps qu'il supervisait leur entraînement, il trouvait de plus en plus que ses capacités ressemblaient à celles d'un vampire. Ce serait l'explication la plus logique, et sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne figurait pas sur la liste de création du séraphin de la fin. Parce qu'elle aurait fait partie d'un autre projet. Qu'avaient donc tenté les scientifiques Hyakuya ? Si Yukina avait bien reçu du sang vampirique, comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'en soit pas devenu un ? Et quel avait été le but de cette expérience ? À cette question, il pouvait répondre. Certainement d'améliorer les humains. L'entraînement se termina deux heures plus tard. Les adolescents quittèrent le gymnase, au grand soulagement de Guren. Il faudrait qu'il veille à demander aux Yus de venir plus tôt et qu'il verrouille les portes d'accès.

« Bien ! Vous avez bien travaillé tous. Rappelez-vous que l'examen pour obtenir une arme démoniaque approche, alors révisez bien. » rappela Guren en frappant dans ses mains.

Les ados quittèrent l'endroit. Goshi avoua apprécier le calme revenu, sans plus aucun cri d'extase chaque fois les jumeaux réussissaient quelque chose. Shinya approuva. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette petite nymphe soit aussi populaire. Quoique … bref, au moins avait-il appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était aussi curieux de savoir quel genre d'arme elle allait obtenir.

Du reste, avant l'examen écrit eut lieu une première sélection. Il leur faudrait vaincre des mannequins géants par binôme. Les Yus se rapprochèrent tout naturellement, mais Sayuri leur demanda de choisir un autre partenaire pour une fois. Le regard qu'elle écopa de la part des jumeaux la fit déglutir.

« Bon, j'imagine que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal. » décida Yukina.

Elle se rendit auprès de Shinoa qui accepta d'être avec elle. Yuu pensa choisir Yoichi, mais il fut déjà en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retrouva donc avec Kimizuki. Ô joie, pensèrent-ils. Surtout quand ils se retrouvèrent menottés. Les mannequins firent leur entrée. Yuu se demanda s'il pourrait y arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Yukina se posa la même question. Toutefois, chacun fit de son mieux pour coopérer. Ils DEVAIENT obtenir leur arme. Yukina leva la tête vers le poing qui menaçait de s'abattre sur sa camarade.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-elle à Shinoa.

« Hein mais … »

La brune se plaça devant elle et leva la main, stoppant net l'attaque. Shinoa ouvrit la bouche en un o parfait. Mais comment …

« Fauche une jambe. » fit la brune.

Shinoa s'exécuta aussitôt. Le mannequin chuta au sol. Yukina arma son bras et abattit son poing sur la tête de la poupée géante, qui se fracassa. Sayuri donna une bonne note au duo. Yuu poussa son camarade pour esquiver un bras. Puis il sauta dessus. Son camarade le suivit aussitôt et ils atteignirent la tête. Passant leur chaîne de menottes autour du cou, ils se laissèrent tomber ensuite. Les garçons tirèrent, provoquant un étranglement. Le mannequin chuta.

« J'avoue, c'était une bonne idée. » dit Kimizuki.

« Et toi, t'as été rapide à réagir, bravo. » répondit Yuu avec un sourire.

La session fut soudain interrompue, à cause d'un message pour Kimizuki.

* * *

Le soir venu, Yuuichiro raconta ce qui s'était passé. Yukina hocha la tête. En tout cas, les deux garçons paraissaient se réconcilier, ce qui était appréciable. Une semaine plus tard, le test écrit se déroula plutôt bien pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient consacré beaucoup de temps à leurs révisions, et obtenu chacun un score de 80 sur 100. Ils reposèrent leur feuille. Shinoa approcha dans le but de piquer la copie de Yuu. Mais ce dernier sentit sa présence et intercepta son poignet.

« Pas touche, petite fille. » dit-il.

« P-petite fille ? » dit Shinoa, essayant d'ignorer la course de son cœur.

Yuu repoussa gentiment sa main.

« Alors, tu as eu combien ? »

Il s'écarta, l'autorisant à voir ses copies. Shinoa se pencha, respirant au passage l'agréable senteur du garçon. Puis elle se contenta d'un c'est bien avant de s'éloigner. Yoichi pour sa part, s'enquit des résultats de Yukina. Elle répondit d'un ton laconique, afficha ensuite un petit sourire lorsqu'il la félicita. Yuuichiro s'étira.

« _Bon ! J'espère que nous aurons une arme de qualité quand même. Enfin, ces révisions sont finies c'est pas trop tôt. On a fait ça pour toi Crowley, rien que pour toi alors t'as intérêt à te pointer dès notre première mission !_ » se dit-il.

« Oh, je suis surpris. Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé. » dit Kimizuki à côté de lui.

« Houlà. Attends que je comprenne bien : tu m'as fait un compliment ? C'qui se passe, t'es malade ? » lança Yuuichiro.

Kimizuki afficha un sourire tordu. Yuu lui en retourna un amical, et l'autre sourit normalement à son tour. Guren entra dans la classe. Sayuri lui fit part des résultats. L'homme décida alors de tester lui-même les élèves. Le sabre noir prit tout le monde par surprise, laissant seulement les Yus, Yoichi, Shinoa et Kimizuki debout.

« _Alors c'est ça, une arme démoniaque ? C'est vraiment affreux._ » pensèrent les jumeaux.

L'homme les invita ensuite à aller choisir leur arme. Il les conduisit ainsi en sous-sol, puis leur demanda de choisir un équipement. Yuu s'orienta vers un sabre, sa sœur vers un arbalète, Kimizuki vers des sabres jumeaux et Yoichi un arc. Dès qu'ils posèrent la main dessus, la cérémonie commença. Yukina ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver au milieu de cadavres.

« Hé Yukina-chan. »

Elle se tourna pour découvrir Mika. La brune entrouvrit la bouche. Puis elle fléchit les genoux, et s'élança. Mika arrondit les yeux … et se prit un coup de poing phénoménal en pleine figure.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu jouer avec ma famille saleté de démon ? » gronda-t-elle.

Mika laissa place à une fille avec des cornes de bélier au milieu d'une chevelure rousse, habillée d'un top noir laissant le ventre libre et un pantalon de la même couleur. Une chaîne entourait sa taille ainsi que ses biceps.

« Non mais t'es malade ? » s'exclama le démon qui se tenait le nez.

Elle se releva. Puis une fumée noire envahit l'endroit.

« Yu-chan. »

Elle se retourna pour découvrir … Crowley.

« Yu-chan. À cause de toi, je me suis fait un ennemi mortel. J'ai dû partir de chez moi, j'ai tout perdu. »

Yukina serra les dents. Puis elle prit une inspiration.

« T'en reveut une autre ou quoi ? »

« Hmmm … t'as un cœur fort. Et qui déjà tends vers la traîtrise. » fit le démon.

« … »

« Oui, tu n'as pas l'intention de faire carrière chez les humains. Tu n'as qu'un seul désir c'est ce vampire. » reprit la créature.

« Exact, et tu continues à porter sa tête je te massacre compris ? » lança Yukina.

« Arf ! T'es bien violente toi. Mais ça me plait. Très bien, je t'offre ma force. »

Le démon reprit son apparence et annonça son nom : Tsukiyo. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur le sol, son arbalète à côté d'elle. Yuuichiro avait réussi lui aussi, tout comme Kimizuki. Ne restait plus que Yoichi.


	5. Leçons privées

**Un peu d'entraînement et de rapprochement avant d'aller au front.**

 **Réponse review : Neko. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour ça que Yukina est là. Je trouvais l'idée originale, et elle a son utilité (plus par la suite d'ailleurs), notamment en tempérant son frère.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Yukina fit apparaître son arme. Une arbalète noire, avec une ligne verte qui l'entourait. Une arme pour tuer des vampires. À côté, Yuuichiro observait son sabre, à la lame d'ébène également.

« Durant le contrat, le démon a tout de suite vu que mon but était de retrouver Crowley, et donc que je risquais de trahir l'armée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ouais, le mien aussi. L'a dit aussi qu'une partie de moi n'était pas humaine. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Yukina.

« C'est aussi vrai pour toi non ? T'as une force qui n'est pas humaine. » fit Yuu avec un sourire.

« Ouais. Et tout comme toi, j'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. Bon, Guren a dit qu'il nous enverrait bientôt à Shinjuku. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien m'entraîner. Je vais demander de l'aide. » reprit Yukina.

Elle se leva et alla trouver Guren dans son bureau. Là, elle exposa son problème, demandant s'il connaissait quelqu'un d'expérimenté possédant une arme longue distance comme la sienne.

« C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir t'exercer avant la mission, Yukina. Mais je ne sais si tu auras le temps. » fit Guren.

« Sauf votre respect, ma question n'entraîne qu'une réponse : oui ou non. Peu importe si ce n'est que dix minutes. » répliqua la brune.

« Grmph. Toujours aussi indisciplinée. Très bien, suis-moi je vais te présenter la personne adéquate. »

Guren sortit et précéda la jeune fille jusqu'à un bureau auquel il frappa. Une voix dedans donna la permission d'entrer.

« Salut Shinya. J'aurais besoin de tes services pour la jeune fille que voici. » annonça Guren.

Il s'écarta pour montrer Yukina. Shinya se raidit. Il l'avait amenée dans son bureau ?!

« Elle a obtenu tout récemment une arme longue distance comme la tienne, et m'a demandé un entraînement à ce sujet. J'aimerais donc que tu lui dispense cet entraînement. » expliqua Guren.

Ce qui voulait dire … se retrouver seul avec elle. Yukina de son côté, trouva son futur prof plutôt mignon. Shinya se racla la gorge, puis accepta. Et Guren s'en alla aussitôt, les laissant seuls.

« Mais attends ! Maintenant ? » s'exclama Shinya.

« Eh bien oui. Son équipe doit se rendre à Shinjuku bientôt. »

La porte se referma. Shinya déglutit. L'adolescente le rendait nerveux sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier des émeraudes qui l'interrogeaient. Bon allez, ce n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire. Il sourit puis se présenta, tendant la main à la brunette. Yukina fit de même, le remerciant au passage de bien vouloir lui donner quelques ficelles. Ceci fait, il l'amena sur un terrain d'entraînement. Chemin faisant, il l'interrogea sur son arme. Yukina ne put que le renseigner sur son nom, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de la tester.

« Ah. »

« Oui, je doute que perforer son frère et sa chambre fassent bon effet. »

« Non c'est sûr ! Très bien, je vais donc t'apprendre comment bien la manier. » sourit Shinya, amusé.

Ils se choisirent un coin pour tirer. Le terrain était recouvert de terre, et tout au bout se trouvaient des cibles. Shinya fit ensuite apparaître son fusil, puis demanda à la brunette de sortir son arme. L'arbalète vint dans sa main droite. Il lui demanda avec laquelle elle se sentait la plus à l'aise. De fait, Crowley lui avait appris à être ambidextre. Shinya la fit ensuite se tenir prête à tirer. La brune découvrit un viseur apparaître au milieu. Vu que cela ressemblait à un fusil, il lui montra comment la tenir en illustrant avec sa propre arme.

« Hm ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas un garçon qui en a hérité, de celle-là. » commenta Yukina.

« Ha ! Bon maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta cible. Ça y est tu l'as dans ton viseur ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tire. »

Une flèche partit en sifflant, se métamorphosant en loup blanc. Yukina échappa un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Shinya en la voyant la main sur la bouche.

Yukina regarda dans son viseur.

« Yukina-chan ? »

« Euh … alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que ma flèche est allée jusqu'à la cible. Et la mauvaise c'est que je ne l'ai pas touchée. » commença la brune.

« Oui et ? » reprit Shinya.

« Eeeet, je me suis aperçue en tirant qu'un oiseau s'était perché dessus. Résultat j'ai dégommé le piaf. »

Shinya tourna la tête, pour découvrir un tas de plumes tombant doucement au sol. Son premier réflexe fut de rire, mais il ne voulait pas vexer la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on … on va reprendre d'accord ? » dit-il.

Yukina tourna le dos, avança vers une poubelle et y lâcha son arme sans autre forme de procès.

« C'est de la cochonnerie ce truc ! Pauvre petit oiseau, le démon aurait pu dévier quand même ! » s'exclama Yukina.

En même temps, c'était une arme démoniaque, pas angélique. Yukina marcha ensuite en direction de la cible, tentant de voir ce qu'il restait du malheureux volatile. Hélas, elle ne découvrit qu'un tas de plumes au sol et un truc tout noir. Yukina s'agenouilla, l'air désolé. Shinya la rejoignit puis posa un genou à terre, demandant comment elle se sentait.

« Pas terrible : je viens de supprimer une vie innocente. » dit la brunette.

« Certes, mais ça ne doit pas te décourager. Essaie de voir le côté positif de la chose, d'accord ? » reprit gentiment Shinya.

« Le côté positif ? » fit Yukina incertaine.

Il acquiesça. La brune fit réapparaître son arme, le coude reposant sur l'avant-bras. Ce qu'il y avait de positif dans le fait d'avoir sacrifié un innocent petit oiseau.

« On a un petit goûter ? Déjà tout cuit ? »

Shinya arrondit les yeux avant de rire franchement.

* * *

Yukina fit trois autres essais. Elle toucha un bord de la cible, les pieds et enfin la cible en elle-même.

« Yaaaay ! » sourit-elle.

« Eh bien voilà. » fit Shinya.

« Au fait, et votre fusil il donne quoi ? » questionna Yukina.

Shinya épaula alors et tira. Son tigre était bien plus gros que le loup blanc de la jeune fille.

« Un tigre c'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Allez, recommence. »

Yukina tâcha d'appliquer les conseils de l'adulte : se détendre, prendre le temps de viser. Elle toucha les autres cibles.

« Pas mal du tout. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois nous verrons combien de cibles tu peux toucher en même temps. » proposa Shinya.

« Ben une seule. Je ne tire qu'une flèche à la fois. » répondit Yukina, étonnée.

« Peut-être pas. Moi par exemple, je peux matérialiser plusieurs tigres. » informa l'argenté.

« Oh ! Mais j'ignore comment faire. Que j'arrive à en utiliser une c'est déjà bien. »

« Mais tu peux sûrement faire mieux. Il n'y a pas qu'une façon d'utiliser une arme démoniaque. »

L'homme lui refit une démonstration. Trois tigres détruisirent chacun une cible. Yukina émit un sifflement impressionné. Shinya lui enseigna ensuite à activer le sort comme on leur avait montré en cours, sur la leçon concernant ces armes. Celle de la brune était du type matérialisation.

« Donc, il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'habituer à ton démon sans perdre conscience. Normalement, il te faudra six mois. » révéla Shinya.

« Pardon ?! »

« Relax. Les missions sur le terrain t'aideront beaucoup. Si tu as vraiment du talent, alors ça ne posera pas de problème. » fit Shinya.

« Vu que j'ai bousillé un oiseau à la place de la cible, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup de talent. » reprit Yukina avec une moue.

« Aie confiance en toi. Tu as atteint toutes tes cibles après ça non ? »

Yukina acquiesça. Shinya lui révéla ensuite tout ce qu'il savait sur les armes démoniaques, les différents types, les étapes possibles pour gagner en puissance. En gros, il lui donna mal à la tête. Pour conclure le cours, et pour la faire décompresser il lui proposa un verre. Yukina accepta avec joie. Une fois à la cafétéria, elle prit sa limonade qu'elle pressa contre son front. Le major chercha ensuite comment poursuivre la conversation. Il était content de pouvoir connaître cette jeune fille qui éveillait son intérêt. D'ordinaire, l'homme n'avait aucun mal à dialoguer mais là … il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Comment s'était passé son examen ? Bien évidemment, elle n'en serait pas là sinon. La cérémonie d'obtention de son arme ? Même chose. La relation avec Guren peut-être ? Quoique le brun lui en avait déjà parlé. Shinya voulait dire quelque chose, il souhaitait réellement en apprendre plus sur Yukina. N'importe quoi.

« Sinon tu veux boire quoi ? » s'entendit-il dire.

Ce fut donc n'importe quoi qui sortit. Yukina haussa un sourcil avec un sourire. Shinya ferma les yeux devant sa bêtise.

« Pardon … c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais déjà ce que tu veux boire, puisque ton verre est là. Par contre, tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose ? Ils font de très bons petits gâteaux, notamment les tartelettes. J'adore les tartelettes personnellement, surtout la fraise mais il n'y en a pas souvent. C'est plutôt de la framboise qu'on trouve, ou les myrtilles. C'est pas mon fort ça les myrtilles. Abricots aussi c'est très bon, mais c'est rare également. »

Yukina sourit. Shinya réalisa qu'il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, et rougit de gêne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Il piqua du nez. Elle devait le trouver idiot.

« Alors que me conseillez-vous ? » demanda Yukina.

Shinya releva la tête, constatant qu'elle le regardait avec gentillesse. Nulle trace de moquerie. L'adulte regarda la carte.

« Framboise. » dit-il.

« Deux tartelettes framboise ! » commanda alors Yukina.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille quitta le major en le remerciant encore de sa gentillesse et de tout ce qu'il lui avait appris.

« Ce fut un plaisir Yukina. Je te reverrais aussi après Shinjuku si tu veux, on pourra avancer plus. »

« Avec joie. » sourit la brune.

Elle lui fit un petit signe auquel il répondit. Shinya la regarda s'éloigner puis tourner à un angle de couloir. Son visage s'assombrit. Elle allait directement au front, et il se sentit soudain inquiet. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Yukina venait tout juste d'avoir son arme. Bon, il lui avait appris certaines choses, pourvu que ce soit suffisant. Il soupira puis retourna à son travail. En cours de route, il se repassa la leçon. Avec son visage fin, ses si beaux yeux et cette petite bouche rose comme un bonbon. Puis l'épisode de la cafétéria, où la honte l'assaillit. Il se demanda à nouveau quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il était nerveux en sa présence.

Elle était plus jeune que lui, il était plus expérimenté il devrait donc avoir plus d'assurance. C'était la première fois qu'une personne le mettait dans cet état. Vraiment étrange. Enfin, quelques jours encore restaient avant la bataille. Journées qu'il était censé passer avec la demoiselle, même si ce n'était qu'une heure ou deux.

Ainsi, Yukina rapportait ce qu'elle avait appris à son frère après chaque leçon, qui mettait un point d'honneur à tout retenir. Pour le deuxième jour, Shinya avait décidé de sonder ses connaissances. Le cours fut donc entièrement théorique. La troisième leçon porta sur les techniques de sniper. Choisir un point le plus en hauteur possible pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais pas trop éloigné du champ de bataille, discret également afin de ne pas être repérée. Et vu que contrairement à son fusil elle ne disposait pas d'une baïonnette pour soutenir son arme, c'était un détail en plus auquel la brune devait penser. Yukina atteignait plus facilement ses cibles à présent. La hauteur apporta une nouvelle difficulté. Shinya s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier la visée, puis corrigea la position de l'arbalète.

« Très bien Yukina-chan. » dit-elle quand la cible explosa.

Il décida ensuite de l'habituer à une certaine cadence de tir. Les vampires se déplaçant très vite, elle devait être réactive.

« Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Bientôt tu pourras activer le sort de ton arme. » annonça Shinya.

« Merci, mais j'ai un très bon prof. » sourit la brune.

Il lui rendit son sourire, sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rose. Le major veillait également à lui offrir un moment de détente après chaque leçon. Inconsciemment, il prolongeait ces instants. Shinya en profita aussi pour apprendre à la connaître. Yukina accepta de confier quelques petites choses : ses goûts en lecture, en musique qu'elle avait redécouvert ici, sa couleur préférée (le rouge), ce qu'elle aimait manger … Shinya de son côté, parla de lui. Le fait qu'il ait été adopté, la dure vie des Hiiragi, comment il avait rencontré Guren.

« Eh bien, voilà qui n'a pas été simple. » compatit Yukina.

« Peut-être, mais je suis heureux d'avoir connu mes amis. Mes meilleurs moments ont été passés à leurs côtés. C'est pour ça que je t'encourage à nouer des liens avec ton équipe, d'autant que ça vous rendra plus performants. » conseilla Shinya avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Il crut ensuite voir le regard vert s'assombrir, et s'en étonna.

« _Navrée, mais je ne peux ni ne dois m'attacher à un seul d'entre eux._ » songea-t-elle.

Yukina termina sa boisson, puis décida de prendre congé, et laissa de quoi régler sa part. Shinya la regarda un peu étonné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. La réaction avait eu lieu lorsqu'il avait mentionné les liens d'une équipe. Shinya s'était aussi renseigné sur elle via Guren, et savait que les Yus étaient restés entre eux pendant ces quatre ans. Mais pour quelle raison avaient-ils ainsi gardé leurs distances ? Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir tout en buvant. La provenance des jumeaux constituait un mystère qu'eux seuls pouvaient éclaircir. On ignorait toujours qui les avait conduits jusqu'à Shibuya, mais aussi pour quelle raison.

« _Pour qu'on les y ait laissé seuls, c'est que cette personne ne pouvait entrer. Ces enfants ont été amenés pour être à l'abri, je ne vois que ça. Quand on a des enfants on cherche avant tout à les protéger. Un danger les a menacés, et il est probable que ce mystérieux individu ait fait diversion le temps que les petits soient en sécurité._ » pensa-t-il.

Mais le mystère demeurait entier. Shinya termina sa tasse, puis s'en alla porter le règlement. Enfin, il en savait un peu plus sur celle qui occupait si souvent ses pensées. Vivement demain qu'elle revienne. Hélas, la journée passa bien lentement comme souvent lorsqu'on attend une chose. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur, aussi lorsqu'il retrouva ses fameux amis on s'étonna de sa mine. Lui qui tâchait toujours d'alléger l'atmosphère, voilà bien de l'inédit.

« C'est rien, je suis un peu débordé en ce moment. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oui j'imagine, déjà que les rapports et autres missions à organiser ça prend du temps, alors en plus avec l'entraînement de Yukina ça doit bien t'occuper. » réalisa Guren.

« Yukina ? La petite brune de la dernière fois ? » questionna Goshi.

Shinya acquiesça. Goshi se souvint qu'elle était bien mignonne, et naturellement demanda si elle était célibataire. Shinya en avala de travers.

« Mais elle est trop jeune ! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. » protesta Mito, un peu choquée.

« Nah nah nah. La majorité a été abaissée à seize ans pour pouvoir entrer dans l'armée je te rappelle. Aux yeux de la loi elle est donc adulte. Puis, qui dans l'armée peut encore se prétendre un enfant de nos jours. » rectifia Goshi.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non elle n'a personne ou alors il est bien caché. Mais méfie-toi, tu as pu constater déjà qu'elle est impulsive. » rappela Guren.

« Ouais, pas faux. »

Le lieutenant-colonel demanda ensuite comment se passaient les cours privés. Bien, répondit Shinya. Elle se montrait une élève docile et de bonne volonté. Guren leva un peu les sourcils. Lui, il avait eu bien du mal à l'apprivoiser cette gamine. L'âge devait aider sans doute.

* * *

Ailleurs, du côté des vampires on se préparait à la guerre. Krul Tepes en avait officiellement fait l'annonce lors d'un grand rassemblement. Réunion à laquelle avait participé le treizième géniteur Crowley Eusford. Il avait été longtemps absent de Nagoya après avoir laissé ses petits chez les humains. Le temps que les choses se tassent. Ferid avait bien tenté de le retrouver, arguant d'une trahison de la part du roux auprès des autres factions. Manque de chance, il avait sous-estimé la popularité d'Eusford. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait le lien avec les autres contingents de vampires. Lui seul parvenait à les convaincre d'une chose quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Ferid en revanche, était connu pour ses excentricités et surtout son esprit tordu. Résultat, on avait cru l'un plus que l'autre. Ainsi, le septième géniteur avait pour la première fois depuis des siècles, si ce n'est la seule, battu en retraite. Pour autant, Crowley ne baissait pas la garde. Il évitait désormais Bathory comme la peste. Il s'était donc tenu bien loin de lui pendant le rassemblement. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite l'oraison d'une des leurs sur scène. Il songea comme souvent à ses enfants qu'il avait dû pratiquement abandonner. Il s'ennuyait d'eux affreusement. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, et le roux avait un mal de chien à ne pas se morfondre. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à ce point à ces humains ? Il savait pourtant bien que leur espérance de vie était bien plus courte que la sienne. Il soupira. La voix de Krul retentit, annonçant la guerre à Shinjuku.

« Shinjuku. » murmura Crowley.

Pourrait-il profiter de la bataille pour revoir ses petits ? Les jumeaux avaient dû bien grandir en quatre ans. Les reconnaîtrait-il ? Et eux, se rappelleraient-ils de lui ? Est-ce que ces stupides humains en avaient pris soin au moins ? Que de questions. La séance fut levée. Crowley partit sans tarder, suivi de ses aides. Qui attendaient d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour questionner leur lord sur ses intentions. Bien qu'elles s'en doutaient. Le rouquin avisa soudain Mika. Il lui fit signe discrètement, et le blond vérifia les alentours avant de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Mika. » salua Crowley.

« Crowley-sama. » répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Le 13ème géniteur était le seul à qui l'ado souriait. Ils s'étaient revus il y a quelques mois, et avaient naturellement échangé sur leur point commun : les Yus. Se raconter des souvenirs, constater leur attachement mutuel pour les bruns les avaient rapprochés.

« Seras-tu présent à Shinjuku ? » questionna Crowley, l'invitant à marcher.

« Oui. J'espère y retrouver les Yus. Il ne faut pas qu'ils restent chez les humains. » répondit Mika.

« Encore une idée de Ferid. Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il faut se méfier de ce qu'il raconte. » rappela Crowley.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais après avoir été témoin des expériences des hommes, je ne peux pas les croire en sécurité là-bas. » dit Mika.

« Encore faudrait-il que ces humains sachent qu'ils ont été des sujets d'expériences. J'ai eu des soupçons quand je les ai ramenés chez moi, et je sais qu'ils proviennent de cette église en partie responsable de la fin du monde. Organisation qui a été décimée juste avant l'apocalypse. Cela dit, il n'est pas non plus exclu que cette armée démoniaque japonaise devine ce qu'elle a dans ses rangs. D'un autre côté, comment savoir si les jumeaux ont intégré l'armée ? » exposa Crowley.

« Parce que quand il était à Sanguinem, Yuuichiro parlait souvent de tuer les vampires. C'était avant de te connaître bien sûr. Mais depuis, Ferid a massacré notre famille. Et ça, c'est une très bonne raison d'y entrer. D'autant plus qu'ils auront une chance de te revoir. » objecta Mika.

Crowley reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort. Lui aussi espérait qu'ils en fassent partie pour les retrouver. Une question vint à l'esprit du roux : que feraient-ils tous deux s'ils retrouvaient les jumeaux ?

« Je … je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais fuir dans le pays avec eux. Nous cacher quelque part. » avoua Mika.

« Fuir n'est jamais une solution Mika. C'est toujours temporaire. Toujours. Pour ma part, tu peux te joindre à nous si jamais il faut les récupérer. Mais nous devrons impérativement nous débarrasser de qui tu sais avant tout. Parce que lui, il n'abandonnera pas. »

« Mais comment faire ? Il est bien plus fort que nous deux. » demanda Mika en le regardant.

« Je sais bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devrons être plus intelligents que lui. C'est la seule solution pour le vaincre. Bien, je te laisse ici Mika. On se reverra sûrement à Shinjuku. »

« Très bien. Si je récupère les Yus, je tâcherais de te rejoindre. » lança Mika.

« Merci. Idem, si tu me vois avec eux viens tout de suite. »

Le blond acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent ici. Mika s'employa ensuite à regagner le palais avant que Ferid ne l'alpague encore. Il y parvint heureusement, sans doute grâce au fait qu'il avait bavardé avec Crowley tout en marchant. Tant mieux, moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Mika songeait parfois qu'il aurait mieux fait de quitter la capitale et trouver refuge à Nagoya. Là-bas, dans le dernier endroit où avaient vécu les Yus il s'y serait certainement bien senti. Mais Krul refuserait certainement qu'il s'en aille. Le blond soupira tout en marchant vers la salle du trône.

* * *

À Shibuya, Yukina prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son équipe. Elle remarqua soudain deux tartelettes, les dernières de leur rayonnage. Elle arrondit les yeux puis les prit toutes les deux.

« Deux tartelettes Yu-chan ? Tu ne crains pas pour ton tour de hanche visiblement. » taquina Shinoa.

« Ça se voit moins quand on a la bonne taille. » répliqua la brunette avec un sourire.

Shinoa renvoya un rire nerveux pendant que les garçons pouffaient de rire. Cependant, la brunette ne toucha pas aux pâtisseries. Shinoa la vit les emporter avec elle, et haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille arriva à un bureau, regarda autour d'elle puis entra sans frapper. Elle savait le propriétaire absent, pour l'avoir vu au réfectoire. Yukina déposa les deux tartelettes puis s'en alla. Dans quelques heures elle devrait se rendre à l'extérieur pour sa première mission sur le terrain. Elle fila mettre son uniforme. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait revoir Eusford là-bas. Ce que les jumeaux feraient ensuite … eh bien cela dépendrait surtout de la réaction du vampire. S'il désirait qu'ils reviennent alors les Yus jetteraient aussitôt l'uniforme. La jeune fille retrouva son frère, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shinya retournait à son bureau. Goshi avait mentionné un arrivage de tartelettes fraises et abricots, et il s'était précipité pour en déguster. Malheureusement, c'était le genre de choses qui partait comme des petits pains, et l'argenté avait gémi en découvrant la file d'attente devant lui. Le temps qu'il arrive il ne restait plus rien. Voilà le genre d'histoire qui vous fait geindre sur la cruauté de ce monde et l'injustice de la vie. L'homme avait même pensé en garder une part pour Yukina. Au lieu de quoi, il lui faudrait sûrement attendre encore des semaines avant d'en retrouver. Aussi lorsqu'il découvrit les gâteaux sur son bureau Shinya resta-t-il planté sur le pas de sa porte.

Il referma et avança ensuite jusqu'au bureau. Pas de doute, c'était bien ses pâtisseries préférées. Mais qui avait bien pu les lui apporter ? Certainement pas ses amis, ils étaient avec lui dans la file. Et … une seule autre personne connaissait son penchant. Il sentit son visage chauffer, son cœur piquer un sprint.

« _Ce serait donc elle qui … si c'est le cas c'est vraiment trop mignon de sa part !_ »

Dans ce cas, elle méritait d'en avoir. Shinya prit la petite cuillère mise à disposition avec les assiettes, puis coupa chaque gâteau en deux. Il dégusta ses moitiés avec un air rêveur.

« _Bon ! Et maintenant je vais apporter celles-ci à qui de droit !_ » pensa-t-il gaiement.

Shinya rassembla les moitiés dans une seule petite assiette avant de se figer. Question : où diable se trouvait la brunette ? Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Chez elle sans doute, mais pareil : où logeait-elle ? Guren saurait sans doute. Il quitta donc son bureau, direction celui de son ami.

Au moment où il leva la main pour frapper, il entendit Goshi l'interpeller.

« Oooh mais vous avez des tartelettes ! Où les avez-vous trouvées ? »

Shinya plissa les yeux. Goshi se pencha sur les pâtisseries.

« Elles ont l'air bien bonnes en tout cas. C'est pour Guren ? Le veinard. » sourit Goshi.

Shinya éloigna l'assiette, pile quand Guren ouvrit sa porte. L'assiette faillit toucher son ventre.

« Ah ? C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui commençait à se dessiner.

Oh non ! Shinya se sentit pris au piège. Guren avait l'air vraiment content. Cependant, le major ne lui destinait pas les gâteaux. Il voulait que ce soit Yukina qui les reçoive. Pourtant, il aimerait bien voir la mine ravie du brun dégustant les tartelettes.

« Euh … »

« Quoi ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? » fit Guren.

Shinya retint un gémissement. Il aurait mieux fait de tout manger tiens. D'autant que Yukina avait dû se servir elle aussi. D'ailleurs, s'il expliquait la raison de sa visite, ils n'allaient pas manquer de le charrier. Or l'officier n'avaient vraiment pas envie d'entendre un mot là-dessus. Venant de lui c'était franchement gonflé. À la base, Shinya avait prévu d'entrouvrir la porte sans montrer ce qu'il tenait. Il aurait eu l'adresse et point. La brunette l'aurait remercié avec un joli sourire, ils auraient pu papoter un peu.

« Oui bon, tiens. »

Shinya lui donna l'assiette. Guren afficha un de ses si rares sourires content. D'un côté, le major apprécia de le voir ainsi, de l'autre il était déçu. Guren leva les yeux et vit passer ce mélange d'émotions. Bizarre, pourquoi avoir apporté les gâteaux si c'était pour avoir l'air déçu de le voir les accepter ?

« _Ou alors, il les destinait à quelqu'un d'autre et on l'a pris au piège sans le vouloir._ » songea Guren.

Mais à qui ? Shinya était un être généreux et n'hésitait pas à partager d'ordinaire. Pourtant, Guren ne l'avait jamais vu partager quoi que ce soit avec une personne extérieure à son équipe. Voilà qui l'intrigua. Le brun referma la porte de son bureau. Derrière, Shinya soupira avant de regagner tristement son bureau. Bon … au moins avait-il pu en manger lui aussi, et puis si c'était vraiment Yukina qui les lui avait amenées c'était une bonne nouvelle. Quand on parlait de la louve … la petite brune vint en sens inverse, vêtue de son uniforme, deux nattes noires reposant sur les épaules. Le jeune homme sentit de nouveau sa nervosité le gagner. Il la trouva vraiment ravissante dans son uniforme.

« Ah tiens bonjour ! » sourit-elle.

« Bonjour Yukina. Te voilà parée on dirait. » sourit également le major.

« Oui, je dois aller sur le terrain. J'espère que tout ira bien. » répondit Yukina en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Oh sûrement. Au fait euhmm … »

« ? »

Shinya se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as déposé les gâteaux ? »

« Oui ! J'ai vu qu'il n'en restait plus que deux alors j'ai pensé à vous. Ils étaient bons ? »

« Très, merci beaucoup Yukina. Ça me touche que tu aies pensé à moi. » fit Shinya, rougissant.

« De rien ! Bon je vous laisse, je dois retrouver les autres. À la prochaine ! » conclut gaiement la jeune fille en se sauvant.

Shinya la salua non sans soupirer lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Il retourna à son bureau le cœur léger, ayant une envie de chantonner. Il se mit à fredonner sur le chemin, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.


	6. Surprises à Shinjuku

**Les débuts des jumeaux se révèlent plutôt intenses.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Shinya tapotait des ongles sur le bureau. L'escouade de Shinoa dont Yukina faisait partie était allée sur le terrain. D'ordinaire les équipes étaient composées de cinq personnes, mais il y existait des exceptions comme celle de Guren et à présent celle de sa sœur adoptive. Le Major espéra que tout se passait bien. Il avait appris à la jeune fille tout ce qu'il avait pu sur son arme en un court laps de temps. Le reste dépendrait d'elle. Pourtant, cela ne le rassura pas du tout. Le jeune homme se demanda soudain pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant. Et surtout … pour Yukina. Mais rapidement il secoua la tête. Il ferait mieux de travailler. Il était prévu qu'il se rende à Shinjuku lui aussi. Il la retrouverait donc là-bas. Il prit donc un dossier qu'il ouvrit, tâchant de se focaliser sur ce qu'il lisait.

Une heure plus tard … Shinya laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Poussant un profond soupir, l'homme se leva et sortit. Autant qu'il prenne une pause, cela irait certainement mieux après. Tiens, il alla voir où en était les préparatifs pour la bataille. Il retrouva Guren, un bloc-notes à la main, vérifiant une liste. Shinya se rendit auprès de lui.

« Des nouvelles du front ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bientôt, je suis sur le point de m'y rendre. » fit simplement Guren.

« Hm hm. Et tu es sûr que nos nouvelles recrues sont au point ? » glissa Shinya l'air de rien.

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? Le seul moyen pour eux de s'aguerrir est justement de se battre. Mais serait-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Parce que ça ne te ressemble pas. » fit Guren.

« Ha ! Tu peux parler. » rétorqua Shinya.

Pourtant il se sentit un peu idiot. Il savait que son ami avait raison, et en effet il s'inquiétait. Il avait espéré que le brun le rassurerait sur les capacités des ados. Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Du côté des ados justement, ils avaient bien progressé et atteint leur objectif. Plusieurs vampires avaient été tués. Cependant, certaines choses commençaient à les intriguer. Mitsuba retint Shinoa, et regarda en direction de Yukina.

« C'est qui cette fille ? D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? » demanda la blonde.

« Justement, c'est le grand mystère des Yus. On les a trouvés un beau matin devant les portes de Shibuya. Mais tous deux refusent catégoriquement de dire qui les y a amenés. Et Yukina … tu as raison de t'interroger. Cette vitesse qu'elle a déployée et cette force, ce ne sont pas celles d'un être humain. » répondit Shinoa.

« Non, en effet. On dirait plutôt celle d'un vampire. » fit Mitsuba.

Shinoa eut un regard de compréhension, montrant qu'elle était d'accord. Cependant, vampire ou pas il fallait poursuivre leur mission jusqu'à Shinjuku. Ils arrivèrent aux remparts sans incident. Les vampires attaquaient au moment où les jeunes firent leur entrée. L'équipe se mit en devoir d'éliminer les assaillants. Les jumeaux étaient encore mal à l'aise avec cela. Chacun eut l'impression qu'ils attaquaient celui avec qui ils avaient vécu et auquel ils s'étaient tant attachés. Heureusement que ce dernier avait pris soin de leur apprendre à cacher leurs émotions. Ainsi, aucun de leur coéquipier ne remarqua quoi que ce soit.

« Merci de m'avoir couvert tout à l'heure, Yukina-san. » lança Yoichi, en marchant vers un véhicule.

L'unité allait être conduite plus avant dans Shinjuku.

« De rien, voyons. » dit la brune avec un petit sourire.

Yoichi pour sa part, se fendit d'un plus large. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'arrière. Durant le trajet, Shinoa en profita pour leur expliquer qu'ils possédaient une boîte contenant des drogues censées augmenter leurs capacités. Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard en coin. Ils se demandèrent si cela les intéressait vraiment. D'un côté, si cela pouvait faire une différence face à Ferid, alors pourquoi pas.

* * *

Tout à coup, des explosions retentirent. Le camion zigzagua avant de se renverser, éjectant tout le monde. Un hélicoptère se mit à les bombarder.

« Merde ! Le caporal ! » s'écria Yuuichiro.

Le brun se précipita pour extraire le chauffeur du véhicule. Shinoa vint lui prêter main-forte.

« Mitsuba ! Kimizuki ! Couvrez-les ! Yoichi avec moi on va le descendre ! » s'exclama Yukina.

Chacun partit où il devait. Yukina et son coéquipier pointèrent leur flèche vers l'hélico, qui mitraillait les autres. Ce dernier envoya deux missiles avant d'exploser. Ce faisant, le sol fut détruit envoyant Yuu et Shinoa sous terre.

« YUUUU ! » hurla Yukina.

Finalement, tout ce petit monde tomba dans un couloir de métro. Yuuichiro se pencha vers Shinoa. Le caporal avait bien évidemment chuté avec eux.

« Yuu tu m'entends ? »

« Oui frangine, t'inquiètes je vais très bien. Et de ton côté ? » répondit Yuu, depuis un côté des gravats.

« On est tous ok ! » lança Kimizuki.

Le brun soupira de soulagement. Chacun devait maintenant faire route de son côté. Yuu annonça qu'il emmenait leur camarade soldat se faire soigner, et qu'ils se reverraient donc sur le front. Yukina plissa les yeux, avant de lancer à son petit frère de se dépêcher. Ce dernier sourit. Ces détails réglés, Shinoa l'aida à charger l'homme sur son dos. Le trio progressa dans le tunnel sombre. La jeune fille sortit une lampe de poche et éclaira la route. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant une autre pile de gravats. Les jeunes craignirent d'être coincés. Yuu déposa son fardeau dans un coin.

« Je vais escalader et voir si je ne peux pas créer une ouverture. Reste-là. » annonça-t-il.

Shinoa acquiesça, regardant le brun grimper. Yuu arriva au sommet. Les pierres étant plus petites, il pourrait les dégager. Le jeune se mit à gratter, dégager les pierres une par une. La lumière transparut, ce qui le soulagea. Il en informa Shinoa qui fut soulagée. Yuu dégagea une ouverture en vingt minutes. Ensuite, il sortit la tête avec prudence, regardant attentivement autour de lui. Il passa ensuite le buste, sans remarquer la présence derrière lui. Soudain, Yuuichiro fut soulevé par les aisselles et posé sur le sol. Surpris et inquiet, le jeune fit volte-face, dégainant son sabre … pour se retrouver face à une haute silhouette ornée de mèches rouges, et qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

« Crowley … » souffla Yuu.

« Bonjour mon petit Yuu. »

Le brun rengaina l'arme en vitesse puis se jeta contre le vampire qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi. Alors comment vas-tu mon petit ? » reprit le vampire.

« Super bien … enfin je te retrouve ! » répondit Yuu en levant la tête vers lui.

Il lui souriait avec une joie manifeste. Eusford fut heureux d'apprendre que l'enfant avait espéré le revoir. Il lui frotta la tête.

« Et ta sœur où est-elle ? » demanda Crowley.

« Ah ! Euh là-dessous, mais elle a dû partir de l'autre côté. » fit Yuuichiro.

Il ne semblait pas disposé à s'éloigner du rouquin, qui du reste en était satisfait. Yuu reposa le front contre le torse musclé. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé ! Yukina allait être folle de joie elle aussi.

« Yuu ! Tout va bien ? » fit la voix de Shinoa.

« Ah merde, je l'avais complètement oubliée. » dit Yuu en s'écartant.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ma coéquipière. On est tombé là-dedans en combattant des vampires. J'arrive ! » cria-t-il dans le trou.

« Pardon ? » fit Crowley en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis désolé. Mais être dans l'armée était le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir une chance de te retrouver. Je n'aime pas quand je me bats contre eux, parce que j'ai l'impression de le faire contre toi. Le seul vampire dont je veux la peau est Ferid. » répondit Yuu.

« À vrai dire et pour être honnête, j'espérais moi aussi que vous prendriez part à la bataille. Je projetais de vous retrouver et peut-être vous reprendre. » révéla Eusford.

« Ce serait génial. Mais pour l'heure, je dois aider ma camarade. On se reverra dans la ville, Yukina y sera aussi. »

« Parfait, à tout à l'heure mon enfant. » conclut Crowley.

« A plus p'pa ! »

Yuu dégringola dans le trou, pendant que le vampire en restait médusé. Il l'avait appelé papa… il l'avait appelé papa ! Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du vampire. Il se résolut à s'éloigner quand il entendit le jeune remonter.

* * *

Shinoa avait interrogé son coéquipier sur son retard, et il avait prétexté des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Pourtant, il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Le duo fit route vers une base où ils laissèrent le caporal, avant de se hâter vers le front. De son côté, le vampire roux y fut bien avant eux. Perché sur un bâtiment, il observait la scène devant lui. Des vampires se restauraient de soldats. Levant la tête, il découvrit Ferid de garde avec Mika. Ne désirant pas que le noble le voie, il changea de place. Il attendrait la venue de Yukina, puis profiterait de la bataille pour récupérer ses petits. Il les ramènerait avec lui à Nagoya. D'autres bruits de bagarre résonnèrent. Mika venait d'entrer en conflit avec un humain. Crowley n'y prêta pas attention.

Les jumeaux ne devraient plus tarder, et il devait se tenir prêt. Son ouïe capta des gens qui approchaient en courant. Il avança un peu. Là. Les voilà. Il repéra Yuuichiro et enfin Yukina. La jeune fille avait bien poussé elle aussi. Soudain il la vit piquer un sprint. Crowley fronça brièvement les sourcils. Elle bougeait vraiment comme un vampire. La brune leva son arbalète dont elle s'apprêta à asséner un coup à un ennemi blond. Mais lorsque ce dernier se retourna, l'arme démoniaque stoppa à un cheveu de sa tête. Oups, Eusford avait négligé ce détail : la réunion d'anciens amis.

« Mika … » souffla Yukina, les yeux écarquillés.

« Yu-chan. »

Ferid s'extasia derrière, et le roux porta la main à son épée. S'il touchait encore à ses petits il le tuerait pour de bon cette fois.

« Mika c'est toi ? » reprit Yukina.

Elle sentit les larmes couler. Mika était vivant. Il avait survécu. Elle entendit son frère arriver derrière elle.

« Yukina, prends Yuuichiro avec toi et partez avec moi. » fit Mika.

Yukina ouvrit la bouche quand Guren les interrompit, sommant la jeune fille de tuer ce vampire. Mika s'en débarrassa en le jetant sur le côté. Yuuichiro le réceptionna, lui demandant comment il se sentait. Il leva la tête, pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Non mais je rêve. » dit-il.

« Yuu-kun ! » lança Mika.

Le reste de l'équipe demanda à Yuuichiro ce qui se passait. Le brun répondit qu'il y avait là un membre de sa famille.

« Souhaite-tu que je transforme les Yus en vampires ? » proposa Ferid.

Mika l'empoigna par le cou, menaçant de le tuer si jamais il osait. Crowley de son côté, approuva à 100%. Bon, le moment d'agir allait-il arriver ou bien ? Ferid suggéra de tuer tous les humains sauf les Yus. Guren sonna la retraite à ce moment même. C'est ainsi que la bataille entre humains et vampires s'engagea. Crowley dégaina aussitôt et balaya un premier rang d'humains devant lui.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas partir. » lança Ferid en arrivant devant les jumeaux.

« TOI ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

Les images du massacre de leur famille bondirent devant leurs yeux. Yukina s'élança la première, bombardant le noble de flèches. Voilà qui n'arrangea guère Crowley qui souhaitait être discret. Il se retrouva aux prises avec un soldat, ce qui ralentit sa progression. Ferid s'amusait du combat contre les jumeaux. Tous deux agissaient en parfaite synchronisation. Malgré cela, le noble était encore trop fort pour eux. Guren en profita pour leur prêter assistance, mais se fit éjecter par Ferid. Puis il arriva derrière Yuuichiro. Ce dernier passa son arme sous son bras et égratigna le vampire. Yukina le prit aussi par surprise, et le manqua de peu. Ferid bondit loin en arrière.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » tonna Crowley.

Il lança une puissante attaque qui tua nombre de soldats devant lui. Il aperçut ensuite Mikaela prendre Yukina dans les bras, puis s'enfuir avec, Yuuichiro sur les talons.

« Tiens Crowley-kun, tu es là toi aussi. Tu viens récupérer tes petits j'imagine ? » lança Ferid.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi Ferid. » répliqua le roux.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt. Le septième géniteur le regarda partir. Il avait perdu la main sur lui le jour où il avait menacé les jumeaux. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir : un lien d'affection entre ces enfants spéciaux et son bras droit. Le fait qu'ils lui aient été offerts en cadeaux, et donc avaient quitté la capitale trois ans trop tôt. Cela avait mis de sérieux grains de sable dans son plan. Pourtant, peut-être restait-il une chance que tout se passe comme prévu. Plus loin les jumeaux débattaient avec Mika. Ce dernier tentait de les convaincre de ne pas rester chez les humains, que ceux-ci de servaient d'eux.

« Venez avec moi et je vous ramène à Crowley Eusford. » dit-il.

« … »

Un argument qui était près de les convaincre, quand soudain ils perçurent la voix de Yoichi. Leurs camarades étaient pris au piège par les vampires qui déjà leur suçait le sang. Les jumeaux avaient tout fait pour ne pas créer de lien, ils songèrent qu'ils n'en méritaient cependant pas de périr.

« Non ! Ne regardez pas en arrière, venez allons-nous en ! » s'écria Mika en posant une main sur leur épaule.

* * *

« Mais lâche-nous à la fin ! » s'écria Yuu en lui faisant une prise.

Le brun fit un pas, Yukina l'arrêta.

« Attends Yuu. On devrait peut-être écouter Mika. Notre but est de retrouver Crowley, pas de s'éterniser chez les hommes. » rappela-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas oublié rassure-toi. On leur file juste un coup de main et on se … »

Yuu s'interrompit. Une chose en lui venait de réagir. Le brun se plia en deux, poussa un cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il se releva, une de ses pupilles vira au rouge.

« Yuuichiro ?! » appela Yukina d'une voix choquée.

Tout à coup, une espèce de voile noir sortit du dos de l'adolescent. Pressentant le danger, Mika emporta Yukina. La scène figea tout le monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'exclama Yukina.

Plus loin, Crowley avait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il la referma et une expression de pure rage passa sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que ces maudits humains avaient fait à son petit ?! Yuu pour sa part, était méconnaissable. Il envoya une puissante attaque dévastatrice. Mika protégea Yukina comme il put.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu vois Yu-chan, les humains se servent de vous. » lança Mika.

« Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde ! » répondit Yukina en se levant.

« Je m'en charge, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Yuuichiro arriva devant Shinoa, levant son épée. Mika s'interposa.

« Yuu ! Secoue-toi bon sang ! Tu fais quoi là ? » s'exclama Yukina en le prenant par les épaules, derrière lui.

Yuu projeta Mika sur le côté. Guren hurla aux filles d'enlacer le brun pour le calmer. Yukina le fit donc pivoter et le serra contre lui. Yuu se mit à hurler de rage, levant son arme. Crowley eut peur un instant qu'il ne tue sa sœur. Mais après quelques minutes anxiogènes, le brun revit à lui. Yukina le sentit glisser à terre, et suivit le mouvement. La blessure de Mika se mit à guérir. Il pensa approcher les jumeaux, quand il entendit une détonation. Trois tigres blancs s'abattirent à l'endroit où Ferid tenait Guren. Le reste de l'armée arrivait. Mika voulut emporter les jumeaux, mais il était trop tard. Leur équipe les entourait déjà, et d'autres humains arrivaient en masse. Ainsi, il fut contraint de s'en aller.

En bas, Shinya chercha l'escouade de sa petite sœur. Il les aperçut un peu plus loin, et découvrit Yukina portant son jumeau inconscient. L'homme soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle allait bien, du moins physiquement. Par contre, que s'était-il passé ici ? Il avait assisté à une drôle de scène au moment de se positionner. Et Shinya était certain que Kureto avait tout vu également. Donc, ils risquaient un interrogatoire. Voilà qui ne le tranquillisa guère. En attendant, il alla voir comment se sentait Guren.

Plus loin Mika avait retrouvé Crowley. Tous deux regardaient les humains prendre possession des lieux.

« Je suis désolé Crowley. Je n'ai pas réussi à ramener les Yus. » dit Mika.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû être plus rapide moi aussi. Enfin, j'ai au moins pu parler à Yuuichiro. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la ville. Il … il m'a appelé papa tu te rends compte ? » reprit Crowley en se tournant vers lui.

Mika haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire. Un jour peut-être, il pourrait lui aussi faire partie de cette famille. Le roux l'avait déjà invité à être des leurs. Restait à déterminer comment quitter la capitale, et surtout se passer du sang de Krul. Est-ce que Eusford accepterait de lui fournir le sien ? Toutefois il doutait que la reine le laisse partir. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait été mécontente d'apprendre que Yuuichiro avait été amené. Krul n'avait pu le réclamer, cela aurait éveillé trop de soupçons. Ils observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que les plus jeunes quittent le champ de bataille. Il était temps pour eux de partir aussi. Ils auraient bien une autre occasion de retrouver les jumeaux, et cette fois de les garder. Car maintenant, il était hors de question qu'ils demeurent chez les humains.

* * *

De retour à la base, Shinya se rendit dans la chambre où reposait Yuuichiro. Yukina se trouvait à son chevet, l'air préoccupée. L'homme toqua, puis entra.

« Hé. Comment ça va Yukina ? » demanda-t-il.

« … »

La jeune fille fixait son jumeau.

« Yuki-chan ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il s'est passé tellement de choses à Shinjuku, que je ne sais plus quoi penser. » dit-elle enfin.

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa Shinya.

Yukina garda le silence, presque instinctivement. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé Mika, la métamorphose de son frère, sans parler de ce qu'elle soupçonnait pour elle-même tourbillonnait dans sa tête, au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Son cerveau reliait tout, partait dans tous les sens sans se concentrer sur un point en particulier.

« Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à me trouver d'accord ? Je n'en parlerais à personne c'est promis. Je … je cherche simplement à t'aider. » reprit Shinya.

Il leva la main, et la posa sur son épaule avec hésitation. Yukina sourit.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne en reconnaissance.

Shinya sourit à son tour, puis quitta la pièce. Il retrouva Shinoa à la cafétéria, et lui proposa un thé, café ou même chocolat. La jeune fille opta pour le chocolat, lui pour un thé. Ils se mirent face à face avant de boire. Ceci fait, Shinya lui demanda des détails sur sa mission. Sachant que son frère adoptif savait tenir sa langue, et après avoir vérifié les environs, l'ado raconta tout. Elle ne cacha rien, comment les Yus avaient sauvé une petite fille d'un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse avec leur équipe, ses soupçons sur Yukina, puis Yuu qui avait secouru Mitsuba, et l'accident avant d'arriver dans la ville. Et enfin … la transformation de Yuuichiro. Shinya nota son air désemparé.

« Je vois. Merci de m'avoir tout dit. Décidément, ces deux-là sont une véritable énigme. J'ai moi aussi vu Yuki-chan en entraînement, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'elle a un petit quelque chose de différent. Soit elle ignore de quoi il s'agit, soit elle le cache bien. » dit Shinya.

« Mais le reste de la famille va certainement les interroger. Que va-t-il leur arriver ? » s'enquit Shinoa.

« Là tu me poses une colle. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher, malheureusement. » soupira Shinya.

Rien que d'imaginer comment cela allait se passer… il en frissonna. L'homme vida sa tasse.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Shinya et Shinoa rendaient visite aux jumeaux. Shinya tentait de remonter le moral de la brunette notamment en lui proposant des pauses, puis en la félicitant pour sa première mission. Yukina parla peu. Le troisième jour, Shinya lui apporta un roman appartenant à une série qu'elle lisait. La jeune fille le remercia avec un sourire cette fois. Puis après il l'entretint sur l'utilisation de son arme, savoir comment elle se sentait avec. Ces petites discussions firent du bien à Yukina, qui se déchargea un peu de son stress. Le septième jour enfin, Yuu reprit connaissance. Il trouva sa jumelle à son chevet. Elle lui sourit puis lui serra la main.

« T'en as mis du temps, imbécile. » sourit-elle.

« Faut savoir se faire désirer dans la vie, espèce de cloche. Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? » demanda Yuu.

« Sept jours. »

« Ah quand même ! Et il fait nuit avec ça. »

Yukina alluma la lampe de chevet. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, autant qu'ils discutent franchement. Yuu ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qui était arrivé à Shinjuku. Aussi sa jumelle lui narra-t-elle ce dont elle avait été témoin. Son frère écarquilla les yeux, et parut horrifié.

« Entre ça et moi qui vire vampire, je ne sais pas si on ne ferait pas mieux de décamper d'ici. » termina Yukina.

« Ah ! En parlant de vampire, je l'ai revu là-bas. » annonça soudain Yuu.

« Qui ? »

« Notre papa roux. »

Yukina arrondit les yeux.

« Et comment il va ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« Bien. Il était content de me voir. »

Yuuichiro narra à son tour ses trop brèves retrouvailles avec Eusford. Yukina l'envia de l'avoir revu, mais fut heureuse qu'il cherche lui aussi à revenir auprès d'eux. Puis la conversation roula sur Mika. Ils comprirent que devenir vampire était la seule chose qui avait garanti sa survie. Pouvait-il redevenir humain fut la grande question. Yukina émit qu'il devait connaître Crowley pour l'avoir mentionné. Yuu songea qu'ils auraient dû le suivre en fin de compte. Sa sœur acquiesça. Un silence suivit ce constat, qu'un gargouillement du ventre de Yuu interrompit. Yukina déclara qu'elle allait chercher un médecin et de quoi manger.

Le docteur examina l'adolescent, puis le déclara apte à prendre un repas. Le brun demanda à rentrer chez lui. Le toubib préférait le garder en observation, les ados protestèrent. Finalement, le brun fila hors de l'hôpital sans attendre la permission. Les Yus décidèrent de dormir chez Yukina, pour se réconforter comme à leur habitude. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque Shinya arriva ce matin-là, il trouva de l'agitation dans la chambre. L'équipe des jumeaux était présente au complet, mais les deux autres non.

« Le médecin a dit que Yuuichiro était rentré. » informa Mitsuba en arrivant.

« C'est donc qu'il va bien. Inutile de nous affoler. » tempéra Shinya.

« Mais il aurait pu nous attendre, on s'est tellement inquiété pour lui ! » fit Yoichi.

« Le doc a dit qu'il s'était réveillé pendant la nuit. Il a dû rentrer peu après. Je le comprends, je n'aime pas non plus les hostos. » lança Mitsuba.

« On n'a qu'à se rendre chez eux on verra bien. Il n'a peut-être pas voulu nous réveiller non plus. » argua Kimizuki.

« Il est tôt, patientons un peu. » préconisa Shinya.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Shinoa jeta un regard derrière elle avant de rattraper les autres. Ils se rendirent tous à la cafétéria prendre une boisson chaude et des viennoiseries. Shinya demanda leur impression aux jeunes sur leur mission. Chacun y alla de son commentaire, en omettant bien sûr le spectacle de Yuuichiro. En croisant le regard de sa sœur adoptive, Shinya comprit qu'elle partageait la même inquiétude. Leur aîné allait forcément mettre le nez là-dedans. Shinoa de son côté, était déjà allée voir Guren pour obtenir des explications. En vain.

« Ah ! » fit soudain Yoichi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Les Yus ! Par ici ! » appela-t-il en levant le bras.

Les jumeaux venaient en effet d'entrer. Yuu portait un plateau plein à craquer. Tous deux vinrent ensuite se mettre à la table voisine, l'autre où étaient leurs amis était déjà pleine. Yuuichiro déposa son plateau, avant d'approcher du groupe.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » dit-il.

« Comment vas-tu Yuu-kun ? » questionna Yoichi.

« Bien bien. Et vous autres ? »

« Nous allons tous très bien. Tu es le seul à être resté dans le coma. » répondit Kimizuki.

Yuu plissa les yeux. Sa sœur avait prévu de demander le rapport de la bataille. Baissant soudain les yeux, il remarqua le pansement sur le cou de Shinoa. Il approcha la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux. La jeune fille ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre de la couleur. Shinya baissa un peu sa tasse. Tiens ?

« Cette plaie est-elle guérie ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Oui oui ! Tout va bien ! » répondit Shinoa, raide.

Il s'était penché assez près, laissant son parfum naturel envahir l'adolescente. Sans compter qu'il avait ouvert sa veste. Yuu se redressa. Les jumeaux s'installèrent ensuite pour déjeuner. La quantité de nourriture que Yuu prévoyait d'engloutir impressionna le groupe. Toutefois, ils mangeaient avec des manières raffinées. Shinya se demanda qui les leur avait transmises. La façon dont ils marchaient, quasiment avec noblesse, le porte de tête bien droit, l'allure pleine d'assurance, où diable avaient-ils grandi ? Le major doutait qu'il existait un rassemblement de nobles là-dehors. Sauf …

« _Sauf s'ils ont vécu chez les vampires. Ce sont les seuls nobles du coin. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils auraient calqué ce comportement._ » pensa-t-il.

Pour l'heure, Shinya n'imaginait pas un quelconque rapprochement possible entre des enfants et un vampire. Il vida sa tasse, et salua les jeunes. Il devait vaquer à ses occupations. Soudain, un message retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Yuuichiro et Yukina étaient convoqués par les têtes pensantes. Shinya tourna la tête vers les jumeaux, et jura avoir vu un petit sourire. Savaient-ils dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds ? Toujours est-il que lui devait se dépêcher. Les Yus passèrent se brosser les dents, puis firent route vers le bâtiment où on les attendait. En chemin, ils croisèrent Guren.

« Tiens, voilà les deux idoles des jeunes. » lança-t-il.

« Lieutenant-colonel. Comment va depuis la dernière fois ? Pas trop de courant d'air avec tous ces trous ? » répliqua Yukina.

« Hmph ! Alors, les Hiiragi vous appellent et vous accourez comme de gentils toutous ? » continua le brun.

« De gentils toutous ? Non mais tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'a pas été élevés dans un salon comme certains. » rétorqua Yuuichiro.

« Ah ! Toujours aussi rebelles vous deux. Bref, rappelez-vous à qui vous devez d'être là où en êtes aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à moi que vous avez obtenu la force nécessaire pour aller sur le champ de bataille, et qui me suis occupé de vous deux à votre arrivée. Donc, ne vous avisez pas de vénérer ces Hiiragi. » lança Guren.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« Non mais il est sérieux lui ? » reprit Yuu.

« Guren … visiblement tu as un problème avec les dirigeants. Mais sache une chose : nous savons parfaitement à qui nous devons ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et tes problèmes ne nous concernent pas. Sur ce. » lança Yukina.

Guren plissa les yeux. Connaissant les Yus, Kureto n'allait pas rigoler.


	7. Sentiments intenses

**Que ce soit de la colère ou autre, les jumeaux ne laissent personne indifférent.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

En arrivant près de la salle de l'interrogatoire, les jumeaux croisèrent Mitsuba. Cette dernière annonça non sans fierté avoir reçu une promotion. Nouvelle à laquelle les jumeaux n'eurent aucune réaction. Toutefois, la blonde leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient rien à dire. Elle reconnaissait son manque de capacités sur le terrain. La promotion sonnait plus comme une insulte pour elle.

« Nous n'avons jamais ri à ton sujet Mitsuba. Personnellement, je n'ai vraiment que faire de la gloire. Tant mieux si tu es promue. Tu as démontré qu'au contraire, tu savais de quoi tu parlais en mission. Donc ne rougis pas de ta récompense. » lança Yukina.

Yuuichiro hocha la tête. La petite blonde sourit. Elle les remercia, puis leur recommanda de se méfier des Hiiragi.

« J'en connais deux pas trop méchants pourtant. » reprit la brunette.

« T'inquiète pas pour nous Mitsuba. Nous en avons vu d'autres. » ajouta Yuuichiro.

« Mais … »

« Tout ira bien. » conclut Yukina.

Les jumeaux tournèrent les talons. Devant une porte se trouvait une femme blonde qui leur annonça qu'ils passeraient un par un. Yuuichiro fut le premier à entrer dans une pièce sombre. La femme qui l'avait précédé disparut dans le noir. Une lumière tomba du plafond, éclairant un vampire. Yuu l'observa le visage lisse. Puis la créature lui sauta dessus. Yuu dégaina et le tua sans hésitation. Le jeune savait parfaitement bien pourquoi il était là. Ils voulaient tout savoir à son sujet. Eh bien, ils pouvaient toujours courir. Finalement, le fond s'éclaira pour dévoiler trois personnes, dont le major Shinya. Yuu rengaina puis marcha vers eux. Au centre, Kureto l'observa. Le gosse ne paraissait pas le moins du monde nerveux, bien au contraire. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était populaire parmi ceux de son âge.

Son assurance venait probablement de là. Yuu lui demanda qui il était, l'homme se présenta. Ceci fait, Kureto dégaina son sabre. Avec la condition que le brun n'active pas son démon.

« Eh ben voyons ! C'est équitable ça ! » sourit Yuu.

Le sabre du grand brun s'orna soudain d'éclairs dorés, et il envoya une puissante attaque. Yuuichiro n'avait même pas dégainé.

« _Hmmm, arme de type possession comme la mienne. Attaques en droite ligne seulement, pas comme Yukina où ça part dans tous les sens. Je doute qu'il soit aussi fort que Crowley._ » analysa le brun.

Il sauta simplement sur le côté à la dernière minute, la charge passant à côté de lui. Ce faisant il garda un œil sur son adversaire. Yuu fit bien, car Kureto chargea aussitôt. Le jeune se contenta durant un moment d'esquiver les coups de sabre. Soudain, il sauta sur le côté pendant que le sabre s'abattait puis lança un grand coup de pied dans le poignet de son opposant. La pointe de son pied toucha l'articulation et Kureto lâcha son sabre. Le jeune retomba souplement sur le sol. Kureto récupéra son arme en vol de l'autre main et repartit à l'attaque. Cette fois Yuu dégaina, et d'un revers que lui avait appris le vampire désarma l'homme et pointa son arme sous le menton de son adversaire. Shinya ouvrit la bouche. Wow.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fit simplement Yuuichiro.

Il rengaina puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire face de nouveau à l'homme. Kureto avait récupéré son sabre et adressa un regard perçant à l'ado. Son assurance n'était pas dû qu'à sa popularité. Il était doué, vraiment doué.

« Qui t'as appris à te battre ainsi ? » demanda Kureto.

Aucune réponse.

« Hmmm. Étonnant. Tu as cependant obéi quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas utiliser ton démon. J'aime cette attitude. »

Yuu faillit sourire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est surtout parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Kureto rengaina aussi, puis demanda à Shinya de prendre le relais.

« Mais je ne tape pas sur les faibles moi. » lança l'argenté.

« Ça tombe bien, moi je ne tape pas sur les vieilles choses. » lança Yuu.

« Vieille chose ?! » s'exclama Shinya, outré.

Kureto sourit. Au moins, le gamin avait de la répartie. Shinya matérialisa son fusil. Longue distance, comme sa sœur. L'homme ordonna à son fusil de tirer. Constatant que rien ne paraissait venir, Yuu en déduisit que l'attaque viendrait de derrière lui. Il sentit en effet comme une menace, et se jeta au sol en roulant. Un tigre s'écrasa au sol. Ceci fait, Yuu chargea le major. Il sortit son sabre peu de temps avant d'arriver devant lui. Shinya recula vivement. Il faisait moins le poids avec son arme en combat rapproché. Visiblement, l'ado était capable d'analyser ses adversaires pour adapter sa stratégie au combat. Avec ça, il bondit à nouveau son sabre décrivant un arc de cercle. Shinya para avec son fusil. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent. L'homme tenta de faucher les jambes du jeune. Yuu reconnut le mouvement à venir quand il le vit se pencher en avant.

Son sabre vint dévier l'arme à feu. Il lança ensuite son pied dans le but de le toucher au torse quand le major l'arrêta. Yuu lança son arme ce qui l'obligea à le lâcher. Shinya recula. Eh bien, l'ado se révélait un adversaire coriace. Devinant que l'affaire allait s'éterniser, Kureto ordonna la fin du combat. Yuu rengaina son sabre aussitôt, sans songer que cela pouvait être un piège.

« Tu as du potentiel visiblement. De quoi faire un espion à la solde des vampires. » dit le général.

« Bwahahahaha ! »

Yuu partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Mais il cessa vite, et son visage reprit peu à peu de son impassibilité. Kureto claqua des doigts. Une porte s'ouvrit et Kimizuki entra, bâillonné et les mains attachées dans le dos. Yuu fit appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

* * *

« Bien. Si tu ne coopères pas, nous tuerons ton ami ici. » annonça Kureto.

Shinya ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le calme du brun. Lui aussi était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui et éventuellement sa sœur.

« Première question : qui vous amené à notre porte ? »

« Nos pieds. »

« Faites-le. »

Le soldat derrière Shiho lui transperça l'épaule avec un poignard. Mais Yuu n'eut aucune réaction. Kureto ne montra rien non plus, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à un tel sang-froid. S'était-il trompé sur les liens qu'il avait avec son équipe ? Se moquait-il donc de leur sort ? Sans doute aurait-il dû commencer avec sa sœur à la place de l'autre ado aux cheveux roses.

« Eh bien ? Il va mourir tu sais. »

Nouveau coup de poignard. Yuu dégaina alors son sabre, et d'un geste acéré envoya une vague noire comme à Harakuju. Aoi posa sa main sur son sabre, déjà prête à l'attaque. L'homme qui tenait Kimizuki vola. Le brun marcha vers son camarade dont il trancha les liens. Puis il lui ôta le baîllon.

« Qu'on soit bien clair vous et moi. Je ne vous crains pas. J'ai vu bien pire que vous. Vous êtes juste pitoyable. Suis-je donc à ce point effrayant pour que vous pensiez devoir me menacer ? Votre méthode est celle des lâches. Touchez encore à quelqu'un de mon entourage, et Hiiragi ou pas vous êtes mort. N'oubliez pas, car moi je n'oublierais pas. » fit Yuu, le regard noir.

« Tu me menaces ? » siffla Kureto.

« Un avertissement. Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. »

Il parla ensuite de sa vie à Sanguinem, du massacre de sa famille. La douleur repassa sur le visage malgré lui. Lui et Yukina avaient fui, trouvé un abri avant d'arriver ici. La vérité partielle, mais vérité malgré tout. Yuuichiro prit ensuite son camarade sous le bras.

« Là. Ce sera tout pour moi. » conclut-il.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir tranquillement ? » fit Kureto.

« Une défaite ne vous a pas suffi ? » riposta Yuuichiro.

Il tourna le dos et marcha rapidement vers la porte de sortie. Shinya était soufflé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et franchement inquiet. Yuu ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Les Hiiragi étaient terrifiants, et le jeune allait l'apprendre de la manière dure. Il risqua un œil vers Kureto, qui était vert de rage. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois Yukina parut. Shinya eut envie de lui dire de fuir. Mais la brunette avança sans la moindre crainte, copie conforme de son frère. Elle s'arrêta pile à l'endroit où lui-même s'était arrêté. Visage calme, neutre.

« Yukina Hyakuya. L'autre énigme. Sache avant tout que ton frère a fait preuve d'une insolence que tu serais bien avisée de racheter. » lança Kureto.

« C'est que vous l'avez provoqué. » dit-elle.

« Voyons déjà si tu es aussi douée que lui. »

Sans prévenir Kureto lança une série d'éclairs. Yukina repéra son langage corporel avant qu'il ne pose la main sur son sabre. Corps tendu, regard sombre. La jeune fille se mit de profil, releva les mains et fléchit les genoux. La foudre arriva sur elle, et Yukina chargea. La brune bondit par-dessus en un saut formidable. Dégainant son arbalète elle tira aussitôt. Kureto se jeta sur le côté. Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter. Yukina tira à l'instant où l'homme recommençait. Le loup avala la foudre avant de disparaître. La brunette dépassa son démon, manquant de prendre le soldat par surprise. Il abattit son sabre. Yukina dévia avec un kunai, puis d'un coup de pied encore plus puissant que celui de Yuuichiro, délogea l'arme qui partit se ficher dans le plafond. Enfin, son pied heurta l'homme au ventre, qui alla percuter le mur derrière.

« Vous êtes trop lent. » dit-elle.

Shinya crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais montré qu'elle savait se battre au corps à corps ! Yukina ne bougea plus, pieds croisés. Aoi était près de son maître, qui visiblement peinait à se remettre. Il était furieux.

« Je suppose que Yuu vous a déjà parlé de … »

Le regard vers s'assombrit. Sa vulnérabilité soudaine attendrit le major Hiiragi.

« De la perte de notre famille. Je confirme ce fait. Du reste, nos capacités devraient vous prouver notre aptitude à la survie. » dit-elle.

« Amenez-le. » fit Kureto en se redressant.

Cette fois, ce fut Yoichi qui fut amené. Kureto ordonna qu'on le batte devant la brune, pour lui apprendre. Yukina avisa alors le carrelage délogé du sol. Elle souleva un morceau du pied, puis shoota dedans avec force. La pierre heurta le soldat qui s'écroula assommé. La jeune fille se rendit auprès de Yoichi pour le libérer.

« Yoichi, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en le relevant avec douceur.

« Yukina-san … » articula-t-il.

La brunette adressa un regard mortuaire au général.

« Saisissez-la ! » ordonna Kureto.

Puisque torturer ses amis ne fonctionnait pas, il allait le faire directement sur elle. Les soldats s'élancèrent sur elle. Yukina sauta haut et retomba derrière eux. Puis elle revint vers eux en un éclair. Un premier lança son bras qu'elle saisit. Opérant un demi-tour, elle l'envoya sur un autre. Un homme arriva derrière. Yukina envoya un coup de pied au ventre. Le suivant se prit un coup de pied sauté droit dans la tête. Elle esquiva ensuite un coup de matraque sur sa tempe, avant de retourner un coup de poing à l'envoyeur. Les hommes se jetèrent sur elle en masse. Tournoyant sur ses mains, Yukina les fit voler comme des quilles. Un autre lui sauta dessus pour ne rencontrer que le vide. La brune lui retourna un coup de genou au visage. Le dernier soldat enfin se prit son tibia dans les côtes et hurla. Shinya avait la main sur la bouche. Il venait d'avoir une belle frayeur, puis passa à l'admiration totale.

Yukina marcha sur Kureto. Aoi s'interposa, mais reçut une gifle de la brune qui l'envoya immédiatement au tapis. Kureto recula d'un pas. Il croisa les émeraudes, et arrondit les yeux. Les pupilles de l'adolescente étaient verticales. Yukina lui carra son poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il chuta à genoux.

« Si jamais vous recommencez à maltraiter quelqu'un de mon entourage … vous êtes mort. »

« Personne … ne défie … les Hiiragi. »

« C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire, et mon frère aussi. Et vous avez été vaincu les deux fois. Envoyez-nous toute votre armée si ça vous chante. On l'attend de pied ferme. » rétorqua Yukina.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle lui tourna le dos avec mépris. Revenant vers Yoichi toujours à terre, elle le souleva littéralement dans ses bras. Le jeune rougit. Yukina quitta la salle, laissant un silence de temps à temps brisé par des gémissements de douleur et un major général pétrifié.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Yukina retrouva son frère devant l'ascenseur. Elle déposa Yoichi. Kimizuki se tenait encore l'épaule. Tout ce beau monde entra dans la cabine dans un silence total. À l'extérieur, les filles et Guren attendaient. Les jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Mitsuba.

« Nous avons eu une plaisante discussion avec ce stupide Kureto Hiiragi. » répondit succinctement Yukina.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Guren. Shinya arrivait vers eux. Yuu demanda à Shiho s'il souhaitait être accompagné à l'infirmerie, ce dernier assura qu'il pouvait y aller seul. Les Yus quittèrent donc l'endroit sans un mot de plus. Le brun les regarda partir tandis que son ami approchait.

« Alors ? » demanda Ichinose.

Les regards convergèrent vers Shinya.

« C'était juste … waow. »

Guren tourna la tête vers lui. Waow ? Voilà un mot qui apparaissait rarement dans le vocabulaire du sniper. Et depuis quand un interrogatoire mené par Kureto était-il waow ? Le lieutenant-colonel attendit plus de détail. L'argenté se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avoua ne pas savoir par où commencer. Shinoa interrogea alors Yoichi, qui eut d'abord la même réaction que le major, le même mot plutôt. Enfin, il se décida à raconter l'entrevue. Comment Yukina l'avait protégé alors qu'un soldat le frappait, puis l'impressionnante bagarre qui avait suivi. Shinya parla du passage de Yuuichiro, de ses performances au combat ainsi que celles de sa sœur. Kimizuki confirma ce dont il avait été témoin.

« Attends : Yukina a levé la main sur lui ? » s'étonna Guren.

« C'est bien ça oui. Et tous deux l'ont menacé de mort si jamais il réitère ce qu'il a fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Guren de rester bouche bée. Il avait entraîné les jumeaux et constaté l'excellent enseignement qu'ils avaient reçu. Mais apparemment, ils lui avaient caché leur potentiel. Le brun avait en outre été témoin de la raclée infligée à ses assistantes. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui leur avait appris tout ça. Le saurait-il un jour ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Shinoa décida d'aller trouver Yuuichiro. Le jeune se trouvait sur un toit, et regardait vers l'ouest. Elle vit qu'il se redressait et reposait un pied par terre.

« Oh c'est toi Shinoa. Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Que regarde donc tu si fixement ? Tu as vu une fille qui se déshabille ? »

Yuu ne répondit rien. Il avait regardé vers l'endroit où se trouvait Mika, et tourna dans la direction de Nagoya. Deux personnes à retrouver.

« J'ai entendu vos frasques lors de votre entretien. » commença Shinoa.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Shinoa se tourna franchement vers lui.

« Vous avez défié la famille régnante Yuu. Kureto va sûrement vous soupçonner de traîtrise. Vous risquez votre tête. »

« Ce n'est qu'un crétin arrogant et lâche. Je ne le crains pas, pas plus que les autres. » dit-il.

Shinoa ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Il n'entendrait pas raison.

« Bref, en dehors de ça il est temps pour toi et ta sœur d'en savoir plus sur vos armes. » reprit-elle.

« Je le sais déjà. »

Yuu lui expliqua alors ce que Yukina avait appris du major général Shinya. Ceci fait, il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui en apprendre davantage. Shinoa acquiesça. Yuu prit alors rendez-vous pour la soirée. La jeune fille le raccompagna. Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient quitté le bâtiment Shinoa se prit le pied dans une crevasse et chuta.

« Shinoa ! Ça va ? » demanda Yuu en la rejoignant.

« Ouch ! Je crois que je me suis tordu le pied. »

Le brun vint vers elle, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Shinoa rougit. Yuu préconisa d'appliquer de la pommade. Il en avait justement une chez lui. L'adolescente en eut la chique coupée. Il l'emmenait chez lui ?! Dans ses bras en plus ?! Pour une fois, elle ne sut quoi dire. Yuu la porta donc jusqu'à son domicile, la reposant le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

« Non mais ça va aller, j'ai déjà moins mal. » protesta Shinoa avec un sourire.

« Ben ça ira encore mieux avec un soin. »

Il la reprit puis la fit entrer. La senteur du garçon emplissait la demeure. Yuu la déposa sur son lit, prit la crème dans la boîte à pharmacie suspendue au mur du fond et revint vers Shinoa. Là, il ôta délicatement sa botte, mais la laissa retirer seule son collant. Shinoa s'exécuta, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle releva les yeux vers la fin pour remarquer qu'il suivait ses mouvements du regard. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait taquiné avec une parole bien sentie. Pourtant, là elle était muette. Yuuichiro dévissa le tube.

« Je … je peux le faire moi-même. » dit-elle, cramoisie.

« Je n'en doute pas. » dit-il en posant un genou à terre.

Yuu sortit une noix de pommade, et la passa sur la cheville.

« Voilà. Tu peux rester là le temps que ça agisse. » dit-il en rebouchant le tube.

Elle hocha la tête. Sa cheville la brûlait du contact de ses doigts. Déjà le brun s'était détourné. Il rangea le tube, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil armé d'un livre. Shinoa n'osait plus bouger, jambes croisées et le cœur affolé.

* * *

Elle quitta l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard, l'esprit en vrac. Shinoa passa le reste de la journée absente, ne répondant même pas à ses équipiers qui échangèrent un regard surpris. Était-elle malade ? Shinoa rentra chez elle, puis alla s'effondrer sur le lit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il faisait nuit. Temps de manger quelque chose et d'aller se coucher.

De son côté, Shinya s'était couché et regardait sa tablette. Le major avait pris plusieurs clichés de Yukina qu'il aimait à contempler, qu'elle soit seule ou accompagnée. Elle l'avait beaucoup impressionné durant son interrogatoire. Shinya avait questionné Guren sur ce qu'il savait des Yus. Hélas, il en savait autant que tout le monde. Le brun avait toutefois émis l'hypothèse qu'elle aurait bien pu recevoir du sang de vampire. Shinya avait arrondit les yeux, avant de songer que c'était bien possible, vu la puissance qu'elle démontrait. Pourtant, malgré une certaine brutalité il avait découvert un côté plus doux.

Une photo la montrait d'ailleurs offrant des miettes de pain à des oiseaux, ou encore ramenant un oisillon dans son nid. Il la savait également curieuse, cette curiosité qui faisait ressortir son côté enfantin. Cette expression ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre. L'homme sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il éteignit tablette et lampe de chevet et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Il rêva bientôt de Yukina, qu'il retrouva habillée de sa robe blanche comme ce jour d'été où il l'avait rencontrée. Elle lui sourit, puis s'enfuit. Shinya lui courut après dans la base, avant de la découvrir perchée sur son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle, très près, se noyant dans ses yeux verts. Il posa ensuite les mains sur ses épaules, remonta ensuite jusqu'au visage puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bip-bip-bip ! »

Bip ? Depuis quand quelqu'un disait-il bip en se faisant embrasser ? Shinya ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'en réalité il embrassait tendrement son réveil. Poussant un grognement, il éteignit le maudit engin qui l'avait tiré d'un rêve si agréable. Son bras retomba sur le matelas. Allez, puisqu'il le faut. Il retrouva Shinoa sur le chemin. La jeune fille aussi avait rêvé de Yuuichiro. Rêvé que l'adolescent venait la secourir lors d'une attaque de vampires, et qu'il l'emportait dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Shinoa-chan. Tu as une petite mine ce matin. » salua gentiment Shinya.

« Ah ? Je vais très bien pourtant. » sourit l'adolescente.

Ils rejoignirent le réfectoire. Shinoa décida de s'asseoir avec son frère adoptif, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elle avait envie de se confier, et ne voyait que lui pour ça. Restait à aborder le sujet. Shinya de son côté, triturait sa nourriture, une main soutenant son visage.

« Tout va bien Shinya ? » interrogea Guren.

Il ne l'entendit pas. Aussi le brun agita-t-il une main devant lui.

« Hein quoi ? »

« Je te demande si tu vas bien. Et pas trop visiblement. » reprit Guren.

« Oh si. Je suis juste … un peu préoccupé. »

Guren le regarda repartir dans ses pensées. Yukina arriva derrière lui.

« Major Shinya ? » appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier sursauta, catapultant une cuillère de riz dans l'assiette de Mito assise à côté.

« Je vous rends votre livre, je l'ai terminé. Merci beaucoup. » dit-elle en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

« Oh euh … de rien. »

Yukina lui sourit avant de s'en aller, suivie du regard par l'homme. Guren haussa un sourcil. Tiens tiens ! Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Lorsque Shinya le regarda, il lui envoya un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Shinoa aperçut Yuuichiro qui lui fit signe. Elle rougit, répondit puis piqua du nez dans son assiette. Guren attendit tranquillement que la tablée se vide.

« Alooooors, il semblerait que nous ayons là deux transis d'amour. » lança-t-il.

Les concernés se raidirent, écarquillèrent les yeux et tournèrent la tête vers Guren, une ligne rouge barrant leurs joues.

« De quoi tu parles ? » osa Shinya.

« De vous deux. Je ne suis pas aveugle, contrairement aux autres. » sourit Guren.

« Non, mais vous imaginez des choses, lieutenant-colonel. Faut arrêter le thé. C'est de l'herbe après tout. » répondit Shinoa.

« Ben voyons ! Je sais ce que c'est, hein. Alors, ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » questionna le brun.

Shinya et sa sœur échangèrent un regard. Ils hésitaient sur le fait de lui en parler. Même si effectivement, lui connaissait la chose depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

« Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit … » commença Shinya.

« Je sais garder un secret, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Pour moi, ça date de cet été. J'ai rencontré Yukina sur le chemin de ronde. »

La plus belle chose qu'il ait vu. Il raconta ensuite qu'il y était souvent retourné, rien que pour la voir. Découvert son prénom grâce à Guren. Sa timidité et sa nervosité à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Et que dire lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver pour des leçons privées. Mais il en avait été heureux, il avait ainsi pu apprendre à la connaître. Durant le coma de son frère, il avait été présent pour la soutenir.

« Je confirme : tu es bel et bien amoureux. »

« Alors ça y est, ça m'est vraiment arrivé. » dit Shinya, pensif.

Il s'était souvent demandé si un beau jour, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui lui plairait. S'il pourrait lui aussi goûter à ce sentiment-là en particulier, lui qui en avait tant manqué. Et voilà, enfin il était amoureux. Shinya trouva la sensation agréable. Restait maintenant à ce que ce sentiment soit retourné.

* * *

Shinoa parla à son tour. Elle avait commencé à voir Yuu d'un autre œil durant sa dernière période scolaire, par influence au départ. Une observation de lui plus poussée qui l'avait conduite à réaliser son charme. Elle apprit ensuite à le connaître grâce au fait qu'ils étaient de la même équipe. Son courage, sa détermination, son charisme, sa gentillesse voilà qui lui plaisait. Guren lui annonça aussi qu'en effet, elle était amoureuse. Elle et Shinya échangèrent un regard, un peu gênés.

« Personnellement, je suis convaincu qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Je les sens distants, je me trompe Shinoa ? » reprit Guren.

« Non en effet. Moins qu'au début, mais je sens aussi qu'ils ne veulent pas se rapprocher. Ils font leur travail correctement, viennent en aide si besoin mais pour le reste … ils ne parlent jamais d'eux. Chaque fois que j'ai interrogé l'un ou l'autre, je n'ai eu que le silence en réponse. » approuva Shinoa.

« Moi je pense que si comme Yuuichiro l'a dit sa famille a été massacrée à Sanguinem, alors ils peuvent ne pas vouloir de lien de peur de le perdre à nouveau. » intervint Shinya.

« C'est en effet une hypothèse plausible. Mais sinon, pourquoi refuser de dire qui les a amenés ici ? » rappela Guren.

Aucun n'eut de réponse.

« Ils ne sont pas nets ces deux-là, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. » reprit Guren.

« Je doute qu'ils manigancent quelque chose. Ils auraient déjà agi, à Shinjuku par exemple. » argua Shinya.

« Ce qui me fait penser, Guren-san, que c'est vous qui avez donné cette boîte de drogue spéciale à Yuuichiro. Donc, ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de sa faute. » rappela Shinoa.

« Tu as quoi ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Peu importe. Vu la façon dont ils défié Kureto, je crois qu'au contraire ils vont bientôt passer à l'action. »

Guren se leva, et quitta le réfectoire. Shinoa baissa les yeux.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir raison ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je … je ne sais pas Shinoa. J'ai envie de te dire que non, que jamais ça n'arrivera. Pourtant ce qu'il dit tient la route. Moi-même je l'ai remarqué. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ce soit vraiment dû à un traumatisme et rien d'autre. »

Après un instant de silence, ils se mirent à échanger sur l'élu de leur cœur. Shinya parla des clichés qu'il avait réussi à prendre. Shinoa se montrant intéressée, il proposa de les lui montrer ajoutant qu'il en avait pas mal avec son frère. C'est ainsi que le major l'amena dans son bureau. Il sortit sa tablette de son tiroir et l'alluma. Il fit ensuite défiler les photos, passant celles où Yukina était seule. Shinya copia sur une clé USB les photos qui intéressaient sa petite sœur. On toqua à la porte pile à cet instant.

« Oui ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Rebonjour Major. Je me demandais si je pourrais de nouveau avoir des cours avec vous. » lança Yukina en entrant.

L'homme se sentit rougir. Shinoa lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se reprenne. Shinya accepta avec plaisir.

« Bien ! Et on commence quand ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Euuuuhmmm … cet après-midi ça te convient ? »

« Très bien. Je vous retrouve au terrain d'entraînement à 14h00. »

Yukina quitta le bureau. Shinya exulta quand la porte se referma. Shinoa pouffa de rire.


	8. Enfin en famille

**L'heure de la réunion familiale arrive enfin. Cependant, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.**

* * *

La seconde bataille des jumeaux approcha. Shinya vint apporter la nouvelle à Yukina, à qui il avait donné quelques cours supplémentaires. Il dénicha la jeune fille à la bibliothèque, endormie sur un livre. Shinya posa une main sur son épaule.

« Yu-chan ? » appela-t-il.

Un gémissement de protestation lui répondit. Shinya insista, et elle se redressa. Mais elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, Yu-chan. » s'inquiéta l'homme.

« J'ai passé je ne sais combien d'heures à veiller sur mon frère et Kimizuki pendant qu'ils apprenaient …. Oooaaaaah ! à matérialiser leur démon. »

Elle retomba en avant. Shinya prit alors les choses en main. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter.

« Huh ? » fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je te ramène chez toi. Tu seras mieux pour dormir un peu. » expliqua-t-il.

Yukina referma aussitôt les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Shinya sourit avec tendresse, puis sortit. Il la porta jusqu'à son appartement, ignorant les regards étonnés des uns et même ceux envieux de certains ados qu'il croisa. Cependant, une fois devant la porte de la brune, vint une question importante. Comment allait-il ouvrir ? Il regarda à côté, puis frappa à la porte voisine. Un Yuuichiro à moitié endormi lui ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant sa grande sœur dans les bras de l'homme.

« Je l'ai trouvé endormie à la bibliothèque. Pourrais-tu ouvrir sa porte s'il te plaît ? » demanda Shinya.

Yuu avança, fouilla dans la poche de sa sœur puis ouvrit. Enfin entrouvrit la porte plutôt. Il se retourna et planta ses émeraudes dans les saphirs de l'adulte. Il l'observa durant un moment, puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Shinya comprit que l'ado lui accordait sa confiance. Il lui permettait d'accéder au sanctuaire. L'adulte lui adressa un signe de tête, puis entra. Il promena ses yeux partout, et surtout inspira le suave parfum féminin. Yuu le conduisit jusqu'au lit où Shinya déposa la jeune fille. Yuu rabattit doucement la couverture sur elle.

« Au fait, initialement j'étais venu lui annoncer votre nouvelle mission. Nous nous rendons à Nagoya cette fois, pour y tuer plusieurs nobles. » dit Shinya.

Il vit Yuuichiro entrouvrir la bouche. L'adolescent se contenta ensuite d'un signe de tête. Il était donc temps pour l'officier de quitter les lieux. Yuu referma derrière lui, mais resta à l'intérieur. L'adolescent attendit que sa sœur se réveille. Il prit un livre pour passer le temps. Cependant, il pensait tellement à ce que venait de lui annoncer le major. Ils retournaient à Nagoya. Enfin. Ils pourraient sûrement retrouver leur père là-bas. Ils n'auraient plus à rester chez les fous. Bon, il y avait des points positifs tout de même. L'image de Shinoa apparut devant ses yeux. Ah … elle était amusante avec sa répartie, quoiqu'un peu salace sur les bords. Yoichi qui tentait toujours de pacifier tout le monde, Kimizuki provocateur mais loyal, Mitsuba toujours déterminée mais ayant besoin d'amis.

Mais il voulait retrouver le vampire, rester avec lui pour de bon cette fois. L'occasion se présentait visiblement. Finalement, Yukina se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Elle s'étonna un instant de trouver son frère chez elle.

« J'ai une nouvelle d'importance. Ton mentor qui t'a ramenée m'a annoncé que nous repartons en mission. Pour … Nagoya. »

Tout comme lui, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Nagoya … » dit-elle, comme si elle allait pleurer.

« Cette fois, il faut que soit la bonne, Yu-chan. »

« Et ça le sera. » répondit Yukina, son visage déterminé.

Quelque temps plus tard, le groupe fit donc route vers une aire de repos où l'armée étaient censée se retrouver. Les Yus portaient leur masque impassible habituel, ainsi que leur silence qui les drapait habituellement. Sur la route, des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Yuuichiro se leva, et annonça simplement qu'il allait déblayer. Shinoa s'exclama qu'un ennemi arrivait, faisant ainsi dévier la trajectoire de la jeep. Ils dépassèrent Yuuichiro. Mais au moment où Mitsuba demanda à son coéquipier d'écraser le champignon, Yukina la saisit elle et Shinoa par la nuque et serra assez fort.

« Demi-tour Kimizuki. Mon frère est resté derrière. » dit-elle calmement.

Au loin, Yuu fit le véhicule faire demi-tour et revenir le chercher. Yukina tenait toujours les coupables par le cou.

« On s'excuse, et vite ou on va être en retard. » dit-elle.

« Maltraiter ainsi tes camarades Yukina-chan, ce n'est pas très -aïïïïe ! » fit Shinoa.

Yukina lui serra davantage le cou. Finalement, Shinoa s'excusa. Yuu monta à bord, Yukina relâcha les captives avec l'ordre de ne pas recommencer ou elle allait se fâcher.

* * *

Bien entendu, ils furent en retard. Si les autres tentèrent d'être discrets, les jumeaux marchèrent la tête haute. Guren les remarqua et les interpella devant tout le monde. Shinoa tenta de s'expliquer mais fut durement rabrouée. Yuu lui lança un regard, avant de faire un pas en avant et de se dénoncer. Shinoa le regarda les yeux ronds. Guren lui demanda s'il allait rentrer puisqu'il n'était pas capable de suivre le plus simple des ordres.

« Non. »

Guren le fixa depuis son perchoir. Rien, pas de nervosité, de crainte, de remords, rien du tout. Avait-il affronté Kureto de la même manière ? Il lui lança tout de même qu'il serait puni plus tard. Yuu ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Yuu-san … je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. » dit-elle, contrite.

« Alors la prochaine fois, soit une grande fille et assume tes actes. » lança Yukina.

Shinoa baissa la tête. Elle s'en voulut de causer du tort au garçon.

« Ça va Yukina. Ça ne me coûtera pas grand-chose. » lança Yuu.

Il s'éloigna un peu. Shinoa déglutit. Un peu plus tard, Shigure appela l'adolescent. Yukina le suivit aussitôt.

« C'est seulement Yuuichiro qui doit entrer. » précisa Shigure.

Yukina l'ignora totalement et suivit son frère qui ne s'était même pas arrêté. Shigure soupira et les rattrapa pour les dépasser. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas changé. Elle les prévint que l'homme était remonté. Aucune réaction, évidemment. L'escouade de Guren attendait plus loin. Yukina remarqua la présence de Shinya et lui sourit. Sourire que ce dernier lui renvoya non sans rougir.

« Aaaah ! Les voilà. » dit-il.

Visiblement, que Yukina soit là ne le surprit guère.

« Donc. Yuuichiro tu as décidé de prendre le blâme pour tes amis. Quel effet ça fait ? » demanda Guren.

« Cette question ne nécessite pas de réponse de ma part. Sois gentil d'aller droit au but. » dit-il simplement.

Les yeux violets s'assombrirent un instant.

« Tu ne considères donc pas ton équipe comme ta famille ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Les jumeaux auraient bien volontiers répondu non. Guren pour sa part, n'avait pas posé la question au hasard. S'ils étaient potentiellement des traîtres elle était cruciale.

« Nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas suffisant comme réponse ? » lança Yukina.

Guren sourit. Pas mal. Shinya lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Et de ton côté Guren, si tu nous présentais ta famille ? » reprit Yuuichiro.

« Hmph ! Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répondit le brun.

« Oh ? Ce sont de parfaits étrangers pour toi ? » reprit Yukina.

« Hmmm … dois-je vraiment le dire à voix haute ? » éluda Guren.

« Allons, soit pas timide ! » lança Shinya en lui enfonçant un doigt dans le dos.

Ce fut Mito qui leur annonça qu'ils se connaissaient avant la fin du monde. Elle s'étonna aussi que des subordonnés puissent s'adresser ainsi à Guren. Ce dernier soupira. Si elle savait. Yukina demanda à nouveau la raison de leur présence ici. Le but était de punir Shinoa. Ainsi, Goshi lança une illusion où les Yus étaient suspendus en l'air au-dessus d'un feu. Le reste de l'escouade accourut. Après que Shinoa eut détruit l'illusion, Guren lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Il appuya son arme sur le cou de Yuuichiro en particulier, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'adolescente. Yuu resta parfaitement calme, comme si la lame acérée était inoffensive. Guren décida alors d'un match : lui, Mito et Shinya contre les six ados.

« Oh ? Voilà qui risque d'être amusant : une pâtée aux adultes. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Parce que tu crois avoir le dessus sur nous ? » sourit Shinya.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair lors de mon interrogatoire. » reprit le brun en souriant et en écartant la lame noire.

« Hahaha ! T'es mignon quand tu joues au dur à cuire ! Mais je t'ai peut-être laissé gagner ce jour-là. » rit Shinya.

« T'entends ça frangin ? Il croit que tu es faible. » dit Yukina.

« Ouais. Comme quoi à son âge il y voit déjà plus grand-chose. C'est triste. »

Guren eut un rire. Un nerf se mit à battre au front de Shinya. Sale gosse. Il allait lui montrer dans un instant. Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur équipe d'un pas tranquille.

Les trois adultes se posèrent sur une rambarde.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors … » lança Guren.

Soudain, quelque chose leur fonça dessus. Les loups de Yukina. Les jeunes attaquaient les premiers. Les trois adultes bondirent en arrière. Les ados chargèrent tous en même temps. Yoichi rejoignit Kimizuki qui attaquait le lieutenant-colonel. L'archer lança une flèche contre la tornade rouge, permettant à son coéquipier de passer. Mito pour sa part eut affaire à Mitsuba et Yukina. La brune intercepta un coup de poing de la rousse et lui fit une prise dans le même laps de temps. La blonde leva son arme pour la placer sur le cou de la rouquine. Mais elle bloqua et lança son pied vers Yukina derrière pour se libérer. Pendant ce temps, Shinoa attaqua son frère adoptif qu'elle maintint à distance. Yuu fonça vers l'argenté. Shinya tira. Yuu trancha le tigre sans stopper, rejoignant ensuite l'homme.

« Alors. Voyons ce que ça donne avec un peu plus de vigueur voulez-vous ? » sourit le brun.

Le jeune se mit à frapper, et Shinya bloqua comme il put avec son sabre.

« _Hmph ! On dirait qu'il a encore progressé !_ » songea Shinya.

Le brun bloqua soudain son fusil sous les aisselles et le désarma, dans le même laps de temps il lui lança un coup de pied au ventre.

« Asura-kanon, déploiement. »

« Iiik ! » fit Shinya devant la dizaine de sabres qui pointa vers lui.

Il plongea derrière un rayon. Yuu était vraiment sérieux cette fois. Soudain, une lame passa sous sa gorge. Shinoa le regardait en souriant. Son frère sortit son fusil quand un coup y fut porté.

« T.t.t. ! » dit Yuu en agitant l'index.

Shinya soupira. Pendant que le brun l'avait occupé, sa petite sœur s'était faufilée pour le surprendre.

« Alors ? C'est qui le faible ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Grmph ! Je suis impressionné je l'avoue. »

Guren pour sa part, pensait avoir vaincu les deux garçons quand quelque chose lui heurta violemment le dos. Il s'écroula face contre terre.

« Mito ? » dit-il en la reconnaissant.

La rouquine toussa et roula sur le côté. Yukina avança vers eux, son arbalète en main. Guren serra les dents. Bien sûr, la gamine au sang de vampire, et qui avait fichu une raclée à Kureto en personne. Le brun se releva au moment où elle tirait. Il trancha ses tirs. Le soldat perçut une menace. Yuuichiro arrivait. Guren bloqua un coup de sabre. Si lui était là, qu'en était-il de Shinya ? Shinoa arriva également, suivie de Yoichi, Kimizuki et Mitsuba.

« Tiens tiens. Mon frère aurait-il réussi à vous vaincre ? » lança Yukina.

Elle se tenait devant Shinya. Ce dernier avait les mains liées dans le dos.

« On dirait oui. Mais tu ne vas pas les aider ? » s'étonna l'homme.

« Relax ! J'irais quand il le faudra. » sourit-elle.

Elle leva la tête. Pour l'heure, Yuu maintenait l'officier en respect. Mito se coltinait tous les jeunes. Yukina leva son arme, et tira vers Guren. Celui-ci tenait un talisman en main qu'il ne put donc lancer. Yuu réutilisa son attaque de sabre en éventail. Cela lui permit de se rapprocher tout en étant relativement couvert. Il leva son arme pour faire comprendre son offensive. En réalité, une fois devant Guren, Yuuichiro chuta sur le côté à la dernière seconde et tacla les jambes de l'adulte.

« Wargh ! »

Mito vint à sa rescousse. Hélas pour elle, la rousse fut percutée à l'épaule par Yukina. Toute l'escouade de Shinoa encercla Guren, leur arme pointée sur lui. Il serra les dents. Il avait donc perdu face à ces gamins ? Shinya plus loin haussa les épaules. Mito se releva pour constater leur échec. Elle en resta coite.

« Bien. Je crois qu'avec ceci nous sommes fin prêts pour la mission qu'en penses-tu Guren ? » lança Yuuichiro en rengainant.

« On dirait bien oui. »

Yuu lui tourna le dos sans plus attendre. Les ados rangèrent leur arme. Les jumeaux sortirent les premiers. Mito se releva. Shinya parvint à défaire ses liens.

« Guren. Cette Yukina, elle a une force anormale pour quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas de sorts. » lança Mito.

« Je sais. Elle a été capable de vaincre Kureto ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats l'autre jour. Je crois que j'ai vu juste à son sujet : elle a forcément du sang vampirique dans les veines. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Mito arrondit les yeux. En tout cas, ils avaient bel et bien perdu. En sortant, Guren remarqua que les autres soldats le regardaient avec fierté. Il haussa un sourcil. Narumi vint le féliciter pour sa victoire. Le brun hocha la tête, puis coula un regard vers les jumeaux. Ainsi, ils avaient fait croire que la défaite était leur. Une sage décision : un chef qui se fait battre par des nouveaux pouvait être nuisible. Narumi ajouta qu'il était contre avoir cette équipe avec eux, étant donné leur manque d'expérience. S'il savait ! Guren saisit l'occasion de clore la discussion et colla donc l'unité de Shinoa avec celle de Narumi. Puis il lança la mission sans plus attendre.

* * *

Yukina se retrouva avec Yoichi à suivre le major Shinya dans une tour. Guren lui avait demandé de former un peu l'archer, et Shinya avait proposé à la brunette d'en être aussi. Shinya prit place sur le sol, son fusil en équilibre sur sa baïonnette. Yukina prit place à côté de lui, un genou à terre. Yoichi était nerveux.

« Yoichi, calme-toi. Inspire profondément. » lança Shinya.

Le jeune respira, puis vint se mettre de l'autre côté.

« Vous êtes allés aux toilettes ? » reprit Shinya.

« Pourquoi, vous voulez le détail ? » lança Yukina.

« Sans façon merci. Il fait froid aujourd'hui non ? »

Yukina ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Shinya demanda ensuite s'ils avaient faim, et la brune se demanda si elle n'allait pas dire oui, afin de lui carrer quelque chose dans la bouche histoire qu'il se taise.

« Y'a pas quelqu'un derrière moi au fait ? » demanda Shinya.

« Si, et il va vous mettre la main aux fesses. » lança Yukina

Shinya sursauta, et se retourna malgré lui. Yukina et Yoichi pouffèrent de rire. Shinya baissa la tête. Voilà qu'il recommençait à être nerveux, et à déblatérer n'importe quoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette gamine lui fasse cet effet là ? En attendant, cette dernière observait les lieux au viseur. Tout à coup, elle aperçut une frange rousse. Yukina se redressa.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yu-chan ? » s'enquit Shinya.

Yukina secoua la tête, et assura que tout allait bien.

« Et sinon, il y a quelqu'un que vous aimez ? » demanda Shinya.

Yoichi piqua un fard, avant de jeter un regard en coin à Yukina. Le major lui-même rosit, mais garda les yeux vers le parc.

« Oui. » dit-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, le stress commençant à les envahir tout deux. Bien sûr, une aussi jolie jeune fille ne saurait rester seule bien longtemps. Ils étaient bien évidemment curieux de savoir qui avait réussi.

« Je suis folle du silence. »

« Pfffrrrr ! » fit Yoichi.

« Bon ça va, j'ai compris je parle trop. Je me tais, promis. » dit Shinya.

« Wouhou. » commenta Yukina.

Lucal Wesker fit son entrée au parc, ramenant le silence et la concentration. Au moment convenu, tous trois tirèrent sur le 15ème progéniteur. Mais celui-ci se protégea puis leur renvoya la monnaie de leur pièce. La tour se mit à vaciller. Shinya leur ordonna qu'ils éliminent autant de vampires ordinaires que possible. Les trois snipers évacuèrent avant que leur poste ne s'effondre.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Shinya une fois à terre.

Il vit alors Yukina son arme pointée vers lui. Les flèches passèrent en sifflant autour de sa tête, pour aller tuer deux vampires derrière lui. Shinya lui sourit. Ils coururent ensuite prêter main-forte à leurs coéquipiers. En chemin, ils éliminèrent autant de vampires que possible. Enfin, Lucal Wesker apparut dans leur champ de vision. Ce dernier avait perdu un bras. Il était temps d'en finir. Un peu plus loin, caché dans les fourrés Crowley n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il sourit en apercevant ses petits. Cette fois-ci, il les récupèrerait à coup sûr. En attendant, il retourna à l'hôtel de ville.

* * *

« Lord Crowley, si les humains arrivent ici, pensez-vous que les jumeaux seront là ? » demanda Horn Skuld.

« Oui. Je les ai aperçus au parc tout à l'heure. » répondit le roux.

« Pardonnez mon insolence, mais je peine à comprendre votre attachement pour eux. Les humains ne sont que du bétail, donc eux … »

Crowley lui lança un regard d'avertissement. La 17ème génitrice s'était tue avant de les comparer à du bétail.

« Ils sont différents, c'est tout. N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'ils ne nous craignaient pas ? À leurs yeux, je ne suis pas un monstre. Ils ont de l'affection pour moi en dépit de ma nature de prédateur. Ils me sourient et viennent vers moi au lieu d'être effrayés et de me fuir. Je trouve ça rafraîchissant et agréable. » expliqua Crowley.

Horn échangea un regard avec Chess Belle qui venait juste de finir son repas. Aucune d'elle n'avait envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Chacune se demanda alors ce que ça faisait. Recevoir de l'affection après tout ce temps en tant que vampire. Du contact. Une mine joyeuse plutôt qu'une apeurée. Crowley mit fin à leur réflexion en se levant puis en approchant du cadavre. Il désirait mener une petite expérience.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Shinoa, celui de Narumi et Guren se postèrent sur un toit. Les Yus cachèrent leur émoi comme ils purent. En face d'eux se trouvait la mairie. Leurs trois meilleures années avant que Ferid ne gâche tout. Avant que Crowley ne doive les amener chez les hommes et s'en séparer. Et ils allaient l'attaquer. Mais c'était l'occasion qu'ils attendaient depuis quatre ans. Ils resteraient avec lui cette fois. Yoichi signala qu'il avait le vampire en visuel. Yukina fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui tirer dessus. Elle serra la main de son frère.

« _Ça va aller frangine. Il est très fort, il pourra éviter ce truc._ » pensa le brun.

Et en effet, ils l'aperçurent tenant l'oiseau Gekkoin dans une main. Les Yus expirèrent. Crowley se tint devant le trou béant.

« Les voilà. Chess, Horn, rappelez-vous : interdiction formelle de toucher à mes petits. » dit le roux.

« Bien compris. » dirent-elles.

En même temps, nul besoin de leur dire. Le roux tâcha de contenir l'impatience qu'il sentait grandir. Il s'était écoulé des semaines depuis qu'il avait revu Yuu à Shinjuku.

« Il ne se passe plus rien. » dit Chess.

« Non. Ils doivent échafauder un plan. Bref, nous allons capturer le chef histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. Ça me permettra aussi d'arrondir les angles avec certains. »

Finalement, les humains passèrent à l'attaque. Crowley les regarda tranquillement aller sauver les otages. L'un d'eux bondit devant lui.

« Salut suceur de sang. Je viens pour te tuer. » salua Guren.

« Ça tu vois j'en doute. »

Crowley para son coup de sabre. Shinya crut le prendre par surprise, mais le roux para tous ses coups avant de renvoyer Guren sur le sniper. Les deux hommes peinèrent à se redresser. Lorsque le rouquin marcha vers eux, Ichinose eut une curieuse sensation de déjà-vu. Le brun se leva pour répondre aux assauts du roux.

« _Cette façon de combattre … je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part._ »

Cependant, dans le feu de l'action il ne pouvait guère l'analyser. Il lui fallait s'échapper avec Shinya et vite. Ce vampire-là était affreusement fort. Les deux hommes parvinrent à créer une diversion puis sortirent. Ils se cachèrent dans une salle, tous deux sur un fauteuil.

« Pffouuuah ! C'est un vrai monstre celui-là ! » souffla Shinya.

« Tu l'as dit. Mais tu sais, il a une façon de marcher et de se battre qui m'est familière. » confessa Guren.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? »

« Pas moyen de m'en souvenir. Mais je suis sûr et certain que ce style ne m'est pas inconnu. En attendant, il faut qu'on décampe. »

« Alors que le show vient juste de commencer ? Franchement, vous êtes d'une froideur. » fit la voix du vampire.

« Ouais désolé, on a oublié notre texte donc ça sera pour la prochaine fois d'accord ? » répondit Guren.

« Hahaha ! Navré mais non. Le remboursement n'est pas prévu, on va donc continuer. » fit Crowley.

Ses deux aides arrivèrent par la porte. Pendant ce temps, l'escouade de Shinoa montait les escaliers. Yuuichiro les avait convaincus de venir en aide au lieutenant-colonel. Voilà qui leur permettrait de s'infiltrer sans éveiller les soupçons. Une foule de souvenirs les assaillit quand ils marchèrent à nouveau dans ces couloirs. Ils se souvinrent de l'endroit où se situait leur chambre, où était le bureau du grand roux.

* * *

En haut, Crowley avait blessé Shinya et Guren. Il tenait le brun par le cou. Shinya leva son fusil pour aider son ami, quand il se fit traîner par les aisselles. Yukina le déposa dans un coin. Shinoa lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

« Allez, on se sauve vite ! » lança Yuuichiro.

Il aida le major à se relever, et le groupe s'élança. Sauf que les jumeaux ne suivirent pas. Yuu rengaina pendant que sa sœur avançait. Crowley tourna la tête. Reconnaissant Yukina, il baissa la main tenant l'homme.

« Chess, Horn, ligotez-le. » fit Crowley.

Les deux vampires qui venaient de le rejoindre acquiescèrent. Le roux marcha ensuite en direction des jumeaux.

« Papa … » fit Yukina d'une voix émue.

Guren qui l'entendit arrondit les yeux. Et il comprit tout. La démarche et le style d'épée familiers étaient ceux de Yuuichiro. C'était le vampire de bout en bout qui transparaissait. C'était certainement lui aussi qui les avait déposés devant le bastion de Shibuya. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient gardé le secret jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourquoi ils ne créaient pas de lien, pourquoi ils avaient intégré l'armée. Pour le retrouver. Yukina se jeta dans les bras du vampire.

« Yu-chan ! Ma petite fille ! Tu as bien grandi toi aussi. » fit Crowley en la recevant.

« Enfin je te retrouve ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. » dit-elle en frottant son visage contre son torse.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. »

Yuuichiro qui avait laissé sa sœur savourer ses retrouvailles avec celui qu'ils considéraient comme un père, approcha à la fin de sa phrase. Crowley ouvrit un bras pendant que Yukina lui faisait une place. Il serra ses petits contre lui avec bonheur. Là. Il les avait retrouvés. Soudain, une coulée de lave apparut, de même qu'un décor souterrain. Crowley poussa ses enfants derrière lui.

« Goshi. » souffla Yukina.

Elle et Yuu échangèrent un regard. Puis ils dépassèrent le vampire.

« Woah ! Restez en dehors de ça les enfants. » dit-il.

« Rien du tout ! » protesta Yukina.

« Tu dis toujours que personne ne touche à tes petits, eh bien nous personne ne touche à notre père. » ajouta Yuuichiro.

Remarquant du mouvement il para un jet de kunais de Shigure. Cette dernière parut surprise. Yukina repéra Sayuri qui émergea. La brunette lui fonça dessus et l'envoya dans le décor d'un revers. Mito entra en scène à cet instant. Elle se retrouva face à Yuuichiro qui lui barra la route.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans répondre Yuu envoya la pointe de son sabre vers elle. Il la força à reculer. Yukina arriva en renfort et la percuta du genou à l'épaule.

« Allez-vous-en ! Terminez la mission ! » lança Guren.

« Toi boucle-la. » fit Crowley en le frappant au ventre.

Yuuichiro fila en direction de Sayuri qui tentait d'atteindre Guren. Goshi bloqua son coup de sabre.

« Yuu ! Mais t'es malade ? L'ennemi c'est le vampire là pas nous ! » dit le blond.

« Non. Fichez le camp d'ici. » répondit froidement l'ado.

Guren leur demanda de partir. Goshi hésita. Pourquoi diable les jeunes aidaient-ils ce vampire ?

« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? » reprit Yuuichiro.

Le blond attrapa Sayuri par le bras, puis sonna la fin de son illusion. Crowley appela les Yus, qui le rejoignirent aussitôt. Levant ensuite son épée, le roux lança une puissante déflagration.

« P'pa … je crois que t'as bousillé notre ancienne chambre. » lança Yukina.

« Ah ? Oups, désolé fifille. »

Il rengaina puis rejoignit le prisonnier. Il le fit rouler sur le dos. Guren posa les yeux sur les jumeaux.

« Je savais bien … que vous n'étiez pas nets tous les deux. » dit-il.

« Ouais et ? » lança Yuuichiro.

« Alors c'est qui pour vous ce vampire ? » demanda Guren.

« C'est notre père. » répondit aussitôt Yukina, en posant sa main sur le biceps du roux.

Guren entrouvrit la bouche. Crowley laissa ses aides s'occuper du captif, et s'éloigna avec ses petits.

* * *

Plus loin, le groupe avait trouvé refuge dans un bâtiment. Shinoa relâcha son frère qui se redressa. Le reste de l'escouade de Guren arriva.

« Hé. » fit Yoichi.

Tout le monde le regarda.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour constater leur absence.

« Ils sont passés à l'ennemi. » annonça Mito.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

« C'est vrai. Quand nous avons tenté de sauver Guren-sama, ils nous attaqués. Ils ont défendu ce monstre. » fit Sayuri.

« Non … elle n'aurait jamais … » souffla Shinya.

Les mots de Guren lui revinrent. Les Yus manigançaient quelque chose. C'était donc ça ? Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre les vampires ?

« _Non … pas les vampires, ce vampire. Mais pourquoi lui ? À moins que … oui c'est ça, il est spécial à leurs yeux. Serait-ce lui … qui les amenés chez nous ?_ » pensa Shinya.

Goshi lui demanda quelle était la suite des évènements. Shinya le regarda, puis annonça qu'ils devaient retrouver l'unité de Narumi.

« Mais et les Yus ? » s'enquit Yoichi.

Shinya serra la mâchoire. S'il s'écoutait, il retournerait là-bas. Il voulait confronter Yukina pour qu'elle s'explique. Shinoa semblait partager cet avis. Mais en soldat expérimenté il savait qu'il ne pouvait risquer la vie de tout le monde. Si les renforts arrivaient ils étaient fichus. Il déglutit, sentant son cœur protester ardemment face à la décision que son cerveau avait prise.

« On s'en va. »

Shinoa ouvrit la bouche, puis baissa les yeux. Presque malgré elle, son corps suivit le mouvement.

« Je ne comprends pas … pourquoi … pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » demanda Yoichi en route.

« Je l'ignore. Mais surtout, je n'ai absolument rien vu venir. » répondit Mitsuba.

« Et moi donc. Même si je les trouvais un peu distants par moments. » dit Kimizuki.

Shinoa leva les yeux vers Shinya, et vit la souffrance qui passa sur son visage. Elle-même ressentait très exactement la même chose. Elle ne pouvait concevoir une trahison de la part de Yuuichiro. Son cœur s'y refusait.

Du côté des Yus, ils se choisirent une nouvelle chambre. Après quoi, ils se rendirent dans l'ancienne récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être.

« On a enfin réussi dis donc. On a retrouvé Crowley. » dit Yukina en déblayant son matelas.

« Ouip, pas trop tôt. Maintenant, reste à attendre que la guerre passe. »

Yukina hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Quand même, ils vont me manquer un peu. Ils étaient sympathiques. » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai. Me sens un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'eux, mais je n'aurais pas changé d'avis pour autant. » confia Yuu.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelques remords. Tiens, j'entends quelqu'un arriver. »

Yukina tendit l'oreille, et reconnut cette voix.

« C'est Ferid. »

« Quoi ? Cette vermine ose venir ici ? » s'exclama Yuuichiro.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Crowley regarda Ferid venir le visage froid. Il ignora son salut.

« Ton prisonnier est là. Prends-le et pars. » dit-il.

« Ahaaaah ! Mais tu es devenu si froid Crowley-kun. Alors qu'on se connait depuis huit siècles toi et moi. » lança Ferid.

« La faute à qui ? Maintenant je te prie de t'en aller. J'ai autre chose à faire. » répliqua Crowley en lui tournant le dos.

« Tu devrais m'accompagner plutôt. Il y a des choses qui vont sûrement t'intéresser. » reprit le noble en attrapant Guren.

« Non merci. »

« Même si ça concerne un de tes petits ? »

Crowley s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête.

« Qu'on soit bien clairs Ferid. Si tu lèves la main sur eux, je te massacre pour de bon cette fois. » avertit Crowley.

« Ooooh t'es trop mignon quand tu joues les mère-poules. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux. Seulement, je te garantis que ce qui va se passer les concerne de très près. Je t'avertis en tant qu'ami, c'est tout. »

« Mais bien sûr. Très bien je te suis. Mais gare à toi si tu m'as encore menti. »

Yukina avait rapporté chacune des paroles à son frère. Yuu se mit à réfléchir. Quelque chose se tramait à l'aéroport, là où les soldats devaient se réunir. Et s'ils étaient en danger ? Quelque chose qui concernait l'un d'eux …

« Je ne vois qu'une chose : ce truc de séraphin de la fin. » dit Yuuichiro.

Yukina s'était procuré le rapport de Shinjuku, et elle avait aussi mené une petite enquête sur ordinateur. Ils avaient appris pour cette histoire d'expérience humaine.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille voir. Je le sens pas. » reprit le brun.

Yukina pensa à Shinya.

« Je nous emmène. »

Ils quittèrent la mairie. Les Yus dénichèrent une voiture dont Yukina trafiqua les fils comme Kimizuki lui avait appris. Yuu prit le volant et ils firent route vers l'aéroport.


	9. Les chaînes des hommes

**L'autre grand tournant de l'histoire. Heureusement que papa Crowley veille au grain ...**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

À l'aéroport, les soldats débattaient sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Certains voulaient aller secourir leur commandant. Shinya songea que c'était le moyen de retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Aussi céda-t-il aisément. Pendant ce temps, Crowley arriva là où la reine du Japon briefait ses troupes. Ferid le suivait.

« Dis-moi maintenant d'une, pourquoi tu as donné ma position aux humains, et de deux ce qui concerne mes petits. » dit-il à Ferid.

« Hm ! Tu as pu les retrouver grâce à moi je te signale. Et … »

« Ils ne t'ont pas attendu pour ça. » coupa Crowley.

Ferid plissa les yeux devant l'attitude du roux. Ces gamins l'avaient poussé à la rébellion.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais été soupçonné. Et puis, reconnais que tu t'es amusé. Bref. Tu vas très vite comprendre. »

Crowley observa ce qui suivit, sans voir en quoi les jumeaux étaient impliqués. Les vampires firent ensuite route vers l'aéroport. C'était donc là-bas que tout allait se jouer.

De leur côté, les Yus se rendaient au même endroit. Soudain, Yuu pila.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Yukina.

« Là … c'est Mika ! »

« Eh ? »

Elle aperçut la silhouette blonde. Tous deux sortirent du véhicule et se précipitèrent.

« Mika ! » appelèrent-ils.

Le vampire se tourna vers eux. La joie et le soulagement se peignirent sur son visage. Il était dans un sale état. Les jumeaux l'entourèrent.

« Mika ! Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air d'une vieille carpette. » lança Yukina.

« Merci Yu-chan. Toujours agréable un mot gentil. » souffla Mika.

« Toi, t'as eu affaire à l'armée. » devina Yuuichiro.

Le vampire était assoiffé.

« Je dois … vous ramener avec moi. » annonça-t-il.

« Pas la peine, on a déjà retrouvé Crowley. Mais toi, il te faut du sang. » dit Yukina.

« Non … si j'en bois je vais devenir un vrai vampire ! » protesta Mika.

« Et si tu ne bois pas tu vas mourir. Et après ? Ça t'aura servi à quoi ? Si tu dois en boire pour survivre alors fais-le. » répondit Yuuichiro.

« Pas question. »

« Donc tu préfères mourir. On peut t'aider si c'est que ça hein. Allez Mika, sois pas bête. Il n'est plus temps de chipoter. » dit Yukina.

Le blond protesta encore. Mais la soif fut la plus forte, surtout quand chacun s'entailla le bras. Ils le tendirent vers lui, il détourna la tête. Yukina menaça de le forcer s'il ne se décidait pas.

« Si je deviens un monstre à cause de ça, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas. » avertit Mika.

« Mika, si tu te comportes comme un monstre, alors oui tu en seras un. Regarde les humains, ils ne boivent pas de sang pourtant certains sont pires que les vampires. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Alors bois. Nous serons là pour te garder à l'œil. » ajouta Yukina.

Mika serra les dents. Mais une fois le sang tout près de sa bouche, il n'y tint plus. Les Yus versèrent leur sang dans sa bouche ouverte. Mika se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Ses yeux devinrent carmin.

« Là, une bonne chose de faite. Puisque tu es là suis-nous. Nous nous rendons à l'aéroport. » annonça Yuuichiro en se remettant debout.

« Non, il nous faut fuir. Trouver un endroit où nous cacher. » contredit Mika.

« Fuir n'est jamais la solution Mika. La perte de notre famille nous a appris ça. Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher éternellement. De plus, il va se passer là-bas des choses qui nous concernent sans doute. » répondit Yukina.

Elle et son frère retournèrent vers le véhicule, et y attendirent Mika. Ce dernier pesta, puis les rejoignit. Une fois à l'arrière, il annonça avoir une histoire à leur raconter.

* * *

Chez les humains, Kureto Hiiragi avait fait la surprise de venir. Il leur assura qu'ils pouvaient se détendre, mais certains ne le crurent pas.

« Tiens ? Où sont les jumeaux Hyakuya ? »

« Aucune idée. On les a perdus de vue. » répondit Shinya.

Guren quant à lui, s'était fait capturer. Puis, il donna un signal. Une énorme caisse métallique fut sortie d'un avion-cargo. Et encore un moment plus tard … des chaînes pourvues de pointes en sortirent pour attaquer les soldats. Un piège, voilà tout ce que c'était. Les jumeaux virent avec horreur les malheureux se faire épingler aussi bien que des insectes sur un tableau. Ils foncèrent sans plus attendre, sourds aux appels de Mika. Yuu dégaina son sabre, Yukina sortit son arbalète et visa sans s'arrêter. Soudain, Kureto leva son arme sur laquelle s'écrasèrent des loups. Shinya se sentit tiré en arrière.

« Yukina ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La brune le tenait par le poignet, et l'avait placé derrière elle. Elle adressa un regard noir à Kureto. Puis elle leva son arme vers lui. Makoto se rua vers l'homme et l'attaqua. Shinya en profita. Il se dégagea puis fit pivoter la jeune fille. Elle le regarda le visage lisse.

« Dis-moi juste une chose. Pourquoi vous avez protégé ce vampire ? » dit-il.

« Parce qu'il est ma famille. Il nous a élevé Yuu et moi pendant trois ans. L'histoire que mon frère vous a racontée est vraie. Notre famille a été massacrée, et Crowley nous a protégés puis amenés à l'abri. » dit-elle.

Ainsi, elle avait simplement voulu retrouver sa famille. Shinya laissa ses mains retomber. Yukina tourna la tête. Yuuichiro balaya les chaînes qui avait manqué de tuer Shinoa.

« Yuu-san. » dit-elle.

« Pas de mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non … grâce à toi. » sourit-elle.

Il était venu la secourir comme dans ce rêve qu'elle faisait fréquemment. Il était revenu. Yuu s'éloigna ensuite et approcha Kureto.

« Décidément tu n'es qu'un gâchis de la tête aux pieds toi. » lança-t-il.

Kureto fronça les sourcils. Ce gamin allait payer son affront aujourd'hui.

« Yuu-kun, mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. » intervint Mika.

Yukina se tourna vers Shinya.

« Allez, venez on s'en va. » dit-elle.

Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de la suivre. Soudain il vit les chaînes mortelles leur foncer dessus. Et être balayées dans la seconde. Crowley se tint devant eux.

« Le reste des vampires approchent, il est temps de partir. » dit-il.

Dès lors qu'il avait aperçu les enfants il avait foncé. Kureto réunit le reste de ses troupes pour les lancer contre le contingent vampirique qui arrivait.

« Shinya ! Viens ! » reprit Yukina.

Il rosit en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom.

« Non. Pars je te couvre. » dit-il en armant vers les vampires.

« Mais … »

« Filez, les adultes vous couvrent. » intervint Goshi.

« Allez ! » reprit Crowley en entraînant sa fille par la main.

Yuu les rejoignit avec Mika et le reste des plus jeunes. Crowley ouvrit la voie avec une déflagration. Shinya veilla à ce que la brune et les autres passent sans encombre. Il se sentit mieux soudain. Connaître la raison de son retournement avait ôté un poids sur son cœur. Il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'elle souhaite être avec sa famille. Là où elle était heureuse. La reverrait-il en revanche … soudain, Yuu remarqua Guren.

« Tiens ? Ben t'es là toi ? » dit-il.

Le brun sortit son arme. Yuu pressentit les ennuis. Du reste, Crowley s'interposa.

« Wohlà. On se calme le namanari. » dit-il.

« Le quoi ? » fit Yuuichiro.

« T'expliquerais plus tard. »

Crowley s'attela à lutter contre Guren. Il constata que sa force avait bien augmenté depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, le vampire se lâcha un peu plus. Guren avait beau être possédé, Eusford restait le plus fort.

* * *

Lorsque Kureto l'interpella, Guren changea de cible pour s'en prendre à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

« Mais il est malade ! » s'exclama Yukina.

Les chaînes se plantèrent dans les corps pour en absorber le sang. Une boule de lumière s'éleva dans les airs.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là. » lança Crowley.

Les jeunes profitèrent de la confusion pour se remettre en route. Ils étaient presque sortis de la foule quand un son de trompette retentit.

« M-Mirai ! » s'exclama Kimizuki.

« Hn ? »

« C'est ma petite sœur ! »

Le ciel s'obscurcit, et la terre se souleva. Crowley recula devant le mur qui s'éleva devant lui. Il incita pourtant les enfants à reprendre. Il les fit passer devant lui. Kimizuki refusa de partir et courut même dans le sens inverse. Le vampire allait partir quand il croisa le regard de ses petits. Ah. Il rengaina, fit demi-tour et rattrapa l'ado qu'il chargea sur son épaule.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je dois y aller ! protesta Shiho.

« Ça tombe bien, on y va aussi. » répondit Crowley.

Il passa de l'autre côté du cratère, juste quand des monstres surgirent et commencèrent à dévorer tout le monde. Shiho, toujours sur l'épaule du vampire eut un vague aperçu de cet enfer. Ferid pour sa part, tâcha de repérer son comparse. Il avait un plan qu'il devait mener à bien. Mais encore une fois, ces maudits gamins avaient tout foutu en l'air. Soudain, la reine des vampires barra la route au groupe.

« Une petite seconde Crowley Eusford. Il ne me semble pas que Mika soit un des tiens. » dit-elle.

Le roux reposa Shiho, un peu rudement certes. Yuuichiro le fit passer en arrière et se positionna à gauche de son père et sa sœur à droite.

« Yuuichiro. Voilà qui faisait longtemps. » reprit-elle.

Elle n'aurait qu'à tuer tout le monde et s'emparer de Yuu. Mika suivrait forcément. Crowley posa la main sur son épée, Yuu fit de même et Yukina matérialisa son arbalète. Ferid Bathory surgit à cet instant, pour mordre la souveraine. Finalement, tout se passait comme prévu à deux trois détails près. Crowley ordonna aux enfants de repartir. Il en devrait une à Ferid et il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin, tout le monde put s'enfuir.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous nous aidez tout à coup ? » demanda Shinoa.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'aide mais seulement mes petits. » répondit Crowley.

« Vos quoi ? » s'exclama Makoto.

« Il parle de nous. » répondit Yukina.

Le reste du groupe comprit encore moins. Que signifiaient-ils ? Un vampire les avait adoptés ou quoi ? Yuu émit avec bon sens qu'un véhicule ne serait pas du luxe. Makoto repéra un bus. Eusford objecta qu'il leur faudrait sûrement un chargeur pour ce type de moteur. Cependant il ralentit l'allure. Le groupe passa ainsi au pas. Leurs poursuivants seraient sans doute trop occupés pour les poursuivre. Néanmoins, Crowley entra dans un magasin pour voiture dès que possible. Il dénicha deux batteries. Ils prendraient deux véhicules, tant pis.

« Et où va-t-on ? » questionna Yukina.

« Je connais un ancien château dans le pays. Nous irons nous y cacher quelque temps. » répondit le vampire.

Les moteurs ronronnèrent. Eusford demanda à Mika de conduire le second véhicule, permettant ainsi aux autres ados de se reposer. Le convoi roula toute la nuit puis la journée suivante. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que faute de carburant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les batteries furent ôtées et mises dans d'autres voitures. Vers minuit, ils atteignirent le château en question. Un endroit touristique huit ans plus tôt, dans le plus pur style japonais.

« Voilà. On devrait être à notre aise ici. » annonça Crowley.

Il les précéda afin de vérifier qu'aucun vampire n'avait pris possession des lieux. Ceci fait, il les fit entrer. L'endroit était poussiéreux bien sûr, mais restait luxueux. La groupe se mit donc en quête d'endroit où dormir. Des chambres seigneuriales ayant été préservées, ils choisirent de s'y installer. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

« Hey Crowley. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement faire confiance à ces humains ? Et si tout cela n'était que partie intégrante de l'expérience ? » dit Mika.

« Je ne crois pas. L'église responsable de ces expériences a été détruite, toi et les Yus en êtes les seuls survivants. Pour le reste, je ne crois pas que grand-monde soit au courant. Sinon chacun voudrait sa part de pouvoir, ou bien tenterait de tout détruire. Tu n'as pas vu la réaction des humains à l'aéroport ? Ils ont été surpris, preuve qu'ils ne savaient rien. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis dans ce cas précis. En quoi cela aiderait-il l'expérience ? » répondit Crowley.

« Vu sous cet angle … j'imagine que le but étant d'en faire une arme, il ne servirait à rien que le séraphin de la fin ait une vie sociale. » accorda Mika.

« Exactement, tout comme il aurait été inutile de sacrifier ces amis comme ça a failli être le cas. »

Mika se sentit rasséréné. Oui sans doute, ces humains étaient-ils dignes de confiance.

* * *

Du côté des humains, Shinya fut jeté dans une cellule tout comme le reste de son escouade. Il frappa contre les barreaux. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Maudits Hiiragi et leur foutue avidité.

« _Au moins, Yukina est saine et sauve._ » pensa-t-il.

Voilà qui le consola un peu. Il en avait réchappé de justesse. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur le sol au fond de sa cellule. Honnêtement, il était fou de rage. Contre cette famille de barbares, contre Guren qui avait trahi tout le monde. Il aurait pu l'être contre la jeune fille aussi, mais elle au moins n'avait tué personne et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être avec sa famille. Et elle était revenue pour l'aider. Lui qui n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'à ses seize ans ne pouvait que comprendre.

« _Je me demande si je la reverrais et quand. Enfin, ce vampire avait l'air déterminé à la protéger, donc elle ira bien._ »

Shinya regretta de ne pas avoir sa tablette, ou une photo d'elle à regarder. Il replia ses genoux contre lui. La fois où il l'avait portée dans ses bras jusque chez elle lui revint. Cette douce senteur, cet agréable contact entre eux … cela lui manquait. L'homme aurait eu bien besoin d'elle en ce moment. Même si elle devait rester de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« _Je la retrouverais un jour. Je ferais tout pour. Même si cela implique de trahir l'armée._ »

Il se demanda aussi si elle penserait à lui de temps en temps. Il leva la tête au ciel. Au château, Yukina observait la lune pleine depuis sa chambre, à genoux sur son lit. Son mentor s'en était-il tiré ? Si oui, qu'allait-il devenir ? La jeune fille repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Même s'il s'était principalement agi d'enseignement, Shinya n'avait jamais manqué de joindre l'utile à l'agréable : la pause à la cafétéria après, un mot drôle ou gentil, un livre prêté. Sans parler de son soutien pendant le coma de son frère.

« _J'espère vraiment qu'il s'en est sorti._ » pensa-t-elle.

Mais il devait probablement lui en vouloir, croire qu'elle l'avait utilisé à seule fin de trahir ensuite. Yukina était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Crowley, pourtant elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Shinya. On frappa à a sa porte. Le vampire roux entra.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ma puce ? » demanda-t-il en approchant.

« Comme tu l'as entendu depuis la porte. Autrement tu n'aurais pas frappé. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yu-chan ? » interrogea-t-il une fois face à elle.

« Eh bien … »

Yukina tourna la tête vers l'astre nocturne, puis soupira.

« Quand nous avons pris la décision d'entrer dans l'armée, nous nous sommes jurés Yuu et moi de ne s'attacher à personne. De ne créer aucun lien sachant qu'on voulait te retrouver, toi qui appartient au camp ennemi. Ce fut dur, mais on y est parvenus. Plus ou moins. » commença Yukina.

« Plus ou moins. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez tissé des liens malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Crowley.

Elle baissa la tête. Le roux s'assit sur le lit, en face d'elle.

« Oui. Pour ma part j'en ai eu avec mon mentor. Le soldat aux cheveux gris et au fusil, que tu as combattu au passage. Il m'a beaucoup appris et apporté aussi. Me sens coupable en fait. » avoua-t-elle.

« Aaah. Mais tu sais, c'était assez naïf de votre part de croire que vous seriez capable de maintenir une certaine distance avec vos semblables, surtout en combattant côte à côte. » fit doucement Crowley.

Elle le regarda intriguée. Eh oui, il savait de quoi il parlait. Le vampire évoqua alors son passé : autrefois chevalier Templier qui avait participé à une croisade. Il savait quels liens pouvaient se nouer entre compagnons d'armes. Il comprenait que la brunette s'en veuille, mais malgré tout elle était venue à son secours, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu l'homme n'avait pas semblé fâché contre elle.

« Tu crois qu'il ne m'en veut pas ? » demanda Yukina.

« Je ne peux pas te le garantir, vu l'état de tension qui régnait à l'aéroport il avait autre chose à penser. Pourtant, il m'a semblé avoir la tête assez froide pour évaluer la situation. Je n'ai décelé aucune hostilité ni colère envers toi. »

« Je vois. J'en saurais peut-être plus si je le revois un jour. » sourit Yukina.

« Hmmm … Yu-chan, autant te le dire maintenant, je ne suis pas pour que toi et ton frère retourniez chez les humains. Je ne l'étais plus à Shinjuku, mais après Nagoya c'est juste hors de question. » révéla Crowley.

« Je comprends. Mais peut-être que je recroiserais sa route un jour. »

« Qui sait. Bien, il est temps de dormir. »

Yukina se mit sous sa couverture, puis reçut un bisou sur le front du vampire qui la fit rire. Même si elle n'était plus une enfant, ce genre de chose lui avait manqué. Elle souhaita bonne nuit au roux, qui répondit et ferma la porte.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le groupe d'humains décida de discuter de la situation et de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Crowley et Mika furent conviés à la conversation, même si le roux aurait tapé l'incruste de toute façon, rien qu'à cause de la présence de ses petits. Les jeunes étaient conscients que le fait d'avoir déserté l'armée allait leur valoir d'être poursuivis. Yuu mentionna l'humiliation de Kureto infligée par les jumeaux lors de leur interrogatoire, qui ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu ainsi que l'incident de Shinjuku.

« Quant au lieutenant-colonel, même topo : c'est lui qui t'as donné cette boîte de drogue lors de notre première mission, qui a contribué à ta transformation, et à Nagoya … » reprit Shinoa.

« Il a quoi ?! » s'exclama Crowley.

« Tu as bien entendu p'pa. Je m'expliquerais moi-même avec lui un de ces quatre. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subi des expériences. Yukina a fouillé dans les dossiers de l'armée et trouvé d'autres noms. Dont les vôtres. » révéla Yuu en pointant Kimizuki et Yoichi.

« Eh ? Mais je ne me rappelle de rien. » dit Yoichi.

« Toujours est-il que voilà de sacrées bonnes raisons pour eux de nous traquer. » dit Yukina.

« Hmm … donc nous ne sommes que temporairement à l'abri. Comme je l'avais pensé. Je peux gérer plusieurs humains, Mika aussi et certainement vous tous. Nous ne serons pas si faciles à capturer. » lança Crowley.

« Mais ma sœur est toujours captive. Et j'entends bien la retrouver, même si ça inclut de tous vous trahir. » avertit Kimizuki.

« Je serais toi gamin, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Seul tu n'arriveras à rien. De plus, vu le danger que représente le séraphin les vampires vont vouloir mettre le grappin dessus. Tu as davantage de chance d'y laisser ta peau qu'autre chose. » intervint à nouveau Crowley.

« Et que dois-je faire alors ? » questionna Shiho.

« On pourrait peut-être demander à Krul. Elle était impliquée là-dedans, sans doute pourra-t-elle nous aider. » suggéra Mika.

« Éventuellement, mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiètes. C'est qu'elle a été capturée par Ferid Bathory. Et lui, il manigance quelque chose. Je suis certain qu'il va essayer de nous retrouver. Il a dû convoquer le conseil des Hauts Géniteurs pour les informer de la situation. Les plus puissants vampires vont débarquer au Japon, la délivrer ne va pas être aisé.» révéla le roux.

« Il a des informations non ? » lança Yukina.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

« Alors peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser venir à nous. Voyons ce qu'il a offrir. » dit-elle.

« T'es dingue ou quoi ? Il massacré notre famille je te rappelle. » fit Yuu en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, pas plus que je n'ai perdu mon envie de lui arracher la tête. Mais nous en savons trop peu. Je pensais … je ne sais pas, essayer de le manipuler ou quelque chose. »

« Mais ce Ferid, c'est qui au juste ? » demanda Narumi.

Ce fut Mika qui lui répondit. Un 7ème géniteur à l'esprit plus tordu et plus vicieux d'un rouleau de barbelés.

« Le manipuler ne sera pas facile, voire impossible. Il est très intelligent. » ajouta Crowley.

« Faut voir. Il est vaniteux comme la plupart des vampires, c'est peut-être son point faible. À plusieurs, on pourrait trouver une solution. » reprit Yukina.

Le rouquin en doutait. Ferid avait le don pour prévoir les choses et les orienter là où il voulait qu'elles aillent. Makoto suggéra de l'attaquer en masse, ce qui fut rejeté en bloc par les Yus et leur père adoptif. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Yuuichiro émit cependant l'idée qu'ils s'entraînent un peu, et que Crowley supervise cet entraînement. Les ados se concertèrent du regard. Mika pensait ne pas en avoir besoin. Le roux proposa alors une démonstration : l'escouade Shinoa plus Mika contre lui. Là maintenant. Narumi fut d'accord pour l'essai, et les autres suivirent petit à petit. Les jumeaux choisirent de rester sur la touche.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils observèrent depuis la terrasse arrière tout ce beau monde étalé comme des crêpes sur la pelouse.

« Ouch ! » fit Narumi en s'appuyant sur les avant-bras.

« Il était aussi fort que ça hier ? » demanda Mitsuba, sur le flanc.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Shinoa, les yeux en spirale.

« Bien ! Nous allons donc nous entraîner ces jours-ci. Ça vous évitera de rouiller et ne pourra que vous faire du bien. Ça vaut aussi pour vous, les enfants. » décida Crowley.

« Ben oui, pourquoi crois-tu que j'en ai parlé ? » lança Yuu en levant un sourcil.

« C'est bien mon fils. On commence cet après-midi. »

Le rouquin rentra en sifflotant. Yukina se leva et alla aider chacun à se relever. Yuu suivit une seconde après. En attendant leur entraînement, les jeunes décidèrent de nettoyer leur logement. Ils trouvèrent balais et serpillères dans l'ancienne loge du gardien. Une rivière coulait à cinq minutes du château, où Yuu et Yoichi allèrent remplir quatre seaux. La poussière fut ôtée des meubles, tout comme les toiles d'araignées non sans quelques cris quand la tisseuse y était toujours. Yuu vint au secours des demoiselles et remit la bestiole dehors.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour hier. » dit Shinoa tandis qu'ils balayaient le parquet.

« Mais de rien. » sourit-il, la faisant rougir.

Le parquet du hall fut ensuite lavé et même ciré. Ceci fait, la petite équipe s'attela aux chambres. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce, certainement conçue pour la réception d'invités, complètement vannés, qui sur le sol, qui sur les fauteuils.

« Poouuuah ! Je suis mort. » lança Kimizuki.

« Ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle. » commenta Yuuichiro.

« Bâtard ! » sourit Shiho.

« Je meurs de faim ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé aux provisions ? » questionna Yoichi.

« Quand voulais-tu qu'on aille en trouver ? » répondit Makoto.

« Relax, j'ai demandé au paternel de s'en charger. Devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. » annonça Yukina.

Soudain, un bruit de chute retentit. Les jeunes relevèrent la tête, puis allèrent voir.

* * *

Ils découvrirent le grand vampire assis par terre, un sac rempli de conserves à côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

Il vint vers lui pour l'aider.

« J'ai eu un coup de fatigue. Vous avez ciré le parquet ou quoi ? » répondit Crowley en se relevant, soutenu par le brun.

« Oui bien sûr. Hé, c'est peut-être ça l'arme ultime contre Ferid. On maintient le parquet ciré, on attend qu'il se pointe et on le laisse s'étaler face contre terre. Plus qu'à couper la tête et tout jeter au soleil. » lança Yukina.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

« Tu as respiré trop de poussière ma fille. Bon, voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je vous laisse faire le tri. » annonça le vampire.

« Attends, tu dois avoir soif. Toi aussi Mika. » reprit Yuuichiro en retroussant une manche.

Mais le blond tendit la main en signe de refus. Les jumeaux allèrent dénicher un verre dans lequel ils firent couler leur sang. Mika s'avoua étonné qu'ils le fassent, attendu que c'était mal vu à Sanguinem. Yukina expliqua qu'ils en avaient l'habitude à Nagoya autrefois. Il s'agissait plus d'un remerciement qu'une demande de faveur pour eux.

« Vous le considérez vraiment comme votre père ? » s'enquit Mika.

« Eh bien oui. Il s'est bien occupé de nous pendant trois ans. Il nous a entraînés, veillé à notre instruction et on a aussi eu droit à de l'affection. » répondit Yuuichiro, le regard doux.

Mika cligna des yeux. Ils avaient eu bien de la chance à l'époque.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il peut t'adopter aussi. Tu es notre frère après tout. » dit Yukina.

Elle sortit avec le verre de sang. Mika informa qu'il s'était déjà rapproché d'Eusford grâce à leur affection commune pour les jumeaux. Yuu tendit son bras à son frère adoptif. Mika eut un mouvement de recul. Le brun insista, rappelant qu'il valait mieux qu'il boive tant qu'il avait le contrôle que quand il était sur le point de le perdre. Mika but à la plaie avec réticence. Le reste du groupe ouvrit les boîtes de conserve et prépara son repas.

« Quand même, on est dans une drôle de situation. On a échappé à un massacre à l'aéroport, en partie grâce à un vampire. Et en plus, c'est pour le moment le seul adulte à qui on peut faire confiance. » dit Mitsuba en remplissant une assiette.

« Peut-on vraiment se fier à lui ? Il a clairement dit qu'il n'était là que pour les Yus. Si l'un de nous est en danger que fera-t-il ? Il va rester là à regarder ? » questionna Narumi.

« Je ne sais pas. On peut supposer que eux nous aideront et alors il suivra. » dit Shinoa en s'asseyant.

« T'en es sûre ? Ils nous ont quand même plantés à Nagoya. » rappela Shiho.

« Oui parce qu'ils voulaient retrouver leur famille. Ça ne les a ensuite pas empêchés de venir à l'aéroport. » intervint Yoichi.

Les jumeaux entrèrent à cet instant. L'équipe échangea un regard embarrassé. Narumi décida d'introduire le sujet. Autant régler ce problème sur-le-champ. Leur avenir était en jeu.

« Aaaah. En effet, c'est bien normal de se poser ce genre de question. Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions, donc la trahison n'est plus d'actualité. » répondit Yukina.

« Enfin, de notre côté tout du moins. » ajouta Yuu en lançant un regard en coin à Kimizuki.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Cependant, il réfléchissait aux paroles du vampire. Il n'avait pas tort : il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour secourir sa petite sœur. Non seulement ça, mais également pour la soigner. Les ados terminèrent leur repas. Crowley se trouvait dehors, dans le jardin. Il laissa aux enfants le temps de digérer avant de commencer. Tout d'abord, répéter des mouvements d'épée pour ceux qui en possédait, puis revoir les esquives. Yoichi et Yukina souhaitaient parfaire leur maniement d'arc et arbalète. Mais les dégâts causés par les démons risquaient de donner leur position. Le garçon suggéra alors d'utiliser ceux exposés dans le musée.

« Excellente idée, Yoichi. » commenta Yukina.

Le garçon rosit avec un air embarrassé. Ils rentrèrent et cherchèrent leurs armes. Des cibles étaient également disponibles. Voilà qui suffirait pour améliorer leurs capacités. L'après-midi se passa donc en entraînement et exercices.


	10. Le temps d'agir

**Après le réconfort, l'effort. Les choses se remettent à bouger pour tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard.

Yukina s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Encore ce cauchemar. La brune se trouvait à l'aéroport. Elle court, court vers le major Shinya alors que les chaînes assoiffées de sang fonçaient sur l'homme et le transperçaient. Voilà des semaines que le cauchemar était récurrent. L'adolescente se leva. Il était encore tôt, tout juste six heures du matin. La plupart dormaient encore. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine, et farfouilla pour préparer son déjeuner. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau sur un réchaud, et mit du riz à cuire. Quelques œufs ensuite ainsi que de la viande de lapin. Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudrait aller relever les pièges. Yukina déjeuna seule. Elle retourna ensuite à sa chambre pour se vêtir et sortit. Elle pénétra la forêt et retrouva les pièges. Un nouveau lapin pour remplacer le précédent, ainsi que des oiseaux.

Ils auraient ainsi de la viande pour un moment. Elle retourna au château, pour découvrir que Crowley et Mika étaient debout. Yukina leur adressa un sourire, le rouquin lui passa la main sur la tête. Ceci fait, elle se rendit au jardin pour préparer les animaux. Un à un, les occupants du château s'éveillèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cuisine, pendant que Yukina plongeait la viande dans du sel ramené d'un supermarché. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils iraient s'entraîner. Ils avaient amélioré leur travail d'équipe ainsi que leurs attaques. Même si pour l'heure ils n'utilisaient pas leurs vraies armes, attendu que Crowley servait de mannequin d'entraînement, et que les Yus avaient menacés d'arracher la tête et de démembrer quiconque blesserait leur papounet.

La cohabitation se passait bien. Chacun participait aux tâches y compris les vampires. Finalement, ces deux-là s'avéraient faciles à vivre à l'étonnement des jeunes hormis bien sûr les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient laissé tomber la distance avec leurs équipiers, s'avérant joyeux, amicaux et serviables, veillant au bien-être du groupe. La relation parentale qu'ils entretenaient avec Crowley ne lassait pas d'étonner les humains. Aucun n'aurait jamais imaginé un vampire capable d'affection envers des humains, ni la réciproque. Cela tendait d'ailleurs à rendre Eusford moins effrayant. Mika commençait à avoir droit à des gestes affectueux de sa part, comme une petite tape sur l'épaule ou la tête. Bref, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement au château permettant ainsi aux humains de se remettre de leur expérience traumatisante à Nagoya.

Chacun était malgré tout conscient que cela ne saurait durer. L'entraînement était donc suivi avec une assiduité exemplaire. Ainsi, ils ne furent guère surpris quand Ferid Bathory vint se présenter à leur porte. Yuuichiro était justement au fond avec Yoichi, armé d'un balai à franges.

« Ah c'est toi. Il nous manquait justement un bouffon pour égayer nos journées. » lança le brun.

Ferid arrondit les yeux. Le vampire ne s'était pas du tout attendu à pareil accueil. Il eut un sourire sarcastique, puis fonça …. Et bien sûr se cassa la figure. Le vampire glissa sur le ventre jusqu'à Yuuichiro qui éclata franchement de rire, pendant que Yoichi tâchait de ne pas rire trop fort.

« P'PA ! » appela ensuite le brun en posant le bout de son balai sur la tête de Bathory.

Le noble se retrouva dégoulinant d'eau sale quand Crowley ouvrit la porte.

« Tu vois qu'on avait raison de nettoyer régulièrement ce parquet ! » sourit Yuu faussement innocent.

« Wahahaha ! En effet mon fils. Donc, que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Ferid Bathory ? » interrogea Crowley.

Yuu ôta son balai et alla le mettre dans un seau. Le noble se remit debout. Visiblement, ils s'attendaient à sa venue. Yuu appela le reste du groupe afin que tous entendent.

« Eh bien, quelle belle petite famille nous avons là. Tu les as adoptés eux aussi Crowley-kun ? » nota le noble.

« T'occupe. Dis-nous ce que tu fais là. »

« Mais quelle froideur Crowley-kun. Je t'ai connu plus amical que ça. Tes petits humains de compagnie t'ont rendu mal élevé dis donc. » reprit Ferid en avançant.

Crowley dégaina immédiatement. Son ancien comparse bondit loin sur le côté. Les Yus empoignèrent aussitôt le roux par les bras.

« Papa non ! »

« Ooooh qu'ils sont mignons ! Allons, détendez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour blesser qui que ce soit. En tout cas, tes petits ont l'air sensés. » lança Ferid.

« Évidemment ! On sait très bien que tu es un 7ème géniteur, donc plus fort que lui. » dit Yukina qui tenait toujours le roux par un bras.

« Par conséquent, nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner face à toi. Sans compter que vu que nous avons quitté l'armée japonaise, nous ne sommes plus sûrs de qui est notre ennemi. Donc si tu as des informations, nous pouvons coopérer. » ajouta Yuuichiro.

« Je vois. Tu serais donc prêt, ainsi que ta sœur, à oublier ce que je vous ai fait ? Et toi aussi Crowley ? » demanda Ferid.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis : touche à un seul de mes petits et je te taille en pièces. Cependant, je suis malgré tout prêt à t'écouter. » répondit le concerné.

« Alors suivez-moi. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Ferid sortit du château. Avec réticence ils suivirent, Crowley préconisant d'être prêt à tout. Dehors, le noble ouvrit un coffre de voiture. Il en sortit un bocal contenant une tête d'enfant. Les Yus écarquillèrent les yeux, pendant que Mika affichait un air choqué. D'un même mouvement, les jumeaux dégainèrent. Ce fut donc au tour de Crowley de retenir ses petits. Mais Yukina tira pendant que son frère envoyait son éventail de sabres. Ferid esquiva en riant.

« Suffit les enfants. Nous devons entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire. » rappela Crowley.

« Mais cette vermine a souillé notre amie ! Akane … elle était de notre famille ! » protesta Yukina.

« Je sais ma fille, je sais. Gardez votre calme, face à lui c'est un impératif. » dit doucement le vampire.

Les Yus serrèrent les dents, fermèrent les yeux et prirent de profondes inspirations. Le rouquin posa une main sur chaque épaule puis les ramena contre lui. Les jumeaux posèrent le front contre lui. Finalement, ils se rendirent maître d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

Shinjuku.

Shinya en avait assez d'attendre. Lui aussi cauchemardait régulièrement, entre Yukina qui ne s'en sortait pas vivante et Guren qui massacrait tout le monde, ou qui tuait la jeune fille sous ses yeux. Il espérait toujours entendre une explication de la part de son ami. Il ne pouvait avoir agi de son plein gré c'était impossible. Aussi l'argenté pondérait-il la situation. Devait-il s'évader et aller retrouver Yukina ou bien attendre que Guren vienne et s'explique avec lui ?

« _Sortir d'ici risque d'être très compliqué. Je meurs d'envie de retrouver Yu-chan, mais je dois aussi comprendre ce qui s'est passé à Nagoya._ » pensa-t-il.

Il entendit soudain des pas. Tiens, une visite. Serait-ce celle qu'il attendait ? Non, il percevait des talons et aux dernières nouvelles, Guren n'en portait pas. Une figure bien connue apparut devant ses barreaux. Sanguu Aoi, le chien de garde de son frère.

« Un message pour moi ? Le seul que j'aimerais entendre est celui annonçant son décès. » répliqua Shinya.

« Tsss ! Cesse de te plaindre, tu amènes la honte sur le nom des Hiiragi. » lança Aoi.

« Ce nom est le synonyme de la honte de toute manière. Une bande de sauvages c'est tout ce que cette famille représente. »

Aoi fronça les sourcils. Le voilà bien rebelle tout d'un coup. Kureto n'allait pas apprécier. Shinya pour sa part, se sentait d'humeur yukinesque. Il toisa la jeune femme avec mépris, puis lui demanda de disparaître. Aoi annonça que son maître revenait en compagnie de Guren. Ah. Eh bien il semblait que son dilemme prenait fin. Il attendrait donc le retour du lieutenant-colonel. Shinya songea à ce qu'il allait faire. Lui carrer son poing dans la figure et s'évader ? Mais et les autres, devait-il les libérer aussi ? Seul là dehors il aurait du mal. Yukina pouvait être n'importe où. Non, il lui fallait de l'aide. Finalement, le brun arriva et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Guren … j'ose espérer que tu as une putain de bonne explication pour ce qui s'est passé. » dit le major.

« … »

« Tu as tué et trahi tes camarades, pourquoi ? »

Finalement, la colère reprit le dessus sur Shinya. Il menaça son ami avec son arme, sans que celui-ci ait une réaction. Le major ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi diable Guren avait-il agi de la sorte ? Il avait même manqué de tuer Yuuichiro ! Cela lui rappela ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Tu mérites sérieusement que je te cogne. Mais j'ai mieux à faire. Il faut que je sorte de là. »

« Je suis là pour ça. Viens. »

Shinya le suivit. Il attendrait d'être dehors pour lui imposer ce qu'il voulait faire. En attendant, il eut droit à une douche et revêtit son uniforme. Une fois tout le monde réuni, Guren annonça qu'ils se rendaient à la baie d'Osaka.

« Non. » dit Shinya.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai d'autres plans en ce qui me concerne. Je dois retrouver Yukina. Et tu vas m'y aider, et je t'interdis formellement de me dire non. Car cette fois, je n'hésiterais pas à te casser la figure, compris ? » dit Shinya.

Guren plissa les yeux. Une femme pouvait décidément changer le comportement d'un homme, même temporairement.

« Rassure-toi, c'est prévu. Là où nous allons, elle y sera. » dit le brun.

Shinya entrouvrit la bouche.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Tiens donc. Et peut-on savoir qui t'a donné pareille information ? » questionna encore Shinya.

« Tu le sauras quand nous y serons. »

Shinya fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait d'eux ou quoi ? Seulement il ne pouvait s'emporter et manquer sa chance de retrouver la jeune fille. Aussi accepta-t-il de suivre l'homme.

Du côté des vampires justement, les jumeaux avaient écouté le récit de Ferid concernant Guren et son secret. C'était au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Selon le vampire, ils en sauraient encore davantage en se rendant là où tout avait commencé.

« Et pourquoi pas nous en dire plus ici et maintenant ? » demanda Yuu.

« Haha ! Tout le monde est super intéressé par moi maintenant hein ? » s'amusa Ferid.

« Non. Toi tout seul tu ne nous intéresse absolument pas. Si tu pouvais crever la bouche ouverte en plein soleil, ça nous arrangerait à dire vrai. Ces soi-disant infos, on peut les trouver ailleurs, comme avec Guren à présent. Surtout que tu nous as indiqué où chercher. Sur ce, merci d'être passé. » rétorqua Yukina.

Elle commença à s'en aller, et le reste du groupe suivit. Ferid serra le poing. Ils ne semblaient pas se plier à sa volonté.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple jeune fille. Guren est actuellement chez les humains, tu as oublié ? Comment comptiez-vous le contacter au juste ? » rappela Ferid.

« C'est pas tes oignons. Le connaissant, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il vienne à nous alors pourquoi se presser ? » dit-elle avec dédain.

« Mais il sera sûrement avec un contingent de l'armée venu pour vous capturer. Dis-moi donc comment vous vous en sortirez ? » continua le noble.

« Aisément, avec Crowley et Mika de notre côté, sans compter les trois porteurs de démons noirs que sont mon frère, Yoichi et Kimizuki. Maintenant va voir ailleurs si nous y sommes. »

Hmmm, décidément ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé. Aussi Ferid attaqua-t-il par un autre angle.

« Tu penses arriver à protéger tes petits correctement si tu n'as pas toutes les informations Crowley-kun ? »

« Tant que toi tu ne les approche pas. » rétorqua le rouquin.

« N'empêche … le reste de leur famille est là-bas. Ils pourraient les ramener à la vie. »

« Hmph ! »

Les humains se rendirent dans le jardin. Honnêtement, ils savaient qu'il leur fallait plus d'informations. Ils avaient déjà décidé de suivre Ferid, mais désiraient lui faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur eux. Qu'ils restaient maîtres de leurs décisions. Aussi le firent-ils poireauter une bonne heure. Crowley vint lui annoncer qu'ils étaient disposés à le suivre.

* * *

Et bien sûr, comme le roux le pressentit ils n'allaient pas à l'endroit convenu. Il insulta donc mentalement son ancien partenaire de tous les noms. Devant eux se tenaient le Conseil des Hauts Géniteurs. Crowley résista à l'envie de se rapprocher de ses petits. Il en devait en aucun cas montrer un point faible.

« Eh ? » fit Yuu lorsque Ferid eut affaire à Lest Karr.

« Du calme Yuu-kun. Tout ceci doit faire partie de son plan. » dit-il.

Ferid retrouva son cœur, et se rua vers Kimizuki pour restaurer son énergie. Les Yus se tendirent mais restèrent calmes comme le demandait leur père. Du reste, les vampires furent occupés par autre chose. Pendant que Yuuichiro se rendait auprès de Kimizuki, Yukina suivit son père. Elle découvrit soudain une silhouette connue avec Ferid.

« Lui ? »

« Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« Oui il … c'est Saitou. C'est lui qui nous a conduit moi et Yuu à l'orphelinat. Alors c'était un vampire ? » fit Yukina.

L'intéressé s'en alla. Crowley s'approcha de Ferid. Il confirma qu'en effet, c'était bien de lui que provenait le sang qu'il avait fait boire à Crowley.

« C'était un membre des Hyakuya ou pas ? » questionna Yukina.

« Mais pourquoi cette question ? » s'étonna Ferid.

« Parce que si c'est le cas … s'il était avec ceux qui m'ont trafiquée moi et mon frère … alors c'est lui. » dit-elle.

Elle mordilla l'ongle de son pouce. Ce Saitou avait l'air humain, il connaissait l'orphelinat Haykuya ce n'était pas sans raison.

« Lui quoi ? » demanda Crowley.

« Lui … qui a dû donner son sang pour qu'il me soit transfusé. Ça ne peut être que lui, je ne vois pas un autre vampire acceptant de le faire. » révéla Yukina.

Les deux vampires affichèrent la même expression de stupeur. Cela semblait pourtant logique en effet. Et pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un vampire, ce sang ou le sien avait dû être modifié.

« Donc en fait, ta fille est notre petite sœur. » fit Ferid en la pointant.

« Tais-toi. »

Crowley entendant Urd et Lest arriver, s'en alla avec Yukina. La brunette retrouva le reste du groupe. Ferid et Krul venaient d'être capturés. Ils furent condamnés à être exposés au soleil. En observant Ferid brûler comme une torche, les Yus affichèrent un sourire sadique.

« Biiien ! Voilà qui devrait nous en débarrasser. » dit Yukina.

« Et qui nous venge par la même occasion. » ajouta Yuu, savourant le spectacle.

« Donc, on le laisse là ? » demanda Narumi.

« Et comment. Il m'a dit où aller : son manoir n'est pas très loin. Là où se trouve les corps de votre famille. » annonça Crowley.

« Alors partons. » déclara Yuuichiro.

Le groupe quitta les lieux après les nobles vampires. Direction ce fameux manoir. Crowley y entra le premier suivit de Yuuichiro. Le roux recommanda aux jeunes d'attendre pendant qu'il irait inspecter le manoir et vérifier la présence de congénères. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes méditèrent sur les révélations de Ferid. Ramener les morts à la vie, comme l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel … si c'était possible, les jumeaux pourraient ramener leur famille dans le monde des vivants.

« Mais si la dernière fois le prix à payer a été les trois quarts de l'humanité, que restera-t-il cette fois ? » demanda Mitsuba.

« Tout ce qui reste probablement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le faire. » répondit Mika.

« Mais nous pourrions être à nouveau ensemble. » objecta Yukina.

« Oui ? Et si vous mourrez que leur restera-t-il ? » reprit le blond.

Les Yus baissèrent le regard. Leur famille se retrouverait seule, sans personne pour les protéger des vampires ni des monstres. Mika souleva également un autre problème : leur âge. Lui et les jumeaux avaient grandis. Ils avaient tous changés : ils avaient un vécu, une expérience et une maturité dont les autres seraient dépourvus. De plus, Mika était un vampire, un de ceux qui les avaient maintenus captifs et surtout comme celui qui les avait tués. Quelle serait leur réaction face à ça ? Supporteraient-ils vraiment ce retour à la vie?

« Pourtant les amis de Guren ont l'air de très bien se porter. » fit Yuuichiro.

« Parce qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques instants entre leur mort et leur résurrection. Mais ici, il s'agit de quatre ans. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'adapter ? S'ils ne nous reconnaissaient plus et détestaient d'être revenus ? » répondit Mika.

Yukina admit que ses paroles étaient censées. Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'ils souhaitaient accomplir. La jeune fille lança qu'il devait y avoir d'autres conditions à cette résurrection qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent à cet instant. Une silhouette fut projetée et roula sur le sol. Un vampire. Ce dernier se releva vite fait.

« Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à un 10ème géniteur, Crowley Eusford ? » lança-t-il.

La silhouette du roux parut dans l'encadrement. Il sourit à la remarque de son semblable. L'autre vampire remarqua la présence des humains. Cherchant à s'enfuir, il apparut soudain devant Yuuichiro. Le brun leva aussitôt son arme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le haut du corps de la créature fut séparé du bas, pendant que la tête volait.

« Espèce de traître … tu défends les humains ? Ferid te fera payer ta trahison ! » dit le vaincu.

« Personne ne touche à mes petits. Je l'ai d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre à Ferid. Sur ce, bonne nuit. » répondit Crowley, plantant son épée dans la tête.

Maintenant que la voie était libre, ils pouvaient entrer. En chemin, Narumi désira savoir comment un 13ème géniteur avait pu en vaincre un de plus haut rang. Crowley révéla alors son secret : il était en réalité aussi fort qu'un 7ème géniteur.

« Donc tu devrais avoir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Ferid. Tu as attendu 800 ans pour te venger de lui ? » fit Mika, étonné.

« Hm ! Tout comme toi, je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore assez fort cependant. » sourit Eusford.

« Si … je crois que tu l'es. Je me souviens de ce jour où tu t'es dressé contre lui pour sauver les Yus. Tu l'as vaincu ce jour-là, même si tu es parti juste après. Tu as trouvé la force nécessaire parce que tu avais quelque chose à protéger. » dit Mika.

Crowley écarquilla les yeux. Il est vrai que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué Ferid pour la première fois en huit siècles était pour sauver ses petits. Il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux qui marchaient en tête. Ces enfants qui lui donnaient de la force, un sens à sa vie. Le roux sourit.

* * *

Une fois dedans, les jeunes allèrent se restaurer pendant que Crowley découvrit des lettres à son attention. Il siffla. Ce monstre avait vraiment tout prévu. Sauf peut-être qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de le secourir par la suite. Bref. Le rouquin se servit un verre de sang et en proposa à Mika. Il dut insister pour que le jeune se restaure.

« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, on va laisser Ferid brûler sur sa croix. »

« Et comment. »

« Et Krul ? » questionna le blond.

Crowley leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu voudrais la sauver ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'a pas transformé par compassion, mais bien pour se servir de moi. Je lui ramène Yuuichiro, qu'elle utilise ensuite pour retrouver son frère disparu. » dit Mika.

« Alors, qu'elle y reste aussi. Si elle pense à s'emparer d'un de mes enfants, elle peut cramer. »

Mika fit la moue face aux paroles glaciales du vampire. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait un instinct protecteur aussi développé. Il alla voir ensuite si tout le monde avait terminé son repas. Il était temps de se rendre dans la cave.

Pendant ce temps, l'escouade de Guren faisait route vers le manoir de Ferid. Shinya avait profité du trajet pour s'expliquer avec son ami. Même s'il ne digérait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, au moins maintenant se sentait-il moins tendu. Et puis, s'il retrouvait Yukina cela n'irait que mieux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il se demanda si elle avait pensé à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Si ça se trouve, le revoir la laisserait de glace. Peut-être même qu'un des garçons en avait profité pour la séduire. Il sentit son cœur se compresser à ces pensées. En tout cas, son impatience grandissait. Shinya tapota sur sa cuisse. Vivement qu'ils arrivent … finalement, Guren arrêta le véhicule aux portes d'un manoir. Le major sortit. Il allait savoir dans un instant si la jeune fille était bien là.

Depuis la cave, Crowley entendit le véhicule. Il le signala à Shinoa, près de lui à cet instant. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite à l'étage. Yuu le remarqua et fit signe à sa sœur.

« Guren ! » fit Shinoa en ouvrant la porte.

Le brun arrondit un instant les yeux. La jeune fille le laissa entrer quoi qu'avec méfiance. Il avait amené tout son groupe. Au moins étaient-ils sains et sauf. L'adolescente fut heureuse de revoir son frère adoptif qu'elle enlaça.

« Yukina va être contente de te revoir. »

« E … Elle est là ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez suis-moi. »

Ils firent quelques pas quand Eusford apparut. Il était allé vérifier de quel genre de visiteur il s'agissait avant de permettre à la jeune fille d'ouvrir. Les adultes sursautèrent.

« Toi … » fit Crowley en avisant Guren.

Il disparut en un éclair, saisit Ichinose au cou qu'il plaqua brutalement contre le mur derrière.

« C'est toi qui a donné cette drogue à mon fils à Shinjuku. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication. » gronda le vampire.

« Guren ! » appelèrent les filles.

Shinoa tenta de calmer les adultes.

« Papa lâche-le tout de suite ! » s'exclama Yuuichiro.

Il accourut sans même prêter attention aux adultes présent et se mit dans le champ de vision de son père. Shinya sentit son cœur battre. Si lui était là, sa sœur aussi.

« Repose-le. J'ai dit que je m'expliquerais avec lui tu te souviens ? » demanda le brun.

« J'entends bien Yuu-kun. Je veux juste lui faire comprendre ce qui se passe quand on s'en prend à vous deux. » répondit Crowley.

« Oui ça il a compris je crois. Mais tu nous as toujours dit de régler nos problèmes par nous-même d'abord, et c'est que je veux faire. Alors lâche-le maintenant. »

Crowley tourna les yeux vers lui. Goshi se pencha vers Mito pour demander ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Yuuichiro appelait-il ce vampire papa. Ce fut Shinoa qui répondit : parce que c'était ainsi que les jumeaux le percevaient. Elle s'amusa un instant de leur expression ahurie. Maintenant qu'elle y était habituée, Shinoa ne trouvait plus cela si bizarre que ça. Enfin, Crowley baissa son bras, reposant Guren sans le libérer tout de suite.

« Écoute-moi bien l'humain. Touche encore à un de mes petits et je t'éclate la tête. » avertit-il.

Il le lâcha enfin et tourna le dos. Il s'en alla en ignorant complètement les autres. Suivant le vampire des yeux, Shinya aperçut Yukina sur le pas d'une porte.

« Shinya ! » dit-elle.

« Yukina ! »

Ils se rejoignirent, heureux d'enfin se revoir.

« Bonjour Yu-chan. » sourit Shinya, avec une voix tendre.

« Bonjour Shinya, euh major pardon ! »

« Ce n'est rien, tu peux m'appeler Shinya. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. »

Yukina sourit. Yuu informa qu'il valait mieux conduire tout le monde au salon. Guren se tenait encore la gorge. Le reste des ados arriva, saluant amicalement les adultes. Ce furent des effusions durant un instant. Chaque groupe demanda des nouvelles des autres, avant que le sujet de leur présence ici ne soit abordé.

« Pour ça, je pense qu'on peut commencer par notre histoire, à moi et mon frère. D'autant que les autres ne la connaissent pas non plus. Car après tout, nous avons une place plutôt centrale dans cette affaire. » dit Yukina.

Les humains écoutèrent le récit avec attention, s'étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité, enfin presque, ils avaient noué des liens avec un puissant vampire. Comment ils en étaient venus à se rapprocher, par des actions simples, en oubliant leur peur. Le fait aussi que Crowley ait accepté et retourné la faveur notamment en les protégeant. Ils comprenaient mieux que les jumeaux aient voulu retourner auprès de celui qui les avaient rendus heureux malgré tout. Ce vampire était différent, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

* * *

A la fin de l'histoire, Yuuichiro prit le relais concernant leur rassemblement. Guren tilta en comprenant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Encore ce séraphin de la fin … mais il ne pouvait laisser son équipe apprendre la vérité. Yuu le regardant directement, il lui répondit par une expression équivoque. Le brun parut comprendre. Il décréta donc une pause, au cours de laquelle des rafraîchissements furent proposés. Yukina se leva pour aller en chercher. Saisissant l'occasion, Shinya se proposa pour l'aider et la suivit en cuisine. La brune commença à chercher des verres et à les sortir, pendant que l'homme dénicha des boissons dans le frigo. Soudain, Yukina marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux sur les verres.

« Shinya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je … »

Elle prit une inspiration puis se retourna.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Nagoya. Lorsque j'ai décidé de rester avec Crowley vous avez dû croire que je vous avais utilisé. Vous avez dû vous sentir trahi, et pour ça je voulais m'excuser. Même s'il y a peu de chances que vous me pardonniez, je tenais à le dire. »

Shinya s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise.

« Il est vrai que sur le coup, j'étais choqué et en colère. Mais quand tu as avoué que tu voulais juste retrouver ta famille, et après avoir entendu votre histoire, moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille en dehors de mon équipe je ne pouvais que comprendre. Et ça ne t'as pas empêché de me sauver : tu m'as éloigné de ton père et tu es revenue à l'aéroport. Toi au moins tu n'as tué personne. » expliqua-t-il.

« Alors … vous ne m'en voulez vraiment pas ? » demanda Yukina.

« Du tout. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. » sourit Shinya.

Yukina parut soulagée, il s'étonna de la voir laisser passer une émotion. Mais il était touché qu'elle se soit excusée.

« Merci. Ça me soulage vraiment de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je voulais aussi savoir comment ça s'était passé après mon départ : est-ce que tu as été blessé ? » reprit la jeune fille.

« Non. Kureto n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. Il m'a juste collé en prison pendant trois mois. Et moi aussi je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Et moi donc ! Ces cauchemars ça allait bien cinq minutes ! » dit-elle.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille se détourna aussitôt pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir. Shinya de son côté, analysa ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'il comprenait bien, elle s'était inquiété à son sujet au point d'en cauchemarder. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Donc elle avait bien pensé à lui, et souvent visiblement. Yukina déposa les verres sans oser le regarder, et embarqua le plateau.

« Ah tout de même ! Je commençais à me dessécher. » lança Yuu en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

Shinya suivit avec les bouteilles. L'ado remarqua l'air de sa jumelle ainsi que celui du soldat. Tiens donc. Les boissons furent servies. Guren remarqua que Yuuichiro ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'ado attendit que l'homme aie terminé pour lui demander un entretien privé. Guren préféra se rendre dans cette fameuse cave avant, jeter un œil aux recherches. Yuu tourna la tête vers sa jumelle, puis lui fit un signe de tête. La brune se leva, marcha vers Guren, qu'elle empoigna par l'uniforme avant de le charger en travers de ses épaules. Yuu les précéda ensuite dans une autre pièce, sourd également aux protestations de l'officier. Mito voulut leur barrer la route quand Crowley s'interposa.

« Que vont-ils lui faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Exactement ce qu'ils ont dit, et vous êtes priés de ne pas les déranger. » répondit le vampire.

« Mais … » fit Sayuri.

« Laissez. Ils ne lui feront aucun mal n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Shinya.

« En principe non. »

Les Yus traversèrent une pièce, entrèrent dans une autre et encore une autre afin d'être certains que personne n'épierait leur conversation. Yukina remit Guren sur ses pieds un peu rudement, puis lui fit face aux côtés de son frère.


	11. La vérité

**La vérité dévoilée, et un choix difficile avec une dose de compétition. Ceci fait, il est temps de passer à l'action.**

* * *

« Alors Guren. Ferid nous a appris quelques petites choses intéressantes à ton sujet. » commença Yuuichiro.

Guren plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe se pressa inutilement contre la porte pour entendre. Goshi y appuya même un verre pour augmenter le son. Mais seul le silence leur répondit.

« Il nous a parlé de ce qui s'était passé il y a huit ans. On sait ce que tu as fait. » continua le brun.

Un ange passa.

« Et ? Vous comptez me gronder peut-être ? Sachez que je n'ai que faire de l'avis de gamins dans votre genre. Votre jugement ne n'importe pas, vous n'avez pas de morale à me faire. Crowley a visiblement manqué de vous enseigner les bonnes man- »

Une gifle retentissante le coupa net. Yuu ferma les yeux, pendant que Guren regardait Yukina d'un air choqué. La brune le saisit ensuite au col des deux mains.

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ton attitude à la con ? S'il y en a qui peuvent comprendre ce que tu as fait c'est bien nous ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est exactement comme toi ? Notre enfance a été dure comme la tienne ! Nos parents ont essayé de nous tuer, nous avons été des esclaves pendant un an, notre famille a ensuite été massacrée tout comme la tienne ! Alors bas les masques un peu ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Guren baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison : ils comprenaient mieux que personne par quoi il était passé, ayant vécu des expériences similaires.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre Guren. Par contre, nous voulons entendre ce que tu sais au sujet du séraphin de la fin. Ferid nous tente avec ce truc, espérant sans doute que l'on ramène notre famille à la vie. » ajouta Yuu.

Yukina le relâcha. Guren les regarda un instant, avant de leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient entreprendre s'il leur révélait sa propre expérience.

« Justement, ça va dépendre de ce que tu vas nous dire. Nous sommes tentés, je l'avoue. Mais pas non plus stupides. Le prix à payer est énorme, et on se doute qu'il doit y avoir des petites lignes en bas du contrat. C'est celles-là qui nous intéressent. »

Guren prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce prix était la seule chose qu'il regrettait, des milliards d'innocents tués par sa faute. Il était heureux d'avoir ses amis avec lui, mais aurait souhaité que cela soit à un autre prix. Avant toute chose, il recommanda de garder le secret pour eux. Si les morts apprenaient leur condition, alors ils tomberaient en poussière. Puis, il leur expliqua que ce retour à la vie était malheureusement temporaire. Dix ans seulement. Ce qui faisait que son équipe avait un peu moins de deux ans devant elle. Sans parler du fait que s'ils l'apprenaient, il en mouraient aussitôt.

« _Shinya … va mourir ?_ » pensa Yukina.

Cette pensée la glaça.

« Ah. Voilà qui mérite d'être connu. Que dix ans … » déclara Yuuichiro.

Il baissa la tête. Dix ans étaient si vite passés. Cela semblait long mais en même temps court à l'échelle d'une vie humaine. S'il ramenait sa famille à la vie, ils n'auraient pas le temps de profiter. Pas de vie couple ou si peu, d'enfants, de maison à soi … le temps qu'ils se réadaptent déjà, s'ils y parvenaient en plus, tout ça pour mourir encore. Le brun en vint à se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup. Bien souvent, il avait rêvé qu'ils étaient à nouveau avec eux. Qu'ils jouaient et riaient à nouveau tout ensemble. Et à présent qu'une possibilité se présentait, il hésitait. Et comme l'avait dit Mika, s'il ne restait plus personne à quoi bon ? Le monde était dans un tel état qu'il se demanda aussi si c'était le genre d'endroit dans lequel il aimerait que sa famille revienne.

« Est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ? » demanda soudain Yukina.

Yuu releva la tête.

« Tes amis, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de prolonger leur vie ? »

« Je l'ignore. J'ai toujours refusé d'y penser. » avoua Guren.

« T'es vraiment bête toi. »

« Non mais dis … »

Yukina leva la main, menaçant de lui en coller une autre. Yuu décida de changer de sujet et parla de Shinjuku. Il savait que Guren lui avait fourni une drogue censée provoquer la métamorphose. Yuu lui demanda si c'était pour recommencer l'expérience. Guren soupira avant d'hocher la tête. Pour renverser les Hiiragi sans doute, devina l'ado. L'homme sourit. Yuu s'approcha alors, le regarda un instant le visage lisse puis le frappa au visage sur l'autre joue, la première comportant la marque de la gifle.

« Shinya nous a dit que tu avais eu de sacrés problèmes à cause d'eux, et après avoir vu Kureto à l'œuvre je te comprends. Mais ma vie ne t'appartient pas Guren. Si tu recommence je m'occuperais de ton cas personnellement. Enfin, à supposer qu'il reste quelque chose de toi après que mon père te soit tombé dessus. Bien. Ce sera tout pour moi. » annonça Yuuichiro.

« Pour moi aussi. » fit Yukina.

* * *

Lorsque Guren reparut, tout le monde remarqua ses joues rouges. Crowley sourit. Si avec ça il n'avait pas compris … le rouquin décida d'aller voir où en étaient ses petits. Il les trouva au jardin, adossés contre un arbre l'air préoccupé. Il marcha vers eux puis s'installa au milieu à la place qu'ils lui firent. Là, les jumeaux appuyèrent leur tête sur ses épaules, pendant que les bras rassurants se fermaient autour d'eux. Le vampire les interrogea sur l'entretien. Yuu lui relata tout ce qu'il avait appris, ainsi que son ressenti sur la question. Ressenti que sa sœur partageait aussi.

« Je crois qu'en effet, il vaut mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. La mort fait partie de la vie, si dure, injuste et brutale qu'elle soit. Si vous le faisiez, je crois plutôt que vous vous en voudriez toute votre vie. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur les vivants. » dit-il.

Les Yus serrèrent ses vêtements dans une main. Ils sentirent les larmes monter. Crowley resserra son étreinte pendant qu'ils cachaient leur visage.

« Je suis désolé mes petits. »

Depuis une fenêtre, Shinya observait la scène. C'était déroutant de voir un prédateur aussi puissant que celui-là, se comporter de manière aussi douce avec ce qui ne devrait être que de la nourriture pour lui. Il se rappela son combat contre lui à Nagoya. Crowley l'avait laissé partir. Lui, et tous les autres alors qu'il lui aurait été si facile de tous les tuer. D'autant qu'à la base, ils étaient venus pour ça. Shinya était convaincu que d'autres ne l'auraient pas fait. S'il s'était agi d'un autre vampire de même rang, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ce vampire était bel et bien différent.

« J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. » dit Mito en arrivant près de lui.

« Moi aussi j'ai du mal. On m'aurait dit qu'un vampire s'attacherait à des enfants au point de les considérer comme les siens, j'aurais cru à une bonne blague. » répondit Shinya.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il est différent des autres ? » continua Mito.

« Eh bien … tu te souviens quand on l'a affronté à Nagoya ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il nous a laissé partir. »

Mito le regarda avec un air ahuri.

« Oh si. Tu as vu comme moi à quel point il était fort. Tous nous tuer n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problème, illusion et jumeaux ou pas. Mais quand il a capturé Guren, il m'a enjoint à m'en aller. Pourquoi ? » rappela Shinya.

« C'est vrai ça. » accorda Mito.

« On dirait je sais pas … qu'il a une certaine morale malgré sa nature. Yu-chan a dit que chez lui, il était interdit de lever la main sur les enfants, tu te rends compte ? »

« Eh ben ! C'est une perle rare alors. »

Après quelques minutes passées à regarder, Mito s'éloigna. Shinya resta un moment, avant de voir les jumeaux se redresser. Ils allaient certainement rentrer. Lorsqu'il aperçut Yukina, il nota immédiatement son air triste. Dès qu'elle fut seule il marcha vers elle.

« Yu-chan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Yukina le regarda sans rien répondre. Ah … c'est vrai, elle devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il vive plus longtemps. Si le séraphin existait, alors autre chose de mythique devait certainement exister aussi. Shinya se rapprocha davantage, si bien qu'il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Yukina sourit tout en serrant les doigts.

« Ça va … juste … ce n'est pas simple tout ça. » dit-elle.

« Quoi donc ? Si je peux t'aider, surtout n'hésite pas. » reprit Shinya.

« Hélas, il n'y a rien à faire je le crains. Mais merci beaucoup. »

Yukina le relâcha et s'en alla. Shinya soupira. Durant le reste de la journée, le jeune homme tenta d'être présent dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'adolescente qui débutait ses recherches. Cependant, comment l'éloigner sans éveiller d'interrogations ? La solution apparut toute seule : alors que le Major ouvrait la porte de la bibliothèque il se retrouva nez à nez avec la silhouette massive de papa Crowley. Qui le regardait d'un air peu amène.

« Hmmm … bonjour. » commença Shinya.

Pas de réponse.

« J'aimerais prendre un livre, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Un grognement monta de la gorge du vampire. Ooookaaaay. On va ptêt pas insister alors. Shinya battit donc en retraite. Yukina adressa un signe de tête au rouquin. Shinya regarda en arrière, voir si le vampire dont il sentait le regard était toujours là. Yoichi arriva à cet instant, salua gaiement le noble qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Voilà qui interpella le Major.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde se tenait devant le manoir qui brûlait. Décision des Yus. Crowley avait détruit tous les sarcophages contenant les corps. Les jumeaux et Mika se tinrent la main. Shinya vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Yukina. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il devait rester à distance. En revanche, il vit Shinoa poser une main sur l'épaule de Yuuichiro, pendant que Yoichi faisait de même avec Yukina. Le Major serra les dents. Aurait-il loupé quelque chose ? Ce qu'il redoutait s'était-il donc produit ? Il allait les surveiller de près ces deux-là. Après quelques instants, Crowley donna le signal du départ. Les trois Hyakuya s'arrachèrent au spectacle de l'incendie pour marcher derrière lui. L'escouade de Shinoa et Narumi leur emboîtèrent le pas sans hésiter.

« Et nous on fait quoi ? » demanda Goshi.

« On les suit. » répondit Guren.

Voilà qui soulagea Shinya. C'est ainsi que tout ce beau monde revint au château qu'ils avaient quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Guren alla retrouver les jumeaux pour leur proposer son concours. Lui non plus ne voulait plus perdre sa famille, et n'allait certes pas laisser deux enfants réparer ses sottises. Les jumeaux lui offrirent alors leur premier sourire sincère, et firent un geste de la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Guren trouva ce sourire touchant. Il se sentit soudain comme accepté, bienvenu, comme si on lui pardonnait en quelque sorte. Durant la journée, les ados eurent de nouveau droit à un entraînement.

« Hm ! Je vois maintenant d'où vient le savoir-faire des Yus. » lança Sayuri.

« En effet. S'ils ont appris avec lui, ils se sont en outre habitués à un adversaire fort et rapide. » dit Goshi.

Shinya arriva un peu après. Il songea qu'un peu d'entraînement lui ferait aussi du bien. Un rien après, il trouva Yoichi qui justement pratiquait le tir à l'arc, avec un arc ordinaire. Il se mit non loin avec une arbalète. L'outil le plus proche de son fusil. Pendant un moment, chacun se concentra sur ses cibles.

« Tu t'es bien amélioré dis donc, Yoichi-kun. » déclara Yukina qui venait d'arriver.

« Héhéhé merci ! Tu as vu ça un peu, je n'en loupe aucune et toutes au centre. » dit-il.

Shinya lui lança un regard ombrageux.

« Moui, c'est correct pour un débutant. » dit-il.

« Un débutant ? J'ai dépassé ce niveau merci bien ! » répondit l'ado.

« Ah oui ? »

Shinya tira alors un premier carreau, qui se ficha au centre suivit d'un deuxième qui fendit la première flèche. Pendant qu'il y était, il fit de même avec toutes les cibles, se déplaçant en même temps.

« Ça c'est du tir de précision. » dit-il ensuite.

Yukina émit un sifflement impressionné. Yoichi et le major échangèrent alors un regard de défi. L'ado prit alors trois flèches, qu'il lança dans trois cibles puis trois à nouveaux qui se plantèrent dans les précédentes.

« Et ça, c'est du tir de professionnel. » dit-il.

Shinya recommença alors, et cette fois misa sur la rapidité.

« Et celui-là, c'est du niveau expert. »

Après un regard électrique, les deux garçons partirent alors dans un concours. Le plus rapide, le plus de flèches en une fois, en mouvement, le plus précis … Yukina se demanda ce qui leur prenait tout à coup. Soudain, après que les cibles furent de nouveau changées en vitesse, elles furent réduites en miettes en un coup. Ils regardèrent sur le côté pour découvrir Crowley qui rangeait son épée. Comme quoi, le plus fort restait donc le papa vampire. Avis aux amateurs. En attendant, Shinya et Yoichi entrèrent officiellement en compétition. Yuu qui le remarqua émit un sourire. Voilà qui mettrait de l'animation. Chacun essayait en effet d'attirer l'attention de Yukina de diverses manières à tout moment. Toutefois, Yoichi disposait d'un avantage : il était autorisé à aider la jeune fille dans ses recherches et donc à être parfois seul avec elle, contrairement au Major.

Ce qui ne manquait jamais de rendre l'homme grognon. Il se mit à les espionner, depuis la porte et même la fenêtre. Yoichi se plaçait très près de Yukina, pour l'heure occupée à écrire. La brunette semblait comme à l'ordinaire, le visage neutre, répondant à son coéquipier sans émotion particulière. Cela rassura un peu Shinya : elle n'avait pas l'air plus réceptive que ça. Dans ce cas, il n'allait pour sa part pas s'arrêter. Shinya vint la chercher une heure plus tard dans la cuisine, pour lui proposer une petite promenade au jardin. Yukina accepta avec un sourire.

« Tu mènes des recherches en ce moment, Yu-chan ? » questionna Shinya.

« Oui en effet. La bibliothèque de Ferid contenait pas mal d'écrits sur des recherches scientifiques. » dit-elle.

« Ah au sujet du séraphin ? »

« Oui entre autres. Mais je croyais être là pour faire une pause ? »

« Pardon, tu as raison. Parlons d'autre chose dans ce cas-là. »

Oui mais de quoi ? Shinya sentit sa nervosité revenir, et il se maudit. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un sujet de conversation, elle allait s'ennuyer. Yukina lui fit savoir qu'elle avait ramené des livres continuant la série d'un volume qu'il lui avait prêté. Shinya s'engouffra aussitôt dans le sujet. Peu de temps après, il décida de l'interroger sur la vie qu'elle avait connu à Nagoya. La brune lui répondit sans hésiter. Shinya se pencha soudain, cueillit une fleur dont il coupa la tige puis la logea dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. Yukina rosit, puis le remercia. A son tour, elle lui posa quelques questions sur son enfance et son adolescence. Shinya lui en avait déjà parlé, mais dans les grandes lignes. Là, il accepta d'entrer dans les détails.

« Je vois. Votre vie ressemble à la mienne. À Sanguinem aussi, il y avait des chefs de gangs qui harcelaient parfois certains enfants. Me suis battue plus souvent qu'à mon tour, et même encore chez Crowley avant qu'il ne mette le holà. Il n'y a vraiment que chez lui qu'on a eu une vraie enfance. Enfin, ce qui y ressemblait le plus. » dit Yukina.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je trouve ça vraiment extraordinaire cette relation que vous avez développée avec lui. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru si je n'en avais pas été témoin. » dit Shinya.

« Ça … nous-même quand on y repense on s'en étonne encore. Mais ça s'est fait tout naturellement, parce que chacun a fait un pas vers l'autre et surtout avec respect. » répondit Yukina.

« Et certainement aussi parce qu'il est différent. » ajouta Shinya.

Yukina hocha la tête.

* * *

Ils terminèrent de se promener une heure et demi plus tard. En passant, Shinya aperçut Shinoa sous un arbre avec Yuuichiro. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et ne remarquèrent pas l'autre couple. Le jeune homme espéra que cela se passerait bien pour sa sœur, d'autant que elle, elle ne semblait pas avoir de rivale. En arrivant devant la porte du jardin, Shinya remercia la jeune fille en déposant un baiser sur sa main. Yukina vira à l'écrevisse. Elle était encore embarrassée lorsqu'elle retourna à ses recherches. Trois jours après, elle se réunit avec son frère ainsi que Guren et Kimizuki dans la bibliothèque du château.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Selon une légende, il existe une eau miraculeuse sur l'île de Miyajima qui guérit tout. Elle est gardée par des tengus, des hommes oiseaux. J'ai trouvé mention de cette eau dans pas mal de chroniques chez Ferid, et il en a même été fait mention dans les recherches sur le owari no seraph. C'est cette eau que je vais aller chercher pour guérir la famille de Guren ainsi que la sœur de Kimizuki. » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais comment être sûr que cette eau existe vraiment ? » demanda Kimizuki.

« Parce que les Hyakuya en parlent. Un groupe a cherché cette eau qui leur aurait permis de garder plus longtemps leurs sujets d'expériences, et de les pousser davantage. Un seul membre de l'expédition est revenu. Je me demande bien comment Ferid a-t-il pu se procurer son récit. » répondit Yukina.

Elle laissa tomber un carnet sur la table devant elle. Shiho le prit. Si cette eau était réelle, alors il pourrait soigner sa petite sœur. Un bon début avant de la récupérer. Il parcourut les notes du regard.

« Et dans ce carnet figure le trajet pour y aller ? » questionna Guren.

« Tout y est, y compris les épreuves qu'ils ont dû endurer pour obtenir l'eau. » dit Yukina.

« Alors, je suppose qu'on peut accorder du crédit à cette histoire. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais cru à l'existence d'armes démoniaques et de séraphins auparavant. Et pourtant, j'en ai une et j'en suis un. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Parfait. Reste à monter l'expé … »

« Quoi ? » demanda son frère.

Yukina tourna la tête, avant d'annoncer qu'elle entendait des bruits de moteurs, depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Plusieurs véhicules venaient par ici.

« L'armée arrive. » souffla Guren en se levant d'un bond.

Crowley arriva à cet instant, manquant de dégonder la porte. Tout le monde leva le camp. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu cet éventualité. Ainsi, chacun avait préparé un sac à dos contentant des habits, des aliments ainsi que de l'eau. Un exercice d'évacuation avait été aussi mis quotidiennement en place pendant les trois mois de leur séjour. Yukina avait de son côté, réuni ses recherches sur un carnet. Elle jeta les autres livres dans la cheminée, y déversa une bouteille d'alcool avant d'incendier le tout. Les ados se ruèrent dans le hall.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Sayuri.

« L'armée débarque, on lève le camp. » annonça Guren.

La jeune femme fonça prévenir les autres. Yukina saisit Guren par la manche avant de lui glisser quelques mots. L'homme acquiesça. Les jeunes montèrent dans le minibus dont Crowley fit crisser les pneus. Les adultes sortirent par l'arrière de la demeure.

« Ils nous suivent. » annonça Yukina, depuis la fenêtre.

Crowley aperçut un barrage droit devant. Yukina sortit son arbalète et demanda l'ouverture du toit. Yoichi sortit, son arc démoniaque en main. Ils firent feu sur les véhicules. Les engins explosèrent. Soudain, le vampire donna un violent coup de volant. Des éclairs frôlèrent le minibus. Le vampire pila. Kureto Hiiragi avança vers eux.

« Bon. Je crois qu'on est bon pour déblayer manuellement. » annonça le roux.

« Et partir à pieds. » ajouta Yuu.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Allez ! Montrez-moi ce que vous avez appris. » s'exclama Crowley.

Kureto haussa les sourcils en découvrant le noble. Le rouquin lui fonça dessus et il n'eut que le temps de parer. Le reste des soldats entra en conflit avec les adolescents. Yoichi tira flèche sur flèche à une cadence soutenue. Yuuichiro envoya son éventail de sabres pendant que Shinoa lançait une déflagration. Mitsuba lança un mur de protection contre des archers, que Yukina dégomma par la suite. Elle et son jumeau se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Chacun lança son attaque spéciale, occasionnant un tir circulaire. Soudain, Un ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Le séraphin.

« Chiottes ! » jura Yuuichiro.

« M'en occupe ! » s'exclama Yukina.

Elle se mit à courir. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de vampire, elle exécuta un bond formidable qui lui permit d'atteindre Mirai. Yukina lui retourna un formidable revers qui l'envoya au tapis. Le bruit de sa chute alerta Kureto qui siffla. Il frappa Crowley au ventre puis lança un coup de tonnerre que le roux esquiva de justesse. De son côté, Mitsuba se retrouva face à sa grande sœur. Impassible, Aoi dégaina son sabre. L'adolescente rentra la tête dans les épaules. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là ? Mais l'aînée ne lui laissa pas le choix. Le sabre heurta la hache géante à plusieurs reprises. Mitsuba parait mais tout juste. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre sa grande sœur.

De son côté, Guren avait fait le tour. Il arrêta la voiture derrière un fourré. Les bruits de l'affrontement leur parvinrent. Si l'homme resta immobile, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shinya. Aussi le lieutenant-colonel se rua-t-il après lui. Il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

« GUREN LÂCHE-MOI ! » rugit Shinya.

« Non pas question. Tu ne peux pas y aller. » répondit calmement le brun.

« Je dois l'aider, elle a besoin de moi alors dégage ou je te tire dessus ! » s'écria le major.

Son fusil apparut dans sa main.

« Navré mais Yukina m'a expressément demandé de ne pas intervenir. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Shinya se figea. Il tourna un air incrédule vers son ami. Guren le regardait d'un air désolé.

« Je suis désolé Shinya. Mais si tu y vas, tu seras considéré comme un traître. Kureto ordonnera ta capture ainsi que ton exécution. Et tu la perdras pour de bon. » reprit Ichinose.

« Mais … »

Il tourna la tête vers le lieu du combat qu'il apercevait au travers des buissons.

« Fais-lui confiance. Elle est coriace et surtout elle n'est pas seule. » reprit Guren.

Toutefois le Major ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser celle qui avait enfin conquis son cœur se battre seule. C'était trop pénible.

« Guren … lâche-moi … » gémit Shinya.

« Non. »

« S'il te plait, je t'en supplie laisse-moi y aller. »

« J'ai dit non. »

Était-ce donc ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de la guerre avec Mahiru ? C'était atroce, tout simplement atroce. Être condamné à regarder de loin, sans pouvoir agir était insupportable.

* * *

Aoi fit voler l'arme de sa sœur. Le coup fut si fort que l'adolescente en tomba à la renverse. Appuyée sur les mains, elle regarda sans y croire sa sœur lever son sabre. Aoi marqua un temps d'hésitation. Plus loin, Crowley vit la jeune fille en difficulté.

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! » dit-il en frappant Kureto au ventre.

Et lui il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Eusford percuta Sanguu d'un bon coup d'épaule. Cette dernière roula comme un dé. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit le vampire tenir sa sœur sous le bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux : un vampire avait protégé sa petite sœur ? Par quel miracle ? Le noble envoya une déflagration qui occupa le reste des soldats. Il reposa l'adolescente et la poussa dans le dos pour l'éloigner. Kureto s'apprêta à lancer de nouveaux éclairs, quand Yukina apparut devant, ou plutôt en dessous de lui. Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle tandis que son arbalète venait à la rencontre de la lame noire. Kureto grimaça sous la force de l'impact. Avec sa force de vampire elle était conséquente. Yukina poursuivit son offensive.

Le restant des soldats accourut au secours de leur chef. Yukina fit alors tourner son arme autour d'elle : sous les bras, par-dessus les épaules, derrière elle occasionnant un tir sur 360°. Kureto admira la maîtrise malgré lui. La jeune fille tira ensuite vers lui. Il recula en parant les assauts. Yukina en profita pour rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient regagné leur véhicule. Yoichi et Yukina couvrirent leur fuite depuis les fenêtres. Kureto les regarda s'éloigner. Ils avaient bien progressé ces mioches, mais que faisaient-ils avec deux vampires ? Toujours est-il que son unité était décimée. Plus loin, Shinya soupira de soulagement. Guren le relâcha. Ils revinrent à leur voiture et arrivèrent tranquillement.

« Guren. Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Kureto en rengainant.

« Nous arrivons de ce qui a dû être leur planque. Je les traquais. Alors pourquoi es-tu là toi ? » répondit le brun.

« Leur localisation m'est parvenue. Je suis venu en personne régler mon compte avec ces gamins. »

Tiens donc. En tout cas, ce compte n'était pas encore soldé. Aoi regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris le minibus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un vampire s'était porté au secours de Mitsuba. Mais une part d'elle en était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir à la tuer. Guren et Kureto parlementèrent un moment avant que l'héritier de la famille régnante ne donne l'ordre de rentrer. Ils reprendraient les poursuite une autre fois, l'officier avait plus urgent à faire. Dans la voiture, Shinya appuya la tête contre la vitre. Il était de nouveau séparé de sa précieuse Yukina, sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir. A cause de Kureto, encore une fois. Il avait envie de le tuer. En arrivant à Shinjuku pour déposer les corps des soldats tombés, Shinya saisit le poignet de Guren et le tira à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Dis-moi où Yu-chan est allée. » dit-il sans ambages.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Shinya prit une inspiration pour se contrôler.

« Guren … tu sais mieux que personne ce que je traverse. Voir la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour toi en danger, et ne rien pouvoir faire. Être incapable de la rejoindre. J'en souffre tu comprends ? Alors dis-moi … où elle va. Je sais que tu es au courant. » précisa Shinya.

Guren plissa les yeux. Oui il savait, et en ressentait la douleur de l'argenté. Seulement, il devait leur permettre de réussir. De sauver sa famille. Il détestait ne pas être avec eux, pour l'accomplir lui-même. Il avait questionné Yukina sur sa motivation, et elle s'était contentée de sourire. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il songea que Shinya devait être cette raison.

« La seule chose que Yukina m'a autorisé à te dire, c'est que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter pour elle. Elle a quelque chose d'important à faire, et reviendra lorsque ce sera fait. » dit Guren.

Shinya serra les dents, et baissa la tête. Au moins lui avait-elle laissé un message. Mais pour quelle raison ne pouvait-il savoir ce qui se tramait ?

« Parce que ce serait mauvais pour toi. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Je sais à quel point c'est dur, mais tu la retrouveras. » répondit Guren.

Il lui tourna le dos. Shinya tituba et s'adossa au mur, les yeux vers le ciel. Dire qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours ensemble. Il envia Shinoa de pouvoir accompagner l'élu de son cœur. Cette absence-là lui fit aussi mal si ce n'est plus que la précédente. Shigure vint l'avertir qu'ils étaient en garnison à Shinjuku. Avec une pierre en guise de cœur, Shinya rejoignit le groupe.


	12. L'île ensorcelée

**L'autre voyage commence pour le groupe de jeunes. Il va s'agir de trouver une eau miraculeuse pour sauver les grands.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le groupe de jeunes fit route vers l'île de Miyajima pendant deux jours. Yukina avait expliqué ce qu'elle comptait y trouver. Elle demanda à chacun ensuite de choisir de l'aider ou non, et surtout qu'ils ne se sentent pas obligés.

« Moi j'en suis. Il s'agit de mon frère adoptif. » annonça aussitôt Shinoa.

« Et moi c'est pour ma petite sœur. » jouta Shiho.

« Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas non plus. » sourit Yuuichiro.

« Idem. » fit Crowley, au volant.

Mika donna une réponse similaire. Restaient donc Mitsuba, Narumi et Yoichi. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Je croyais que notre devise était de défendre notre famille. » sourit Mitsuba.

« Je plussoie, je ne resterais pas sur la touche. » fit Yoichi.

« Ni moi tout seul. D'autant que l'armée nous cherche encore, autant bouger le plus possible. » dit Makoto.

Yukina les remercia chaleureusement. Ils avaient certainement besoin d'être nombreux face aux épreuves que leur imposeraient les tengus gardiens de l'eau miraculeuse. Le seul survivant de la dernière expédition avait dressé une carte qu'il avait collée dans son carnet. La troupe changea de voiture lorsque la leur fut en panne de carburant. Ils renouvelèrent également leurs provisions durant leur halte. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac. Selon le carnet, l'île n'était accessible qu'en bateau. Mitsuba trouva un ponton où étaient toujours accrochés deux canots à moteurs. Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir les démarrer. Ceci fait, direction l'île sacrée de Miyajima.

« Tu es sûre que c'est par là ? Je ne vois aucune île. » dit Mika.

« Selon la carte oui. » répondit Yukina.

« V'là du brouillard. Attachez cette corde et ralentissez ! » lança Crowley à l'autre bateau.

Narumi qui pilotait la seconde embarcation obtempéra, pendant que Mitsuba accrochait la corde. La nappe de brouillard les enveloppa soudain. Yukina remarqua qu'il en était fait mention dans le livret, ce qui confirma qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Un grand portique doré se présenta à eux, et ils s'engagèrent dans une rivière. Un ponton se présenta quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous y sommes : l'île de Miyajima. » annonça Yukina.

Tout le groupe débarqua. La brunette prit la tête son carnet en main. D'après elle, ils devraient traverser une forêt ensorcelée pour se rendre au village des tengus. Ils marchèrent durant deux bons kilomètres avant d'arriver devant les premiers arbres. Un écriteau était planté juste devant un sentier. La Forêt des Tentations. Yukina précisa que les premières victimes de la précédente expédition avaient commencé dans ces bois. Ils allaient être confrontés à diverses tentations, et s'ils y cédaient ils y perdraient leur âme.

« Mouais, comme avec les démons quoi. » dit Narumi.

« Si c'est le cas, alors nous avons un avantage. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Et les vampires aussi. » dit Mika.

Après s'être concertés du regard, ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent par deux dans le sentier. Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa strictement rien.

« Eh ben ! Je ne sais pas vous mais je suis tenté de trouver cette forêt ennuyeuse. » lança Yuuichiro.

Il se tourna vers Shinoa en disant ces paroles. Sauf qu'il se trouva à un tout autre endroit qu'il ne reconnut pas. A première vue, il était dans la chambre qu'il occupait au château.

« Yuu ? » entendit-il.

La voix lui parut familière. Tout coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur … Akane.

« Ben alors ? Tu viens le repas va refroidir. » dit-elle.

Yuu la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien Akane, telle qu'il se la rappelait. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. L'ado secoua la tête. La fillette l'invita à la suivre. Yuu avança d'un pas prudent. Sa sœur adoptive le conduisit à la grande salle à manger où il découvrit toute sa famille réunie : les Hyakuya morts mais également sa jumelle ainsi que Crowley et Mika. Tout le monde se trouvait au milieu d'un véritable festin. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Hésitant, Yuu prit place entre sa jumelle et Mika.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il à Yukina.

« Comment ça, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? On fête nos six mois de retrouvailles. » sourit Yukina.

« Nos quoi ? »

Akane tapa contre son verre, réclamant l'attention. Elle portait un toast aux jumeaux Hyakuya, qui avaient ramené toute le monde à la vie six mois auparavant, et grâce à qui ils formaient de nouveau une famille. Grâce à l'eau miraculeuse, ils pourraient désormais bénéficier d'une vie longue et heureuse. Chacun leva son verre et trinqua. Puis ils piquèrent du nez vers leur assiette.

« Tu ne manges pas Yuu-ni ? » interrogea un des enfants, en face de lui.

Yuuichiro leva les yeux. Autour de lui, on bavardait gaiement, on riait, et il ressentait la chaleur et le bonheur d'être en famille. Il sourit, nostalgique. Puis il ferma les yeux un instant. Tout ceci semblait merveilleux. Il adorerait que cela soit vrai. Qu'ils soient bel et bien tous ensemble.

« Non je ne mange pas. Parce que tout ceci n'est pas réel. » dit-il.

Il se leva de table. Tout le monde le regarda. Yuu quitta la tablée, sourd aux appels des êtres chers. Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée, quand tout à coup Akane le retint. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu n'es pas Akane. Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de l'eau miraculeuse, or j'ai brûlé les corps de ma famille AVANT d'aller la chercher. »

Il vit le visage d'Akane prendre la texture du bois, puis se craqueler et fissurer pour enfin tomber en poussière. Yuu soupira. Tout autour de lui la maison tombait en poussière. Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée et sortit.

* * *

Shinoa ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un grand jardin. Le ciel était limpide, la température de l'air agréable. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit Yuuichiro, un livre à la main.

« Alors on se réveille princesse ? » sourit-il.

« ? »

Shinoa se sentit désorientée, avant de reconnaître le jardin du château où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

« Shinoa, tout va bien ? » demanda le brun.

« Je … je crois. »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ? » proposa gentiment Yuu.

Shinoa assura qu'elle n'avait pas cauchemardé. L'ado lui suggéra alors une petite balade. Elle accepta, et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Ils firent quelques pas côte à côte. Yuu annonça qu'il se sentait bien ici. La vie était simple, sans danger auquel se confronter. Tout le monde s'entendait bien. Shinoa avoua qu'elle aussi aimait ce style de vie. C'était le paradis à côté de ce qu'elle avait connu enfant. Yuu lui demanda des détails, qu'elle lui donna. Le brun lui prit soudain la main, lui assurant qu'ici elle aurait enfin la vie qu'elle voudrait. Shinoa sentit l'apaisement gagner son cœur. Elle sourit et referma ses doigts sur ceux du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

Plus loin, elle remarqua deux silhouettes du coin de l'œil. Yuu s'arrêta au même instant.

« … »

« Tu sais Shinoa, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Yuu lui prit les mains, et commença par la remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour lui, d'être content d'avoir une oreille attentive. Shinoa remarqua qu'il s'approchait davantage, ce qui lui mit le feu aux joues. Yuu releva soudain son menton. La jeune fille sentit son souffle raccourcir quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se penchait vers elle. Soudain elle se recula.

« Ah je vois. Je m'en serais doutée, que tu serais ma tentation. Navrée, mais on m'attend. Le vrai Yuuichiro m'attends. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Shinoa ? »

« Inutile. Je sais que tu n'es pas lui. Car vois-tu, si je souhaite que mon frère adoptif que j'ai vu là-bas soit aussi avec la personne qu'il aime, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas encore fait. Donc les avoir vu en train de s'embrasser est un mensonge. » exposa Shinoa, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Yuu devint alors un pantin de bois tombant en poussière. Shinoa ferma les yeux avec un sourire. Ce fut un rêve bien agréable.

Yoichi pour sa part, se trouvait à Shibuya dans le réfectoire militaire. En face de lui se trouvait Yukina, une carte en main. Elle lui demanda s'il avait fait son choix. Yoichi baissa les yeux sur le menu qu'il tenait. Quelque chose n'était pas normal il le sentait.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la brunette.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. » avoua Yoichi.

« Alors celle-là elle est bien bonne. C'est pourtant toi qui m'a donné rendez-vous ici non ? Après tous nos efforts, et surtout toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ici. » sourit Yukina.

Elle avait approché sa main de la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Yoichi sursauta. Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Yukina … ne m'a jamais touché. À vrai dire je crois qu'elle ne me voie que comme un ami. Pas comme le Major Shinya. » dit-il.

Yoichi ôta sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le major est mon mentor, pendant que toi tu es quelqu'un avec qui j'ai combattu et noué des liens forts. J'ai vu tout ce dont tu étais capable, à quel point tu es fort. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. » contredit Yukina.

« Ce ne sont là que les mots que j'aimerais entendre. Mais je les ai vu tu sais. J'ai vu comme elle lui souriait. Elle ne m'a jamais souri comme ça, ni regardé comme elle le regarde lui. »

Le décor autour de lui tomba en poussière.

Crowley se redressa d'un coup. Il était dans une pièce qui lui parut familière. Il se trouvait dans un lit, portant une chemise de nuit longue. Il tira sur le tissu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et un jeune garçon parut de l'âge des jumeaux.

« Ah Crowley-sama vous êtes enfin réveillé. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qui est-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Pourtant ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Mais Eusford ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible.

« Comment ça qui suis-je ? Mais c'est moi, José votre écuyer ! L'arrestation de ce meurtrier a dû être vraiment violente pour que vous oubliiez qui je suis, Crowley-sama. » dit l'ado en approchant.

Le rouquin lui jeta sa couverture, puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La lumière le fit cligner des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche devant le décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les chevaliers Templiers vous ont trouvé dans la maison de Nald Vine avec un autre homme. Vous étiez à terre et blessé. Ils vous ont évacué en urgence et ramené ici. » raconta José.

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Apercevant des habits, il les enfila puis descendit. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et sortit au soleil. Les gens autour de lui, les odeurs, les sons … tout lui arrivait telle une explosion. José apparut dans son champ de vision, juste à sa droite. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le roux ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux chevaliers ? »

« Je l'ignore, j'étais trop occupé à vois soigner. Mais l'enquête est certainement terminée, et la mort de Gilbert-sama bientôt vengée. Vos élèves seront contents de vous revoir et de revenir assister à vos leçons. Voulez-vous que je les prévienne tout de suite ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas non plus. Il était … à son époque. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, et sentit son cœur battre. Il n'avait pas été transformé. Il n'avait pas bu ce maudit sang de vampire et était toujours humain. Il pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« Crowley-sama ? Dois-je envoyer un message à vos élèves ? » reprit José.

Les élèves … les enfants … les petits … l'image de deux adolescents bruns aux yeux verts apparut. Un sentiment d'urgence envers ces enfants l'envahit.

« Non merci José. Je suis content de t'avoir revu, même pour un court instant. Mais mes petits ont besoin de moi. »

Et il rentra, laissant le décor derrière lui s'évanouir.

* * *

Yukina de son côté, entendit une voix familière l'appeler. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le visage de Shinya devant elle. Elle le regarda la bouche entrouverte. Sentant un contact sur sa main, elle la trouva dans celle du Major.

« Yu-chan ? Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? » demanda Shinya.

« Hein ? »

« Ah là là. Je te disais que Guren repart aujourd'hui, moi je reste avec toi. »

Yukina arrondit les yeux. Alors … ils ne se quittaient plus. Il serait avec elle. Son cœur explosa de joie. Après trois mois loin de lui, Shinya avait décidé de demeurer ici. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Le contact la brûla.

« Tu es contente que je reste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. Même si je suis un peu surprise que tu n'aies pas suivi Guren. » dit-elle.

« Oui mais bon. J'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Et je souhaite rester ici. Aussi longtemps que possible. » reprit Shinya.

« Mais l'armée nous recherche. » rappela Yukina.

« Je sais. Mais tant que nous sommes ensemble tout ira bien. Je te protègerais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je resterais toujours avec toi. » dit-il doucement.

Toujours … il resterait toujours avec elle. Yukina ne souhaitait rien de mieux, pourtant ce mot résonna dans sa tête tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle réfléchit. Pourquoi ce mot lui faisait-il mal au cœur soudain ? Yukina ressentait une angoisse par rapport à cette notion. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Plus elle y pensait et plus ce mot lui parut impossible. Il ne pouvait pas rester toujours avec elle. Cela devint une certitude. Yukina s'écarta, et lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle partit ensuite en courant, et se rendit vers la porte d'entrée.

Narumi pour sa part, se découvrit en compagnie de son équipe. Ils étaient revenus sains et saufs de Nagoya. Malgré le traumatisme de la mission, ils avaient décidé de fêter leur retour comme à leur habitude. Le sergent était soulagé que tous soient encore à ses côtés. Car le plus dur n'avait pas été les vampires. Non, le pire avait été le point de rendez-vous. Il entendait encore le cri d'agonie des soldats présents. Et ces chaînes qui sifflaient … mais heureusement, ils avaient survécu. Rika demanda quelle allait être la suite des évènements. Le séraphin de la fin avait été créé et transformé en arme. La prochaine étape serait sans doute Sanguinem. Les vampires étaient au bord de l'extinction. Une bonne nouvelle. Ils finirent leur pot, puis se rendirent aux dortoirs. Un repos bien mérité après cette catastrophe. Yayoi demanda des nouvelles des autres survivants. Ce mot interpella le jeune homme. Il regarda ses camarades. Ils avaient survécu. Soudain, il crut voir leur silhouette se brouiller. Makoto stoppa. Ses camarades continuèrent à avancer, échangeant des mots sur leurs camarades tombés à Nagoya.

Leur image se brouilla à nouveau, une autre se superposa un instant. Ils étaient à terre ou transpercés par les chaînes.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

La seconde image tenta de s'imposer. Narumi n'y comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient bien revenus non ? Tous. Alors pourquoi les voyait-il morts ? Pourquoi cette vue brouillée ? Il comprit que cela venait de Nagoya. La scène de cauchemar lui revint. Et il se rappela. Non, ils n'étaient pas tous revenus. Lui seul en avait réchappé. Alors ce qu'il voyait était faux. Shusaku remarqua soudain son absence. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Désolé les amis. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Vous me manquez, mais je dois y aller. »

Kimizuki regardait sa sœur bondir comme un cabri. Elle était là devant lui, en pleine santé. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes, pas d'yeux dorés ni ne paraissait vouloir détruire l'humanité. Mirai tenait dans la main le journal rédigé par son frère pour elle, pour qu'elle sache tout ce qui était arrivé en son absence. Elle le pressait de la rejoindre. Shiho sourit et marcha vers sa petite sœur qui lui prit la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant tous les deux, Shiho ? » demanda Mirai.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis un déserteur tu sais, alors on va devoir se cacher. »

« Seuls tous les deux ? Remarque ce sera comme quand j'étais petite, sauf que cette fois je pourrais t'aider. » sourit Mirai.

Elle se mit à fredonner. Kimizuki fut pensif. Seuls tous les deux … mais il n'était plus seul justement. Il avait des amis à présent, des gens sur qui il pouvait compter. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne pourrait pas tout porter seul. Tiens au fait, où étaient-ils ? Kimizuki avait pensé les lui présenter une fois Mirai rétablie. Ç'aurait dû être une des premières choses qu'il aurait faites, alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Il interrogea Mirai à ce sujet.

« Désolée, je ne connais aucun de tes amis. Mais c'est pas grave, ça peut attendre. Quand j'aurais fini de lire ton journal tu me les montreras. »

« … »

Kimizuki s'arrêta. Il cherchait à se rappeler où était son équipe, histoire d'y remédier. Il se souvint. Une forêt, loin d'ici. Ah, c'est vrai. La Forêt des Tentations. Shiho sourit, puis tourna le dos à sa sœur. Elle l'appela, en vain.

* * *

A Shinjuku, Shinya tournait comme un lion en cage. Guren avait obtenu de Kureto qu'ils y restent un moment, pour ensuite reprendre la traque contre les jeunes. Pour ce faire, il avait simplement fait allusion à l'humiliation infligée par les Yus. Guren ne comptait pas prendre part au coup d'état planifié par son supérieur. Cela mettrait la vie de son équipe en danger, or il voulait attendre le retour des ados. Sans compter qu'il prévoyait de s'esbigner pour les rejoindre. Car ils avaient convenu que Guren devrait apporter l'eau aux destinataires.

« Tu me fait mal à la tête à tourner et à virer comme ça. » soupira le brun.

« Je ne demande pas mieux que d'aller ailleurs, tu sais. » répondit Shinya.

« Tu me fatigues avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne VEUT PAS que tu la rejoignes. » rappela Guren.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance, Guren. » rétorqua l'homme.

« Il va pourtant falloir. J'étais le seul à avoir assisté à ses recherches. »

« Dis-moi au moins quel en est le but. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois rester à l'écart. » reprit Shinya en s'arrêtant.

« Dis, dans c'est pas bon pour toi de le savoir, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas au juste ? »

« Mais pour quelle raison ? Est-ce que tu es surveillé ? Ça me mettrait en danger de le savoir ? » insista Shinya.

« Parce que. Sûrement connaissant l'armée, et oui. » fit Guren en énumérant avec les doigts.

Shinya soupira. Bon sang que c'était pénible ! Yukina lui manquait tellement. Il aurait dû être avec elle là. Si elle était en danger il était censé la protéger. Il tenta de relativiser. C'était mieux que si l'armée l'avait capturée. De plus, elle était bien entourée et le Major savait que son vampire de père la défendrait de toutes ses forces. Et il savait à quel point le roux était puissant. Yukina elle-même possédait certainement du sang vampirique, ce qui accroissait sa propre force. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être mauvais pour lui dans ces recherches ? Il avait beau y réfléchir il ne voyait toujours pas quoi. Yukina ne comptait pas lui nuire en principe, et si tel était le cas elle n'avait besoin de rien pour ça. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège.

« Au moins maintenant, je sais ce que tu as enduré avant la fin du monde. Je n'imaginais pas qu'aimer quelqu'un sans la possibilité d'être avec pouvait être aussi douloureux. » confessa Shinya.

« Ce qui me fait penser, si jamais elle te retourne tes sentiments comment vas-tu l'annoncer aux Hiiragi ? »

Shinya ne répondit pas. La question lui était bien sûr venu à l'esprit, chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait avouer sa flamme et que cela soit réciproque. Surtout vu les origines de l'adolescente. Une Hyakuya entrant chez les Hiiragi, voilà qui ne manquerait pas de faire des vagues. Kureto risquait de l'avoir sérieusement de travers. Shinya sentit poindre une envie de rébellion comme lors de ses seize ans. Il n'était qu'un fils adoptif, en quoi ses choix amoureux les concernaient-ils ? Mais voilà, puisqu'il avait hérité de ce nom maudit, ils mettraient leur nez dans ses affaires.

« _Si ça ne leur va pas, ils n'ont qu'à me renier. Pour ce que je leur sers de toute façon._ » pensa le jeune homme.

Une chose était sûre : si Yukina répondait favorablement à ses sentiments, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers. Maintenant, il se demanda comment lui avouer sa flamme. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentit effrayé. Shinya se maudit pour ça. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de courage après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Il n'avait que trois pov' mots à dire bon sang ! Il leva les yeux vers le brun. Ce dernier sentant le regard, lui retourna la faveur. Il vit son ami rougir.

« Je … je ne sais pas … comment je pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens. » avoua Shinya.

« Ah. J'avoue, ce n'est jamais facile. Ce que je peux te suggérer, c'est de les écrire puis de lui remettre. » proposa Guren.

« Une lettre ? Oui pourquoi pas. »

Shinya se leva. Il allait s'y mettre tout de suite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt des tentations tout le monde reprit connaissance. Mika avait rêvé pour sa part que la fin du monde n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les orphelins Hyakuya avaient été adoptés par des gens vivants dans le même quartier. Ils avaient ainsi pu se voir tous les jours d'autant qu'ils fréquentaient la même école. Une vie agréable, une véritable tentation. Mais le jeune vampire y avait résisté grâce à sa nature qui ne ressentait presque plus rien. Mika avait gardé la tête froide face à ces images de bonheur. Mitsuba de son côté, s'était vue passer une après-midi shopping avec sa grande sœur, comme une famille normale. Pas de fin du monde, pas d'armée, pas de combats. Juste elles deux, s'amusant et profitant de la vie. Un beau rêve, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Trop beau justement, et le reflet d'une glace dans une cabine d'essayage lui avait rappelé, en la montrant dans son uniforme.

Le groupe échangea un regard. Malgré qu'ils aient déjà subi ce genre d'expérience avec leur démon, c'était troublant de se voir ainsi plongé au cœur de son désir. Yukina ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Elle fut la première à se relever, et arrangea ses vêtements. Chacun fit de même, encore confus. Ce fut dans le silence que tous reprirent la marche. Toutefois la forêt n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Ils découvrirent ainsi en cours de route un véritable trésor, composé de pierres précieuses et pièces d'or et argent, caché dans un buisson. La tentation de la richesse. Vaine dans le monde actuel. Ensuite, ce furent des armes dans une clairière. Tout un arsenal ressemblant au leur. Au début, ils crurent que c'était les restes de la précédente expédition.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient pu développer des armes aussi avancées que les vôtres. » fit Crowley.

« C'est pile que ce Tsukiyo me fait remarquer. Ce ne sont pas de vraies armes démoniaques. Elle ne sent personne dedans. » annonça Yukina.

« Voici donc la tentation du pouvoir. » devina Yuuichiro.

Ils n'eurent plus qu'à laisser de côté ce nouvel essai de la forêt. Bien plus loin, chacun eu droit à la tentation charnelle. Voir la personne qu'ils aimaient les attirer dans un coin ou bien plusieurs les mirent franchement dans l'embarras. Ce fut donc un concert de couinements qui agressa l'oreille sensible des vampires.

« Mais voulez-vous bien arrêter de piailler comme ça ? » s'exclama Crowley.

Il nota que même ses petits arboraient une teinte soutenue ainsi que l'expression qui va bien. Cela le fit plisser des yeux. Woooohlàààà ! QUI tentait de le déloger de leur cœur ? Il allait les surveiller de très près ces deux-là. D'encore plus près. Le groupe reprit sa marche non sans maudire cet endroit. Yuuichiro et Yukina furent les plus rapides à regagner un calme apparent. Si bien que Crowley se demanda s'il avait bien fait de leur apprendre à cacher leurs émotions. Enfin, une grande porte en bois marqua la fin de leur séjour dans la Forêt des Tentations.

« Voici l'entrée du village des tengus. » annonça Yukina.

Et de frapper avant que quiconque puisse émettre un avis. Quelques minutes passèrent et rien ne survint.

« Je crois qu'il faut frapper plus fort. Tu veux bien Mika ? » demanda Yuu.

« Oui avec plaisir. »

« Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » intervint Eusford.

Mika frappa bien fort, et demanda ce que le roux signifiait. Un gros craquement ponctua la fin de sa phrase. Le poing de Mika venait de fracturer la grande porte pourtant épaisse.

« Voilà pourquoi, sourit Crowley. Il est toujours jeune après tout. »

« Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant. » lança Mika.

« Et tu pouvais pas y penser tout seul ? » rétorqua Crowley.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un tengu avec un air choqué. Il approcha. Sa tenue se composait d'un kimono vert olive. Il arborait une paire d'ailes noires dans le dos, la seule chose qui rappelait ses origines ornithologiques. Le tengu adressa un regard de reproche au vampire.

« Oui ? Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut pareille impatience ? » dit-il.

« Pardonnez mon frère, il a encore du mal à doser sa force. Nous sommes ici en quête de votre eau sacrée. » répondit Yukina.

« Votre frère ? Votre frère est un vampire ? » s'étonna le tengu.

« Et moi je suis le père. Surtout des trois-là. » ajouta Crowley en montrant les jumeaux et Mika.

Ce dernier regarda le roux avec surprise. Il l'avait donc adopté lui aussi ? Le roux haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Le tengu nota qu'ils étaient bien nombreux, puis les fit entrer dans son village. Mika était pensif. Il était somme toute logique que les Yus étant de sa famille et le grand vampire leur père adoptif, qu'il le considère donc comme de sa famille aussi. Dire le contraire aurait paru étrange et compliqué. Ainsi, Mika se retrouvait donc avec une figure paternelle. Oh, pour ce qu'il en avait vu Crowley était correct. Il en discuterait avec lui cette nuit.

Le groupe fut amené devant le chef du village, un tengu aux allures de colosse dans une aile d'un grand bâtiment. La créature les reçut dans une vaste pièce au parquet lustré, au fonds de laquelle trônait une statue d'un tengu. Il se présenta : Daimaru. Il s'annonça surpris qu'ils aient tous résisté aux tentations de la forêt, mais aussi éminemment perplexe devant les liens qui unissaient vampires et humains. Aux dernières nouvelles les premiers considéraient les seconds comme du bétail. Ce fut donc Eusford qui clarifia la situation.

« Les jumeaux m'ont été offerts en récompense, mais le temps passant j'ai fini par nouer des liens avec eux et à les adopter. Mika ici présent était leur frère adoptif, il n'est vampire que depuis récemment. Je le considère désormais comme un de mes enfants. »

Daimaru cligna des yeux. Visiblement, il peinait à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et passa au sujet principal : l'eau guérisseuse. Il demanda bien sûr la raison d'une telle quête. Ce fut au tour de Yukina de parler. Elle raconta alors ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'Apocalypse, et le séraphin de la fin. Son but était donc de guérir si c'était possible, les morts revenus à la vie.

« L'eau agira comme elle est censée agir. Nous avons déjà reçu la visite d'humains aux portes de la mort, et qui sont repartis dans une forme olympique. Je crois que l'eau peut en effet combler la cassure survenue à la mort. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. » annonça Daimaru.

« L'effet sera-t-il durable ? » questionna Shinoa.

« Oui. Elle dure le temps d'une vie humaine si aucun accident mortel ne survient. »

« Donc ils pourront vivre normalement après en avoir bu. » comprit Yukina.

« Le problème n'est pas que l'eau agisse jeune humaine. C'est un cas unique au monde, par conséquent je n'exclus pas l'insuffisance de l'eau. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, c'est une chose que les humains devraient accepter une bonne fois pour toutes. » reprit Daimaru.

« Je désire néanmoins en rapporter. Je suis consciente qu'une telle eau se mérite et suis prête à passer les épreuves seule s'il le faut. » déclara Yukina.

« Et puis quoi encore ? On vient avec toi et c'est tout. » lança Yuuichiro.

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête petit à petit.

« On ne s'oppose jamais aux tentatives des hommes. Ce sont les épreuves qui détermineront si vous êtes aptes ou non à recueillir cette eau. Vous pourrez commencer demain, je vous montrerais le chemin. Pour l'heure, reposez-vous. » conclut Daimaru.

Il se leva, puis les précéda jusque dans une aile où ils pourraient loger. L'endroit était réservé aux invités. Filles et garçons se séparèrent. Une fois la nuit tombée et tout le monde endormi, Mika en profita pour approcher Crowley.


	13. Les épreuves

**Nos héros partent recueillir l'eau sacrée pendant que d'autres se triturent le cerveau.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le groupe avait eu droit à un dîner copieux, avec une profusion de sushis, makis, fruits en tout genre, légumes en abondance. Les ados avaient fourni leur repas aux vampires. C'est donc repus qu'ils gagnèrent les futons mis à leur disposition dans de grandes pièces. Mika attendit que tout le monde sombre dans les bras de Morphée pour discuter avec son aîné au sujet de cette nouvelle relation entre eux.

« Ah. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce sujet, mais sinon cela aurait paru trop étrange à nos hôtes. » répondit Crowley.

« Eh bien … c'est logique quand on y pense. Et lorsque je suis devenu un vampire, on s'est quand même rapprochés, grâce aux jumeaux mais tu étais le seul qui m'inspirait confiance. » fit Mika avec un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir t'emmener à Nagoya. Toi, le dernier lien qu'il me restait avec les Yus. Et dont l'histoire ressemble à la mienne. Hélas, la reine ne l'aurait jamais permis. »

Mika hocha la tête. Crowley avait également été le dernier lien avec les jumeaux. Il s'était souvent demandé comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait enfin pu sortir de Sanguinem, vivre justement à Nagoya et surtout loin de Ferid. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait été meilleure. Enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait à présent. Il lui demanda son opinion sur ce voyage qu'ils entreprenaient.

« Je le fais pour les mêmes raisons que toi Mika. Pour les jumeaux et c'est tout. Il vaut en outre mieux que nous soyons ici, loin de l'armée. Au moins, ils sont à l'abri le temps de ce voyage. » répondit simplement le rouquin.

« Mais comment Yukina compte-t-elle donner cette eau aux soldats ? » questionna Mika.

« Ça, je l'ignore. Je pense qu'elle y a pensé, mais elle n'en a rien dit. »

Mika garda le silence. Demain matin, Daimaru était censé les briefer sur ce qui les attendait. Après un moment de calme, Crowley annonça que Yukina lui avait donné le carnet de recherches à lire. Que l'information circule, par précaution. Tous deux se penchèrent dessus durant la nuit. Seul le lever du soleil les interrompit. Plus tard, le rouquin se rendit près de la chambre partagée par les filles. Yukina ouvrit la porte, encore ensommeillée. Une main lui caressa la tête. Elle aperçut Crowley qui lui rendit le carnet. La jeune fille alla le ranger puis retourna auprès du vampire dont elle prit le bras, avec un bâillement. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite au réfectoire.

Les tengus, informés de leur présence les regardèrent entrer. Certains murmurèrent en découvrant la petite humaine au bras du grand vampire. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à une table basse. Crowley prépara le petit-déjeuner de sa fille qui visiblement peinait à se réveiller. Si bien qu'il lui demanda si elle avait mal dormi. La brunette avoua que jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était guère reposée. Ainsi, la nuit de repos n'était pas suffisante. Le reste du groupe fit petit à petit son entrée. Yukina avait basculé contre Crowley. Yuu vint se positionner de l'autre côté, sur la place réservée. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Daimaru leur fit signe de les suivre. Il les ramena à la salle où ils avaient parlementé la veille. Chacun prit place sur des coussins.

« Bien. Je vais vous expliquer à présent ce qui vous attends. L'eau se trouve au cœur d'une colline au centre de l'île. Diverses épreuves vous y attendent, aussi bien physiques que mentales. Elles vous mèneront à l'endroit où vous pourrez récolter de cette eau. Nous vous donnerons quelques provisions dès que vous nous ferez savoir que vous partez. » dit-il.

« Maintenant. » répondit Yukina.

« Très bien. Nous vous donnerons vos paquetages dans quelques instants, le temps de les préparer. » acquiesça Daimaru.

Elle hocha la tête. L'entretien terminé, Yukina alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, puisée dans un pichet et une bassine. Son regard se perdit dans son reflet. Elle espéra qu'il n'arrive rien à Shinya ni aux autres jusqu'à son retour. Elle seule irait remettre le précieux liquide. Guren lui avait promis qu'il l'attendrait à Shinjuku. Elle sécha son visage à l'aide du linge blanc disposé à côté, puis quitta la chambre. Le groupe fut prêt à quitter le village deux heures plus tard. Daimaru leur souhaita bonne chance. Yukina reprit la tête du groupe, armée du précieux carnet.

* * *

À Shinjuku, Guren observait l'horizon. Il se demanda si le groupe avait rejoint l'île sans encombre. Il aurait dû être parmi eux. C'était son rôle, son devoir de sauver sa famille. Mais hélas, il devait rester ici. Le point positif était qu'ainsi, ils n'étaient pas mêlés au coup d'état perpétré par Kureto. Là ils étaient à l'abri. Shinya le tenait à l'œil, il sentait sa présence non loin. Ce dernier s'en alla. Il devait réfléchir. S'il obtenait le cœur de sa belle, il aurait maille à partir avec sa famille adoptive. Après tout, la femme de Tenri lui-même avait été tuée simplement parce qu'elle n'entrait pas dans les critères des Hiiragi. Ce qui devait être le cas de Yukina. Shinya s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit.

« _Comment faire ? Si je démissionne ils ne l'accepteront jamais. Déserter déclencherait automatiquement des poursuites. Nous ne serons jamais tranquilles. Non, il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse d'eux. Si Kureto réussit à tuer Tenri, ce sera un problème en moins. Seishirou sera le plus facile à tuer. Et une fois Kureto éliminé il ne restera plus que moi pour prendre la tête de la famille et tout le reste. Là, je serais enfin libre._ » réfléchit-il.

Pourtant, il aurait aussi pu profiter de la bataille pour tuer tout le monde. Kureto était plus puissant que lui, il le savait. De l'autre côté, le laisser tirer les marrons du feu pour lui était peut-être plus prudent. D'autant qu'il possédait le séraphin de la fin. Ceci était aussi problématique. Il devrait agir discrètement. Un assassinat devait être dans ses cordes. Surtout, il se garderait bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tant que la cible ne se doutait de rien, il avait ses chances. Shinya n'aurait pas non plus de mal à éliminer Aoi. C'était plus le fait que Yukina soit amie avec sa sœur qui le dérangeait. La brunette pourrait lui en vouloir. Donc … personne ne devra jamais le soupçonner. Il roula sur le dos.

« _Déjà, je verrais si elle veut bien de moi. Sinon …_ »

Il déglutit.

« _Eh bien ça règlera la question._ »

En attendant, il lui fallait encore patienter. Bon, les choses à faire à Shinjuku devraient l'occuper toutefois, Shinya en avait un peu marre d'être sur la touche. Il soupira. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en retira une enveloppe. La lettre qu'il destinait à Yukina. Il en avait mis du temps pour la rédiger ! Comme le papier était une denrée rare comme beaucoup de choses, il n'avait pas pu se permettre de rédiger un brouillon. Shinya préféra éviter de la relire car il était sûr qu'il trouverait à y redire. Il sourit doucement. Ça y est, il était enfin amoureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et surtout sa première expérience avec une fille, enfin on se comprends, il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait. Bon par contre, il avait choisi le genre sauvageonne. Il se rappela de l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté. Yukina avait osé mordre Crowley. Il fallait la faire celle-là.

D'ailleurs, Guren y avait eu droit aussi tout comme Sayuri ainsi que Shigure. Shinya se demanda si elle l'aurait aussi mordu s'il l'avait connue à cette époque. Possible. Il entendit soudain la voix de Mito qui l'appelait depuis l'extérieur. Shinya se leva et la rejoignit. Le groupe devait superviser l'avancée dans l'établissement d'une base. Bien, voilà qui lui changerait les idées.

Plus loin, Ferid et Krul rôtissaient toujours sur leur croix. Le délai imposé par Urd Geales était déjà bien avancé. Ils en étaient même à la moitié. Ferid se demanda si Crowley et les autres allaient enfin se décider à le sortir de là. Et si jamais personne ne venait ? Qu'il était condamné à rester accroché là en plein soleil ? C'est que son bras droit n'était plus le même depuis quelques années. Crowley s'était tenu loin de lui pendant quatre ans, sourd à ses appels et invisible. De plus, vu leur antagonisme au sujet de ces gamins il était bien fichu de le planter pour de bon. Ferid savait que le soleil aurait raison d'eux à un moment ou à un autre. Quand leurs forces atteindraient leurs limites. Le souci était que cela pouvait durer pas mal de temps, vu leur rang et leur ancienneté. Le second géniteur et Lest Karr allaient-ils réellement revenir ? Que devait-il leur dire dans ce cas ? Urd avait déjà deviné qu'il n'en aurait rien à tirer. Mais Ferid n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Le groupe d'humains et vampires traversait de nouveau une forêt, cette fois-ci nappée de brouillard. Et bien sûr, chacun avait déjà perdu les autres de vue. Crowley entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

« Crowley ! »

Il découvrit Yukina et Yuuichiro. Mais le roux plissa les yeux, garda le silence et ne bougea pas. D'autant que d'autres exemplaires de ses enfants apparurent. Le vampire posa la main sur son épée. Puis il l'ôta presque aussitôt. Il ignorait où se trouvait les vrais Yus ainsi que les autres. Un acte irréfléchi de sa part pouvait tous les tuer. En attendant, les choses se rapprochèrent. Crowley se tint prêt. Mais pourrait-il réellement attaquer ce qui arborait le visage de ses petits ?

Plus loin, Shinoa eut droit au même traitement avec non moins d'une dizaine de Yuuichiro qui l'entourèrent. Le brun vit lui aussi apparaître sa coéquipière tout autour. Et pour Yukina ce fut quelques Shinya. La brunette afficha une mine orageuse.

« Je n'ai qu'une question. » lança Yuuichiro, la main sur son sabre.

« Seriez-vous stupides ou suicidaires ? » dit Crowley, plus loin.

Yuuichiro croisa les bras, à l'étonnement des copies de Shinoa. Elles cherchèrent à l'entraîner, il se contenta de sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les fausses Shinoa se retrouvèrent à voler comme des quilles. Yukina carra un coup de poing dans le visage de la dernière. Yuu dégaina son sabre et suivit sa sœur.

« Eeeeek ! » s'écria Shinoa lorsque la pointe d'un sabre transperça un des Yuu.

Les jumeaux firent le ménage autour d'elle. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait agir sans crainte, elle sortit sa faux.

« Mais comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit soudain Yukina humer l'air avant de repartir. Le trio arriva près du rouquin.

« Vas-y p'pa on est là ! » s'exclama Yuuichiro.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le rouquin dégaine et taillade tout ce beau monde. Certains reprirent leur apparence originelle : des créatures encapuchonnées avec une queue de renard. Percevant du bruit derrière, Yuu fit volte-face.

« Ah vous êtes là. » dit Kimizuki.

Mitsuba le suivait. Un bruit dans les fourrés survint, et Mika fit son apparition.

« Visiblement, les tentations continuent ici. » dit-il.

« Ouais, et sans qu'on ne perde connaissance cette fois. Bon, allons chercher les autres. » dit Yuu.

Yukina repéra leur odeur pas loin. Ils débarrassèrent Yoichi et Narumi de leur hallucination. Toutefois, Yukina cueillit une des bestioles par la queue et le souleva à hauteur de visage avant de le prendre par le cou. La capuche tomba, révélant ce qui ressemblait à un enfant avec des oreilles et des pattes de renard en guise de pieds. Il était aussi grand qu'un enfant de deux ans.

« Dis donc toi … qui vous a permis de prendre l'apparence de nos êtres chers ? » gronda-t-elle.

« AH ! Les humains sont si faciles à berner qu'on s'amuse toujours beaucoup ! » répondit le kitsune.

Yukina serra fort au point de le faire grimacer de douleur, puis pointa son arbalète sur sa tête. Shinya lui manquait et l'inquiétait suffisamment comme ça sans qu'un idiot ne prenne sa tête.

« Et moi j'adore massacrer les rigolos dans votre genre. » dit-elle froidement.

« Nnnngh ! Ça va ! On fait juste notre boulot de gardien quoi ! » protesta le renard.

« Alors dans ce cas, tu vas nous guider dans ces bois. Et tâche de ne pas faire le mariolle parce que sinon, tu finiras dans notre assiette ! » annonça Yuuichiro avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ou comme une éponge. » ajouta Crowley en se penchant.

Les crocs du vampire impressionnèrent le kitsune qui accepta. Yukina le prit dans ses bras, menaçant de le briser comme une coquille de noix à la moindre incartade.

« Attendez ! J'ai une meilleure idée, j'ai un marché à vous proposer. » dit-il.

Le kitsune parla alors du problème que rencontrait son village. Ils étaient régulièrement assaillis par des prédateurs, des félins que la magie des renards ne parvenait pas à éloigner. Si les humains et vampires acceptaient de les en débarrasser, les kitsunes pourraient les aider dans leur quête. Yukina leva la tête vers ses amis. La proposition paraissait honnête. Narumi demanda si les prédateurs ne gardaient pas le coin. Non, ils étaient la manifestation de l'esprit avide des hommes venus ici à la recherche de l'eau, et qui avaient péri durant le périple. Des démons en gros. Yukina avisa un arbre, et alla coincer son captif le temps qu'ils délibèrent. En théorie, le carnet devrait leur suffire, mais Mitsuba fit judicieusement remarquer que son auteur n'était pas allé au bout des épreuves. Il était en effet revenu sans l'eau.

L'aide des locaux ne serait donc pas un luxe. Sans doute connaissaient-ils aussi des raccourcis. La décision fut donc prise.

« Très bien. Mais si jamais c'est un piège ce sera nous votre plus gros problème. » accepta Yukina.

« Rassurez-vous : on aime jouer des tours, mais nous savons être sérieux quand il le faut. D'autant que là il s'agit de nos vies. » répondit le kitsune.

Elle le délogea et le reposa. Le renard les conduisit ainsi à son village plus loin dans les bois. Situé dans une clairière, il comptait de nombreuses petites maisons au toit de chaume. Un vrai village de conte de fées, dont les habitants furent surpris de voir débarquer une troupe mêlant humains et vampires. Les autres apostrophèrent bien vite leur semblable pour les avoir mené chez eux. Toutefois, quand il en exposa la raison la tension retomba. Les anciens furent appelés afin de délibérer sur la question. En attendant, les visiteurs furent priés de patienter à la limite du village. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir, sur des rochers, sur l'herbe ou de s'appuyer contre un arbre. Une petite brise se mit à souffler.

* * *

« Comment on va lutter contre ces démons au fait ? » questionna Yoichi.

« Avec nos armes déjà, et les sorts qu'on appris. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Brrrr ! Mais il commence à faire froid là. » dit Shinoa.

« Oui, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre des heures à discutailler. » approuva Mitsuba.

Yuuichiro plaça alors sa veste sur les épaules de Shinoa, en la tenant par le col. Crowley dégrafa sa cape pour la donner à son fils. L'adolescente rougit. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Mitsuba lui envoya un regard moqueur, que l'arrivée opportune des anciens du village interrompit. Le conseil acceptait l'aide des humains, et offrait la leur en cas de réussite. Yuu demanda alors à ce qu'ils soient conduits sur le territoire des créatures.

Quelques instants plus tard, dissimulés par de hautes herbes le groupe observa leur ennemi. Des fauves noirs rayés de rouge, de la taille … d'un tigre. Rien que ça. Le groupe tourna un regard désabusé vers le kitsune.

« Ben tu m'étonnes que vous ayez besoin d'aide. » lança Yuuichiro.

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Rabattez-les vers moi et Mika. On s'en chargera. » proposa Crowley.

« Moi je pensais foncer dans le tas, couverte par Yoichi. Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde. » répondit Yukina.

« Alors coupons la poire en deux. Yu-chan, tu nous les ramènes t'es l'humain le plus rapide. Nous on les attends et on les achève, ça vous va ? » demanda Yuu.

Ils optèrent pour la dernière solution. Yukina se releva, fléchit les jambes puis s'élança à toute vitesse. Arrivée devant un premier adversaire qui leva la tête, elle lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine tête. La bête fut aussitôt renversée sur le côté. La brune fonça sans plus attendre sur un second auquel elle carra un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Cela fut assez pour que la tribu s'élance après elle. Yoichi arma son arc, les autres firent apparaître leur arme. Lorsque Yukina les eut rejoints, une première salve de flèches et de talismans furent lancées. Les vampires jaillirent et attaquèrent. Mais leur lame passa au travers de leur corps.

« J'arrive pas à les toucher ! » s'écria Shinoa.

« Pourtant moi je l'ai fait ! » répondit Yukina.

Elle esquiva un coup de griffe d'une roulade. Puis elle bondit sur une branche. Les tigres pouvaient être blessés, elle en avait fait l'expérience. Sauf que là, c'était plus difficile. Pour quelle raison ?

« _Ils arrivent bien à attraper les kitsunes, donc ils doivent obligatoirement être sous forme solide._ » réfléchit-elle.

« Visez la tête ou les pattes ! » hurla Yuuichiro.

Mais oui ! Son frère avait compris : seule une partie de leur corps était matérielle. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle les renards avaient tant de mal à résister. Yukina redescendit. Voilà qui était plus dans ses cordes. Elle tira Yoichi et Mitsuba loin d'un coup de griffe, avant de s'élancer le genou droit dans la tête de la bête qui s'écroula. Mika se décida à utiliser lui aussi ses capacités de vampire. Sa vitesse surprit son opposant. Le blond bondit puis retomba l'épée droit sur la tête de l'animal. Crowley pour sa part, trancha toutes les pattes d'un tigre avant de faire voler sa tête. Shinoa appliqua ensuite des talismans anti-démons qui exorcisèrent les créatures.

Le combat entre humains, vampires et démons fut âpre. Finalement, après près de trois heures il ne resta plus aucun démon. Ce fut donc à bout de souffle que la troupe se retrouva, exception faite des vampires. Le petit kitsune alla avertir ses congénères, qui vinrent constater la réussite de l'entreprise. Ce fut une explosion de joie qui agressa un peu les humains, éreintés et qui ne désiraient que le calme. Les anciens les remercièrent ensuite en leur faisant don d'une potion revigorante. Comme convenu, ils désignèrent l'un des leurs, en l'occurrence celui qui les avait conduits à son village, pour les guider dans leur quête.

« _Juste à temps. D'après le carnet l'auteur a fait demi-tour ici après avoir fui ces démons. J'imagine que ce qui a survécu à la première partie de la forêt a péri là. Donc, on ne sait absolument pas ce qui nous attends après._ » pensa Yukina.

Les kitsunes souhaitèrent bonne chance au groupe et regagnèrent leur village. Après une pause d'une heure, les ados et vampires reprirent leur route. Selon leur guide, l'eau se situait au cœur de la colline. Kimizuki demanda s'il existait un raccourci.

« Hélas non. Le but est tout de même de tester votre valeur. » répondit le renard.

« Au fait, on ne t'a pas demandé ton nom. » remarqua Mika.

« Je m'appelle Kito. Et vous tous ? »

Chacun se nomma.

« Et comment ça se fait que deux vampires accompagnent des humains ? Je vous croyais ennemis. » reprit Kito.

« C'est parce que j'ai adopté les jumeaux là plus le blond ici. » répondit Crowley.

« Adoptés ? »

« Parfaitement. »

Kito les regarda avec surprise. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Mais le rouquin se contenta de sourire. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler pour le moment, ils avaient plus urgent à faire. La pente menant à la colline fut en vue, et doucement le terrain s'accentua. Kito avertit qu'ils atteignaient une partie de la forêt qui se gardait elle-même. Les kitsunes étaient chargés de celle après le village des tengus. L'idéal serait de pouvoir contourner l'endroit, à condition d'en connaître les limites.

* * *

« WAAAAAH ! »

« SHINOA ! » s'écria Yuuichiro.

L'adolescente se faisait tirer par les chevilles. Yuu et Kimizuki se précipitèrent à son secours. Le brun plongea et la saisit par les mains. Ce qui avait capturé Shinoa la souleva. Une liane. Crowley fit reculer le reste du groupe. Une autre liane s'enroula autour du cou de Yuuichiro. Ce dernier sortit son sabre qu'il planta dans la racine. Shiho était lui pris lui aussi tel une proie dans les anneaux d'un serpent. Yukina tira dans la racine que son démon sectionna. Yuu arriva près de Shinoa. Une déflagration passa à côté, coupant la liane. Yuu reçut sa camarade dans les bras. Un craquement résonna. D'autres lianes jaillirent du sol. Pire, des arbres se mirent à bouger et à approcher des ados.

« File ! Je les retiens. » dit Yuu en posant Shinoa à terre.

« Quoi mais … »

Yuu la poussa de la main. Les lianes se dressèrent pendant qu'il se mettait en garde. Voyant que son équipière ne bougeait pas, le brun lança son sabre contre elle pour la forcer à reculer. Les lianes piquèrent vers lui. Crowley posa la main sur son épée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des tronçons de liane chutèrent, de même que des moitiés d'arbres. Une véritable clairière fut ainsi créée. Les lianes battirent en retraite, plus aucun arbre ne bougea. Yuu qui se trouvait derrière Crowley rengaina. Soudain, un arbre plus massif que les autres apparut. Le tronc était aussi épais que sept personnes épaule contre épaule, et il était bardé de lianes pourvues de ronces. Non seulement ça, mais il ouvrit aussi une gueule béante en son centre. Crowley prit une inspiration. L'instant d'après, il disparut. L'arbre se retrouva soudain comme attaqué de toute part.

Les morceaux de lianes pleuvaient, des pans de tronc volaient ainsi que des branches. L'arbre tenta de se défendre, ses lianes claquant vainement comme des fouets pour ne finir qu'en cure-dents. Quant à l'arbre, ce ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mikado géant. Ou un tas d'allumettes. Le rouquin rengaina.

« Là. Personne ne touche à mes petits. »

« Wooooow. » fit Kito, impressionné.

« Ben je suis drôlement contente qu'il soit dans notre camp celui-là maintenant. » commenta Mitsuba.

« Je plussoie. » ajouta Narumi, les yeux blancs.

« Bon ben … allons-y alors. » conclut Yoichi.

Shinoa se rapprocha de Yuuichiro. Elle le remercia de son aide. Yuu lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un sourire assez doux. Il marcha ensuite vers Crowley qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Plus rien dans la forêt ne leur causa de problèmes. Enfin, ils atteignirent l'entrée de la grotte menant à la source d'eau convoitée. Un dessin en relief était gravé au côté d'une porte à double-battants. Kito s'avança et appuya sur une série de motifs. Les battants s'ouvrirent.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Je connais quelques un des trucs qui sont là-dedans, et ça promet de l'action. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah parce qu'ici c'était calme ? » ironisa Yukina.

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Kito fit apparaître une flamme qui alla embraser les torches disposées tout le l'un d'un tunnel. Ils marchèrent par deux jusqu'à la première salle. Un escalier permettait d'y descendre. Tout en bas, un carrelage gravé de multiples dessins représentants des animaux.

« Voilà la première épreuve de la grotte. Certaines de ces carreaux forment un chemin, pendant que les autres donnent dans le vide. » annonça Kito.

« Et comment on les distingue ? » demanda Mika.

« Hmmm … je crois me souvenir que c'est en rapport avec les signes du zodiaque. » répondit Kito en croisant les bras.

« Tu crois te souvenir ? Ça serait bien que tu en sois sûr. » lança Narumi.

« Les signes du zodiaque … on est en quelle année par rapport au zodiaque chinois ? » demanda Yukina.

Un blanc suivit cette réponse. Personne ne connaissait la réponse.

« On est dans l'année du singe. Y'a pas de calendrier dans votre monde ou quoi ? » répondit Kito.

« Disons qu'on en a un différent. » dit Yuu.

Ils observèrent les carreaux pendant un instant. Shinoa pointa soudain certains gravés avec un singe qui semblaient se suivre.

« Ça pourrait être ça. » dit Yukina.

« Ouais, mais encore une fois on n'en est pas sûr. Or je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de tomber dans le vide. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un essai. » lança Narumi.

« Je crois pouvoir y remédier. » annonça Crowley.

Le rouquin arma puis enfonça son poing dans le mur. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises et décrocha ainsi un gros pan de pierre. Ceci fait, il descendit avec puis le posa sur un carreau orné d'un tigre. La pierre chuta aussitôt. Yukina décida de poursuivre l'essai. Elle ramassa une grosse pierre là où son père avait fait son trou, puis la lança avec force sur un carreau gravé d'un bœuf. Même résultat.

« Bon, je crois que ça suffira comme preuve. » dit-elle.

Le groupe se décida donc à descendre. Ils passèrent un par un sur les carreaux des singes, gagnant l'autre côté de la salle. Kito y découvrit des caractères japonais. Il appuya sur ceux formant le mot singe. La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

« Bien ! Je crois que la culture était de mise ici, ainsi que la réflexion. » dit le renard.

« Heureusement qu'on t'a avec nous, je ne sais pas comment on aurait trouvé sinon. » commenta Yuuichiro.

Ils progressèrent dans un autre tunnel qui mena dans une arène.

« Ah. On dirait qu'il va falloir se battre ici. » devina Kimizuki.

Il ne crut pas si bien dire. Une fissure dans le sol sépara le groupe en deux. Les pans de terre se soulevèrent.

« Ok, c'est quoi le délire ? » demanda Yukina.

Le sol bougea encore, les séparant ensuite en binôme. Puis des armes en pierre émergèrent à leurs pieds. Les différents groupes échangèrent un regard.

« Ne me dis pas … » fit Shinoa, qui se retrouvait face à Yuuichiro.

« J'en ai bien peur. » répondit le brun.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Sûrement que si. Je dirais que notre détermination est mise à l'épreuve ici. Je me trompe Kito ? » lança le brun.

« Non, tu as sans doute raison. Ça et la valeur que vous accordez à la vie des autres, face à quelque chose que vous recherchez ardemment. » répondit le kitsune.

« Sans blague. Alors puisqu'il faut une réponse … »

Yuuichiro sortit son sabre. Shinoa fronça les sourcils. Choisissait-il donc de l'affronter ? Et ce combat, quelle en était la limite ? Un duel à mort ? Mais l'adolescent laissa son arme tomber au sol. Yukina elle, refusa de sortir la sienne. Elle se trouvait face à Mika, qui lui dégrafa la ceinture de son épée. Les armes existantes chutèrent au sol.

« Voici la mienne. Je ne sais pas qui décide ici, mais pour ce qui est d'affronter les membres de ma famille vous pouvez tout simplement aller vous faire foutre ! » proclama-t-il fortement.

Un souffle ressemblant à un soupir se fit entendre. Puis une voix féminine résonna.

« Il faudra pourtant passer par l'affrontement pour aller plus loin. »

« Je connais cette voix … » fit Kito.

« T'es sourde ? On t'a dit non ! » lança Yukina.

« Alors votre voyage s'arrête ici. »

Yuuichiro se tourna vers sa sœur. La brunette elle, regarda son père adoptif qui pointa une direction. Puis l'ado fléchit les genoux avant de s'élancer. Elle passa aisément d'une plateforme à l'autre puis fila vers un mur. Yukina bondit avant d'écraser son poing contre la paroi. Un gros trou se forma, auquel elle s'accrocha avant de frapper cette fois avec son pied. Une fois l'ouverture assez grande, elle s'y engouffra. Durant un bref instant, seuls les vampires perçurent le bruit de sa course. Suivi d'un couinement suraigu ainsi que des sons de coups. Enfin, Yukina parut de nouveau et sauta dans le vide avec un paquet de fourrure blanche dans la main gauche.

« T'as pas touché à ses queues au moins ? » demanda Yuu.

« Non, faut dire qu'elle a pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir. » sourit Yukina.

« Mais c'est notre matriarche ! Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez cogné dessus ?! » s'exclama Kito.

« Ah ! Ben ça explique qu'elle ait du mal à comprendre ! » sourit la brune en brandissant un magnifique animal.

La bête était dotée de neuf queues, et était visiblement sonnée.

« Tu sais ma fille, il existe d'autres solutions que la violence pour résoudre un problème. » intervint Crowley en la rejoignant.

« C'est que tu tapes pas assez fort, et elle n'avait qu'à nous écouter quand on a dit non. Puis j'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre que madame se décide. » répliqua Yukina.

Elle plaisantait à moitié. Kito se cacha le visage. Yukina laissa la renarde sur le sol, puis demanda au guide comment sortir d'ici. L'instant d'après, la porte de pierre volait en éclats.


	14. La mémoire de l'eau

**Le grand moment arrive, chacun le sien. Pour autant, il reste encore le plus dur peut-être à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Alors qu'il arrivait à son point d'observation habituel, Guren fonça les sourcils. Il remarqua des véhicules qui arrivaient. Le brun sortit sa longue-vue courte de sa poche. C'était bien des voitures de l'armée. Mais son instinct ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aussi descendit-il rapidement prévenir son équipe de se tenir sur ses gardes. Shinya le dévisagea un instant. Il entendit ensuite l'arrivée des engins militaires. Un soldat en sortit.

« Par ordre du général des armées Tenri Hiiragi-sama, pour information et action. Le coup d'état mené par Kureto Hiiragi ayant échoué, ce dernier a été condamné à la torture puis la peine capitale. Sont également passible de traîtrise le subordonné direct de Kureto, à savoir le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren, ainsi que son équipe. Nous procédons en cet instant à leur arrestation. » proclama-t-il.

Une expression de stupeur se peignit sur le visage de l'équipe en question, et leur leader en afficha une plus sombre.

« Guren … » commença Shinya.

« Préparez-vous au combat. Nous devons partir d'ici. » répondit le brun.

Shinya fit passer le message avec un regard appuyé. Ils laissèrent donc le groupe de soldats s'approcher. Guren leva les mains qu'il croisa sur sa nuque en un geste de capitulation. Mais lorsque l'un des militaires lui saisit le poignet dans l'optique de lui passer les menottes, l'officier fit volte-face puis lui flanqua un coup de coude. Shinya dégaina dans le même temps et assomma un autre collègue, pendant que Mito carrait son poing dans la figure d'un autre. Goshi lança une illusion pour couvrir leur fuite. L'escouade décampa, une troupe à ses trousses.

« Eh bien ! Ça rappelle des souvenirs ! » s'exclama Goshi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coup d'état ? » demanda Mito en courant.

« Une idée de Kureto, comme tu l'as entendu. Il m'en a parlé juste avant que je ne rentre. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore assez fort contre son père. » répondit Guren.

« Même en ayant le séraphin de la fin ? » s'étonna Sayuri.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a peut-être pas pu l'utiliser à la fois contre les soldats et contre son père. »

« Et où va-t-on ? » questionna Shinya.

Il leur fallut se débarrasser d'autres soldats avant que Guren ne puisse répondre. Cela lui rappelait lors de son adolescence, lorsqu'il cherchait à empêcher la fin du monde avec son équipe. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La façon dont cela s'était terminé … pourvu que les Yus aient réussi. Et pour assurer le succès de son côté, il s'attela à protéger sa famille. Avec férocité, détail que ne manqua pas de remarquer Shinya. L'argenté se demanda si cela n'indiquait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir des réponses. Guren aurait souhaité épargner d'autres vies. Il avait assez versé le sang comme ça. Las, l'autre camp ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ainsi, le sang devait donc encore couler. Alors soit. Goshi parvint à s'emparer d'un véhicule. Tous s'y engouffrèrent, pendant que le major et le lieutenant-colonel les couvraient avec des talismans explosifs.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la base de Shinjuku, le blond demanda où ils se rendaient. Guren mentionna le château dans lequel ils avaient retrouvés les jeunes. Shigure rappela que l'armée connaissait l'endroit.

« Je sais. Mais comme ils n'y ont rien trouvé de significatif l'endroit est désert. Et c'est le second point de rendez-vous que j'ai convenu avec Yukina. Il faut donc que l'on y soit. » répondit le brun.

Le cœur de Shinya reçut une décharge. Il la reverrait donc là-bas. Y était-elle déjà ? Pourvu que oui. En attendant, Goshi roula à fond les ballons vers ce château. Heureusement, il se rappelait dans quel secteur il se trouvait. Ils y furent donc dans la soirée. Guren avait préconisé de camoufler la voiture dans les bois, recouverte de branchages à au moins trois kilomètres de distance. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers le château. Le major et Ichinose entrèrent les premiers, arme à la main. L'endroit paraissait désert. Shinya se sentit déçu. Bon, cela voulait simplement dire qu'il était arrivé avant sa belle. Il pourrait ainsi l'accueillir, relativisa-t-il. L'escouade prit donc possession des lieux, et en profita pour se reposer.

« Pour quelle raison devons-nous attendre les autres ici ? » questionna Mito.

« Vous le saurez quand ils reviendront, et dépendamment du résultat qu'ils auront obtenu. Si celui-ci est positif, j'espère pouvoir tout vous dire. » répondit Guren.

Même s'il appréhendait leur réaction. D'un autre côté, il était fatigué de porter ce si lourd secret. De croiser leur regard chaque jour en connaissant la vérité.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop compter sur cette eau soi-disant miraculeuse, Guren. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Si tu les détruis en leur disant la vérité ? »

Mahiru. Son démon apparut en suspension à côté de lui. Le brun était assis dans un des fauteuils d'une vaste salle. Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Shinya regarda une fois de plus le soleil se coucher depuis sa chambre. Combien de temps encore devrait-il attendre ? Il voulait tellement la revoir, pour enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il fit tourner l'enveloppe contenant ses sentiments sur un angle et puis l'autre. Il regardait sans le voir le paysage devant lui. La nuit tombait petit à petit. L'homme soupira. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla son prénom d'un ton colérique.

« Ugh ! Quoi ? » cria-t-il.

« On va manger, voilà quoi ! Ça fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle bon sang ! » lança Guren.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est l'heure. »

Shinya arriva en courant.

« Tsssk ! Ça te ramollit le cerveau d'être amoureux toi ! » reprit le brun.

« Ah ? Vous êtes amoureux Lord Shinya ? Et de qui ? » questionna Goshi.

Shinya rougit, avant d'empoigner Guren par le cou, le maintenant dans la pliure de son coude.

« Dis donc toi ! Tu veux pas aller l'annoncer à Shibuya pendant que t'y es ? » dit-il.

« Roooh c'est bon ! De toute façon, ça va bien finir par se savoir alors bon. » répondit Guren.

« Mais quand moi je le décide, tête d'âne ! »

« Alors c'est qui c'est qui ? » reprit Goshi.

Guren lança un regard ironique à Shinya qui venait de le relâcher. Ce dernier soupira en fermant les yeux, avant de lâcher le prénom de sa belle. Le blond le complimenta pour son bon goût. Le groupe se rendit dans la salle à manger, tout en questionnant le major sur ses sentiments. Ou plutôt, ils -enfin surtout Goshi et Guren- le charrièrent dessus.

Plus loin, sur l'île de Miyajima le groupe était enfin arrivé dans la dernière salle. Il leur avait fallu se battre contre une horde d'esprits gardiens, franchir x pièges mortels. Leurs habits portaient les traces de leurs affrontements et étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits. Mais ils y étaient devant cette source. Yukina se décolla du mur auquel elle s'appuyait, puis avança jusqu'au fossé de pierre d'où cascadait cette eau censée sauvée l'équipe de Guren. Le liquide semblait luire dans la grotte. Derrière elle, ses camarades étaient à moitiés allongés sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Seuls les vampires paraissaient frais comme des gardons.

Yukina se débarrassa de son sac à dos, et en extraya une bouteille vide d'une contenance de 1,5l. Là, elle commença à la remplir. Kimizuki trouva la force de se lever, puis vint en remplir une pour sa petite sœur. Yuuichiro vint aussi en remplir une, qu'ils garderaient pour leur équipe. Il revint ensuite se poser aux côtés de Shinoa.

« Au fait. » commença-t-elle.

« Hm ? »

« Encore merci pour toutes les fois où tu m'as aidée. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. » sourit Yuuichiro.

Les deux ados restèrent accrochés au regard de l'autre un moment.

« Bien, je crois qu'on peut y aller. » dit Mitsuba, qui elle aussi avait prélevé de l'eau.

« Alors ne traînons pas plus ici. » dit Yukina.

Les autres se relevèrent. Le groupe quitta cette colline qui tenait plus de l'enfer qu'autre chose, et entreprirent de retourner au village tengu. Ils laissèrent Kito à son village. Ce dernier s'avoua heureux de les avoir connus, tous. Les humains le saluèrent avec une certaine affection. Chez les hommes oiseaux, Daimaru s'avoua impressionné de les revoir au complet. Enfin, à moitié vu la nature de ce groupe pour le moins hétéroclite. Enfin, ce fut l'île magique qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux. Mika et Crowley se chargèrent de rapatrier tout ce beau monde au château. Yukina devrait ensuite se rendre à Shinjuku pour remettre l'eau à Guren. Ils furent de retour au milieu de la nuit.

Les adultes qui se sachant recherchés avaient organisé des tours de garde, les repérèrent aussitôt. Mais dans la nuit, ils ne purent voir qui les approchait. Guren et Shinya se postèrent non loin de la porte, derrière une autre laissée ouverte. Depuis l'extérieur, Crowley stoppa. Il entendait les battements de cœur et la respiration des occupants des lieux. Il barra la route aux Yus. Yukina huma l'air.

« Ils sont là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Qui, l'escouade de Guren ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Oui, je reconnais leur odeur. »

Crowley baissa les bras, soulagé. Puis il avança de quelques pas.

« Hé là-dedans ! C'est nous ! » clama-t-il.

Guren reconnut la voix du rouquin. Il se releva et approcha de la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Yuu braqua sa lampe torche en direction du visage de son père. Guren ouvrit complètement puis les invita à entrer. Ils entrèrent un par un et surtout en ayant l'air épuisés. Shinya aperçut enfin Yukina. Ça y est, ils étaient enfin réunis. La jeune fille le découvrit à son tour.

« Bonsoir Shinya ! » dit-elle avec un sourire d'enfant.

« Bonsoir Yu-chan. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Mais où étais-tu passée ? Tu es dans un drôle d'état. » s'inquiéta Shinya en approchant d'elle.

Crowley demanda au lieutenant-colonel pourquoi ils ne se trouvaient pas au point de rendez-vous. Guren lui répondit qu'ils avaient été forcés d'en partir. Mais surtout, il voulait savoir si le groupe avait atteint son but.

« Oui, mais plus tard. Mes petits et les autres ont besoin de se reposer. Je serais de garde avec mon second fils, alors allez dormir vous aussi. » dit le rouquin.

Le roux marcha vers les Yus, qu'il poussa doucement dans le dos. Du reste, les jeunes ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coucher. Shinya soupira doucement. Bon, il fallait encore attendre. Mais au moins était-elle là. Crowley déposa un baiser sur la tête de ses enfants avant qu'ils n'entrent dans leur chambre. Ceci fait, il revint au salon rejoindre Mika.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shinya attendit avec impatience le réveil de Yukina. Il avait décidé de lui remettre l'enveloppe contenant sa flamme. Il se tenait non loin de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur sa chambre, guettant l'ouverture des rideaux tout en faisant les cents pas. Finalement, il perçut le bruissement des rideaux puis le clac d'ouverture. Le jeune homme avança, sentant la nervosité lui compresser le cœur.

« Bonjour Yu-chan. » dit-il avec tendresse.

« Bonjour Shinya. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle était mignonne dans son petit pyjama !

« Très bien je te remercie. Je … je suis désolé de t'aborder de si bon matin, mais euh … je … j'ai quelque chose à te remettre. »

Yukina afficha une mine interrogatrice. Shinya faisait tourner l'enveloppe dans son dos. L'officier osa à peine croiser son regard. Il se maudissait pour son manque de courage. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne sorte la lettre qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait rédigée.

« Je voudrais … que tu lises ça. Tu … tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je … je ne savais pas comment te le dire alors je l'ai écrit. Voilà voilà. »

Il lui colla l'enveloppe dans les mains, puis tourna le dos et s'en alla rouge tomate. Puis une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Shinya se tapa la tête contre le mur de sa chambre. Mais bon sang il avait affronté la fin du monde, il pouvait bien déclarer sa flamme que diable ! Pourquoi c'était si compliqué ? Il soupira profondément, se traitant de mauviette. Après un instant, il se décida à sortir, par la porte cette fois. En chemin, il croisa Yoichi. Tous deux se toisèrent un moment. L'adolescent baissa ensuite les yeux, puis soupira doucement et s'en alla.

« ? »

Tiens ? Il aurait pensé que le jeune aurait eu une attitude plus combative et non défaitiste. Shinya haussa les épaules puis se rendit dans la pièce faisant office de salon. Il y trouva ses amis assis autour d'une table basse, sur des coussins. Guren apporta un plateau avec des verres et une bouteille.

« Bien. Il va être temps que je vous révèle certaines choses. Mais pour cela, j'aimerais que vous buviez cette eau que les jeunes ont rapporté de l'île de Miyajima. C'est extrêmement important. » annonça le brun en remplissant les verres.

« Et tu ne peux pas en parler sans ça ? » questionna Mito.

« Non. Buvez. Je vous rassure c'est de l'eau normale. »

Enfin on se comprends. Chacun prit donc un verre, non sans une certaine hésitation. Shinya observa le liquide. Ainsi, voilà le fruit des recherches de Yukina. Curieux. Qu'avait donc cette eau de si spécial ? Doutant qu'elle lui veuille du mal, l'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le voyant faire, les autres se décidèrent. Ils burent toute l'eau, qui leur parut soudain chaude dans leur œsophage et même dans l'estomac. Pire, ils la sentirent même se répandre dans leurs intestins.

« Guren … c'est quoi cette eau ? » demanda Shinya, d'une voix froide.

« Votre remède, avec de la chance. »

L'eau se répandait à présent dans leurs membres. Ils pouvaient littéralement la sentir circuler en eux. Cependant, si étrange que soit cette sensation, elle ne leur provoquait aucune douleur. Shinya s'en aperçut. C'était juste … très bizarre. Un peu effrayant et dégoûtant aussi. Mais absolument pas douloureux. Soudain, le liquide monta à leur cerveau. Et là …. Ce fut comme si une porte dedans cédait. Des images leur revinrent. Des souvenirs, d'il y a huit ans. Ils étaient dans une salle, face … à Mahiru. Ah oui, ils voulaient la combattre pour sauver le monde. Soudain, elle était devant eux, en un battement de cil. Un choc d'impact, une vive douleur, et puis plus rien. Shinya entendit la voix désespérée de Guren l'appeler. Il était sur le point de mourir, il le savait. Ils avaient perdu, tués par Mahiru. Shinya arracha une promesse à son ami.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

Shinya se tenait la tête à deux mains, sans s'en être rendu compte. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. L'homme aspira une grande goulée d'air. Ce qu'il venait de voir … c'était ... c'était sa mort. Lors de ses seize ans. Hiiragi était sûr qu'il était mort. La blessure était fatale, et il s'était clairement senti partir. Dans ce cas, pourquoi et comment était-il ici aujourd'hui ? Ses yeux céruléens accrochèrent ceux du brun.

« Guren … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le brun sourit doucement.

« Je crois que tu le sais très bien, Shinya. »

Un silence plana. Les autres étaient choqués. Ils regardèrent alternativement l'un et l'autre, trop stupéfaits pour parler.

« Toi … tu as … tu as utilisé le séraphin de la fin pour nous ramener à la vie. » souffla Shinya.

Guren l'observa un instant.

« C'est vrai. Le responsable de la fin du monde c'est moi. Et si tu t'en souviens et qu'il ne t'arrive rien, c'est que l'eau a fonctionné. » dit-il.

« Mais … attends. Tu as tué des milliards de gens, permis aux vampires de contrôler le monde parce que tu nous as ressuscités ? » s'exclama Mito.

« C'est exact oui. Le prix à payer pour avoir violé ce tabou était le virus qui a réduit la population mondiale à 10%. » répondit Guren, sans ciller.

« Mais t'es malade ?! » s'écria Goshi.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire, Guren ! » enchaîna Shinya.

« Certes. Mais … puisque ça m'a permis de garder ma famille et de la voir continuer à sourire, alors j'ai accepté de commettre ce grand péché. » répondit simplement le brun.

Voilà qui les laissa sans voix. Guren de son côté, ne sut dire comment il se sentait. À la fois soulagé et honteux. Il s'était levé le premier ce matin pour récupérer cette eau, mais avait mis une heure pour se décider. Shinya sentit de nouveau la rage monter en lui.

« Tu mériterais que je te cogne dessus. » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Et vous, vous mériteriez qu'on vous le rende. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? » intervint soudain Yuuichiro.

* * *

L'ado était entré en silence. Du reste, les adultes étaient trop perturbés pour l'avoir remarqué. Il se tenait derrière Guren vers qui il baissa la tête.

« On dirait que ça a marché. » constata-t-il.

« Pour le moment oui. » répondit le brun.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda Mito.

« Oui. Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire, on va éclaircir un point. Guren a fait ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il ne supportait pas de vous perdre. Et vous, qu'auriez-vous donc fait à sa place ? » reprit Yuu.

Ils baissèrent les yeux.

« Mais Lord Guren, donner notre vie pour vous était notre devoir. Vous n'aviez pas à commettre un tel acte ! » dit Shigure.

« Ils comprennent pas vite hein ? » reprit Yuuichiro en se penchant vers le brun.

Guren sourit doucement.

« Donc si je comprends bien, ce truc de séraphin peut ressusciter les morts mais au prix de l'humanité presque tout entière. Mais pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ? » questionna Sayuri.

« À cause des effets secondaires. Autrement dit, si vous l'aviez su vous seriez aussitôt tombés en poussière, en tout cas d'après ce qu'a dit Mahiru. De plus, ce genre d'acte a sa limite. Vous n'étiez revenus que pour dix ans seulement. » révéla Guren.

« Dix … attends attends, donc là ça veut dire qu'on n'avait qu'un peu moins de deux ans à vivre ?! » s'exclama Goshi.

« Tout à fait. Aussi, quand Yukina l'a su elle a aussitôt cherché un moyen pour prolonger vos vies. Et c'est cette eau ce moyen. Vous en faire part aurait été vous révéler le secret et risquer de vous tuer, encore. D'où le fait qu'on vous ait tenus à l'écart. » précisa Yuuichiro.

La colère de Shinya retomba aussitôt. Yukina avait fait tout ça pour lui ? Pour le sauver lui et sa famille ? C'était donc ça, la raison de tout ce mystère. Au moins, maintenant il connaissait toute la vérité. Enfin. Yuu ajouta néanmoins quelque chose : les tengus de l'île ignoraient si l'eau suffirait à aider dans pareil cas. Pour le moment, le fait qu'ils soient toujours intacts était de bon augure. Il conclut en annonçant qu'il allait rendre compte de tout cela aux autres. Guren se leva au même moment.

« Une seconde Guren. » interpella Shinya.

Il se leva également, et marcha vers le brun sans rien laisser paraître. Une fois devant lui, il le frappa au visage.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir brisé ta promesse. » dit-il.

Ceci fait, il le serra contre lui.

« Et ça, c'est parce que l'on comptait tant pour toi que tu as été jusque-là pour nous ramener. » reprit Shinya.

Guren laissa paraître une intense émotion. Après quoi, il rendit l'étreinte avec force.

« Je suis désolé … je suis désolé. » souffla le brun.

Shinya sourit et lui tapota la tête. Yuu sourit également et quitta la pièce. En chemin, il croisa Shinoa. Cette dernière se figea, prit une inspiration puis marcha d'un pas décidé vers lui.

« Yuu-san, il faut qu'on se parle. » dit-elle avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, qu'y avait-il encore ?

« Je … j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais ce n'est pas facile. Déjà, est-ce qu'ils ont bu l'eau et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« Ah. Bien écoute, ils ont appris la vérité et ils sont toujours là. Donc je crois que ça a rempli son office. » fit Yuu.

Shinoa soupira de soulagement.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez toi et ta sœur pour les avoir sauvés. Vraiment, je vous suis très reconnaissante. »

Yuu ajouta qu'elle avait passé son temps à le remercier, et qu'il avait bien compris à force.

« Je sais. Je te dis tout ça parce que … euh … tu … tu es quelqu'un de … de très important pour moi. Avant toi, personne n'avait eu besoin de moi. Je me suis sentie utile grâce à toi. C'est comme si ma vie avait enfin un sens. Et … » avoua Shinoa.

Yuu plissa les yeux durant sa tirade, mais ne montra rien. Ce qui énerva la jeune fille. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Comprenait-il ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire ? Shinoa leva les yeux vers lui, sentant ses joues pendre de la température.

« Et ? » demanda Yuu.

Elle se raidit. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau, elle était au bord du plongeoir maintenant, impossible de reculer. Shinoa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Eh bien ? » insista le brun.

« Uuuuuh …. »

Yuu laissa paraître un petit sourire, puis raccourcit la distance entre eux. Shinoa crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

« Je … eh bien … tu … »

« Ouiiii ? »

Il s'amusait. Elle était sûre que ça l'amusait cette situation. Shinoa ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, aller se planquer dans un trou de souris.

« Prends une inspiration, ça ira mieux. » conseilla Yuu d'une voix douce.

L'adolescente inspira.

« Tu me plais beaucoup en fait. »

Aussitôt, elle ne rougit que plus et serra les lèvres et baissa la tête. Yuu prit son menton entre l'index et le pouce.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider. »

« Quoi ? »

Le brun se pencha alors vers elle pour lui montrer de quoi il parlait. Shinoa ferma les yeux, puis passa les bras autour de son cou. Quelle intense sensation ! La joie, l'excitation, l'impression de légèreté tout se mêlait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Yukina partit à la recherche de Shinya. Elle avait plusieurs choses à lui dire, notamment cette fameuse lettre qu'il lui avait remise. L'adolescente dénicha l'homme sur la terrasse près de sa chambre. Yuuichiro venait de tout leur raconter. La brunette avait été aussi soulagée que les autres. Restait à savoir ce qui avait conduit les adultes à revenir au château plutôt que de demeurer à Shinjuku. Heureusement qu'elle et Guren avaient convenu d'un second point de rendez-vous, par prudence. Shinya se tenait appuyé sur le balcon, les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Yukina hésita à aller le trouver. Son jumeau avait dit qu'il se souvenait de sa mort, et elle doutait qu'il soit de bonne humeur après ça. Mais l'homme sentit sa présence et tourna la tête.

« Oh c'est toi, Yu-chan. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, la referma en paraissant hésitante. Shinya n'avait pas l'air en colère. Elle se décida donc à approcher.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, posant une main sur le bois de la rambarde.

« Oh … je suis un peu perdu à vrai dire. Savoir que je suis mort à seize ans, puis ressuscité … quand je pensais aux secrets que pouvait avoir Guren, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Enfin, au moins je comprends mieux son attitude. » répondit Shinya en croisant les bras sur le bois.

« Et tu penses que tu aurais fait comme lui ? » questionna Yukina.

« Peut-être. »

« Je suis désolée que tu te sentes mal. Je ne savais pas que l'eau allait te rappeler ce moment. »

« Oh non Yukina, je ne me sens pas mal en particulier. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Tu me fais penser que je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et les autres. Mais d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'était dangereux ? » répondit Shinya, en se tournant vers elle.

« Ce fut mouvementé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » résuma-t-elle.

« Je me doute oui, vu l'état dans lequel étaient tes vêtements hier soir. Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? » demanda Shinya.

« Broaf, une série d'épreuves en tout genre pour déterminer si nous étions dignes de récolter cette eau. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'on a vécu avec les démons, ce qui au passage fut un avantage pour nous. Un zeste de bagarre et voilà. »

Shinya sourit devant ce résumé. Bon, il aurait peut-être plus de détails via Shinoa. Soudain, Yukina ajouta qu'elle avait lu sa lettre. Il la regarda les yeux ronds. Ah oui, avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié.

« Euh … ah oui hm ! Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, tu sais, prends ton temps. » dit-il, une main derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi faire ? Je connais déjà la réponse. »

« Ah bon ? »

Il osa la regarder cette fois. Visage lisse bien sûr. Elle avait dû apprendre ce truc de son père adoptif.

« Mais oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit moi qui ai fait les recherches et non Guren ? » fit remarquer Yukina en joignant les mains.

« ! »

Tiens oui, maintenant qu'elle le disait il est vrai que ça l'avait surpris.

« Simplement parce que … quand j'ai compris que tu risquais de mourir, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose. C'était juste insupportable d'imaginer que tu puisses ne plus être là. »

Shinya sourit, les joues rouges.

« Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, c'est tout. » reprit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Shinya.

Il approcha sa main de celle de la jeune fille, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Oui vraiment. Mais tu sais, j'ai du sang de vampire dans les veines. Ça ne te gêne pas ? » reprit-elle.

« Et alors ? Moi je suis un mort-vivant, ce n'est pas naturel non plus si tu vas par là. »

Yukina eut un rire, pendant qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Shinya ne tarda pas à prendre ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines. Et il le fit avec une certaine avidité qui le surprit un peu. Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin le faire. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon. Chacun ou presque sourit en découvrant les deux couples qui s'étaient formés.

« Tiens, ils sont toujours là ? » lança Crowley en se penchant vers Sayuri, qui se raidit.

« Comme tu vois. Toujours en vie. » répondit Yukina.

« Hmmm. Pour l'instant. » dit-il en posant les yeux sur sa main tenue par Shinya.

Yukina afficha des yeux en bille. Ah v'là autre chose, et elle n'y avait pensé. Crowley jeta aussi un œil à son fils, pendant que Mika tâchait de ne pas rire. Yuu lâcha la main de Shinoa pour mettre les siennes sur les hanches, dans une attitude défiant tout commentaire. Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant d'un soupir.

« Bref ! Parlons peu parlons bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ici vous autres ? » demanda l'ado à Guren.

« Parce qu'on nous a gentiment taxés de traitrise. Kureto a tenté un coup d'état qui visiblement a échoué, et ça nous retombe dessus. » répondit Guren.

« Rien que ça ! » fit Mitsuba.

« Et que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Kimizuki.

« Torture, et peine capitale par la suite. Je ne sais pas où ça en est, mais je crois que Tenri va faire durer le plaisir. »

Un silence suivit ses révélations. Les Yus échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce qu'il mérite d'être sauvé ? » questionna Yukina.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux ronds lui répondirent.

« Pourquoi diable veux-tu le sauver ? Il m'a torturé moi et Yoichi je te rappelle ! » s'exclama Shiho.

« Sûrement pas, ma puce. » ajouta Shinya.

« Correction Kimizuki : il a essayé, et moi et Yuu on l'en a empêché. Ensuite, pour quelle raison mon chéri ? » répondit Yukina.

« Parce qu'il pourrait s'opposer à notre relation, voilà pourquoi. » dit Shinya.

« Faut voir. Dans le temps, il m'a dit qu'il autoriserait un mariage entre moi et Mahiru. Donc entre toi et Yukina ce serait possible. Surtout s'il vous doit la vie. » intervint Guren.

« Perso, je pense qu'on aura besoin de lui pour savoir comment guérir Mirai. C'est le seul qui avait assez d'autorité pour mener les recherches, il a donc des connaissances ou sait où les trouver. » ajouta Yuuichiro.

« Mais on a l'eau pour ça. » dit Shiho.

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Est-ce que ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur est assimilable à une maladie ? Le plus sûr est de la rendre humaine, l'eau effacera la souffrance. » répondit Yukina.

Kimizuki admit ce point de vue. Le cas de Mirai était complexe. Mieux valait en effet en savoir plus.

« Alors ? » demanda Yukina à Guren.

« Pour être franc, étant donné son éducation il aurait pu être pire. Kureto a un certain sens de la justice malgré tout. Il demande avant tout une loyauté sans faille de ses subordonnés, ce qui est tout à fait logique. Je dois avouer qu'il traite bien ses subalternes, sans chercher à les humilier et récompense ceux qui sont méritants. Je l'ai constaté moi-même, lorsqu'il a été le seul à s'opposer à l'exécution de mon père, et même par l'acte de gentillesse qu'il m'a témoigné à l'époque. » avoua Guren.

« Et toi Shinya ? » questionna Yukina.

« Je le trouve affreux. Pratiquer la torture sur des jeunes est monstrueux. Même s'il a été battu à plates coutures par vous deux. Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre estime de sa part. Mais … si je dois être honnête, il sait que j'ai de la valeur. Il m'a confié le commandement d'une unité quand j'avais votre âge. Il me fait donc confiance j'imagine. Cependant je vais être très clair : si jamais il tente de nous séparer … je le tue. » répondit le concerné.

« C'est mignon. Effrayant aussi, mais mignon. » dit Yukina.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, on va aller le chercher. » décida Yuuichiro.

« Et c'est qui on ? » questionna Crowley.

« Moi, Shiho et Yukina essentiellement. »

« Je viens aussi. » décida Shinya.

« T'aurais-je atomisé le cerveau en t'embrassant tout à l'heure ? Tu es recherché pour traîtrise je te rappelle. » dit Yukina.

« Hahaha ! Et toi, pour désertion ce qui est la même chose. Plus simplement, je ne me sépare plus de toi. J'en ai assez d'attendre en m'inquiétant pour toi, et ce n'est pas discutable. » répondit Shinya.

« Alors c'est bon. Quatre personnes devraient suffire. » conclut Yuu.

« Non ! Je viens aussi, ma sœur doit être en prison elle aussi. » lança Mitsuba.

« Cinq dans ce cas. » sourit le brun.

Mitsuba le remercia d'un signe de tête, et la réunion s'acheva. Crowley s'approcha des Yus, et leur recommanda la prudence.

« Ah bon ? On peut pas arriver au son des trompettes ni tout fracasser là-dedans ? » s'étonna Yukina.

« Ben mince alors, faut qu'on revoie notre plan. T'en fais pas papa, on saura se débrouiller. » assura Yuuichiro.

« Mais oui, te fais pas de mauvais sang si j'ose dire. On entre, on récupère tout le monde et salut. » ajouta Yukina.

« Bouh ! Que c'est compliqué d'être père avec ces deux-là ! » lança Crowley pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« J'ai vu ça, quand vous les avez amenés encore tout sauvages il y a quatre ans. Mais vous en avez fait des enfants remarquables, il faut bien le dire.» lança Guren.

Et certaines choses ne changeaient pas, visiblement. Les jumeaux étaient encore un peu rebelles.


	15. Confrontation

**Il est temps de se confronter et de régler certains détails avant la dernière bataille.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le groupe désigné pour tirer Kureto, Aoi et Mirai de la forteresse de Shibuya était arrivé à destination. Le plan était de passer par les canalisations pour entrer. Durant les quatre années passées dans ce bastion, les jumeaux avaient découvert qu'ils pourraient sortir par là pour retrouver Eusford, avant de finalement décider de joindre l'armée. Shinya avait indiqué un possible endroit où Kureto devait être détenu. Dans la cour centrale, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Aoi était logiquement en cellule, qui comme par hasard donnait sur cette cour afin qu'elle assiste au supplice de son maître.

« Bon, on fait comment on se sépare ? » questionna Mitsuba.

Ils se tenaient dans les ruines alentour.

« On gagnerait du temps c'est sûr. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Alors on va rester par deux. Kimizuki, tu m'attendras pour ta sœur, ça vaut mieux. » dit Shinya.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Mirai serait la plus difficile à sauver. Ils surveillèrent les lumières des phares puis s'élancèrent par deux. Ils se rejoignirent devant une entrée de canalisation. Shinya ouvrit avec sa baïonnette. Un à un, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent près de la porte. Ne restait plus qu'un couloir ou deux à traverser. Yukina s'y colla avec Shinya.

« Bien, reste derrière moi princesse, je m'occupe des gardes. » annonça Shinya.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu dans les livres que c'était mieux quand dans un couple on faisait les choses à deux. » répondit-elle.

Shinya la regarda un instant, puis comprit où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle fit craquer ses phalanges. Il soupira avec un sourire, et la suivit lorsqu'elle s'élança. Un premier garde fut un en vue. La jeune fille accéléra avant de lui sauter dessus. Deux autres firent leur apparition alors qu'elle venait d'assommer le premier soldat. Shinya surgit derrière eux et les mit hors d'état de nuire. Ceci fait, ils cachèrent les corps dans une salle. Ceci fait, ils continuèrent leur progression.

« C'est la salle de repos des gardes non ? » demanda Yukina en désignant une porte du pouce.

« Oui en effet. » répondit Shinya.

Yukina écouta. La garde de nuit s'y trouvait, elle les entendait. Elle demanda à son homme de patienter un instant. Puis elle ouvrit franchement la porte et entra.

« Ah ! » fit Shinya en tendant la main.

Des bruits de bagarre retentirent, des gémissements et des cris de surprises et douleur mêlés. Il y en eut même un qui appela sa mère. Enfin, le silence revint.

« On devraient être tranquilles un moment. » dit Yukina en sortant.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais impossible ? » répondit Shinya, blasé.

« Assez souvent oui. Mais ça fait partie de mon charme. »

Ils continuèrent leur progression. Shinya se chargea des derniers gêneurs avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la cour. Grâce à sa vue nocturne, l'adolescente aperçut Kureto enchaîné à un poteau par les poignets. Elle sentit également l'odeur du sang.

« Il y a trois gardes encore. Un là, l'autre là et le dernier là-bas. » annonça-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je m'en occupe, attends mon signal pour aller le délivrer. » fit Shinya à voix basse.

Shinya se faufila en silence et élimina chacun des gardes dans la plus grande discrétion. Il fit ensuite signe à sa petite amie. Yukina fonça vers le pilier où se tenait Kureto. Il était torse nu, la tête basse. La jeune fille posa la main sur sa joue. Le soldat qui en réalité espérait réaliser une évasion, et faisait donc semblant d'être inconscient fut surpris par un pareil contact. Il avait beau être affaibli par la soif et la douleur ainsi que la perte de sang, il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Ce ne devait pas être un garde donc. Quelqu'un était-il donc venu à son secours ?

« Kureto ! » entendit-il.

Une voix féminine, mais certainement pas celle d'Aoi. L'homme ouvrit alors un œil. Sa vue était floue et surtout il faisait nuit. Le contact disparut. Un bruit métallique suivit, et ses bras furent libres. La douleur se répandit lorsqu'il les baissa. On le retint dans sa chute, ce qui confirma l'idée qu'on était là pour l'aider et non le blesser davantage. De toute manière trop faible pour résister, Kureto décida de se laisser faire. Il fut juché sur le dos de quelqu'un, et transporté. Pendant ce temps, Kimizuki avait trouvé Aoi avec Mitsuba et Yuuichiro. La blonde était fiévreuse et dans un état pire que son maître, ayant été utilisée comme moyen de torture pour lui.

« Aoi ! » fit la voix de l'ado.

La blonde entrouvrit un œil. Elle crut voir sa petite sœur qui accourait vers elle. Mitsuba avait en effet dérobé un jeu de clé et ouvert la cellule. Aoi sentit vaguement quelque chose couler sur ses blessures, et la douleur s'effacer. Puis elle fut emportée.

« Mitsuba … je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas te faire du mal … pardonne-moi … »

« On discutera plus tard ! Tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer. » répondit sa sœur.

Kimizuki transportait Aoi sur son dos, direction la sortie. Ils franchirent les portes sans encombre et arrivèrent dans la cour.

« Pardonne-moi Mitsuba … ma petite sœur … reste bien avec tes amis, toi au moins tu en as. C'est normal tu es mignonne après tout. Pas comme moi … toujours toute seule. » continua Aoi.

Mitsuba ne sut quoi dire, et échangea un regard avec son coéquipier. La blonde délirait c'était certain, pourtant d'un autre côté cela paraissait lui faire avouer ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

* * *

Yukina et Shinya furent soulagés de voir revenir leurs camarades. Deux sur trois, parfait. Ne restait plus que le séraphin. Shinya demanda à Kimizuki de le suivre dehors, pour aller déposer leurs captifs en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux se chargeraient du séraphin. Shiho fut réticent, désirant aller sauver lui-même sa petite sœur, mais il n'avait pas l'opportunité de discuter. Les Yus s'étaient du reste déjà éloignés, et le temps pressait. Shinya se rendit compte trop tard du départ de sa petite amie.

« #&£$§# ! Je lui avais dit que je m'en occuperais ! » jura-t-il.

« Oh je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle, Yukina-san s'en tirera très bien. » assura Shiho.

« Je sais. Mais déjà que je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, en plus son père m'a aussi bien fait comprendre qu'il me transformerait en tartare d'humain si jamais sa fille avait un problème. » dit Shinya.

Le jeune homme frissonna en repensant au regard que lui avait adressé le vampire. Il avait une présence écrasante. À ce sujet, Crowley attendait avec une certaine impatience le retour du groupe. Que ses petits soient de nouveau dans la forteresse des hommes ne lui disait rien qui vaille. De son côté, Shinoa vint s'asseoir à côté de Yoichi sur la terrasse arrière.

« Tu as une petite mine depuis quelque temps. » dit-elle.

« Hmm ? Non ce n'est rien. » assura Yoichi.

« Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve plus silencieux qu'avant. Et un peu triste aussi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » reprit Shinoa.

« Rien de grave je t'assure. »

« Si tu veux qu'on en parle. Nous sommes amis et ça peut te faire du bien. » suggéra la jeune fille.

Yoichi soupira, les yeux sur le côté. Puis il ramena ses genoux contre lui.

« C'est simplement que … tu sais … Yukina me plaisait. » avoua-t-il après un instant de silence.

Shinoa afficha une mine surprise puis désolée.

« Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle préférait ton frère. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand ils sont venus ici la première fois. La façon dont elle le regardait et lui parlait était différente d'avec moi. Vraiment différente. Et quand on était dans la forêt ensorcelée, ma tentation c'était elle. Mais je savais que ce n'était que ce que moi je voulais. J'ai vu sa détermination à franchir toutes les épreuves. C'était pour lui, et lui seul. » raconta l'archer.

« Mon pauvre Yoichi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ignorais complètement que tu avais des sentiments pour Yukina-san. » fit Shinoa, compatissante.

« Oh je m'en remettrais. Il me faudra juste du temps c'est tout. » reprit Yoichi.

Shinoa lui tapota l'épaule, tout en se demandant comment elle se sentirait si Yuuichiro n'avait pas partagé ses sentiments. Malheureuse, c'était certain. Elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eu de ne pas avoir de rivale. Voir la personne qu'on aimait dans les bras d'un ou une autre devait être terrible. D'ailleurs, pourvu que tout se passe bien là-bas. Revoir son aîné ne l'enchantait guère, après l'épisode de Nagoya. Si ce n'était pour ses connaissances du séraphin de la fin, les jumeaux ne se casseraient pas le bol à le secourir. Enfin, au moins leur aventure à Miyajima avait-elle servi à quelque chose. En toute honnêteté, le groupe ne savait pas si les adultes vivraient plus longtemps. Cela paraissait fonctionner, mais le doute était toujours là. Shinya n'avait plus qu'à profiter à fond de sa relation avec Yukina.

Plus loin, sur la baie d'Osaka Krul et Ferid furent libérés de leur croix. Le 7ème géniteur était furieux. Crowley et les autres l'avaient laissé rôtir pendant dix jours. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, ils n'étaient pas venus. Il avait surestimé son importance et sous-estimé la haine qu'ils éprouvaient à son encontre. Urd Geales l'interrogea de nouveau. Alors, Bathory allait parler. Quitte à brûler pour toujours le roux brûlerait avec lui. Yuu en tant que séraphin serait tué, et sa sœur également. Il doutait que les aînés des vampires tolèrent ce genre d'hybridation.

Le septième géniteur commença donc par révéler l'implication d'Eusford dans la capture de la souveraine, ainsi que la vérité sur les jumeaux Hyakuya.

« Une humaine avec du sang de vampire ? Tu te moques de nous ? » fit Lest Karr.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez bien rencontré mon père, vous trouvez qu'il a l'air d'un vampire ? Si lui a été modifié, pourquoi pas elle ? On arrive bien à transformer des humains en séraphin de nos jours. » répliqua Ferid.

Touché. Urd déclara donc qu'ils iraient à la rencontre de ces humains. Ferid mentionna qu'ils les trouveraient sans doute dans le vieux château un peu plus loin dans les terres. Pour sa part, il fut encore une fois maintenu captif. Mais peu importe à présent. La régénération commençait à faire son effet. Par contre, il avait affreusement soif. Fort heureusement, ses bourreaux ne tenant pas à ce qu'il devienne un démon ordonnèrent qu'on lui apporte du sang.

« Tes amis ne sont pas venus en fin de compte Ferid. Nous sommes toujours prisonniers. » lança Krul.

« J'ai vu. Mais nous pourrions avoir bientôt de la compagnie. »

Pourtant, rien n'était moins sûr. Le plan ne se déroulait plus comme prévu depuis quelque temps. Et il pressentait qu'il y allait encore avoir quelques accrocs.

* * *

En parlant d'accroc, les jumeaux en rencontrèrent un sérieux. Pendant le trajet vers l'endroit où Mirai devait être détenue selon Shinya, une alarme retentit. Un des gardes avait dû revenir à lui et donner l'alerte. Les Yus échangèrent un regard. Un bruit de course leur parvint. Alors, il fallait fuir. Les Yus rebroussèrent chemin. Une première unité de soldats leur fit face. Yukina s'élança et envoya tout le monde valser comme des quilles. Dehors, Shinya crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Si jamais sa précieuse Yukina était … non, il ne le permettrait pas. Il déposa Kureto contre le mur, puis retourna à l'intérieur par les aérations. Il arriva bientôt dans la cour.

« WHOAH ! » entendit-il.

Le visage de Yukina s'arrêta à un millimètre du sien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demi-tour vite ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« D'après toi ? Je suis venu te protéger ! » répondit Shinya.

Yuuichiro déploya son éventail de sabre pour occuper les soldats qui venaient à eux. Finalement, il s'engouffra dans le tuyau et tâcha de rejoindre les autres aussi vite que possible. Soudain, un sabre transperça un des canaux, juste devant le major.

« Merde ! » siffla Shinya.

Yukina fit sauter une bouche d'aération d'un coup de poing, puis lança un carreau d'arbalète dedans. Ils profitèrent de la diversion pour continuer leur fuite. Tant bien que mal, lançant des ripostes de temps à autres ils purent sortir. Kimizuki et Mitsuba se relevèrent de leur cachette. L'ado aux lunettes portait Aoi. Yukina saisit Kureto qu'elle porta sur une épaule comme un sac à patates. Des lumières apparurent. Shinya dégaina et envoya son démon les détruire. Le groupe jeta les captifs à l'arrière de la jeep, et l'argenté démarra en faisant crisser les pneus. Ils disparurent dans la nuit.

De retour au château, Kureto et Aoi furent déposés chacun dans une chambre. Shinya rendit compte à Guren du déroulement de l'opération.

« Alors il faut qu'on déménage. L'armée connait cet endroit, et ils vont venir y jeter un coup d'œil. » intervint Crowley, qui avait tout entendu.

« Mais où aller d'autre ? » questionna Mika.

C'était là la grande question. Sans compter qu'ils avaient deux blessés qui nécessitaient du repos. Crowley mentionna un manoir appartenant à Ferid. Le quatrième. Là, ils pourraient être tranquilles. L'idée fut adoptée. Mika se chargea d'aller avertir les autres, pendant que Guren mobilisait son équipe pour aller porter les nouveaux venus. Il leur fallut bien une heure avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux. Les vampires furent chargés de la conduite, permettant encore une fois le repos aux humains.

Le lendemain matin, Aoi Sanguu ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle remarqua également que la seconde chose qui suivait son réveil était absente. La douleur. Aoi se redressa, et tâtonna son corps. Non, elle n'avait plus mal où que ce soit. Et elle était dans une chambre, à en juger par la lumière qui filtrait. L'avait-on donc fait évader ? La blonde nota qu'elle portait un pyjama neuf. Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis se leva. Elle entrouvrit la porte avec précaution. Si elle était ici, où était Lord Kureto ? L'avait-on secouru également ? Pieds nus, Aoi avança sur le carrelage froid. Sentant soudain une présence, elle fit volte-face pour découvrir Crowley Eusford derrière elle.

Son réflexe fut de porter sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait son sabre. Mais elle était désarmée. Sans aucun moyen de défense face au vampire. Sanguu plissa soudain les yeux. Une minute. Elle le connaissait celui-là. Oui, c'était le vampire qui s'était porté au secours de sa petite sœur.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« À l'abri. » répondit le rouquin.

« Vous êtes le vampire qui a aidé ma sœur. Pour quelle raison ? » questionna Aoi.

« Parce que nous sommes alliés. »

Le roux marcha vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Ceci fait, il appela Mitsuba avec force, contraignant Aoi à se boucher les oreilles.

« Ta sœur est réveillée. » dit-il en apercevant la jeune fille.

Mitsuba rentra en courant. Crowley qui l'entendait chercher, la guida avec sa voix. La jeune fille, habillée en civil parut devant son aînée. Le roux leur tourna le dos après que l'ado l'aie remerciée. Ceci fait, les deux sœurs s'observèrent un instant. Mitsuba se rappela comment sa sœur l'avait ignorée à l'aéroport, et ce qui était arrivé ensuite. La fois où elles avaient combattu. C'est ainsi qu'Aoi sut ce que sa sœur pensait à l'expression de reproche qu'elle lui envoya. Elle baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Une part d'elle était convaincue qu'elle avait fait ce qui était juste, pourtant l'autre était pleine de remords. Durant sa captivité, Aoi pensait constamment à sa petite sœur. En vérité elle était fière d'elle, et soulagée qu'elle ait survécu à Nagoya. Mitsuba agissait selon son cœur et Aoi lui enviait cela.

« Est-ce toi qui m'a sortie de prison ? » demanda enfin l'aînée.

« Oui, avec mes amis. » dit simplement Mitsuba.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Aoi.

Pas qu'elle ne soit pas satisfaite d'être dehors, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que sa sœur l'aiderait après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« À vrai dire … je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que les Yus et leur idée de famille déteint sur moi. »

Mitsuba tourna le dos à sa sœur sur ces paroles. La revoir n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé. C'était toujours douloureux. Aoi baissa les yeux. Après un instant, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les volets qui donnaient sur le jardin, où se trouvaient les autres jeunes. La jeune femme s'habilla puis sortit de la chambre, en quête de la cuisine. Elle croisa Mika au passage, et même Mito Juujo. La rouquine la salua puis lui indiqua la direction de ce qu'elle cherchait. Aoi y trouva de quoi manger, un vrai repas depuis quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Kureto-sama ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh Aoi, tu es donc là toi aussi. » dit le brun.

« Oui monsieur. Visiblement, nous avons été secourus par ceux auxquels on s'attendait le moins. » dit-elle.

« En effet. J'ai même croisé deux vampires, et ça ne dérange personne. »

Aoi hocha la tête, puis servit le petit-déjeuner à son maître. Kureto observa le thé dans son bol. Ainsi, c'était Yukina qui l'avait délivré de ses chaînes. Le contact sur la joue, c'était elle. Qui l'eut cru lors de son interrogatoire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, les nouveaux venus découvrirent le quotidien du groupe mais surtout la relation des vampires avec les jumeaux. Kureto observa non sans surprise Yukina pelotonnée contre le roux sur un canapé, la tête appuyée sur son épaule pendant que le vampire lisait tranquillement. Yuuichiro de son côté, disputait une partie de cartes avec les jeunes de son unité, ainsi que Mika, Guren, Goshi et Shinya. Et personne ne semblait trouver anormal la présence de ces deux prédateurs. Ni n'en avait peur. La partie de carte se termina sur une victoire de Yuuichiro qui poussa un cri de joie. Yukina s'étira puis se leva.

« Bien. Vous voilà tous les deux. Asseyez-vous, il faut qu'on discute. » invita-t-elle.

Crowley referma son livre. Les autres vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Aoi nota que sa petite sœur vint se placer sur le sofa, à côté de Shinoa qui avait laissé un espace entre elle et le rouquin. Espace en partie rempli par Yuuichiro. Yukina revint avec des rafraîchissements puis se mit à côté de son jumeau. Shinoa décida de faire le service. Le reste des humains étaient soit sur un fauteuil soit sur une chaise.

« Donc, nous avons eu vent de votre tentative de coup d'état. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? » commença Yuuichiro.

« J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que font deux vampires en votre présence. » répondit Kureto.

« Plus tard. Que s'est-il passé ? » insista Yukina.

Kureto soupira. Il expliqua alors que son père était désormais possédé par son démon, et qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. Guren rappela ce qu'il soupçonnait sur la famille Hiiragi, soupçons confirmés par Kureto qui avait également songé à libérer sa famille de cette manière.

« Hmmm. Alors, il pourrait s'agir soit du premier géniteur soit de Saitou. » avança Yuuichiro.

« Donc des ennemis puissants. » fit Shinya.

« Exact. Nous en débarrasser ne sera pas simple. »

« Nous ? » releva Aoi.

« Oui nous. Nous sommes aussi concernés par cette histoire que vous. » reprit Yukina.

« Et donc, que sont donc ces vampires pour vous ? » questionna Kureto.

« Mika et les Yus sont mes enfants. » répondit Crowley.

Le brun arrondit les yeux, avant de comprendre. Voilà donc enfin l'identité de celui qui avait déposé les jumeaux à Shibuya. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils aient gardé le silence là-dessus. Un vampire avait adopté deux humains. Yukina se leva avec Shinoa pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter cette fois. En passant, Shinya reluqua sa petite amie pendant que la conversation reprenait. Il bascula sur sa chaise, qu'il avait mis près du vampire pour se rapprocher de Yukina. Crowley qui s'aperçut du manège, croisa soudain brutalement les jambes et percuta la chaise du soldat qui tomba en arrière.

« Oups, pardon. » lança innocemment Eusford.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Yukina depuis le couloir.

« Très bien ma fille. » répondit le vampire.

Yuuichiro cacha son rire, et les autres évitèrent de se regarder. Shinya se releva et lança un regard torve au roux.

« Bref. Nous n'avons pas pu récupérer le séraphin, et qui sait ce que Tenri manigance pour la suite. » résuma Guren.

Les jumeaux avaient présenté leurs excuses à Kimizuki pour leur échec. Mais celui-ci s'était douté que la tâche ne serait pas facile.

« Cela étant, nous devons déterminer la suite des évènements. Qu'a donc l'intention de faire le chef des humains avec le séraphin ? » interrogea Crowley.

Kureto pondéra la situation. Au point où il en était, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'allier à cet étrange groupe. Aussi répondit-il. Selon lui, son père poursuivrait la guerre avec les vampires, mais il ignorait totalement ce que celui qui était derrière tout ça planifiait. Yuuichiro fit remarquer que celui qui était probablement l'auteur de cette pagaille devait être Saitou, un vampire proche des humains, et certainement celui qui avait donné son sang à Yukina.

« Il a vraiment l'air humain, il a donc dû subir des expériences en ce sens. » reprit le brun.

« Je l'ai rencontré moi aussi, lors de ma scolarité. Il possède des chaînes dans son corps, donc tu as sûrement raison pour l'expérimentation. Mais pourquoi en est-il passé par là?» intervint Guren.

« Eh bien, étant un ancien moi-même la raison qui me parait la plus logique est le changement. Pour passer le temps, tuer l'ennui. On pourrait croire à une évolution de l'espèce. » suggéra Crowley.

Voilà une suggestion qui souleva plusieurs sourcils.

« Il voudrait faire évoluer les vampires ? » releva Mito.

« Possible. »

Yukina fut de retour à cet instant porteuse d'un plateau de biscuits faits maison. Son groupe se servit sans hésiter lorsqu'elle leur demanda. Elle en offrit un à Shinya avant de s'installer sur ses genoux. Ce dernier eut un moment d'hésitation, redoutant de montrer cet aspect de sa vie à son aîné. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas non plus la chasser, d'autant que ses bras se refermèrent automatiquement autour de la taille de l'adolescente. Shinya croisa le regard de Kureto, et lui en envoya un noir qui étonna un peu le soldat déchu. Tout à coup, Crowley se redressa aux aguets. Mika aussi avait senti quelque chose, et Yukina confirma une visite.

* * *

Le roux sortit dehors pour découvrir Urd Geales ainsi que Lest Karr sur le pas de la porte. Le vampire jura mentalement. Ferid les avait vendus. Crowley se demanda s'il pourrait protéger ses petits, et les autres. Mieux valait leur dire de fuir sans doute. Le troisième géniteur disparut soudain. Eusford le vit plonger la main vers son torse. Il devina ce qu'il désirait faire. Soudain, Lest fut percuté à l'épaule par Yukina qui l'envoya ainsi bouler, pendant que Yuuichiro vint faire barrage de son corps devant son père, arme en main aux côtés de Mika.

« Quoi ? » fit Lest en recevant le coup d'épaule.

Il roula sur le sol avant de se rétablir. Le reste de l'escouade de Shinoa arriva l'arme au clair, suivie par les adultes. Presque tout le monde entourait le vampire.

« Eh bien. Te voilà âprement défendu Crowley Eusford. » constata simplement Urd.

« Mais c'est bien futile face à nous. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, nous avons des questions pour toi. » reprit Lest en revenant auprès de Urd.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas les poser calmement comme des gens civilisés, au lieu de vous comporter comme de stupides humains ? » lança Yukina.

« Yukina tais-toi ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Manquerait plus qu'ils passent à l'acte.

« Voici donc l'humaine au sang de vampire, et l'autre expérience de séraphin de la fin. » lança Urd.

« Oui c'est nous. Maintenant, peut-on discuter gentiment ou faut-il vraiment qu'on se tape dessus ? » répondit Yuuichiro.

« Nous n'avons des questions que pour Crowley. Ferid nous a révélé qu'il avait attaqué Krul. » répondit Lest.

« Et vous le croyez ? C'est totalement faux. Nous étions là, Ferid a simplement profité de ce que nous luis fournissions une diversion. » dit Yuu.

Pas de réponse. Après un moment de silence, Urd Geales accepta de parlementer. Les Yus rangèrent aussitôt les armes, puis Yukina pria les vampires de la suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent entrés que les autres acceptèrent de ranger les leurs. Kureto et Aoi se trouvaient toujours au salon. Shinoa, Mitsuba ainsi que Yoichi offrirent un peu de sang à leurs visiteurs. Lest Karr se montra satisfait de l'initiative, et se détendit en se voyant reçu de manière courtoise. Il haussa brièvement un sourcil en remarquant que Crowley était encadré par les jumeaux Hyakuya. Ils démontraient une attitude bien protectrice envers lui. Ce fut Urd Geales qui prit la parole, demandant au treizième géniteur de raconter ce qu'il savait. Ce dernier décida de jouer franc-jeu. Il commença par le cadeau reçu de Krul Tepes, à savoir les Yus et le lien qui s'était développé entre eux.

À ceci, même le 2nd géniteur ne put cacher sa surprise. D'autant que ces derniers confirmèrent en lui prenant chacun un bras. Ensuite, le massacre organisé par Ferid, qui valida leurs soupçons sur son implication dans les évènements actuels. Crowley avait donc ramené les enfants chez les humains. Rien ne se passa plus pendant quatre ans jusqu'à Shinjuku où il avait espéré les reprendre avec lui. Puis Nagoya ensuite, où ils s'étaient véritablement réunis et s'étaient tous enfuis. Leur retraite de trois mois dans un autre endroit avant la visite de Ferid. Sa tentation avec les corps des proches, la décision des jumeaux. Les vampires s'avouèrent surpris qu'ils aient résisté à la tentation. Puis enfin l'histoire de l'eau miraculeuse et du coup d'état manqué.

« Donc pour résumer, vous avez coupé les ponts avec Ferid et tenté d'échapper à ses manipulations. Vous nous avez en outre fait part de détails que nous ignorions encore jusqu'à présent. » résuma Urd à la fin du récit.

« Exact. Reste à gérer le second séraphin et les humains. » reprit Crowley.

« Nous devrons aussi statuer sur le sort de ces deux humains. » informa Lest.

Crowley eut ce réflexe qu'il n'avait jamais perdu : enrouler ses bras autour de ses petits.

« Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin. Yuuichiro ne représente pas une menace, et Yukina non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont choisi de subir ces expériences. Puisque la faute a été commise par les hommes, alors qu'elle soit corrigée par nous. » intervint Shinya qui se rapprocha de Yukina.

« Hmmm … j'avoue que jusqu'à présent, aucun de ces trois-là n'a concouru aux difficultés que nous rencontrons présentement. Il me sied également que vous preniez en charge cette affaire : vous avez de meilleures chances sans doute d'approcher la forteresse des hommes que nous. » remarqua Urd.

« Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Ferid ? » interrogea Yukina.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit Lest Karr.

« Parce que pour être honnête, s'il pouvait mourir ça nous soulagerait beaucoup. »

« Hmph ! Force est de constater qu'il n'est guère populaire parmi son espèce non plus. Je songe à considérer cette solution. » fit Urd Geales.

Crowley mentionna également Saitou, aperçu lors de la capture de Ferid et ce qu'ils pensaient à son sujet.

« Faire évoluer les vampires ? Quelle est cette folie encore ? » dit Lest Karr.

« Au vu de ce qu'il a dévoilé lors de notre altercation, je ne suis pas surpris. Ainsi donc, il était déjà partie prenante dans la guerre précédant la fin du monde. Voilà ce que je décide: vous vous occupez du séraphin, nous prenons Saitou en charge. » déclara Urd.

Lest fut un peu étonné qu'il opte pour la coopération avec les humains. Pourtant ce choix n'était pas dénué de sens : chacun se chargeait de son espèce et de ses tares. Une entente à distance. Les deux vampires avaient les réponses qu'ils désiraient connaître, et en savaient davantage sur la situation actuelle. Crowley fut donc pour le moment déclaré innocent, et mit à l'essai avec cette affaire. Une décision qui contenta pleinement le concerné. Ayant eu ce qu'ils désiraient les deux vampires quittèrent l'endroit au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

« Merci pour ton intervention. » fit Yukina en serrant Shinya contre elle.

« De rien mon ange. C'est bien normal. »

Shinoa vint s'assurer du bien-être de Yuuichiro, qui la prit par la taille. Crowley proposa une pause avant de se remettre au travail.


	16. La dernière lutte

**Dernier chapitre, celui où tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Aoi Sanguu était pensive. Elle se rappelait avoir déliré au sujet de sa sœur lors de sa captivité. Sœur qu'elle avait été prête à sacrifier par deux fois. Mais qui malgré cela était venue à son secours. La blonde avait des remords elle le savait parfaitement. Au départ, Aoi avait ressenti du mépris et de la déception pour Mitsuba lorsqu'elle avait choisi de résister à Nagoya. En vérité, elle admirait son courage et sa force de conviction. Sa petite sœur s'était jusque-là révélée à la hauteur de ses attentes et celle de sa famille. En choisissant de se rebeller contre l'armée, Mitsuba faisait le choix de la liberté et Aoi en était consciente à présent. Une liberté qui était impensable dans leur monde. Mais qu'en réalité tous convoitaient au fond d'eux. Et la voici à présent partie prenante d'un groupe qui allait certainement mettre fin à la folie des hommes.

Aoi l'avait observée évoluer au sein de ce drôle de groupe. Vu les liens entre eux. Ils formaient vraiment une famille, sans compétition, sans restriction. Confiance, entraide et affection prédominaient parmi les jeunes. Le groupe de Guren semblait suivre naturellement cette voie. Et puis, il y avait ces deux vampires. Personne ne redoutait un acte violent de leur part. Tout comme les autres, Aoi avait été stupéfaite par les interactions entre Crowley et les jumeaux. Comment pouvaient-ils l'approcher ainsi non seulement sans crainte, mais en lui prodiguant de l'affection ? Et comment pouvait-il la leur retourner ? Ce Crowley Eusford paraissait également étendre une attitude amicale aux autres jeunes. Et ces derniers avaient toute confiance en lui.

« Gnnnn ! »

Aoi découvrit Mitsuba dans la bibliothèque, tentant de saisir un livre trop haut pour elle. Crowley arriva derrière elle, tendit le bras pour lui donner l'ouvrage. Mitsuba le remercia avec un sourire auquel le vampire répondit.

« Dis … je me demandais. »

« Quoi donc Micchan ? »

Micchan ? Aoi arrondit les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Un surnom affectueux maintenant ? Elle était encore sous l'effet de sa fièvre, ce n'était pas possible. Mais Mitsuba n'y réagit pas. C'était donc normal comme réaction ?

« Comment on va faire pour récupérer la sœur de Kimizuki et la soigner ? » questionna Mitsuba en levant la tête vers lui.

« C'est la grande question. Les Yus pensent qu'il serait préférable de profiter d'une bataille pour voler le séraphin. Je ne suis guère d'accord, attendu que c'est là qu'il déploie sa puissance. Mais laisser mes petits retourner dans cette forteresse … » reprit Crowley.

« Surtout qu'on risque d'avoir du mal à la faire sortir par les aérations avec ses ailes. » approuva Mitsuba.

« Certes. Mika suggère de les faire sortir pendant qu'un groupe ira dérober Mirai. Je suis plus pour cette solution. Nous pourrions également requérir l'aide des vampires pour cela. Je pourrais donc aller à la rencontre de Urd et Lest pour ça. » reprit Crowley.

« Ah. Mais soit prudent d'accord ? » reprit Mitsuba.

« Bien évidemment. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça. » répondit Eusford avec un sourire.

« Zut alors. » répondit la blonde, entrant dans le jeu.

Crowley gloussa puis lui tapota l'épaule. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la porte. Puis il y fut en une fraction de seconde. Là il sortit le buste, empoigna Aoi par le bas et la tira dans la pièce. Il la poussa même en direction de sa sœur. Le visage de Mitsuba se ferma. Aoi regarda le vampire qui sortit de la pièce.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Mitsuba, d'une voix froide.

Aoi se tourna vers elle. Le rouquin l'avait fait exprès. Elle allait de surprise en surprise de ces jours-ci.

« Il ne manque pas d'air ce vampire. Comment ose-t-il ? » répondit Aoi en se frottant l'avant-bras.

Mitsuba ne répondit rien. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec sa sœur. Cette dernière ne l'avait toujours pas remerciée de son aide, ni ne s'était excusée pour Nagoya et leur affrontement de la dernière fois. Rien ne semblait changé, et elle en venait à s'interroger sur sa motivation.

« D'ailleurs, vous semblez proches, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. » reprit Aoi.

« Ouais, il est devenu un peu le grand frère ici. Il a toujours veillé à notre sécurité et notre bien-être. Enfin, surtout pour ses enfants au début, mais finalement il nous aide tous. Il était le seul adulte en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. » expliqua Mitsuba.

« Je vois. C'est tellement inhabituel comme situation. »

« Ça. Nous aussi on a été surpris quand on a su qu'il avait adopté les Yus. Et puis le temps aidant, on s'est habitués à lui. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Au moins Mitsuba était-elle bien entourée et bien protégée. Elle en fut heureuse. Mitsuba pour sa part, attendait toujours le premier pas, et apparemment Aoi n'était guère disposée à le faire. La jeune fille soupira. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré ? Sa famille n'était pas comme celle des Yus. La sienne était froide, terne, une illusion. Il n'y avait rien à espérer. Aoi qui regardait sa sœur, vit la déception passer sur son visage. Elle sut ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Et visiblement, le vampire l'avait compris lui aussi, pour qu'il la fasse ainsi entrer. Aoi ne s'était jamais excusée de quoi que ce soit envers Mitsuba. Elle était toujours en conflit avec elle-même à ce niveau-là. L'adolescente commença à sortir de la pièce. Aoi tendit alors la main vers elle, en vain. Une désagréable sensation de solitude lui tomba dessus.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles virent leur camarade revenir avec une petite mine, Yukina et Shinoa vinrent vers elle et posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules.

« Crowley nous a dit que tu avais parlé à ta sœur. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » fit Shinoa.

« C'est surtout qu'il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai eu tort d'espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part. » dit Mitsuba, la gorge serrée.

« Eh bien, d'après ce que m'a dit Yuuichiro, elle a du remords. Seulement, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus d'admettre ses torts. Ce serait remettre en question sa loyauté envers Kureto, et certainement en ce qu'elle croit aussi. » dit Yukina.

« Je ne lui demande pourtant pas grand-chose ! Juste de me dire … je sais pas moi, que je ne suis pas une moins que rien ! On est sœurs bon sang ! » fit Mitsuba, dont les larmes coulèrent.

Yukina la regarda un instant.

« Shinoa, occupe-toi d'elle. »

« Où tu vas ? » interrogea Shinoa.

« Sonner une cloche. »

La brunette se rendit donc vers la bibliothèque de laquelle Aoi se décidait à sortir. Elle vit approcher l'adolescente avec une expression noire sur le visage.

« ? »

« Dites donc vous ! Vous voulez bien arrêter de jouer à l'idiote et faire ce qu'il faut avec Mitsuba ? » attaqua Yukina.

« Quoi ? Non mais pour qui … »

Yukina lança son poing contre le mur juste à côté du chambranle de la porte, à hauteur de la tête d'Aoi. Un trou en résultat. Aoi sursauta malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas quand vous l'aurez perdue pour de bon qu'il faudra réagir. C'est votre sœur bordel ! Votre famille, et il n'y a rien de plus important, RIEN ! Vous avez une idée de l'état dans lequel elle est ? Enfin quoi, elle est venue sauver votre peau, il vous faut quoi de plus ? Alors maintenant, vous secouez votre cul et vous lui dites ce qu'il faut ou c'est moi qui vous secoue compris ? » s'exclama la brunette.

Aoi fut soufflée. Mais ces paroles faisaient écho à ce qu'elle ressentait, et accentuait le remords.

« J'ai rien entendu ! » reprit Yukina.

Aoi lui retourna un regard furieux. Puis elle soupira, et hocha la tête. L'expression de Yukina changea complètement, pour devenir plus douce. Sa colère disparut, elle repartit sereinement. Aoi prit une inspiration. Autant le faire maintenant. Elle suivit donc l'adolescente. En arrivant vers la chambre des filles, Aoi vit en effet sa petite sœur dans tous ses états. L'aînée faillit reculer, quand elle sentit une main la pousser gentiment.

« Allez. » dit Yukina.

Aoi entra. Shinoa hésita : devait-elle rester en soutien ou laisser de l'intimité aux sœurs ? Yukina lui fit un signe de tête. L'adolescente sortit.

« Mitsuba … »

Silence. Échange de regards. Nouvelle inspiration d'Aoi.

« Je suis désolée. Tu es venue me secourir, en dépit de ce que je t'ai fait et je ne t'ai même pas dit merci. Je ne … je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu es ma seule sœur, et … »

Ai regarda sur le côté, les joues roses.

« J'ai toujours été fière de toi. »

Mitsuba eut l'air de vouloir éclater en sanglots. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, et se jeta dans les bras de son aînée, qui la reçut avec surprise mais aussi émotion.

« Pardon, Micchan, pardon. » fit Aoi, le nez dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

« T'en ai mis du temps idiote ! » s'écria Mitsuba.

« Je sais. Tu as raison. »

De l'autre côté, Shinoa et Yukina échangèrent un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Au salon, les hommes étudiaient une carte de Shibuya tracée par Kureto sur une grande feuille. Kimizuki pensait utiliser les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse pour attaquer, Crowley informait qu'il allait réunir des vampires, Mika contredit en émettant l'idée d'un refus de leur part. Goshi trouva la solution en proposant une illusion montrant les vampires attaquant le bastion. L'idée fut approuvée.

« Mais si nous utilisons nos armes, nous serons démasqués. » rappela Shinya.

« Alors, nous ne nous en servirons pas. Nous savons parfaitement nous en passer, et puis les deux vampires que nous avons là sauront ajouter du crédit à notre illusion. » dit Guren.

« Très bien. Donc qui ira récupérer le séraphin ? » demanda Crowley.

« Moi, Yukina ainsi que Kimizuki. » décida Yuuichiro.

« Trois seulement ? Ça me parait bien léger. » objecta le roux.

« T'inquiète papa. Yukina à elle seule pourrait suffire vu sa force. Mais s'il faut qu'on soit discrets c'est préférable. »

Crowley le regarda un instant. Il savait que ses petits iraient même s'il disait non. Shinya se proposa pour les guider, cependant Yuu refusa : les autres auraient besoin de lui. Et ils étaient tout à fait aptes à mener cette mission.

« Mais … » reprit Shinya.

« Tout ira bien Shinya. On sait se débrouiller ne t'en fais pas. » assura Yukina en lui prenant la main.

L'homme lui renvoya une expression inquiète. Shinoa se proposa à tour et réponse similaire lui fut offerte. Shinya lui adressa un regard compatissant, sachant ce qu'elle ressentait. Les derniers détails furent mis au point.

« Et que comptez-vous faire du séraphin une fois que vous l'aurez ? » demanda Kureto.

« La soigner cette question. D'ailleurs si je m'écoutais je vous carrerais mon poing dans la figure ! Oser se servir ainsi d'une enfant malade vous n'êtes qu'un gros dégueulasse ! » répliqua Kimizuki.

Kureto allait répondre quand Yukina le devança :

« C'est bon Kimizuki, on partage tous ton avis sur la question. Mais pour le moment, on doit se focaliser sur son sauvetage. »

« Et comment comptez-vous procéder pour inverser les recherches ? » reprit le lieutenant-général.

« C'est là qu'on va voir si vous avez un tant soit peu d'honneur. En échange de votre liberté vous nous ferez part de vos connaissances. Nous avons du reste rapporté quelques bouquins intéressants de chez Ferid. Et sachez qu'un refus de votre part entraînera votre livraison aux vampires. » fit Yukina.

Crowley et Shinya furent fiers de la jeune fille. Elle avait désamorcé le conflit tout en posant des conditions non négociables, montrant ainsi qui était en position de force. Kureto n'avait donc pas le choix, et capitula. Il rappela toutefois que son père ne devait pas rester au pouvoir. Que prévoyait-on pour lui ? Voilà qui amena le groupe à une nouvelle réflexion. C'était un problème auquel ils devraient faire face. Déjà, sans le séraphin il serait sans doute plus vulnérable. Mais comment s'en débarrasser ?

« Il se pourrait bien que ce soit la plus grande difficulté. » dit Guren, pensif.

« Vu que c'est le chef, j'imagine que c'est le plus puissant. On ne peut pas faire ça à distance ? » avança Yoichi.

« Ce serait la solution la plus sûre. Reste à déterminer comment s'y prendre. » reprit Guren.

« Pourquoi pas avec une flèche ordinaire ? » suggéra Yukina.

« Mais le démon peut le guérir. » objecta Narumi.

« Et si la flèche est empoisonnée ? »

« Éventuellement. » concéda Guren.

« Et à quel poison tu penses ma puce ? » questionna Shinya.

Yukina prit le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait que ce soit rapide. Très rapide. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir se le procurer.

* * *

« Et pourquoi pas … nos pilules de drogue ? On sait que si on en prend trop d'un coup c'est mortel. On pourrait les écraser, les mélanger à de l'eau et en imprégner une flèche. » proposa Shinoa.

« Pas mal ! Et ça au moins on sait où en trouver ! Si chacun de nous avance une pilule on le bousille à coup sûr ! » sourit Yukina.

Shinya pouffa de rire devant le terme, qui fit sourire les autres. Crowley suggéra plusieurs snipers, au cas où. Les détails du plan au point, il leur resta à déterminer le moment de leur action. Le crépuscule fut choisi : entre jour et nuit pour tout le monde. Dans deux jours. Kureto fit savoir que s'ils se rendaient maîtres des lieux ils pourraient y soigner Mirai. La proposition fut acceptée. Le poison destiné au patriarche Hiiragi fut prêt, plusieurs flèches trempées dedans. Enfin, le groupe se mit en route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Shibuya, ils continuèrent à pied en passant par les ruines. Au signal convenu, Crowley porta Goshi suffisamment près et sans se faire repérer. L'homme avait revêtu une cape blanche à capuche qui le confondrait avec un vampire.

« Bouargh ! Mais comment vous supportez cette vitesse sans être malade ? » fit le blond, les yeux en spirale.

« Ah c'est pas le moment ! »

Crowley lui tapota les joues pour qu'il se reprenne. Il devait faire vite avant que les gardes ne les repèrent. Finalement, Goshi inspira dans sa pipe et souffla. Bien vite, l'alarme sonna. Le rouquin et Norito allèrent se mettre à l'abri. L'autre groupe observa un premier contingent de soldats sortir, et s'en prendre aux faux vampires.

« Maintenant ! » s'exclama Guren.

Ils se précipitèrent et entreprirent d'éliminer les humains occupés par l'illusion. Ce qui leur facilita beaucoup la tâche. Aoi escorta le groupe de sa sœur jusqu'aux aérations utilisées lors de son évasion. Les Yus et Kimizuki entrèrent pendant que Shinoa, Mitsuba et Narumi faisaient le guet. Shinya et Yoichi étaient en position de snipers, attendant que Tenri sorte. S'il sortait. Mais le vol du séraphin pourrait l'y contraindre. Aoi retourna aider les autres.

Pendant ce temps, le trio profitait de la confusion pour se faufiler. Vêtus d'habits civils, une capuche sur la tête personne ne fit attention à eux. Ils coururent dans un couloir avant de rentrer à nouveau par une aération. La progression ici était plus lente mais plus sûre. Progressant tantôt rapidement tantôt plus lentement, ils arrivèrent vers le laboratoire où était gardée Mirai. Des gardes s'y trouvaient. Yukina fit signe qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle retira la grille de son côté, avant d'atterri derrière les soldats. Sa vitesse de vampire lui permit d'assommer tout le monde sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Yuuichiro et Kimizuki arrivèrent ensuite.

« Une porte à code. Mince comment on fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuu transperça la boîte. Yukina dégaina. Yuu empoigna son coéquipier par le col pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire. L'attaque cabossa la porte au milieu. Yukina réclama les sabres jumeaux de Kimizuki qu'elle planta ensuite entre les battants. Sa force de vampire créa un espace, qu'elle entreprit ensuite d'agrandir à mains nues. Lorsqu'elle le put, Yukina se glissa au milieu et poussa avec les jambes.

« MMMMPHHHH ! »

La porte grinça affreusement, mais céda. Les garçons entrèrent. Des scientifiques dedans entreprirent de se défendre en leur jetant du matériel. L'un d'eux se précipita vers un mur. Yuuichiro lui envoya une desserte qu'il poussa avec le pied, pendant que sa jumelle allait pulvériser un boîtier d'un coup de coude. L'alarme sans doute. Kimizuki assomma la plupart des gens présents. Les Yus vinrent lui prêter main-forte. L'affrontement dura dix minutes. Shiho se précipita ensuite vers le tube de verre où était contenue Mirai. L'ange était enchaîné de la tête aux pieds. Yukina explosa le tube d'un coup de poing. Yuuichiro trouva les clés et défit les liens. Kimizuki reçut sa sœur, immobile.

« Erf ! Faut faire quelque chose avec ses ailes ! On risque de marcher dessus. » dit Yukina.

Kimizuki avait disparu sous les plumes.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Yuu.

Il trouva des sangles de cuir sur un fauteuil qu'il trancha. Ceci fait, lui et sa sœur attachèrent ensemble les ailes de Mirai dans son dos, les repliant au maximum. Yukina lui passa un manteau pour la cacher. Pendant qu'il y était, Yuu farfouilla dans les documents. Plus ils auraient de données mieux ce serait. Yukina chipa des antidouleurs ainsi que seringues et matériel de perfusion au cas où l'opération ne tournerait pas en leur faveur. Après quoi, direction la sortie. Les jumeaux furent chargés de déblayer la route. Mais les soldats étaient assez occupés par ce qu'il se passait dehors. Sans compter que l'effectif avait baissé depuis Nagoya mais aussi le coup d'état de Kureto. Les adultes et les vampires furent du reste terriblement efficaces.

* * *

« Là ! Le voilà. » dit Shinya.

Tenri Hiiragi venait en effet de paraître du haut d'un mur.

« Mais il est encore trop loin pour qu'on l'atteigne. Il faut qu'il descende. » répondit Yoichi.

« Je sais … »

Une fois dehors, le trio se mit bien en vue du patriarche. Yuuichiro appela Mika qui se trouvait tout près.

« File-moi ton épée deux secondes ! »

Un peu étonné, Mika lui lança l'arme. Yuu fit miroiter le soleil dedans. Tenri fut ainsi interpellé par l'éclat lumineux. Yukina baissa la capuche de Mirai. Des chaînes sortirent alors du corps de l'homme pour se planter sur le mur et le faire descendre. Les jeunes prirent la fuite quand ils le virent presque à terre.

« Vite vite ! » s'écria Yukina.

Mika para une chaîne qui vint vers eux. Ils devaient attirer l'homme vers les snipers. Soudain, les chaînes leur fauchèrent les chevilles.

« Yukina ! » s'écria Shinya lorsqu'il la vit à terre.

Le jeune homme était déjà à moitié debout. Mais la jeune fille braqua aussitôt son arbalète et fit reculer l'adversaire. Son frère envoya son éventail de sabre contre les chaînes.

« Allez allez courez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ils se relevèrent et repartirent.

« Shi-chan ! »

Le démon de Shinoa reçut les chaînes à la place de ses amis. Elle disparut ensuite dans l'illusion. Plus loin Narumi couvrit également ses amis. Tenri fut donc contraint d'avancer davantage s'il voulait récupérer sa créature. En chemin, Mitsuba lança aussi un bouclier. Finalement, le chef de la famille Hiiragi fut dans la ligne de mire des snipers. Yoichi et Shinya armèrent arc et arbalète puis tirèrent. Tenri envoya ses chaînes contre les projectiles qui ricochèrent dessus. Il arrondit soudain l'œil.

« HMPH ! »

Il venait de prendre l'attaque de Crowley de plein fouet, ses chaînes ne purent contrer la force de l'impact et il tomba à la renverse. Les deux snipers tirèrent aussitôt. Les dards empoisonnés pénétrèrent la chair. Ne désirant rien laisser au hasard, Kureto pris l'initiative de planter son sabre dans la poitrine de son père. Le poison fit son effet, occasionnant l'explosion des organes vitaux et empêchant le démon de guérir ce corps resté celui d'un mortel. Kureto saisit sa chance et pénétra dans la forteresse. Là, il se fit connaître et annonça prendre la tête de la forteresse. Petit à petit, la bataille cessa. Le groupe d'assaillants avait rejoint Guren. Shinoa reçut Yuuichiro dans les bras, pendant que Shinya attirait Yukina vers lui.

Un rien après, Crowley passa la main sur la tête de ses enfants. Les humains furent rappelés dans la base, l'illusion se dissipa.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Mika.

« On attends. » répondit Guren.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aoi vint chercher le groupe qui fut invité à entrer. Sauf les vampires. Les Yus restèrent en arrière, ce qui fit se retourner les autres un à un.

« Vous devriez y aller les enfants. Votre place est parmi les humains. » dit Crowley.

« Oui on sait. C'est juste que … c'est soudain. Tu retournes à Nagoya ? » demanda Yukina.

« Je crois plutôt que moi et Mika on va s'installer dans le coin. Comme ça, on pourra se voir souvent qu'en dites-vous ? » répondit Crowley.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt ! » sourit Yuuichiro.

Les jumeaux enlacèrent chacun leur tour les vampires, avant de rejoindre le groupe. Ils retournèrent ainsi dans la base. Kureto et Aoi passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à asseoir leur autorité. Il fut publiquement annoncé que Tenri s'était fait consumé par son démon, d'où leur intervention. Cela fut confirmé par une autopsie. Il tint parole et fit inverser le processus d'angélisation de Mirai. Kimizuki surveilla cela de très près. Il donna son eau et Yoichi fit don de sa bouteille. Kureto nomma l'équipe de Guren pour former son conseil. Les jeunes obtinrent des promotions.

« Shinya, un mot s'il te plaît. » demanda Kureto à la fin de la réunion.

« Un seul ? Je t'ai connu plus prolixe. »

« J'ai vu que tu avais une relation avec une Hyakuya.» dit Kureto sans relever.

« Ah, je me demandais quand tu allais m'en parler. Oui, j'aime Yukina et pour être tout à fait franc, si jamais tu tentes de m'en séparer ou que tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais compris ? » lança Shinya.

« Rien que ça. Mai foi pour être honnête, vu les services qu'elle m'a rendus je peux bien autoriser votre relation. Idem pour Shinoa. » déclara Kureto.

« Parfait. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais me coucher.»

Shinya quitta le bureau. Il songea que sa petite amie avait dû regagner son logement pour dormir. Or Yukina se trouvait avec son jumeau sur le chemin de ronde où le Major l'avait vue pour la première fois.

« Je les vois. » dit Yukina.

Elle pointa la direction dans laquelle se trouvait leurs vampires. Yuuichiro agita le bras, sa sœur l'informa que Crowley et Mika lui répondaient.

« Au final, on ne reste pas ensemble. » dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

« C'est vrai, mais on les a retrouvés c'est le principal. Et on pourra aller les voir quand on le souhaite. » répondit Yukina.

« Oui. Me demande si l'autre pourriture a enfin clamsé. » reprit le brun.

« Je l'espère. Je pense que papa nous tiendra au courant. »

En attendant, il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, tout le groupe excepté Kureto et Aoi se retrouvèrent à déjeuner ensemble. Les Yus annoncèrent se rendre à l'extérieur rencontrer leur père et leur frère, et avoir des nouvelles des vampires. Il fallait à présent mettre un terme au conflit avec les vampires, or cela n'allait pas être simple. Plus tard dans la matinée, ils s'y rendirent chacun en couple. Crowley se montra à l'endroit où les jeunes l'avaient salué la veille. Les jumeaux vinrent naturellement l'enlacer.

« Bonjour papa. Alors, tu as eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles ? » questionna Yuuichiro.

« J'y suis allé cette nuit. Ferid et Krul ont été mis à mort par Urd Geales. Je lui ai demandé audience afin de savoir ce qu'il planifiait pour le Japon. » commença le roux.

Les jumeaux furent satisfaits de la première bonne nouvelle. Eusford mentionna qu'il avait plaidé pour la paix, expliquant le changement de régime. Un détail dont il allait falloir convaincre Kureto, et ça selon Shinya et Shinoa ce n'était pas gagné. Les jumeaux ajoutèrent qu'ils feraient leur possible, quitte à lui rompre la tête selon Yukina. Restait à débattre sur la question des enfants prisonniers.

« Là aussi le bât blesse. Mais en Russie les humains sont libres, il y a juste une collecte quotidienne obligatoire. Sans doute serait-il sensé d'instaurer un système similaire. » répondit Crowley.

« Bonne idée. De notre côté, tu peux leur dire que nous avons entamé le processus de réversion du séraphin. » annonça Yukina.

Le roux hocha la tête. Mika demanda des nouvelles des autres, et si les jumeaux se sentaient bien là-bas. Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, le sujet concernant Saitou fut abordé. Il était activement recherché par le conseil des vampires. Une autre nouvelle à rapporter. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que les humains ne prennent congé. Shinya se chargea d'aller faire un compte-rendu à Kureto.

L'homme apprécia moyennement l'initiative, mais ne rejeta pas la proposition du système à la russe. Bien qu'il préférât remporter la guerre. Seulement, son coup d'état manqué l'avait fait réfléchir, et surtout à qui il devait d'être toujours en vie. Seuls les Yus avaient émis l'idée de le sauver. Personne d'autre n'y avait pensé semble-t-il. Sans eux, il ne serait pas là où il en était aujourd'hui. Shinya lui fit savoir que les Yus risquaient fort de venir en personne si d'aventure il s'entêtait.

« Merci, mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre ce que je leur dois. Je sais très bien que nous sommes trop diminués en outre pour tenter un coup de force. » répondit Kureto.

« La paix est censée être durable. Donc ni maintenant ni plus tard. » rappela Shinya.

« Hmph. Réponds-leur en tout cas que je vais y réfléchir. »

« Entendu. »

Shinya du reste se hâta de retrouver Yukina. La fin de la guerre était proche, et ils pourraient sans doute vivre tranquillement tous les deux. Le doute concernant sa survie au-delà de la date prévue planait toujours, mais le jeune homme était confiant. L'eau fonctionnait sinon il serait déjà mort. Il profiterait au maximum de ces moments de tendresse avec Yukina. Une semaine plus tard, Kureto annonça officiellement à son conseil qu'il acceptait la paix avec les vampires. Ils continueraient à construire des habitations autour d'eux pour les enfants trop âgés pour rester dans les cités. Une rencontre eut lieu avec Urd Geales, qui entérina la décision et ses modalités.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement par tout le monde, et une fête fut même organisée.

Un rien après, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent pour retrouver leurs vampires préférés.

« La paix a été acceptée. On pourra se voir sans se cacher ou autre. » annonça Yukina.

« On a juste dû menacer de casser la tête du dirigeant, mais bon. » ajouta Yuuichiro.

« J'ai entendu. Je suis fier de vous mes petits, vous vous êtes très bien sortis de toutes vos épreuves. » répondit Crowley en leur passant la main sur la tête.

Ils vinrent vers lui pour l'étreindre.

« C'est parce qu'on a eu … » reprit Yukina.

« Le meilleur père qui nous a tout appris. » compléta Yuuichiro.

« Aaaaw. » fit le rouquin, assez ému.

Et ces deux-là étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.


End file.
